Wanting The One I Can't Have
by golfa chickie
Summary: Have you ever been so in love with a girl that you actually broke up with her because you knew she wanted someone else? I have and let me tell you, it isn't easy. I want this girl more then anything, but I can't have her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Have you ever loved someone so much you had to let them go? Well, I have and let me tell you, it is not the easiest thing to do. There is this girl, her name is Jude, you might have heard of her. She is Jude Harrison, Instant Star.

We meet when we were five years old. We went to kindergarten together and have always been in the same class or had at least two classes together. We use to hate each other; we pulled all kinds of pranks on one another. You might think pranks, what is the big deal, well, we were pretty bad. Then things we did to one another was awful, I actually once locked her in a locker, but of course she retaliated, I think it ended up with her locking me in a closet at school with a gay guy she told that I liked him. Or maybe it was the time she took a pair of handcuff and chained me to the flag pole in mid winter. I don't remember which but you get the idea.

Well, when we were fifteen, she entered this silly singing contest, I didn't think she would win, but she did. Actually, she was awesome. Her best friend Jamie managed to talk me and my two friends Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins into managing our band. Then a month later, he asked us to by Jude's back up. Jude and I agreed to put our differences aside and become a band. We got to go on tour with her.

On that tour, I feel in love with her. I couldn't have her of course. She was dating Jamie, her best friend turned boyfriend. We had a blast on tour and really bonded. By the end of the tour, we were really close. We of course still joked with each other and played pranks on one another, but there was more there. People said we had this kind of chemistry on stage and no one could replicate it. She eventually broke up with Jamie because he lost the job as the band manager and Jude wasn't too helpful in getting it back.

Well, after a month of hard core flirting, well more joking then anything. We finally one night after a fight and some name calling worked it out. We became a couple. I thought things were great. We of course did have the occasional fight, like the when she was nominated for Peeps Pick, but I won't go there. On her seventeenth birthday, I realized I was second and probably could never have her whole heart. She had a thing, well more like an obsession, for her producer, Tom Quincy.

Tom Quincy, formerly Little Tommy Q of Boyz Attack, was the main focus of Jude. She was in love with him but wouldn't admit it. He was too old for her but she could care less. They shared several moments, but Tommy always managed to hurt her, and really hurt her. The night of her second record release party, he stood her up and ran off with some guy. He was gone for eight months, no contact or anything. He actually returned just three weeks ago. He supposedly returned to be here for Jude's eighteenth birthday, which is a month away.

Of course, Jude is happy he is here and she has skipped school to be with him. He is the reason Jude and I are no longer Jude and I. She was always concerned with him; she even refused to kiss me just so she could take his phone calls. I knew I was loosing Jude to Tommy and I couldn't let myself get hurt anymore. Catching them together, on a couch locked in an apartment hurt enough. I knew she wanted to be with him. Breaking up with her was hard; it took everything in me to not show how heart broken I was.

Now we are friend, great friends. She thinks that it is only friendship, but I still love her. I really love her, but I don't tell her. Kyle, Wally, Jamie, Sadie, and Mason all know I still love her, even though I deny it. A month or two after the breakup I finally talked to her. She told me how she wanted to be friends and all, that I was too important to her to loose. So of course, I said let's put the past in the past. I figured being her friend was better then nothing. We have had a lot of fun together. I enjoy her presence.

I spend a lot of time with her, actually, I spend more time with Jude now then I did when we were going out. I can't kiss her though, that would be more then friends, I miss that. We have great times together. She tells me everything now, I trust her and she trust me. On weekends we will hang out at 620, write songs or just jam. Kyle and Wally join on occasions. There are nights that we fall asleep there. Her dad even allows me to stay the night with them whenever I please. Some nights I just stay there to be in her presence. I love Jude Harrison and I always will. I wish she could see how I feel for her, but like that will ever happen. She has one guy on her mind, and that is Tom Quincy.

Maybe someday, Jude will see what is right in front of her, or so I hope. For now, I am just that guy friend that is always there. I want the one I can't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I am going to keep up with this story. Here is Chapter 2, I know it is short, but remember, I am just getting started. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Speed…Speed…Speed." Jude said but I apparently didn't hear.

"Dude, I think he zoned out again." Kyle said.

"He totally did." Wally agreed.

"VINCENT!" Jude yelled in my ear.

"Damn it! Why the hell did you yell in my ear?" I screamed, I had been thinking about the past and me and Jude.

"You were zoning out again." Kyle laughed.

"No I wasn't." I replied defensively.

"Dude, school let out five minutes ago. You totally missed the bell and everything. You should be glad we waited on you." Wally said as he got up. The classroom was empty.

"Yea, whatever, lets get out of here. It is the weekend." Jude said as we all started to walk out.

"Well dudes, it has been nice, but I got a hot date tonight so I am out." Kyle said as he jumped in his car.

"Same here. See you two later." Wally said as he got in his car and peeled out behind Kyle.

I was now left alone with Jude.

"So Harrison, where is your car at?" I asked her as I noticed that I didn't see her Mustang around.

"It wasn't running right so dad is fixing it." She replied.

"Need a ride?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"Please." She said giving me the puppy dog face.

"Hop in." I said as I unlocked my car. I love my car; it was a gift from my grandma and grandpa. It is a 2003 Pontiac GTO. It is blue with the matching black and blue racing leather seats. I had also put in the neon lights underneath. That car is awesome.

"So Speed….do you have any plans tonight?" Jude asked me after a few minutes.

"Nope, you?" I asked her knowing her answer.

"Nodda, want to hang out with me? Sadie is at college and pretty much you know." She replied.

"So, what shall we do? Movie? Dinner? Song writing? How about putt-putt, the weather is a whole lot nicer and tonight would be a good night." I said, today was one of those rare warm days for March.

"Putt-putt sounds fun, I wonder if the bumper boats are open yet?" She replied, I could tell she was excited.

"I doubt it, it is only March, and early March may I remind you."

"You know how to spoil my fun Vin, after putt-putt, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, then we can jam out for a while."

"Cool, want to stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, I will pick you up around 5 tonight."

"Ok, see you then." Jude said as she got out of my car and ran into the house.

Most people would consider tonight a date and I wish I could, but I know better, it is just two friends hanging out. Well, I better get home and get ready, even if it isn't a date. I still want to look impressive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok, at the end of the chapter, there is a part in bold and inbetween two rulers. That is where it switches from Speed's POV to the narrators. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You look nice." I told her as she opened the door to her house.

"Thanks, I am not done getting ready yet….sorry, you can come in and wait." She said as I walked in the house. I followed her upstairs to her room. I wondered what more she had to do to get ready, I thought she was done.

"What all do you have to do to get ready?" I asked her as I sat on her bed.

"Get dressed, that is all." She replied.

"I thought that is what you were wearing." I told her.

"No, I thought you were being sarcastic when you said I looked nice, these are just my lazy clothes." She replied as she walked into her closet.

Minutes later she came out in her bra and a skirt with leggings under them.

"What shirt should I wear?" She asked me as she held up two different shirts.

"The uh…..the black tank is fine." I said as I pointed to the shirt sitting on her dresser. I had to look away; I caught myself starring at her, but what normal guy wouldn't? She was standing there shirtless and my mind was starting to fall into the gutter. These are the times friendship kills me.

"Ok, I will wear that, give me a minute." She said a little unsure and went back into her closet.

"Jude, hurry up." I said after two minutes.

"Ok, how do I look?" She asked as she came out. She had put on the black tank then put a sliver top over it. One of the ones that falls off her shoulders and covers half her skirt as well as being a little big. She had a black belt over it then.

"You look perfect, ready to head out?" I asked as I stood up.

"Let me grab a necklace and some earrings." She said.

"Do you ever take that star ring off?" I asked her as I noticed that she had taken off her jewelry she wore to school except that ring.

"It is my security blanket, hard to explain. You never take off that gold ring either." She stated.

"Ok, let's go." I said dragging her out of her room.

We got walked outside to my car, we had to stop and talk to Jamie. He was leaving his Nana's to go hang out with Pasty. That is one couple I totally don't get. Patsy is scary and then Jamie is probably the biggest geek there is. Maybe the saying opposites attract is true because they would be a perfect example.

"Can I drive please?" Jude asked me as we finally headed to my car.

"Nope, I drive. You are not ready for a fasts car like mine." I told her. I let her drive once, big mistake, she wanted to see if the ad was true, the 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds. She did a major burn out in front of my dad.

"I won't floor it again…please." She begged trying to look really hurt.

"Get in here Speed Racer." I told her refusing to let her drive.

"Fine you incredible jackass." She spat out as she climbed into my car.

"Whatever you giant chicken." I replied laughing, she couldn't keep from laughing either. We drove the rest of the way to the putt-putt course joking around.

"I go first!" She said as she ran out of the building to the first hole.

"Go then Harrison." I told her as I caught up.

We had a blast, neither of us were pros at this, but that made it even more fun that way. The highlight of the night was probably when Jude climbed in the waterfall to get her putter. She somehow managed to drop it in there, well I might have helped with that, but she dropped it. I had to lift her over the side of the bridge so she could get it. I got a good picture of her standing there with my cell.

"I won…I beat you Harrison." I said as we walked off the last hole.

"So, who cares, I was better." She said a little frustrated, I think the fifteen on the last hole made her mad compared to my four.

"You do." I told her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't…let's go eat, how is pizza?" She asked as she jumped on my back.

"Pizza sounds good, or how about we go to one of the restaurants on the strip and order all appetizers and large chocolate milkshakes like last month?" I suggested.

"That sounds better, can I drive to the strip, and it is only five minutes away?" She begged.

"Fine, this is a one and only one time thing." I told her as I handed over my car keys.

As we walked along the strip looking for a restaurant, we ran into Wally and his date.

"Hey dudes." Wally said as Jude and I approached him.

"Hey Wally." Jude and I said.

"Jude, Speed, this is my date, Allie." Wally said introducing his date to us.

"Hi, Jude, don't I have math with you?" Allie said.

"Yea, I think so." Jude replied; the word math made her uncomfortable, maybe it had to do with her single digit average in the class.

"Math, Jude's favorite subject, her grade in that class is outstanding." I joked with her; she didn't find the joke and just walked off.

"What was her deal?" Wally asked.

"Jude and math, have you for forgot dude?" I replied.

"Oh…she is pissed at you. We are going to go; we don't want to be late to our movie." Wally said as him and Allie walked away.

* * *

"**Are those two dating again?" Allie asked Wally.**

"**Nope, just best friends." Wally replied. **

"**Oh, they are always together and do stuff couples do. I just thought that maybe there were more then friends." Allie said.**

"**Speed wishes, Jude has her eye on one guy who is totally out of reach." Wally stated.**

"**Her producer isn't it?" Allie asked.**

"**Yea, let's go." Wally said and they dropped the Jude and Speed conversation.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jude and I had a blast at dinner (she got over the math comment with some sweet talking and an extra cherry on her milkshake); we order almost everything from the appetizer menu and got a large milkshake. Jude also managed to snatch crayons as we walked to the table. When we left though, we felt like crap. We definitely ate _too_ much. Most girls wouldn't do the things Jude does, and that is why I love her so much. A lot of girls I have taken out on dates would get barely anything to eat and say they were stuffed, but not my Jude, that is probably why she fitted so well with SME.

"Why did we eat so much?" Jude asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Because it all looked so good." I replied.

"Why did we park so far away?" She asked.

"Because we wanted to walk in the lovely weather and we knew we would need to after all this food. Any more questions?" I said.

"Yea, will you carry me?" She asked in her whinny voice.

I just stood there and gave her the "I can't believe you" look. She didn't get it, she proceeded to jump on my back. That had to be a sight considering she had managed to get the waiter to give her a balloon. He ended up bringing two to the table; he probably would have given us all if we wanted them. He was obsessing over the fact he was waiting on Jude Harrison, Instant Star. I decided to tie both balloons onto Jude's wrist.

As we walked to my car, we past this jewelry shop. She had me stop at the window display so she could look inside. I noticed every time we pass this, she stops and looks. I know what she looks at, this little white gold charm of a guitar on a thin chain. I know she wants it, I ask her why she always stops, but she makes up some dumb excuse. Tonight I chose to start singing _Window Shopper_ when we had to stop. She got mad and kicked my sides and said to move on.

The ride to her house was ok. We managed to agree on a radio station after a five minute fight.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked her as we walked inside.

"Hmm…how about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" She suggested.

"Only if it is the 1971 version." I replied.

"You know me oh too well; let's change into our pajamas first." She said as I followed her upstairs.

I took my stuff and dropped it off in her room. I then grabbed my pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom to change. When I walked out, there was Jude in my boxers and her bra looking for a shirt.

"That was quick." She said as she rummaged through her drawer.

"Dude, those are my boxers." I said trying not to look at her too much.

"I know." Jude said like it was no big deal.

"Those were the only ones I brought which means I kind of want them for tomorrow." I replied.

"But I wanted to wear them…they are comfy…here." She said giving me her puppy dog face as she pulled out a dresser drawer and handed it to me.

"Damn it Jude, this is what happened to all my boxers?" I said once realized what the drawer was.

In her dresser, she had a drawer full of my boxers. One may ask how she obtained all those, well it is pretty simple. She is a thief, just kidding…to a point. The first tour with Jude, she decided that guy boxers were more comfortable then those yoga pants from Victoria's Secret, which I personally liked those better. She then went to the point of stealing everyone's boxers, after a while, it was just mine. I still remember the day after I got home. My mom had just got done washing all my laundry.

"_Vincent, where the hell is all your underwear?" My mom screamed. _

"_Um, in my bags." I replied sarcastically, she was getting on my nerves. _

"_No they aren't, you only have eight pair in here. I know you packed more then that. Vincent, you did not throw them away to make room for stupid stuff did you?" She stated. _

"_No mom, I learned that lesson when I was seven at Grandma's, maybe Jude stole them…well, actually she did." I replied not seeing the big deal until after I said it._

"_And why would she be wearing them?"_

"_Because she liked to sleep in them, that's all."_

"_That better be it…you two didn't do anything did you?" _

"_Oh god mom, no, she has a boyfriend and we are just friends. That's all, I swear."_

"_Ok, well get them back." She said as she left the room. _

I seem to have that conversation with my mom a lot, well the one on where do all my underwear go. She does everyone's laundry and then puts it away. I don't care; I have nothing to hide, plus less work for me. She has to go out with me every month to buy new boxers. I never knew where they _exactly_ went; Jude was pretty sneaky at getting them. I never actually caught her stealing them until tonight.

"Jude, my mom has been getting pissed at the amount of money she spends on boxers for me because they always seem to be disappearing, and then I find them in your dresser." I yelled at her.

"Sorry, didn't know it was such a big deal. You could have always asked. Take them with you; well leave me a pair or two." Jude said as she put on a little t-shirt that said "Candies" on it.

I ended up getting most of my boxers back and then we went downstairs to watch a movie. We grabbed a couple of pillows and a large blanket and laid on the floor and watched the movie. Watching movies with Jude can be fun, but can be aggravating. Tonight was a fun one, we have watched that movie so many times that we can now quote over three fourths the movie.

"So, another movie?" I asked once the movie was over.

"I don't know, I am kind of tired." Jude said as she yawned.

"Sounds fine by me." I replied as we tried to get comfortable. Then we saw headlights flash in the window.

"Sshh." She whispered as we heard the door open.

The door opened to reveal Sadie backing in with her lips attached to some guy. We couldn't see very well since it was pretty dark. We let them get all the way in the house, and then we heard Sadie's purse hit the floor.

"Sadie, is that you?" Jude asked as she took the flashlight off the TV and shone it on her.

"Jude!" Sadie screamed as she quickly pulled away from her date.

"Sadie!" Jude yelled mocking her.

"What are you doing here?" Sadie asked nervously.

"I kind of live here and Speed and I were just watching a movie then decided to go to sleep, and then you walked in with your date." Jude said.

"Hey Jude, Speed." Kwest said as the light Sadie turned on that revealed his identity.

"Hey it is King Kwest." I laughed trying to lighten the mood, I could tell Sadie and Jude were about to have one of their sisterly fights.

"Yea, well, I am going to go. I had a great time tonight Sadie. Bye dudes." Kwest said, then he gave Sadie a quick kiss and left.

Sadie just glared at us then stormed off to her room.

"Dude, your sister is getting down with my producer." I said laughing.

"I know, first mine then yours." Jude replied laughing even harder.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO PUNKS!" Sadie yelled down the steps.

"They have been having a secret relationship for two months now." Jude said.

"SHUT UP!" We heard Sadie yell again.

Jude and I just laughed. We laid on the floor for a little while just talking and joking.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I was feeling nice and inspired...so guess what? A double update! Enjoy and don't forget to **review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning to Sadie in the kitchen cooking. I just laid there; I really didn't have much choice. Jude had made her self comfortable using my chest for her second pillow. I didn't mind really, I actually liked it; I had an excuse to touch her. I just laid there admiring her sleep and thinking.

All of a sudden, I heard a sound of an engine pulling in the driveway, it sounded like a sports car. Damn it, it is probably Quincy. Sadie then came running in the family room.

"Shit…Tommy is here…go to sleep or at least pretend." She snapped at me.

Sadie opened the door before Tommy could ring the doorbell.

"Hey Sadie, is Jude around?" I heard Tommy say once the door was open.

"Uh, yea, but she is sleeping." Sadie replied nervously.

"Really? It is 10:30, who sleeps past then and isn't that Vin's car in the driveway." Tommy replied.

"Oh yea, they are around here somewhere, actually no….they took her car out for a drive." Sadie said. Smooth, glad the garage door was working or he would have noticed Sadie was lying.

"Oh, well, she needs to be at the studio to record…last minute type thing. Mind if I wait here?" Tommy said.

"Hold on a second, let me clean up the family room." Sadie said as she shut the door in Tommy's face.

"Speed, pick her up, you two need to get lost." Sadie snapped at me.

"I can't exactly move her without waking her, and Tommy just walked in." I said as I saw the door open up.

"Hey Tom, I guess she is here…I hadn't seen her laying in the family room since I have been upstairs all morning." Sadie said nervously as I quickly closed my eyes like I had been sleeping.

"What is going on in here?" Tommy asked sounding pretty mad.

"What?" Jude mumbled as she started to wake up and I acted the same.

"I said, what the hell is going on?" Tommy stated madder.

"I was sleeping and I want to sleep more." Jude said as she buried her face into her pillow that was still resting on my chest.

"Jude, you have to be in the studio in one hour." Tommy yelled.

"Fine." Jude mumbled as she got up and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

"Are those Vin's boxers?" Tommy asked once he noticed Jude's outfit.

"So what if they are." Jude mumbled as she continued upstairs.

"Care to explain?" Tommy said glaring at me.

"What is there to explain?" I asked as I got up and sat on the couch, revealing I was dressed.

"I don't know, the fact she was sleeping on you, the fact you two were sleeping together and that she had on your underwear." Tommy spat back.

"Well, we were watching a movie, we fell asleep and that is how we ended up. On my underwear, Jude has some obsession with my boxers and is stealing them to wear at night. She looks good in my pants doesn't she?" I said laughing, _obsession with my boxers_ sounded really funny and perverted almost, but not as bad as _she looks good in my pants_, oh well.

"Seriously Vincent." Tommy said thinking I was joking.

"No, I was serious dude ask Kwest's new hottie over there." I replied and Sadie turned bright red and gave me a death glare.

"He is telling the truth, I swear Tom." Sadie said in my defense.

"I am going to head upstairs and get ready." I said as I left Tommy and Sadie to fight it out.

Ten minutes later, Jude and I came downstairs joking to a mad Tommy and Sadie.

Jude went to the studio with Tommy and I headed home, I didn't want to interrupt her "Tommy Time" plus, I would have just been a third wheel. You know what; I really dislike Tom Quincy right now, like more then usual.

As I walked in the house, I threw my bag in the laundry room and headed to my room. Ten minutes later my mom appeared in my room.

"Vinnie, where did all these come from?" My mom asked as she held up probably fifteen pairs of my boxers.

"Jude had them." I replied, saying Jude made me mad right now, I had her all to my own but lost her to that walking STD.

"Is the girl deprived of pajamas or what?" My mom asked laughing as she sat down beside me.

"Apparently." I replied.

"Honey, what is wrong, you seem upset. Normally you would be joking back."

"Just worn out, that is it."

"Is it?"

"God mom, is this twenty questions or what?"

"Fine honey, if you want to talk about Jude, just let me know." My mom said as she left the room.

Let me tell you about my mom. She is a terrific lady. She works three days a week as a secretary and spends the rest of time at home. She always knows what to say or to do. She is the mom that people are jealous of, not only because she is so sweet but guys tend to find her attractive. To me, she is just my mom. I talk to her occasionally about my Jude problem; she understands and gives me advice. She actually advised me to be just friend with her. She always invites Jude to come over and hang out. She liked Jude a lot once I started bringing her around. She says that if I wait around long enough and prove to Jude that I will always be here she should come around. I told her that was bull shit and then she smacked me, but hey, that is my mom. I wouldn't trade her for anything, but don't tell her I said that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kyle, Wally and I were sitting in math as bored as ever. We were all drawing stupid pictures and throwing paper at each other. The teacher actually gave up four weeks into school to try and keep us concentrated. She did try to move us away from each other, but she learned that caused more problems. Sending us to the principal didn't do any good either; we have reserved seating in there.

"Well, well, well…we should feel honored that Miss Harrison is attending classes today." The teacher said when Jude walked in twenty minutes late. Today was Thursday and Jude hadn't been here since Monday. Probably at G-Major with Tommy.

"Sorry I was late." Jude said with a frighten look on her face.

"Take your seat Miss Harrison." The teacher said as she pointed to the seat in front of me.

"Decided to show up for once." I said jokingly to her.

"Yea, don't know why though." She replied.

"Because you missed seeing the hottest guitarist on earth?" I asked.

"Oh yea, haven't seen Wally since Monday morning." She replied laughing.

"What about me and Monday?" Wally asked confused.

"Nothing." Jude and I both replied laughing.

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough. I was at my locker with Kyle waiting on Wally to come over.

"What are you dudes doing?" Jude asked as she came wondering over to us.

"Waiting on Wally." Kyle replied.

"I saw him leave with that Allie chick a few minutes ago." Jude told us.

"That is just great." I said as I started to walk off.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Jude asked as she followed Kyle and me.

"We were going to have band practice, but we kind of need a bassist for that." Kyle said.

"So in other words…nothing….how about you? Going to the studio to get down with your producer?" I replied laughing, I knew I had something coming after that comment and the look on her face.

She just glared at me and mumbled some profanities under her breath.

"Want to hang out with us dude?" Kyle asked after a minute.

"Sure…I will meet you guys at 620 in a half hour." Jude said as she took off running to her car.

Forty minutes later, Kyle and I were sitting in the apartment waiting on Jude. Leave it to her to be late. We had called Wally and he was with Allie. He said he forgot about band practice, but we knew that was a lie. Allie asked him last minute to hang out and he couldn't turn her down. I can't blame him there; Allie is a nice looking girl. I would date her, well might. She was the preppy type; I am more into rocker babes since I met Jude. Actually, I am into Jude and just Jude.

"Wonder where she could be?" Kyle said looking at his watch.

"Quincy probably called her last minute with some lame excuse to get her down there." I replied.

"Dude, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I lied.

"You do, you love her and this friend thing is killing you." Kyle stated.

Thankfully, before I could answer, well actually think up another lie, Jude came barging in with iced cappuccinos for us.

"Sorry I am late…had a few things to do…and I got us something." Jude said. It was obvious she had run up here.

"Thanks dude, we were wondering if you were ever going to show." Kyle said as he got up to grab the drinks.

"I said I had a few things to do, if you were worried, you could have called. I am number one on Speed's speed dial." Jude said, and it is true, she is number one, sad isn't it. My ex girlfriend is still number one on speed dial, but then again maybe one day I can take off the ex part.

"So, what shall we do? D needing any new songs soon?" I asked.

"He hasn't said anything, but I probably should come up with some new ones, what are plans for tomorrow night?" She said as she as sat down on the couch between us.

"Nothing as of right now." I said.

"Same here." Kyle said.

"No hot date with what's her face?" Jude said joking.

"No date with Monic...I mean Mona." Kyle said, something was up with him and his new girl, he has been seeing her for three weeks yet none of us have met her.

"Cool, call Wally and tell him he better be here or his ass is grass." Jude told us.

Five minutes later I came back from calling Wally to see Kyle and Jude talking, and from the looks of them, I think it was about me, well me and Jude.

"So, Wally will be here in about ten minutes to discuss our jamming session tomorrow night." I told them.

"Cool." They both said, ok I am now sure that they are talking about me.

"So, what is new?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

"Your phone is ringing." Jude said as I noticed my mom was calling. Leave it to mom to call at the right moment. I love that lady at times.

"What did your mom want?" Kyle asked as I walked in the room with Wally.

"Nothing much, she just wanted to tell me that Candace is coming Saturday and staying the night." I replied, no bid deal right? WRONG!

"Who is Candace?" Jude asked after she noticed Kyle and Wally's jaws hit the ground.

"No one really." I replied, this was going to set the guys off.

"No one?" Kyle shouted, just as I figured.

"She is only Speed's freakin' hot cousin." Wally added.

"She is our age, she is tall and drop dead gorgeous." Kyle then added, how did I know this was coming, next Wally will comment her hair and say she is a practically a model.

"She has the most beautiful brown hair, she is so perfect, and she should be a model." Wally said. SCORE! Speed 2, others none.

"Ok dudes, I think Jude has the idea of Candi now." I said, she looked a little mad.

"Yea I do, and Kyle and Wally, did you guys forget you have girlfriends?" Jude said, hey, if she wants someone to go on and on about her, just let me know when to start, I can go for days. I bet Kyle and Wally are cursing themselves right now.

"Well, let's discuss our jam session tomorrow night so we can get the hell out of here." I said as Kyle and Wally were mumbling under their breath. Speed 4, others none. I love this.

"Well, one problem, Monica is staying the weekend with me because her parents are out or town, mind if she joined?" Wally said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Well, this is supposed to be a band thing." Kyle said quickly, I think something is up with him.

"I don't care either." Jude added.

"Ok, then Monica is coming with us tomorrow night. Kyle and I will get the pizza and some drinks." Wally said.

"Cool, Red and I will get the snacks and breakfast munchies." I stated.

"Sounds like a plan, be here at 6:20. Haha, get it?" Jude said laughing.

We all looked at her for a second then started to laugh, be at 620 and 6:20 is pretty good, but over used by us, well me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all like the double update! Do not forget to review. Reviews make me happy, and when I am happy, I write. To sum things up, REVIEW! 3ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I think Kyle's girlfriend is Monica." Jude said to me as we drove to the grocery store for our jam session tonight.

"I don't know, why would you think that?" I replied.

"Well, he started to say Monica last night but quickly caught himself and said Mona, then he freaked when Wally suggest Monica coming tonight." She explained.

"Yea, you might be on to something, none of us have met her or seen her."

"Tonight, we can really have fun, how about we get a good game of truth or dare going and get them to kiss. The way they kiss can tell us."

"Yea, but you know one of them will get back at us by making us kiss."

"They wouldn't with our past."

"Whatever dude, lets go get the food." I said when as we pulled into the grocery store.

We ran in and of course, my mom had to be there.

"Getting ready for band night?" My mom asked us, duh! I only told you twice.

"Yup, getting all the essential junk food for a rock band." Jude replied joking and she was true.

"We can't talk long mom." I said trying to get by her.

"Ok Vinnie…oh Jude, tomorrow night we are grilling out since Vinnie's cousin Candace is in town, you are more then welcome to come over and stay the night." My mom said. Thanks mom, normally I would love to have her stay, but with Candi, NO! NO! NO!

"Sounds like fun; my sister has a date so I am pretty much alone." Jude replied trying not to laugh as I whispered in her ear "You mean Sadie is getting her freak on with my producer in your house."

"Ok, come over around 5:30…have fun tonight." My mom said in all smiles as she walked away.

We grabbed our stuff and made a quick break to my car before we ran into anyone else we didn't exactly want to see.

"Your mom is so sweet." Jude told me in the car.

"Yea, but she can get on one's nerves." I replied.

"I wish my mom was more like your mom and didn't run off and get married to freaky divorce lawyers." Jude said, I chose not to reply.

"Are we ready to rock?" I yelled as Jude and I ran in the apartment, we were the last to arrive, thanks mom.

"LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE OUT!" Everyone else screamed.

We ate all the pizza and most of the junk food in record time. We then had fun practicing our new stuff. We played for probably two and half hours easy. We always have a blast when we have our jamming sessions, we don't take it too seriously. We switch it up as well; Jude is a pretty mean drummer, now the bass we won't go there. Monica just jumped around playing the tambourine and singing. I love Monica and all, but she was really out of place here.

"That was a blast." Jude said as we all crashed into various placed.

"Totally." Kyle added. I think Jude is right about Monica; they sat away from each other and would not get within five feet of one another. Wally is very protective of Monica, those two are extremely close. If they weren't cousins, they would be a match made in heaven. I dated Monica once, I don't want to go there, but let's just say Wally had **a lot** to do with the break up.

"How about a game of truth or dare before the movie?" I suggested.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

After a while, it was my turn. I saw Jude shoot me a glare before I could open my mouth. I just nodded and smiled at her.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" I asked, he will say dare. Kyle and truth are like me and no disciplinary referrals…not going to happen.

"Dare." Kyle answered; do I know how to call them or what? That is what I thought.

"I dare you to make out with Monica for three minutes." I said, man their faces turned white as Jude tried not to laugh. Wally's face turned red, but hey, he will get over it.

Kyle and Monica made out for the three minutes. A minute into it, Jude crawled over next to me on the couch.

"Told you so." She whispered in my ear.

"Shove it." I hissed back.

"Ok, Jude truth or dare?" Kyle asked after three minutes, probably three minutes in heaven for him.

"Dare." Jude said in full confidence.

"Good answer, I dare you to make out with Speed for seven minutes, and three and a half of those have to be French kissing." Kyle said with an evil smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ok, let's pause this for a minute and discuss the relationship Jude and I had. We really only made out once, yes once. I consider making out anything past three minutes and was not dared inflicted. She wasn't big into the making out; she just liked the little kisses here and there. The one time we made out was because we (SME) were forcing her to watch a horror movie, not her thing. She had two choices, watch the movie or make out with me. I obviously won, I wanted to see that movie really bad, I am the one who rented it, but hell, making out with her for a **WHOLE** hour and fifty minutes was a hundred times better. Now on to the French kissing part, tried it three times and it didn't go over so well. The first time I think I caught her off guard. I figured she knew what I wanted when I brushed my tongue across her lips, and was I wrong. I carefully slid my tongue into her mouth and she wasn't too happy, she bit my tongue and then looked at me. Her glare was frightening. Second time she was more up to it, but pulled away after a quick two seconds. The third time lasted a whole whopping ten seconds, she said it made her feel uncomfortable, but she just wasn't into the kissing thing. She was into Quincy. Now resume.

"I told you so." I said mocking her from earlier as I leaned into her.

"Shove it." She growled.

"That is what I plan on doing with my tongue." I said laughing, that sounds really bad, but I don't give a damn.

I didn't give Jude a chance to make a smart remark back at me; I just took her lips with mine. Those seven minutes were heaven, sounds cheesy, but it is the truth. They went by extremely fast, and Jude actually let me French kiss her almost the whole time. What shocked me is she French kissed me back. It might sound gay, but I swear the sparks that we use to have were present and even stronger. When Wally told us our seven minutes were up, I tried to ignore him and keep going, but Wally didn't get the hint. The funny part is Jude heard him too, but it seemed like she was doing the same. I highly doubt it, or maybe she was imagining I was Quincy, I don't know, but that kiss rocked and that is all I can say.

"Ok, Wally, truth or dare?" Jude said after a minute. She liked the kiss, I know because she is blushing uncontrollably, just like she did the one time Quincy caught us kissing in the studio.

"I will go with truth, I don't like the way things are looking and there is no way in hell I am making out with a dude." Wally said. CHICKEN! But then again, I could end up kissing him. GROSS! Smart move dude, smart move.

"Ok, what would you do if…well let's say…Kyle was to hook up with Monica?" Jude asked. Ah, that little devil, Kyle and Monica are having a heart attack right now. I taught her good.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be mad or happy. I would be pissed if they were to hide it from me, but overall there is nothing I can do." Wally said, I think him and Jude share a brain wave or something; Kyle and Monica are extremely quite.

"Ok, how about we call the game quits and watch a movie?" I suggested; I was scared to see how things could possibly end up. I would like to, but then again I don't want to break up any fights.

We watched two movies and decided to call it a night. Kyle and I went upstairs and grabbed the two inflatable mattresses we had up there. Wally pulled out the pillows and blankets we also had stashed here.

"Monica, you can share a mattress with me." Wally said; I knew it was to keep Kyle away from her.

"I am not sharing a mattress with Kyle." Jude announced.

"What is wrong with me?" Kyle asked.

"Dudes, the couch is mine." I declared as I grabbed my pillow and blanket and made myself comfortable.

"Shared a bed with you once and that was painful. You smacked me and kicked me out." Jude said.

"Whatever." Kyle said.

Monica and Wally fixed their bed and laid down and Kyle did the same. Jude just stood there looking around, mostly looking at me with the puppy dog face. I hate that face with a passion; it is cute but can sure play with one's mine.

"Fine Red." I said caving in. Jude just smiled as she threw her pillow on my chest and grabbed my blanket. She then put it behind her shoulders and climbed on top of me.

"I meant you could sleep on the couch." I said trying to sound serious.

"I know, but this is more comfortable." She replied as she snuggled in between me and the side of the couch.

That morning I woke up to pretty much the same picture I went to sleep seeing. Jude looked as if she hadn't moved at all, I know I hadn't.

"You up?" I heard a voice say.

"No, you?" I said jokingly. It was Kyle.

"Funny Speed, you and Jude sleep good?" He asked.

"Yea, sometimes I wonder what goes through her head."

"Yea, I think she still as a thing for you."

"No."

"Yes, look at how she acts around you. She can't keep her hands off you and you two rarely go anywhere without each other."

"She is just clingy especially after the whole Tommy disappearing, mom running off to marry the divorce lawyer incident."

"Yea, believe what you want, how was the kiss?"

"Mind blowing, and yours?"

"The same."

"Cool, are you two dating?"

"Ye…no, why?"

"Just an observation, seems like you two are hiding something."

"Hiding what?" Jude mumbled, we apparently woke her.

"Nothing." Kyle said as I whispered to her, "Nothing you haven't already observed."

Within and hour, we were all awake. We played a couple more songs, ate our oh so healthy breakfast, played an old song, and then cleaned the place up. Kyle left then Wally and Monica. Jude and I left about ten minutes later. I took her home and dropped her off. If she was staying the night with me…again, there are a few things I must do first, like clean my room and hid a few pictures of us I keep around to cheer me up when I am down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Jude, I am so glad you could make it." I heard my mom saying as she opened the front door. I was still upstairs getting ready.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love it over here, I feel so at home here." I heard Jude reply.

"Come in…this is my niece Candace." I heard my mom say, she was obviously introducing Candi.

"Nice to meet you, I am Jude Harrison." Jude said.

"Nice to meet you too, are you Vinnie's girlfriend?" Candi asked. OH GOD!

"No, no, no…we are just best friends." Jude replied nervously, better save her.

"JUDE!" I ran down the steps yelling to stop anymore questions that may come out of Candi's mouth.

"Vincent, your clothes!" My mom shrieked, did I mention Jude was early and when she got here I was just coming out of the bathroom from my shower. I was standing there only in my boxers, not that I mind Jude seeing me like that, but still.

"Oh yea, I forgot, come one Jude." I said pulling her upstairs behind me.

"Nice to meet you Candace." Jude said as I yanked her up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Jude asked me once we got into my room.

"Didn't want to leave you down there with the hounds." I said jokingly as I looked for something to wear.

"Whatcha doing?" Jude asked as she tried to get to my dresser.

"Finding something to wear and don't touch the dresser." I said without turning around.

"But…" She tried to say.

"NO buts, stay away from my underwear." I said very slowly to emphasize my point.

"Fine, wear this shirt, it is my favorite." She said as she pulled out a blue t-shirt with light blue headphones on it.

"Ok." I said as I took the shirt and got dressed.

As I was putting my shirt on, Candi walked in my room unannounced.

"What you two doing?" Candi asked us. She was looking at Jude mostly who was laying on my bed with my notebook….wait my notebook; she isn't supposed to have that! Those songs are about her mostly.

"Give me that." I said as I snatched my notebook back.

"Those are good; you should consider recording a couple of them." Jude said sincerely.

"You wear eyeliner?" Candi asked. Great, she is going through the stuff on my dresser. I don't have anything to hide there, but still.

"Yea, you have a problem with that?" I asked letting her know I was a little pissed off.

"Isn't that a little gayish?" Candi asked.

"No…true rock gods wear eyeliner." Jude said in her know-it-all tone. Gotta love that girl.

"Ok." Candi said and then left.

Jude and I sat in my room for about a half an hour. I gave into her whining and played her one of the songs she read, the one that was least noticeable it was about her.

"Vincent…Jude…dinner." My mom yelled up at us.

Dinner was ok, it was all about Candi, which I knew it was going to be. Jude and Candi didn't seem to hit it off to well.

"Why don't you three go get some ice cream…or show her 620?" My dad suggested trying to get us all to bond.

I looked at Jude; the thought of ice cream sparked her attention.

"Ok, let's roll out." I said as I got up taking my plate and Jude's in the house.

"Can I drive? Please? Please? Please?" Jude whined jumping around me, she was driving Candi insane.

"I guess so; let's not go all NASCAR ok?" I said throwing her the keys. Normally I would say no as you know, but I figured Candi could use some excitement.

Let us take a break to discuss Candi. I love her and all, but she is a bitch, a high class bitch. Her dad and my dad are brothers. They use to live close, but she moved away when her parents got divorced. Her mom is a lawyer who married some propionate lawyer in the States. She thinks she is better then most people. She has always looked down on me because of my dream of making it big in the music industry. I think it killed her when SME went on tour with Jude. Since the time we hit fifteen, we have kind of been at odds, we can talk and get along but we rather not. Back to my driveway…

"Really? I love you me some Speed!" Jude shouted as she took the keys and ran to my car. Now if she meant she loved me like I love her, I would be great.

"What is her deal? Does she not have her license?" Candi asked me as Jude started my car.

"She has her license, see the restored Mustang over there? That is hers, she just likes my ride." I explained.

Candi climbed in the back and I sat shotgun. I leaned over to Jude and said, "Give her a thrill ride."

"Really?" She asked with big eyes.

"Go ahead rocker babe." I replied laughing.

Jude took that as her go, she floored it and you could smell the rubber burning. I could see Candi's fearful expression in the mirror, even better. Jude was having a blast driving my car on the highway. I was amazed she didn't flip it taking some corners sharply.

After eating our ice cream, we headed over to 620. Of course, Candi looked down her nose at the rehearsal space. I know it isn't the best and isn't in the best part of town, but it works and we love it.

"Are you going to let her drive home?" Candi asked as we walked to my car.

"Is something wrong with my driving?" Jude asked defensively.

"No only if you are driving in a demolition derby." Candi snickered.

"I am driving." I said as before Jude could snap back, Jude would punch her. I wouldn't mind seeing that, but how do I explain that to my parents?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The bold text in between the rulers are in the narrators point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"So, overall how was meeting Candi?" I asked Jude that night as we got ready for bed.

"Ok, she is just…. I don't know." She replied. Good answer, the car ride back was very silent then my dad thought we should all watch a movie. That was a lovely fight between Jude and Candi, I actually enjoyed it until I had to carry Jude outside and calm her down. I didn't mind the part where I had to hold her on my lap while my mom calmed Candi down though.

"Well, that is Candi. So, how does it feel knowing in two weeks you are going to be legal?" I asked her as I climbed into bed.

"Don't know, how is it supposed to feel?" She asked. I bet she is excited, now she can legally go out with Tommy, it still be looked down upon, but it is legal.

"I don't know; that you are officially an adult, plus my driving record got cleared thank god! You are the last of the band to turn eighteen."

"What do you mean by driving record?"

"Oh yeah, I got picked up for drag racing but got off easy with another charge, less points."

"Funny, I bet I could have got out of it completely because I am Jude Harrison."

"You keep thinking that, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know; I am hoping that this time my G-Major party goes over better than my sixteenth."

"It should, Shay and Eden won't be there, or so we can hope."

"Funny Vincent."

"Ouch…low blow Harrison."

"You know you like it."

"IF I did I would never admit it."

"That is what I thought, good night Vincent." Jude said as she moved around trying to get comfortable.

"Good night Over-rated." I replied as I turned off the light. If she can call me Vincent, then Over-rated it is.

* * *

"**Are you sure that they aren't more then friends Aunt Madison?" Candi asked Speed's mom Sunday morning as they peeked in his room. **

"**Positive, they are best friends. Why?" Madison replied. **

"**They just look like it, I mean she is wearing his boxers and is laying on him." Candi said. Jude had got out of bed once Speed was asleep and raided his dresser and then climbed back into bed and decided Speed's chest is a better pillow.**

"**She has some obsession with stealing his boxers and I know that she looks at him as a friend." Madison replied. **

"**Ok, are you sure that they aren't doing anything more? They just seem like they would."**

"**Yes Candace, I am sure." **

"**Sure, you know there is one true way to find out, that is to check his dresser drawers, that is where guys tend to hide their stuff." Candi said with a smirk on her face. **

"**I know what is in his dresser, nothing of that sort. I just put away stuff yesterday."**

"**Night stand?"**

"**He has nothing to hide, I know because he will openly let me search his room at any time if I please. The only thing he won't let anyone touch is his notebook." **

"**Maybe his notebook might reveal…"**

"**It is full of songs, love songs he has written about her. I have read it when he is at school."**

"**Ok."**

"**They are friends, I know he wants more, but she is a sweet girl and I am glad that he has a good friend in her. Let's go get breakfast." Madison said as they walked away.**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." Jude said in my ear rather loudly in the morning.

"Sleep, I need sleep. All guitar gods need their beauty sleep." I mumbled as I buried my head under the pillow. I knew Jude was getting mad and I knew she was thinking of what to say next, but I could care less. I was very tired, very, very tired.

"I need you to get up." She said.

"Why?" I mumbled back.

"Um…because I went and took a shower and someone stole my clothes…all of them and left me with this tiny towel…so in other words, I am naked." Jude said.

"What?" I screamed as I shot up. Naked? My bed? Reminds me of a song. Damn it, she isn't naked, she is wearing a shirt and my boxers. MY BOXERS! There they go.

"You perv!" She said smacking my arm. Is there anything wrong with wanting to see her naked? I think not.

"Shut up, let's go get breakfast." I said getting out of bed. I was disappointed; she shouldn't get one's hopes up like that. I have always wondered what she looks like naked. Maybe I will get lucky one of these days and _accidentally_ walk in on her in the shower. Note to self: have her take a shower in your bathroom later.

"Good morning Vinnie and Jude, don't eat too much, we are going out to lunch in about two hours." My dad said to us as we walked in the kitchen.

We went and grabbed a doughnut each and I got a glass of milk and Jude got orange juice. We went back upstairs and ate then got ready.

"Want to have some fun with Candi?" Jude asked me with an evil sounding tone as I walked back in my room from taking a shower

"Huh?" I asked replied when I saw her standing there holding eyeliner and her straightening iron. Scary sight to see and she wasn't naked. Damn it.

"Well, she pretty much freaked when she saw the eyeliner, how do you think she would react if you actually wore it to lunch as well as letting me do your hair?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, but I better come out looking like a rock god and not some queer." I replied, I truly didn't want to do it, but Jude turned on the charm.

"YES!" Jude squealed as she plugged in her straightening iron. "B.R.B"

Two hours later, Jude and I went downstairs in all our rocker glory. I think my mom knew what was going on; she is smart when it comes to that stuff. I had on dark jeans and a black t-shirt with my favorite skater shoes. I had a chain and couple wrist bands on. Jude had straightened my hair and I wore a black cadet hat. I of course had on a good amount of black eyeliner on. Jude was wearing black jeans with a black tank and denim jacket on. She had on a black pair of boots. She had on good amount of black eyeliner as well with dark makeup. Candi's jaw hit the ground when we walked down, we totally clashed with her preppy princess outfit. Damn, do I love Jude?

"Ready to roll?" I asked as my mom quietly laughed at Candi's reaction and Jude's new found attitude. My dad failed to see the humor I am guessing. I still remember the first time I came downstairs in eyeliner, he freaked. He asked my mom if I had turned gay, she had to explain it was part of the rocker phase I was apparently going through. Kyle and Wally were not allowed to stay over for a week.

"You two are awful…but I love it." My mom hissed at us as we walked out of the house. She gets annoyed with Candi so easily as well, but can hide it for my dad's sake.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **After reading and reviewing this, go check out my new oneshot _Drive_. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So dude, what are your plans for prom?" Kyle asked me as we were walking down the hall Wednesday.

"None, you?" I replied. Prom lets see, I have always supposed to go to senior prom with Monica, and we made that promise in ninth grade before our incident, no need to go there. I don't think that is happening because I believe Jude's theory, she is with Kyle.

"I am taking my girlfriend…duh!" Kyle replied.

"Oh, so you are taking Monica then."

"Yes…NO! NO!"

"Make up your mind; I know that you and Monica are dating. Jude and I figured it out a while ago."

"Don't tell Wally, whatever you do. I don't want him to try and kill me."

"Ok, I know the pain."

"You should ask Harrison."

"She will probably will try and take Quincy."

"Just ask her, her she comes." Kyle said pointing out Jude running down the hall.

"Hey dudes." Jude said mocking me.

"Hey, what is up Red?" I asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready to head out to the studio, you guys?" She replied.

"Same." I replied hoping Kyle would not open his big mouth and damn was I wrong.

"We were just talking about prom, any big plans?" Kyle proceeded to ask.

"Nothing as of now…Speed, I need to talk to you before we hit the studio." Jude said.

"Ok, well I will meet you guys down at G-Major then." Kyle said walking away.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as we made our way across the parking lot.

"Well, prom." She replied nervously. How cute, she is nervous.

"Yea, it is in two months, no big deal." I replied.

"Well, I was thinking…we had such a good time last year that maybe we could go together again." Jude replied looking at her shoes. I know she was nervous now and yes, we went to prom last year. It was ok, not my idea of a fun filled night. Jude was miserable half the time; she was going through her mourning period of Tommy.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, how could I say no to her? I have a feeling my ability to say no to Jude is going to become a problem in the future, a big problem.

"Great, Sadie and Portia are taking me shopping for a prom dress Saturday plus I have to find a birthday party dress. Would you come and help me pick a prom dress? We could get your tux then too." Jude said.

"I guess I can go dress shopping with you, but you have to watch a scary movie with me and the guys Saturday night then." I replied with a huge smirk. Her smile sure brightened up when I told her yes.

"I guess so." Jude said with a disgusted look on her face as she climbed in the car after she realized the movie part.

"See you at G-Major." I told her as I shut her door.

Great, I was not planning on going to prom, but now I have a date. I guess it isn't so bad after all.

Thursday, SME had to record with Kwest while Jude was working with Quincy on her new song.

"So, prom plans anyone?" Wally asked. I looked at Kyle who was getting nervous.

"I am going, you?" I said as I tuned my guitar.

"Yea, Allie and I are going. I was going to see if you guys wanted to go in a group, the three of us. Who are you taking?" Wally replied.

"Jude, she asked me yesterday, the group sounds cool. You know we will have to invite Jamie and probably Patsy." I said.

"I figured, I already talked to Jamie, he said he isn't sure whether Patsy will go with him or not. Kyle, you are awfully quite." Wally stated.

"No I am not." Kyle said and we just starred at him. "Wally, dude, would you be pissed if I asked Monica?"

"No, just as friends right?" Wally replied.

"Yea, friends of course." Kyle said rather quickly.

"Cool, so it is Speed, Jude, Me, Allie, Kyle, Monica, and maybe Jamie and Patsy. Sounds like fun." Wally said.

Kwest let us end early, I think it was partially due to the fact he had a hot date Sadie. I decided to go talk to Jude about prom. I found Sadie who was anxiously watching the clock.

"You still have ten minutes honey." I said jokingly.

"Do you want something Spiederman?" Sadie snapped at me, she hasn't exactly been nice to me since I made the _getting down with my producer_ comment.

"Just looking for your rock goddess sister." I replied.

"She is with Tom in Studio 3, which reminds me, I need to see her." Sadie replied.

"Cool, well I am going to go crash the recording. Have fun getting down with my producer." I said as I ran out of the lobby before she could throw anything at me.

I walked to Studio 3 to see the worst sight ever. Tommy kissing Jude. Not just a kiss on the cheek, but a heated kiss. A kiss like we shared last week. I shouldn't have been surprised or hurt one bit but I was. I was crushed. I don't know why, did I think we stood a chance after our make out session that she equally contributed unlike the one we had as a couple? I don't know. I wanted to go in there and punch him, tell him to get the hell out of town, then scoop Jude up and take her home to keep to myself. Oh god, they are pulling apart. I can't let her know I saw that.

"Is she in there Speed?" Sadie asked as me I barged through the swinging door.

I just looked at her, I couldn't speak; I had so many emotions running through me.

"Oh no." Sadie said when she caught a glimpse of my face. "You just saw them kissing, I know the face, I have experienced it myself."

When Sadie said that, I stopped and turned around. "Maybe." Is all I could say.

"Oh Speed, I am sorry, I know it has to hurt, you love her so much and she is the only one who can't see it." Sadie said as she ran over to me and put her arms around me.

"Sadie…I…." I started to say.

"Shh…you don't have to say a word, I know how you feel." She said. I doubt she does…well she probably does, she was caught up in that triangle too many times, I even helped her make Tommy jealous while she helped me make Jude jealous.

"Sadie, I need to talk to you." Jude yelled as she skipped into the lobby. I saw her and lightly pushed Sadie away and left. I couldn't look at her right now, it hurt too much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Thursday night I wouldn't accept any of her phone calls, I actually turned off the cell.

"Vinnie honey, Jude tried calling again, care to talk?" My mom asked as she walked in my room.

"Not really mom, not much to talk about. Why should I care if she kisses other guys, we are just friends." I said not truly realizing what all I was saying.

"Oh honey, you caught her kissing someone, who?" My mom said as she sat down on my bed.

"Tom Quincy, her twenty-six year old jack ass of a producer." I spat back.

"Honey, I am so sorry, I wish there was something I could do about it. I know it has to hurt, I know you think of Jude as more then a friend."

"She asked me to go to prom with her last night and I said yes, I wish I hadn't right now. What can I do to show her that I want her?"

"It is going to be hard honey; she knows that you are her best friend. I think she knows you want more and I honestly think she does too. She is always with you, and you two have great times. Give her some time. What are you getting her for her birthday?" My mom asked me.

"I don't know, there is this necklace she has had her eye on for a while, but she won't admit she wants it."

"Get it for her, it will show that you pay attention to her and be thought filled."

"It is white gold and I don't have the money."

"How much?"

"Four hundred dollars."

"No way can I sneak that past your dad after that last shopping spree, you could always ask Grandma for a wire transfer; I know she would give it to you in a heart beat."

Ok, let me give you a heads up on my family. My grandma and grandpa have a good bit of money and I mean a good bit. My grandpa is a retired CEO who goes around and buys up companies that are about to file bankruptcy, he then turns them around and sells them for three times the amount he bought it for. Good idea, works great in Canada and even better in the states. Now my grandma loves to spoil all six of her grandchildren but her own children will never see that money until she and my grandpa are six feet under. They have two houses, one here in Toronto and one on some island in Lake Erie on the States side. My dad is an accountant, a pretty good paying job, but he is the biggest cheapskate one will ever meet. He refused to buy me a nice car, he spent six hundred dollars on one for me and it fell apart once it pulled in the driveway. I called my grandma and she got me the GTO, she got a good discount considering they owned an auto plant that month. My mom is a secretary for my dad's place so she has money to spend on little things my dad won't justify buying, even though he still finds out and gets mad.

"I might do that, you think she would send it?" I asked thinking that there is hope.

"I bet she would, tell her it is for this girl that you love and want to get her something special for her eighteenth birthday."

"Thanks mom, you are the best." I said as I grabbed my cell phone.

"I know." She said smiling as she left.

Friday at school I managed to ignore Jude pretty well. Now it is Saturday, the dreaded dress shopping day.

"Ok, Jude, pick any dress you want." Portia said as her and Sadie started grabbing dresses. I have never seen so many dresses in my life.

"Speed, help pick some, please?" Jude said, she could sense I was still mad at her.

"Fine." I said.

I walked along side Portia and Sadie who were grabbing dresses. The first hour, I was serious when it came to dresses. I picked ones that I liked for her and ones I knew she would wear. I didn't think we would be that long. After and hour and forty five minutes, I got bored as you can imagine. I then decided if I was going to sit here, I needed to have fun. I started grabbing outrageous dresses, ones I knew Jude wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Dude, I have eight dresses for you." I said as I put them in her dressing room.

Portia and Sadie sat down for a few minutes to watch her try on these dresses. Damn, was that fun? The first dress Jude came out in looked like she stole a peacock's tail. The second was the poofiest one I could possibly find. The third I am still trying to figure out what it was. Fourth was one of those nude color dresses except for the bright skirt. Fifth was a two piece one. Sixth was a mermaid type dress, she actually fell over trying to model it for us. The seventh dress barely covered her butt and the eighth was my favorite. The top _just_ covered her breast, it was a like and 'x' going across, the back came down so far, her underwear was revealed.

"No way in hell I am wearing this!" She screamed when she came out with it.

"I like, I really like." I said admiring it, if she had Sadie's body in that dress, no one would be seeing her for a couple hours, maybe days, possibly weeks but me.

"Jude, go take that off; that is a dress for a prostitute." Sadie said.

"Then why did you pick it." She growled.

"We didn't, we didn't pick the last seven either." Portia and Sadie said.

"VINCENT!" They yelled, whenever I imagined three girls yelling my name in unison; let me tell you, this is not how I imagined it.

"What did I do?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"No more picking out dresses." Portia said as she pointed for me to sit in a chair.

After forty more minutes, I got really bored. I decided I had nothing better to do then look at dresses. I was wondering how hard it could be to pick out two dresses! Only two, she has had on about a hundred. I then came across this really nice on, yes I like a dress but not for me. It was a light blue dress, I could only imagine Jude in it.

"Try this one on dude." I said as she came out in yet another dress.

"What is this one, another joke?" She snapped at me.

"No, I am serious." I said defensively.

"Speed, this dress is gorgeous." Sadie said as she saw it.

Jude went and tried on that dress, when she came out I was speechless. This was a simple dress, but she looked perfect in it.

"So, what dress did you get?" I asked as we walked out and climbed in Portia's Escalade.

"Not telling, you have to wait and see." Jude said with a big smile on her face. Great, I sit there and don't even know, worse yet, I have to go back in a month to get my tux.

That night we went to 620 where she had to watch a scary movie with me and the guy.

"Any big plans for your birthday?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, it is six days away." Wally added.

"Well, besides my party that starts at 7, Tommy is taking me out to eat before at this really nice restaurant. Just the two of us, then Saturday he said that the whole day is about me, he will do anything I want." Jude said as she started to blush, just great…that asshole won't go through with it.

"Let's watch the movie." I said as I turned it on…all this Tommy talk made me want to kill myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

It was Wednesday, two days before Jude's big birthday. I hadn't talked to her as much as usual, I was still mad. I was at home and it was close to 5pm when my phone rang. 

"House of Rock….the one and only rock god speaking." I said into the phone.

"Speed, this is no time for joking, Jude is missing." The voice said really fast.

"Calm, one who is this, and two Jude is missing?" I replied.

"It is Sadie and yes, she is missing." Sadie said.

"What happened?"

"Quincy, she came to see him today and he left. He got a call then some creepy guy walked in. He ran out and said that he didn't think he would be back, even for her birthday. She chased the car down the road crying then jumped in hers."

"That god damn son of a bitch."

"That was at two thirty today, her car was found thirty minutes away abandoned on the side of the highway. No one can find her. Jamie and Patsy are almost at the country house, Mason is at the airport and no sign, my dad is checking the subways, my mom is at the train stations, Yvette went to the coast to check there while Don is driving around town. I have checked G-Major and the house. Wally and Kyle both have been to 620, we are lost. If we can't find her in an hour, Darius is calling the police."

"Wow, I have one place in mind, I am going to run there, if I find her I will call."

"Vice versa and thanks." Sadie said before she hung up.

I jumped in my car and drove towards the apartment building. I jumped in the elevator and instead of going to the sixth floor; I jumped off at the fifth. I walked down the hall to the old abandoned apartment 520. It used to be the Chrome Cat, a famous club. I knew she and Tommy had shared a moment or two there and it was special to them. They went their occasionally when she had a bad writers block.

I walked in and didn't see anyone. I stopped for a minute then I heard someone crying. I quickly pulled out my cell and text Sadie saying I had her. I then started to walk around, I went to the back of the room and behind a couch, and I spotted her on the floor crying.

"Come here." I said as I held out my arms. She just looked at me and lunged into my arms. I picked her up and carried her to a couch. We sat there for ten minutes before I tried to talk to her. She was hysterical.

"Talk to me Jude." I said as I caressed her back.

"He left me again…he just up and left with the same guy from the first time."

"It is ok Jude, you are better off without him, especially if he is willing to leave you."

"We were supposed to go out for my birthday, a date, a real date. I am going to be legal which means we could have a relationship. He kissed me three times in the last week, each time he told me that Friday this wouldn't be a crime anymore."

"I am here."

"This was supposed to be the perfect birthday; he yet again has ruined it. Three years now. He was going to take me to a five star restaurant in a personal limo. I thought he cared for me, really cared for me."

"If he truly cared for you, he wouldn't have left like that. He could have at least called and told you. Jude, I am here for you and I always will be because I love you." I said not meaning to say the last part.

"It just isn't fair." Jude cried over and over getting even angrier, she was pounding her fist into the couch and I could see that she had punched a couple ever things. At least she didn't catch the _I love you_ part

"If this will help, I can take you out to eat at a five star restaurant, I can't get a limo. Or the dudes and I can all take you out to eat and borrow Monica's convertible and arrive in that. Tell me what I can do."

"Don't worry about it, I will just show up dateless to my own party."

"I will gladly be your date, or take Mason. Hell, take us both. You know you had everyone scared to death. Darius was going to report you missing." I told her.

"Really?"

"Which part?"

"Both, you would take me to my party and Darius was going to report me missing?"

"Yes, you had us scared. On the party, I will take you, it would be an honor."

"Ok." Jude replied as her crying slowed down.

We sat there for a minute just starring at each other. Before I knew it I was leaning into her. Our foreheads were resting against one another's, our lips only a matter of inches from one another. I saw her close her eyes and tilt her head slightly. As I was just about to kiss her, the door busted opened and we jumped away from each other.

"JUDE!" Everyone yelled, there stood my parents, her parents and step parents, Sadie, Kwest, Wally, Kyle, Jamie, Mason, and Patsy.

"Sorry." Jude sniffled.

"We are just glad you are ok." Her mom said running over and hugging her.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Kyle asked me as I backed away from Jude and her family.

"No." I said.

"Are you sure, the last time a situation like this happened and you replied no, it ended with you and Wally in a knock-down fight and throwing me into a moving clothes rack." Kyle said. Yes, let's bring up the past why don't we especially the event that led to Jude and me being Jude and me.

"Fine, we were about to kiss, but it is probably a good thing you guys stopped it." I said frustrated.

"Told you." Wally said to Kyle.

"Shut up." Kyle snapped.

"Both of you shut up." I said. "Tomorrow we need to have a band day to help dude get through this."

"Or you could take her home and lock her in your room and do a little Tommy control, give her a reason to not think about him, just how amazing you could possibly be." Kyle said as him and Wally started joking around, I failed to find the humor.

"No, I suggest skipping school and hanging out around 620." I said, Kyle and Wally quickly agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Thursday we all skipped school and headed to 620, we met there about 10am. Sadie came along with Jude since she didn't have any classes and wasn't working until later. 

"What shall we do dudes?" I asked once everyone had arrived. Jude looked awful; I know she was up all night crying.

"We could write an angry song and then get music for it." Kyle suggested.

"We could, or we could have some fun. This always worked when I went through a breakup situation. Put on some fun music and dance like no one is watching. It will take you mind off of all this, you will have a blast sis." Sadie said.

"Let's give it a shot." Wally said as he found the boom box.

We sat up and cleared a place to dance. It was definitely not something I did often, well really ever do, but for Jude I would. Wally of course grabbed his video recorder; Wally didn't go many places without it. Hmm, I wonder if he recorded Jude and me making out, then I could see her reactions. Mental note, ask Wally if he recorded make out session.

After twenty minutes, I was surprised, I was actually having fun. So were Kyle and Wally. Jude looked to be having a good time as well. I decided to get out my dad's laptop and pull up my music program so we could get any songs we wanted on demand.

"Ah ha, here is a song to dance to." I said as Kyle and I hooked it up to the speakers. The laptop started playing and I started singing "I am bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act." As Kyle and I tried to dance just like Justin Timberlake. Jude fell over laughing.

Sadie quickly joined in and pulled Jude along. When the bridge came and it said "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" temptation took over and I smacked Jude on the butt. She looked at me for a minute then laughed. Of course she couldn't resist it, she had to slap my butt the second time the bridge came on, who could blame her? With an ass like mine, I am surprised she hasn't slapped it yet just to say she touched it. Cocky much am I?

"Here is a song that will make you feel better, put on the skates first." Sadie said to Jude as she threw her a pair of roller skates that happened to be lying around the apartment. Where did those come from? Seriously.

Ok, back to important matters, Sadie's song of choice was _Public Affair_ by Jessica Simpson. We, the dudes, didn't disagree one bit. We once wanted to start a fan club for her because she is so incredibly hot. Now really, Jude put on the skates, that are not her area of expertise. She started skating around with Sadie laughing. Jude then decided to have some fun and do roller disco. She slipped and lost control of her skates and came crashing right into me. I then fell right into Kyle who hit Wally with the camera. That was the highlight of the day. We stayed there till 2pm just goofing off and having a blast.

Friday, the day Jude Harrison turns eighteen. SME had a few tricks up their sleeve, and everyone was going to know today was Jude's birthday, especially after the shirts we made for her and proceeded to wear. Kyle's shirts said _Happy_, Wally's said _Birthday_, and mind said _Jude_ on the front; on the back of all three it had _Love SME._

"Happy birthday rock goddess." I said as we ran to greet her at school.

"Thanks Speed. Love those shirts" Jude said as she gave me a hug. I stepped away from her so she could get in her locker.

"I HATE YOU VINCENT, KYLE, AND WALLACE!" Jude screamed a minute after she opened her locker. We were dying of laughter. Kyle's sister's boyfriend showed us how to rig lockers, so we obviously hit up Jude's. We had it so it shot silly string everywhere when she opened it as well as having poppers go off and the birthday song start playing.

"You love us dude." Kyle said. We each walked by her, gave her a kiss on both cheeks and a butt kick and walked off.

During morning announcements came surprise two. We talked to the girl who does the morning video announcements into _accidentally_ locking her keys in the room and to have not seen us sneaking around. It only cost a date with Wally. Kyle and I jumped on the offer and Wally jumped on us. He can survive, and I think the bruise on Kyle's arm will go away by Monday.

The TV lit up to a "Today is a very special day. Today, Toronto's own Instant Star, Jude Harrison turns the big 1-8. Happy birthday dude." Then it was clips of her acting stupid, embarrassing clips, like her roller disco fiasco. The background music was a birthday version of her chart topper _My Sweet Time_. We appeared at the end when we said our happy birthdays and then acted like we kicked the camera over. It lasted for about three minutes. It went off and over the intercom; we heard the principal yell, "Will Vincent Spiederman, Kyle Bateman, and Wally Robbins report to my office immediately."

"Only for you dude." We each said as we walked by an embarrassed Jude. We each gave her a kiss on both cheeks again. She didn't see me loop my foot in her backpack as we left.

Surprise three came after we got yelled at by the principal. Jude was pissed because we took her backpack. She opened it then started yelling at us. We had stuffed it with porn magazines; she is eighteen and can legally have them, why not go ahead and give them to her. We kicked her in the butt each and walked off. Surprise four was her locker again. It was stacked full of condom boxes, once again, legal and eighteen, help her out.

"Do you realize I hate you guys right now?" Jude asked as she quickly closed her locker.

"No, you adore us." Wally said patting her back.

"First the _Play Girl_ magazines, now condoms, please tell me there isn't anymore." Jude said.

"I wish I could babe, but you only turn eighteen once, and SME knows how to make it unforgettable." I said.

"Can I just go home sick?" Jude asked.

"Won't work, Sadie knows what is going on and told the rents not to let you go home early." Kyle said.

"God, I hate you, I just want to go to lunch." Jude said walking off after we each kicked her in the butt.

"Later Harrison." Wally and I said.

"Hey, if you want to use your present anytime soon, just call up Speed! He would love you show you how they work." Kyle yelled.

"Idiot." I said as I punched him.

"Damn." Kyle said as Wally and I disappeared. He just stood there holding his shoulder.

At lunch came another surprise. We had Kyle's sister bring in a big birthday cake for Jude and lit candles, the whole shebang! We of course attracted attention. We each gave her a kiss on both cheeks and were off. Surprise six was eighteen huge balloons that she had to carry out of school. On her way out, we all ran by and kicked her butt.

When Jude got out in the parking lot, her car was no where in sight. We had Sadie come pick it up and take it away. She started to cry and look everywhere.

"Surprise seven! You get to drive my car until your party." I said with a smile. Then we all kicked her in the butt.

"What is with the butt-kicking and kissing?" She asked annoyed as she tried to shove the balloons in.

"I am taking that home for you." Kyle said as he stuffed them into his mom's Explorer.

"Haven't you noticed anything about the butt-kicking and kissing?" Wally asked.

"No." Jude replied confused.

"You have been kicked eighteen times and kissed eighteen times…duh!" I said.

"I guess so." She replied after a minute of thinking about it.

"We didn't give her anything to grow on." Kyle said, so I took that as my chance. I grabbed her and kissed her with more intensity and passion then I ever had. When we pulled away, Kyle and Wally slapped her butt hard.

"That should help you grow up." I said laughing as I climbed in the car with Kyle.

"Be at 620 for more surprises." Wally said and then we peeled out before Jude could say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"What is this surprise?" Jude asked as soon as she got out of the car. 

"Go inside and see." We told her.

Five minutes she came running out screaming profanities at us. "You got me a stripper? A fucking stripper?"

"You like?" I asked her, Kyle, Wally, and I were doubled over laughing hysterically.

"No especially considering he is fat and ugly." She screamed back.

"Wally!" Kyle and I screamed, we failed to mention that was Wally's job to get a stripper.

"I said get one she would like." I told him as I slapped him upside the head.

"I didn't know what to get so I called one in the yellow pages." Wally said nervously.

"Idiot, give you one simple task and you screw it up." Kyle screamed.

"Got you guys." Jude said laughing. "He was actually extremely hot, but that isn't my thing. I sent him to Mason."

"God Harrison! We do have some presents for you." I said.

Ok, surprise eight, presents. Jude got excited and ripped open the big box.

"Boxers? You guys bought me boxers?" Jude said looking confused.

"No, we didn't buy them; we each gave you six pairs." Kyle said laughing. Jude's face was priceless.

"I gave you your favorite six, dude." I replied.

"How many more surprises are there?" She asked a little worried.

"One more, that will be tonight at the party and you will love it the most, I promise." I told her as I put my arm around her.

"Cool, do I really get the car until tonight?" She asked.

"Only if you pick me up at five for dinner." I told her.

"Cool, Mason said he couldn't come with us, so it is just me and you." She replied.

"Fine by me, we are going to head out and get ready for your party." I told her. We each gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

I ran home and got ready and wrapped her real present, which I was going to give her at dinner.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as she walked up to the door. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a gold beaded belt and a matching necklace. I am not good at describing dresses, so let me just say again, she looks gorgeous.

"Yes sir." Jude said smiling and playing with her necklace.

"Jude, you look so beautiful. I need to get a picture of this now." My mom shrieked as she came running with her camera. We took a couple pictures.

"Ok mom, we need to get out of here." I said trying to get away from her.

"Fix your shirt and tie." She snapped at me. What is wrong with my tie and shirt? So what if I didn't button the top button and had it tied loosely, I looked hot.

"Ok, bye mom." I said pulling Jude along side me.

"Bye Mrs. S." Jude yelled waving.

"Ok dude, you have a choice, we take my car or how about this awesome Maserati I just happen to have tonight?" I asked her, my grandma managed to convince one of her friends to let me have the car for the night. Well, I also have to take her friend's granddaughter out, she thinks I am _dreamy_. The stuff I do for Jude.

"Definitely the Maserati, can I drive?" Jude asked as she fawned over the car.

"Nope, it is your night, and I drive. This is too much power for you." I told her as I opened the door for her.

We went to dinner at this really nice restaurant. The place had very dim lighting and a candle at every table. It was a romantic place; I obviously see why Quincy was going to bring her here. After we ate our dinner and was waiting on dessert, I pulled out the present.

"Here is your real present from me." I said as I slid over the box to her.

"What is it?" Jude asked with excitement.

"Open it and see." I told her. She unwrapped it quickly and then slowly opened the box to find the white gold guitar necklace.

"Oh my god Speed, it is gorgeous and exactly what I wanted! How did you know, I never told anyone I wanted it?" Jude said as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her confused, was she happy or sad?

"Because I am so happy, how did you know I wanted this?"

"You only wanted to look at it every time we went by the jewelry store."

"Thank you so much." Jude said standing up, she leaned over the table and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. "Can you put it on?"

"Sure." I replied as I stood up and went over. I put the necklace on her; I was still in shock from the kiss. If I knew I was going to get a kiss from giving her jewelry, she wouldn't have been able to walk from all the weight by now.

"How does it look?" She asked as he looked through her purse for a mirror.

"Perfect just like you, so what was the one thing you wanted the most for your birthday?" I asked.

"You promise not to get mad?"

"Yes." _Maybe._

"For Tommy to tell me he loved me then somehow show it."

"You don't mean show it like sex, do you?"

"I don't know, the idea of loosing my virginity to him on my eighteenth birthday doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, he would definitely give you something out of that, something you probably wouldn't want." I replied sarcastically. Loosing her virginity to him was not what I expected.

"This necklace was second and means the most to me. Saying I love you, I would have nothing to show, but this I will always have. It was a gift from the heart and it shows that you truly notice me."

"I always have noticed you and always will. I even noticed you when I locked you in that locker."

"Thanks, are you ready to head to my party?" Jude asked getting up.

We walked outside holding hands. It looked lovely out and so did Jude. I was just about to kiss her and I knew she was going to kiss me back, then leave it to Quincy to call. He told her he was sorry and that he loved her. There went my chances for anything. I hate that male whore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Jude and I walked into G-Major and everyone screamed "Happy Birthday!" I left Jude to go find Kyle, Wally, and Mason. 

"Ok everyone we have a special surprise for the birthday girl." Mason said.

"Cowpoke and I wrote you a special birthday song since we know how much you hate _the_ birthday song." I said.

We sang her a special song, she loved it and so did everyone else. She was laughing and crying by the end. The party was going well. We all danced and socialized. About half way through I ended up making as little conversation with Jude. All she could focus on was that Tommy had called her and said he loved her. Had Wednesday not happened? Had she not ran away because of him? Exactly. I ended up leaving thirty minutes early because she was going home with Sadie.

It is Saturday and I am lying in my bed, depressed and bored. Great combination isn't it? I thought so.

"Vinnie, you have a visitor." My mom yelled up.

"Send them up." I yelled back, probably Kyle and Wally. They said they would stop over.

"Hey." Jude said standing in my doorway.

"You aren't Kyle and Wally." I replied as I got up and looked for a shirt, I only had on my jeans.

"Nope, I am three times better then them." She said joking. She had on a sweatshirt and matching sweatpants but I didn't see her necklace.

"I suppose, what do you want Harrison?" I asked.

"Just to come over and say thanks for everything, even if most of it embarrassed me, I loved it." She said the as she grabbed a silver chain, then I saw the guitar pendant in her hand.

"No problem, it was your eighteen; I hope it was everything you wanted. Hey, Quincy even said _I love you_ so you got your number one." I replied kind of distantly.

"Yea, but I had more fun then I would of if I had been with Tommy and you gave me a more meaningful gift." She said as she stepped closer and closer to me.

"How is that?" I asked.

"I wanted Tommy to say he loved me, you can say that to anyone, but you can't just show it to anyone. You did with the necklace. You showed me that you notice me, the real me." Jude replied.

Before I could answer, she had kissed me. I was still mad at her for last night, but I couldn't help it, I kissed back. The next thing I knew we were laying on my bed making out…intensely. As soon as we hit my bed, her tongue forcefully entered my mouth (well, I guess not so forcefully since I completely welcomed it, but it sounds better). Why couldn't she of been like this when we dated? Forty-five minutes seemed like forty-five seconds, her phone rang. I knew it was Tommy because it played _White Lines_.

"Your phone is ringing." I stated as we pulled apart.

"Screw Quincy…I am enjoying this." Jude said as she resumed the kiss and threw her cell phone across the room.

Two hours later we were still heavy into the making out. I wanted to take it to the next level, but I knew Jude wasn't ready plus we were in my housem in my room, with my parents at home. We finally separated for the last time.

"I think I should go." She said lying with her head on my chest.

"Yea, or we could go for a third round." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"As appealing as that sounds, I have to help Yvette with a bunch of things. Thanks for everything." She said as she got up, gave me one last kiss and left.

Wait a second, when Jude left, the door to my room was closed but it was open when she came in. Oh god, I hope Kyle and Wally didn't stop by and close it; that would just be great.

"So how was Jude?" My mom asked as she walked in my room five minutes later.

"Good." I replied trying not to smile too much.

"That is good, did she like her necklace and dinner?"

"Love it."

"So how are thing between you two?"

"About the same."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"It just looked like you two were getting pretty serious when I came up here to tell you Kyle and Wally were here. I closed your door so your dad didn't see and told the guys you were asleep. Jude walked over."

"You saw?"

"Yes, checked on you an hour later, after I shut the door and things looked pretty much the same. You had just moved on top of her."

"Oh." Damn, my mom doesn't miss a thing does she?

"You realize that if you two get back together the rules will change a little around here don't you?"

"Mom, if we got back together I could care less."

"Ok sweetheart, I hope things work out." My mom said as she left.

I laid in my room that night in heaven. I wrote two songs about her. Maybe my mom was right. Monday at school was going to be awesome, I can kiss Jude. Am I thinking too much into this? Nah, we only made out for close to three hours, never that much when we were together. The kisses were amazing, so filled with passion. She had to feel something.

As I thought about Jude, I got a text message from her. _Hey Speed, thanks for today….it was mind blowing. –Red._ Aw, how sweet, I blew her mind and she signed it Red, because that is what I love to call her even though she is blonde now.

"Sleep late today or what?" Kyle asked as he and Wally walked in my room.

"Oh, yea, didn't get to bed till late." I lied, I wanted to say no, I was making out with Red for three hours.

"Did you get dude that necklace she had on last night, the silver one?" Wally asked me as he sat down in my chair.

"Yea." I replied.

"How did she thank you for it, steal more of your boxers?" Kyle asked laughing.

"Oh, she thanked me and it was mind blowing in her words." I said…damn it, now their dirty little minds are at work and I can see it. "We made out for three hours today, which is what I was doing when you came over earlier." That felt good to say.

**While you are down here, be sure to hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Monday at school, I didn't see Jude until lunch; she must have come in late. Kyle, Wally, and I walked over to her and Jamie and sat down. I sat right beside her. We all sat there and ate our lunch. When the bell rang, everyone jumped up but Jude. I leaned down and attempted to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Speed." Jude said sounding shocked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"You tried to kiss me, we are just friends, remember?" She said, ouch the _just friends_ hurt.

"Oh yea, sorry, yesterday got me confused." I replied as I walked off leaving her alone. Damn, was I wrong, things weren't different? She just used me to help her get over Quincy. I hate that bitch.

I managed to ignore Jude a good bit over the next three days. I was walking out of school with Kyle, Wally, and Monica when Jude came running up.

"Hey." Jude said in a cheery tone.

"Hey Red, what is up?" Wally asked her.

"Not much, just happy that today starts our weekend, which sadly looks boring as of right now." Wally said loosing some of his happiness.

"Yea, so what is everyone doing tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing." Jude and Wally replied.

"Kyle and I are just hanging out; you guys can come over if you want." Monica said.

"What about you Speed?" Jude asked me just anticipating me to say nothing.

"I have a hot date." I replied not knowing where that came from.

"With who?" Everyone said shocked, can I not have a date?

"None of your business." I said.

"Is it with a chimichanga?" Jude replied rather harshly, was she jealous? I sure as hell hope.

"No, one of Candi's hot friends, I think her name is Maya. Jealous any?" I replied getting in her face.

"No, I just can't believe someone would want to go out with you." She replied harshly, she is getting mad…I know her.

"You sure did Over-rated, at least I can get a date. Your last one bailed, he is probably in the States running from you." I said back, Kyle, Wally, and Monica were starring.

"What ever Skid-mark, you seemed awfully eager to take Tommy's place."

"Because I felt sorry for you, that was all."

"It sure didn't seem like it last night."

"Oh really, you are the one who attacked me."

"You kissed back."

"So what if I did, you came in and threw yourself on me. I was just hoping to get some action; it isn't like it meant anything." I yelled, I was really mad now. Jude just looked at me and ran off trying not to let me see her crying.

"Dude, that was a little harsh." Kyle said as Monica took off after Jude.

"So what if it is." I replied, I really could care less at the moment, I knew I should have never said that but I was irate.

"That is not how you go about getting a girl back." Wally added.

"I don't care, does she think she can come over, through her self on me, make out with me for three hours and pretend nothing ever happened? I am sick of coming in last, it is always Tommy this Tommy that. For over a year I have dealt with this. I don't know how much I can take right now." I yelled before I stormed off to my car leaving Kyle and Wally speechless.

When I got home, my mom was sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Kyle and Wally just called, care to explain?" My mom asked me.

"Explain what?" I asked as I stormed by her.

"How you blew up on Jude and the guys maybe? Or how about your hot date with Maya? Did you tell them Maya is Candace's cat?" She said as she followed me into my room.

"Not much to explain, I am just sick of coming in second and they don't need to know Maya is a cat, I was desperate." I replied as I fell on my bed with my notebook and guitar.

"You need to tell her if you don't want to be second. For as much as we know, she might think you like coming in second; being the guy she can't get rid of." She said standing in the doorway.

"I don't know and I don't care. How would you feel if someone came into your room, said that you gave them the best gift, kissed you, then pushed you down on your bed and intensified the kiss and wanted to make out for three hours?" I said as I threw a pillow at her.

"Fine, have fun on your date with Candi's cat, maybe next week you can take her dog out." She said and then left me alone only after slamming my door.

I barely talked to Jude for three weeks after that day. I was still mad, and I think she knows. She had been distant too. We talked a little when we recorded and when we had free time in math, but not much.

"Hey Speed, can we talk." Jude asked me after school as I headed to my car.

"We are talking aren't we?" I replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't think so, sometimes I don't think I know you."

"Speed, I don't like how things have been for the past three weeks. I miss hanging out with you."

"Keep going." I said as I sat in my car.

"I am sorry for everything, for coming on to you and then ignoring it. I am sorry for fighting with you. You are my best friend and I don't want to loose you." She said crying.

"Ok" I replied, that is not exactly what I wanted to hear, I was hoping for an _I love you_ or maybe a _could we possible give us a try again_ type deals.

"Are we still on for prom, it is a month away?"

"If you still have the dress, yes, especially considering I already put a deposit on the monkey suit."

"Great, we got a limo now! Want to do something tonight?"

"Can't tonight, another hot date." I lied, damn, I am awful, but it might work on getting her though.

"With that Maya chick?"

"No, Maya was a bitch, her name is Tawny." Ok, I am really awful and won't my mom be proud, I just told Jude I have a date with Candi's dog. I really do hate Maya though, that cat is vicious. She ate my shoe! Yes, the cat ate my shoe. I am not completely lying though; I do have to go to Candi's for this stupid picture thing. My grandma wants nice pictures of us since we are her two graduating seniors. Yippee skippee, I hate this, but I will really see the dog though. I will take it for a walk, and then I won't be lying because we _went out_. I need a life.

"Ok, see you tomorrow maybe." Jude said leaving; I knew she was upset, oh well.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Song is _What You Need _by Tyler Kyte. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It is 11:30pm and I am a block away from my house. I had went home from school, grabbed a bag of stuff my mom packed me then drove forty plus minutes to my cousin's house. The picture taking was pure hell; my grandma was there to supervise it. Of course I had to listen to the whole, _Vincent, why can't you dress normal like Alan_ thing. By the way, Alan is Candi's fifteen year old younger brother who dresses like her, preppy and perfect. Rocker and punk are looked down on. I also had to have the fight over my hair, she wanted me to cut it **all** off and I definitely gave her my view on that. That didn't go so well, my grandma hits hard for an old lady, harder then Jude.

Once I pulled in the driveway, all I wanted to do was go to bed. I walked up to my room and threw my clothes on the floor. As I went to climb into bed, I bumped something. I turned on a light and screamed, there was Jude passed out in my bed.

"Mom, why is Jude in my bed?" I asked as I ran in my parent's room.

"She came over around 9 saying she needed to talk to you, it was very important. I said you were out, I didn't say where, but she asked if she could wait upstairs. I forgot all about her." My mom said half asleep.

"Turn off the god damn light." My dad said.

"Jude…Jude…Jude…Jude." I said lightly shaking her.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You wanted to talk to me about something important earlier and I was out, I am home now."

"I don't remember, can I stay here?" Jude said, she was obviously half asleep.

"Yes as long as you move over." I said as I climbed into bed. What was I doing? I was putting myself back in the same position, set up to get hurt again.

I woke up around 9:45am Saturday morning to the sound of a guitar and a girl's voice singing. I know that voice, and I know that song. It was Jude and she had found my notebook. Damn her. She was singing the song I wrote after I caught her and Tommy. She sang it well.

_And why do I need? Why do I need someone else?  
'Cause you comfort me  
You show me how to be myself  
Another late night and a radio  
Turn the dial to another sad song  
And all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?  
Why do you see  
Why do you see someone else  
'Cause I'm losing sleep  
I feel like time is running out  
If you had called an hour ago  
This space basement might not be so cold)_

I didn't want her to read that, but she sounded so good singing it. I wondered if she thought that I was waking up that she might stop. I started to move around a little and sure enough she stopped and started playing _There's Us_. Whenever I hear that song, it makes me somewhat depressed because I feel our breakup sparked it. I rolled over and opened my eyes and she stopped playing and just smiled.

"Don't stop, I love it when you play the guitar and sing." I told her.

"You do?" She asked kind of surprised as she moved over to the bed.

"Of course, you sing so beautifully, I could listen to you forever." I replied sincerely, and it was the truth. Her singing like this was my favorite; I loved all her albums and not just because I was in them, but her voice was different in person.

"Stop lying." She told me as she playfully hit my arm.

"I am not lying Jude, you seriously sing beautifully. Sing more for me." I told her as I closed my eyes. She picked up the guitar and started to play _Anyone But You._ As she came to the chorus, I came in on cue. I opened my eyes to see her smiling after I sang my part.

"Mid morning jam session?" My mom asked jokingly as she stood in the doorway.

"You could say that mom." I replied as Jude suddenly stopped playing.

"Just don't bring Kyle and his drums in for these ones…it might send your dad through the roof. Be down in about ten minutes, I made a special breakfast for you two." My mom said then she left.

"Wonder what she made?" Jude asked, I could tell she was hungry when her face lit up at _special breakfast_.

"Don't know but we could go find out." I told her as I got up.

We went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom made us J and V shaped chocolate chip pancakes. She did a good job too. They tasted so good. I never really use to be a fan of pancakes until Jude and I started to hang out. That was all she ever wanted for breakfast, occasionally dinner too. She also had to have them in the shape of a J, something special her mom has always done for her.

After breakfast we headed back to my room. We laid on the foot of my bed and watched some TV before we got up and got ready. The whole time we did this, I thought about how much I missed this over the last three weeks, and then I remembered why we hadn't done this. That then puts me in a bad mood. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I look at Jude and feel so many emotions. Part of me wants to grab her and kiss her and never let go while another part of me wants to kick her out and hope I never have to see her again. I love Jude more than anyone can imagine but that love just gets me in trouble. I think of the quote the, _It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all_. Who ever said that had to be high or drunk or both. My life would be so much easier if I have never loved Jude and then lost her.

"What you thinking about?" Jude asked me out of nowhere.

"Nothing, why?" I replied after a minute.

"You just looked deep into thought." She replied.

"Nope, just starring out the window; that is all." I lied.

"But the window is over there." She said as she pointed to the window at the other side of the room.

"Fine, I was thinking about the future, how things will change after grad."

"Was I in your future?"

"I don't know, want to go get lunch?" I said quickly changing the subject. Answer: Yes, I hope you are in my future, and as more then a friend.

* * *

**While you are down here, why dont you hit the review button? Reviews are greatly loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Jude asked me as she jumped on my back in the hallway at school.

"What?" I replied knowing damn well, tomorrow is prom. It seems just like yesterday we were fighting. But that was a month ago. I still wasn't completely happy with her, but acted like nothing was wrong.

"VINCENT! It is prom!" She said excitedly. Why is she so excited, it is just a dance.

"Ouch, first name usage, low blow." I replied acting hurt.

"You're so funny Vinnie." She said as we approached the guys.

"Yea, he is funny…" Kyle started to say.

"Funny looking!" Wally finished. He along with Jude and Kyle were now laughing hysterically, personally, that was a lame joke that I overused a long time ago.

"Very funny guys, so what is the final agenda for tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Be at Darius's at 4:30 for pictures and all. The girls are getting ready there with Portia and Sadie." Jude replied.

"Dinner is at 6, then it we hit up G-Major before the dance to kill any extra time and get pictures with D, then we go to the dance at about 8:15, we don't want to be there on time." Kyle said.

"Sounds cool, are you going to get off Red or stay here all night?" I asked her as she was still on my back.

"Hmm…all night unless you take me to my car." Jude said giggling.

"To the parking lot." I said with Kyle and Wally. We then took off running down the hall.

We all stood around in the parking lot for ten minutes talking to Jamie. Surprisingly, Patsy said she would go with Jamie to his Senior Prom, I can't wait to see this. Kyle and Wally had just left leaving me and Jude alone.

"What does your dress look like?" I asked.

"Not telling." Jude said smiling rather largely.

"Why not? My mom got to see it."

"So she could get the flowers, it is going to be a surprise, and it is one you liked."

"Can I guess?"

"I will give you three."

"Ok, is it that nude color one; that would be totally hot?"

"Eww, no."

"The one that had the 'x' top, I would die of pure happiness if you wore that."

"Perv, I am not a prostitute. One more guess."

"Fine, is it that black and silver one Portia and Sadie obsessed over for ten minutes?"

"Nope, you will now have to wait and see. Be at Darius's mansion at 4:30, if you are late, your ass will be grass."

"Will do Red, have fun in Barbie's paradise tomorrow." I said as I left her to go get in my car.

Today is the day of prom, YAY! No, it is a headache. My mom won't even let me get ready on my own. She has been running around like crazy today, making sure my tux is perfect, that all my stuff is ready for afterwards, that my car is at G-Major for the limo to drop us off at after prom, that we have enough film in the camera, the digital camera is charged, and the list goes on. Right now is one of those days I wish I had a sister because my mom wants to do something with my hair, what is there to do to my hair?

I am now at the Mill's Mansion with Kyle, Wally, Jamie, all our parents, and the girls' parents. Here comes Portia and Sadie.

"You guys look fabulous." Portia said.

"The girls will be down in a minute." Sadie added.

"Ok, here is how it will go, each girl will be announced, she will walk halfway down the steps and pictures will be taken. Then we will announce you guys to come and get her, walk down the steps to the last one, stand there for pictures and then move over there. Group pictures will be by the pool." Portia said.

"No going for a swim Sadie." I added, I still remember Jude talking about how her, Eden, and Sadie ended in the pool at a party, I wish I could have seen that.

"Miss Monica Robbins." Portia said. Monica then came around the corner and down the steps. She looked pretty, she had a simple red dress which looked good with her pale complexion.

"Escorted by Mr. Kyle Bateman." Sadie then said. Those two make a good couple, wonder if Wally knows that they are more then friends?

"Miss Allison Malone." Portia said. Allie looked really good, she had a pink dress that was poofy and the middle cut half way out.

"Escorted by Mr. Wallace Robbins." Sadie said with a slight smirk on her face. Wally hated that and very, very few people knew Wallace was his real name. Sadie did it to get even with him for the comment he made last week about her and Kwest. Wally and Allie do look good together, but I was surprised that Allie actually gave Wally the time of day. Her and her friends are kind of stuck up and punk rockers are not their ideal people.

"Miss Patsy Suver." Portia said as Patsy came around the corner. She looked nice, it was nothing spectacular but it was dressy for her. I would of paid money just to see her like this, she was obviously not happy, but it was thoughtful she was doing this for Jamie. She must _really_ love him.

"Escorted by Mr. James Andrews." Sadie said. Jamie looked so thrilled and boy he and Patsy are total opposites. They make an interesting couple.

"Lastly, Miss Jude Harrison." Portia said with a huge smile. Jude slowly came around the corner. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was curled and in large curls and pulled to the side with a silver broach type thing. Her dress was the blue dress I picked out at the dress store. It was beautiful on her. I don't know where to begin to describe it, but Jude looked mesmerizing in it. It was a Tiffany Design number 6103. It was tight fitting until her waist where it flared out. He middle was glitter and the top tied around her neck. Here is a link to it,

"Escorted by Mr. Vincent Spiederman." Sadie apparently said, I didn't hear her. I couldn't stop starring at Jude. I saw her in a new view, she was gorgeous. This might sound stupid, immature, and I don't know what else, but if I hadn't already lost my virginity, she would be the one tonight.

"Speed, dude, you are supposed to walk up there." Kyle said, but I was still in a trance.

"Dude, she is getting worried." Wally added, I couldn't move.

"VINCENT, get your ass up there." Patsy yelled in my ear. Seeing her defiantly knocked me out of my trance.

I walked up to Jude and took her hand. "Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. You are mesmerizing Jude." I replied.

"You don't look half bad yourself Vincent." Jude replied to me as she looped her arm in mine to walk down the steps.

For a few minutes we all stood inside talking before we went out to take more pictures. The whole time standing in the house I could not stop starring at Jude.

"Is there something wrong? All you are doing is starring at me." Jude said to me as we walked to the pool.

I went to reply but I didn't. I don't know what came over me…well I do…but I just bent down and kissed her.

"I guess everything is ok with me. Is everything ok with you?" Jude said when I pulled away. She had a confused smile on her face.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. Right before I broke the kiss, I whispered into her lips, "Everything is perfect."

I looked at her to see a big smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and took off to join everyone else at the pool. Tonight might be the night, the night Jude Harrison takes me back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Everything was going as planned. The limo was awesome; it was a big black Hummer limo. We were now at the dance. Jude and I quickly left the group to go get pictures. After pictures, we quickly joined the group again on the dance floor. We danced and danced while having a blast. The girls were having a good time and so were the guys.

"I think I know this song, I wonder who sings it?" Kyle said jokingly as _My Sweet Time_ came on.

"I don't know, but the guitarist and backup singer is totally awesome." I added.

"He is." Jude said as she put her arms around my neck pulling close to her. I couldn't resist her, so I kissed her again. Three kisses tonight! Sadly, I am the only one kissing.

The girls had gone off to go get pictures with some friends leaving us guys to ourselves. We decided that we could use something to drink. We walked off and got drinks. After a few minutes we noticed the girls were back so we went up behind them and started dancing with them, definitely surprised them. Later on I made a mistake, sort of. This old song came on from when Monica and I were dating; we had gone to a dance together and made up a dance to this song. We decided it would be funny to dance together to it; it was until Kyle thought I was _too _close.

Kyle started to get mad; I think he thought I was hitting on Monica. I didn't notice it really until Jude came over and pulled me off. Kyle then walked over to Monica and I could tell he was asking her about that.

"I think you pissed Kyle off." Jude told me as we stood off to the distance.

"I don't see why though. I was just having a fun time with Monica, maybe our past isn't the best, but he knows I would never hit on her." I replied.

"Well, who knows what goes through his hard head when it comes to girls." Jude said as a slow song came on.

"Care to dance Red?" I asked her as she put her arms around my neck.

"Sure, where are we going after prom?"

"To Allie's house I think."

"Oh." Jude said disappointedly.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, or do you think that **we** could go to 620 instead?"

"I don't know, don't you want to hang out with the group?"

"Well, yes, but I hang out with the guys all the time and they are going to be absorbed in the girls and we will be like the third wheel on the PDA train. Plus, Jamie and Patsy left."

"We will see Jude." I said and then twirled her. When she spun, it was like I was watching her in slow motion. She looked for perfect.

It was about twenty minutes until our senior prom was over. We were standing off with everyone in the group. I decided to ask, "What is the agenda for tonight?"

"Going to Allie's." Wally said.

"Yea, my parents won't be around and my brother is twenty so he got us a nice assortment of alcohol. All you can drink." She said with a smile. When she said that my eyes got real big and so did Monica's. I don't feel like going into detail about our past right now, but let's just say booze played a large part.

"Are you ok?" Jude asked.

"Um, yea…dudes, I think Jude and I might just head to 620 and stay there. There are a few things she wants to work on for her album." I said quickly lying.

"What, I ne…" Jude started to say after my answer. I had to stop her from talking, I had an idea, but that would not go over so well I assume, so I suddenly picked her up and took her to the dance floor. "What the hell?"

"Ok, you know Monica and I have a past right?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Let's us just say that booze played a good part and I am scared of what could happen if I get wasted with you or anyone else."

"Ok, so just me and you?"

"You got it dude." I replied as another slow song came on, one of Jude's actually. It was _Time To Be Your 21._

Halfway through the song, Jude really caught me off guard. We were just dancing and enjoying it, I was enjoying having her in my arms. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me. This whole night I was the one giving her little kisses and she just stood there. When she kissed me I decided to make her feel what I did a month or so ago. Hurt and used. I pushed her off and yelled, "What the hell?" and walked off.

Ok, that is not what really happened. I know, I know, I am pathetic. I wish I could do that, maybe she would figure out that she can't keep playing me like a radio, and yes I basically quoted one of her songs. What really happened was I was shocked, Jude Harrison was kissing me, Vincent Spiederman, on her own for no reason. For a second or two I just stood there then I started to kiss her back. I lifted her up just enough to make her almost even with me.

As I kissed her, I remembered how when we, Jude and SME, went to the Sadie Hawkins dance this fall, we made fun of all the couples who made out on the dance floor. We even broke up a few. We said how it was rude and you get the idea, but right now I could care less if I was being a hypocrite. I was kissing Jude Harrison, I was happy and I think she feels what I am feeling.

"Ok everyone. This is the last song of Carson Hill Senior Prom. Hope you all enjoy." The DJ said, it was a slow song. Jude laid her head on my chest as I held her tight. Something seemed different between us at that moment, I don't know what, but something did. Maybe the kiss sparked it. Damn, I love Prom.

After the song ended, we walked over to the rest of the group and then headed to the limo. In the limo, we all sat and talked about the dance how much fun we had. What surprised me the most was that Jude put my arm around her and laid her head on my shoulder. Was she really coming around?

"Are you guys coming or not?" Allie asked.

"I think we are just going to head to 620, I am tired and have some work related things to do. Thanks for the offer; I had a blast with all of you. Maybe sometime we could all hang out?" Jude said sincerely.

"I understand and we should all do something." Allie replied.

"Well, we are at G-Major, let's roll out." Kyle said as him and Monica jumped out of the limo.

"Dude, are they more then friends? Tell me the truth please." Wally said to me and Jude.

"What do you think?" Jude replied, I was keeping my mouth shut, I don't want them mad at me. Monica has too much on me.

"I think Kyle is sleeping with her." Wally replied quietly.

"You said it, not us." Jude said as she pulled me off. Wow, she has guts; Monica is a pretty strong and revengeful girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**To my reviewers, thanks a ton. Happy Holidays and hope you enjoy this chapter.!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Did you have fun at the dance?" Jude asked me as we drove off to 620.

"Yes I did, how about you?" I replied.

"A great time, especially since I was with you." She said smiling.

"Aw, how sweet, why did you want to go to 620 instead of hanging out with everyone? I want the real reason dude."

"I wanted alone time with you, just me and you." Jude replied as she started to blush a little.

"You are blushing Jude, tell me what you really had in mind?"

"I told you, I wanted time alone with you, just me and you." She said as I parked my car on the street.

Jude and I got out of the car and walked inside the building hand in hand.

"Dude, do you have your keys?" I asked her as I searched my pockets.

"Yea, I figured you would forget them." Jude said as she searched her purse.

Jude unlocked the apartment and we walked in. She threw her purse on the couch and the contents went everywhere.

"Shit." She yelled as she ran over to it. She got down on her knees picking up the stuff. Her dress made a circle around her, she looked so lovely. I went over and helped her.

"Dude, did you have something more in mind then just chilling?" I asked her as I picked up some of the things lying on the floor, mainly the two condoms she had.

"Sadie put those in there." Jude replied as her face turned bright red.

"It is ok, but why would she put those in there if you didn't have anything else on your mind?" I asked prying for information, did Jude want more? I sure as hell did, but I know it is wrong, we are just friends. But then again we have shared some pretty great kisses, hell, one was tonight.

"So what if I did, it is no big deal. Sadie thought for some reason that I would pick tonight to loose my virginity and to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I don't know why."

"You don't?" I replied, I loved this; she was so nervous and had to think before she could say anything.

"She has this stupid theory that I would loose my virginity at senior prom, and was even surer I was going to when she found out I was going with you. I had to listen to this for two weeks. She thinks she can run everything."

"That is ok, nothing has to happen, and it can be like every other night."

"Yea, and of course, I hated getting ready with all those girls today. They made such a big deal because I was the only virgin."

"You should be happy that you are. I sometimes wish I still was."

"Who did you lose it to?" Jude asked me as we sat down on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied and I really didn't.

Jude scooted over next to me and grabbed my arm while laying her head against it. We stayed like that until I moved my arm and wrapped it around her. It was quiet until she spoke.

"It was Monica wasn't it?" She said.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked, she knew. Only four other people know that, and two are my parents.

Ok, I guess I will explain me and Monica now. We went out the beginning of our sophomore year. We were never officially girlfriend and boyfriend, we just dated. Well, Wally had originally set us up and the regretted it. One night, we went to Monica's brother's party at college. We were having fun and both got drunk, and I mean drunk. We had no clue what the hell was going on or where we were actually. The next morning we woke up in bed together naked. We sat there and tried to remember parts of the night, and the only thing we both could half remember was that we had had sex. As we got up and was getting dressed, by the way we had no clue where we were at the time, Wally walked in. He saw us in our underwear and could tell what happened. He was furious I had slept with his cousin; he is very protective of her. We got into a fight and it ended up with him punching me, and he hit hard. My nose was swollen and I had a black eye. We didn't talk for a month and that was the end of Monica and me. It took a year before we could truly talk to each other and not feel awkward about the whole drunken sex thing. The worse part was going home that day. I walked in with my nice swollen nose and black eye. My mom freaked out and wanted to know what happened. I told her Wally punched me and I didn't know why. She then asked if it had anything to do with Monica. I tried lying and I knew she knew that I was lying so I caved. I admitted to my mom I had had drunken sex. She was irate and my dad wasn't too happy either. My mom wouldn't look at me for days and the worst part was my dad was somewhat proud of me and kept asking questions until my mom threatened to kick him out for my sake. So there you go, the story of Monica and Speed.

"Monica kind of said so." She replied.

"Oh." I said not knowing what to think. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Speed, what if I said that when Sadie had that theory, it wasn't all her thinking, but somewhat mine?" She asked not looking me in the eyes.

"I would say tell me why I would be the lucky one."

"Because I know you care about me. I talk to Sadie a lot, about everything, and she said that she could tell that you really, and I mean really, care about me. Then ever since Tommy disappearing again deal and you coming to find me, I started thinking about you differently. Mason said the same thing."

"Keep going."

"Well, I know I really pissed you off when I wanted to make out for three hours and then wouldn't acknowledge it. I wasn't using you, I promise. I got caught up in the moment and then got scared. I am scared of getting hurt again or even worse hurting you, but I wanted tonight to be a special night for us. I wanted to give you something that I could not give anyone else, not even Tommy."

"And what might that be?" I asked knowing damn well what she was saying.

"Speed, you know what I mean." She replied a little mad.

"I know, but Jude, I am not about random sex just because you want to lose your virginity on prom night. I personally think that is very cliché. If anything like that were to happen between us, I would want it to be us making love to one another." I replied, it may sound cheesy but it is true.

"Then show me love Speed, show me love." Jude said as she started to kiss me. I had to be dreaming, Jude was totally coming on to me. I pinched myself and it hurt, so this was real. When I imagined prom, I never ever imagine this happening even though I did fantasize about it once.

"Dude, are you positive, because once it happens, it happens, there is no turning back."

"I have never been surer in my life." She replied as she kept laying gentle kisses on my neck while unbuttoning my shirt.

"Jude, look me in the eyes." I told her as I lifter her chin up. "I love you Jude."

"Then show me Speed, show me love." She replied as her lips crashed onto mine.

We slowly made our way down to the mattress shedding our clothes. We never broke that kiss as we moved from the couch. I knew this was wrong, but at the same time everything felt one hundred percent perfect. I had the one girl I wanted all to myself and no one could change that. I was on cloud nine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

I lay on the mattress with my eyes closed. It was morning and I didn't want to get up. I was somewhat awake; I just hadn't opened my eyes. I was praying last night was not a dream. I rolled over and stretched my arm out to hug Jude, but there was no one there. I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, there was no one there and I am not even sure that anyone had been there. The place looked like I was the only one there. My clothes were scattered everywhere. I looked for my boxers and didn't see them and I had no clothes on. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be a dream.

"God damn it, fucking dreams." I said as I hit the floor. I was pissed, how could this all be a dream. It felt so real and seemed so real.

"Is something wrong?" I heard a female voice say. I sat up and looked around.

"Jude?" I said as I didn't see anyone.

"That's my name." She said as she came around a corner. She was wearing my boxers, what a surprise, and my shirt from last night.

"So it wasn't a dream, I mean you and me last night?"

"I hope not but if it was, damn was that an amazing dream. Do you want some coffee?" She replied as she handed me her mug.

"Thanks, so?" I said, what do I say?

"So, I really don't know what to say but let me have a sip." She replied, I know she was confused.

"What are we Jude, I mean after last night and all?" I asked as I handed her the coffee.

"I don't know Speed, I really don't know what I want either." Jude said as she started to cry.

"Come here." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Let us take things slow, I mean we can be friends and all, but work on possibly building up a relationship. I don't want to lose you, Jude."

"I don't want to lose you either. I like your idea, but no show of affection in public please, let's keep all the cutesy stuff to us for now."

"So that means I can kiss you every once in a while?"

"I think so, like right now?" She replied as she leaned into kiss me. Maybe there is hope, I really am starting to believe.

"Dude, can I have my boxers back so I can run out to the car and get our clothes?" I asked once she pulled away. It just hit me that we never brought anything in last night. Right there should of told me something was going down when got here last night.

"Only if you give me another kiss or ten." Jude said as she leaned back in and slipped off my boxers.

After ten minutes of making out, she finally let me go get our stuff out of the car. After getting dressed and a little song writing, it was time to head home. When we got to her house, I got out and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for everything Speed. I had the best prom ever." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, no problem, I had a pretty awesome time as well." I told her then she gave me a kiss goodbye. Yes, a kiss, a real kiss. One where we both kissed at the same time, on our own, where anyone could see.

I started to head to my car once she was inside. The next thing I noticed, I heard her yell my name. I stopped and turned around. She came running to me and jumped in my arms and gave me a huge kiss and then went back inside.

When I got home, I walked in and dropped my stuff at the steps. I walked up to my room. After ten minutes, on cue, my mom walked in and sat down in my chair.

"Hey mom." I said.

"How was prom?" She asked.

"Awesome." I replied with a smile.

"That is good; did Jude have a good time?"

"She sure did."

"How was Allie's?"

"We didn't go there."

"Then where did everyone go?"

"Wally, Allie, Monica, and Kyle went to Allie's, Jamie and Patsy left early, and Jude and I went to the apartment."

"Oh, is there any particular reason you can't stop smiling and seem to be in an extra good mood?"

"I just had a great time with Jude that is all."

"Oh god, Vincent, you didn't did you?" My mom asked suddenly with a terrified look on her face.

"Did what?" I asked pretending to be confused, but I knew what she meant.

"You two weren't… intimate… or were you?"

"Um…"

"Oh god, you did. This isn't going to be another Monica case is it?" She asked terrified.

"No mom, this is different. Yes, we were caught up in the moment, but we talked and we are going to work on building up a relationship. I love her, I told her that too, not just showed her. I know what I am doing mom, I am an adult."

"I am practically speechless. Did she say she loved you back?"

"Mom, I know what I am doing. Jude and I talked this out and we both wanted this." I said as I really thought about last night. I told Jude I loved her but she never said it back. Was this just a one night stand? But she did kiss me again and we talked about forming a relationship, damn it I screwed up again… I think.

"Ok, but we are going to have to reevaluate the rules around here with Jude coming and staying."

"I understand where you are coming from, but right now things are going to stay PG around you guys. Last night was a one time thing, well at least for now; I hope it happens in the future." I said and then realized the last part was not supposed to be said out loud.

"Ok then, rules are still the same and I won't be as lenient. The door must always be open, opened all the way. When she stays the night, wear actual pajamas, no just boxers."

"I can't control what she does if I wanted to."

"I meant you. The last few months, you just throw your clothes off and hop into bed."

"Got it mom."

"Good."

"Can I take a nap now?"

"Sure Vinnie, oh and let's not mention this to your dad. Remember what happened after Monica?"

"Thank you mom! The last thing I want is to tell him about me and Jude then have him ask a million questions."

"Ok, but will you answer a question for me?"

"I suppose mom, then can I take my nap?"

"How was it?"

"If that is the last time I ever have sex, I can live with it."

"Ok, sleep tight. I love you Vinnie." My mom said then she left me alone.

**There is all you Juderman love! Now will it stay like that or will Jude suddenly change her mind? Do Kyle and Wally find out and cause problems? Another new chapter soon! Be sure to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Tuesday after school I was to meet Jude at 620 to work on a new song before we started practicing it with Kyle and Wally. I saw that Jude's car was parked outside; for once she had beaten me there. I was outside the apartment and noticed the door was cracked. I could tell that Jude was talking to someone in there. I decided to eavesdrop for a minute or two. What could it hurt?

"So how was your senior prom?" I heard someone ask.

"Awesome, Speed and I had the absolute best time. How was going with Jamie?" Jude replied, she was talking to Patsy, should have known.

"Ok, that isn't my type of thing, how was after prom?" Patsy said.

"Amazing." Jude replied.

"Amazing huh? Does that mean you and Speed hooked up?" Patsy stated.

"Yes, it was awesome. I thought that losing my virginity was going to be, I don't know, emotional, but it wasn't. Speed was so gentle and made me feel special." Jude said.

"So how was he?" Patsy asked.

"He was awesome…" Jude said then paused. Wow, I feel happy right now, real happy. She said I was awesome and that I made her feel special. She obviously felt something if she is talking to Patsy because Jude hates talking about her personal life unless it is something terrific.

"Wow, maybe I just might have to take him for a ride." Patsy said. OH GOD! What did she say that lead to the _wow_ I definitely have to stop spacing out and talking to myself. I am scaring myself, I even answer my own questions in case you didn't notice. I thought so…shit I did it again. I need to go see a shrink, but first I am going to flee the country if Patsy wants me.

"Jude, don't get upset, I was just joking. He is all about you." Pasty said, what did I miss again while I had a conversation with myself?

"Anyone here?" I asked as I walked in, I heard all I needed and wanted to stop my conversations with myself.

"Hey Speed, what is up dude?" Patsy said after I shut the door.

"Nothing much, just came to work on a song with Red." I replied.

"Cool." Patsy said as Jude got up and came over to me.

"I have a new song for us to work on as well." Jude said as she put her arms around my neck, what has gotten in to her? Oh wait…me!

"Cool, we better get started." I said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Well, I have to go, later Juderman." Patsy said leaving.

"Juderman?" I asked.

"I kind of told Patsy about us." Jude said.

"Cool, now let's work on your next big hit." I said carrying her to the couch.

We only managed to stay concentrated on work for twenty minutes before we started making out. This is sure a change, the Jude I had originally fell in love with hated making out, the Jude I won back is all into it, but I don't mind. I know she said no PDA and I was kind of bummed I couldn't show her off, but hell, if she rather do this I won't disagree now. Maybe things are taking a turn for the better.

Around 5:30, Kyle and Wally walked in.

"Whoa dudes!" Kyle yelled as he and Wally found us on the couch totally engrossed in our make out session.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jude asked nervously as we quickly broke apart.

"Came to see how the song was going, but from the looks of you two, I am guessing it didn't get very far." Wally said.

"We worked on it some." I said defensively.

"Yea, and Kwest is going to be pissed tomorrow. So, when did you two become Juderman again?" Kyle asked.

"Sunday we decided to work on building a relationship. Go slow and you know." Jude said as she stood up and fixed her hair and brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt.

"So a make out session alone in an apartment is slow?" Wally asked.

"Well, maybe not, but you know what I mean." Jude replied.

"Sure we do, I bet if we came in here an hour later we would have seen a lot more then a make out session." Kyle added.

"Dudes, I am not that type of girl. I am not just going to give up my virginity to anyone. That person has to be special, he has to truly care for me and love me like no other." Jude said, she did a good job at confusing the guys.

"Ok dude, let's get a song going." I said.

We worked for an hour and a half and had the song four fifths of the way done. Four minds are definitely better then two, especially when two are more focused on making out.

As we walked out to the car, I stopped at Jude's to talk to her for a minute.

"So what was with the _I_ _am not just going to give up my virginity_ thing?" I asked her as I held her close.

"Well, it _was_ true. I meant everything I said, but I thought for our sake it was better if the guys didn't find out. You know how they would react." She replied.

After a minutes of thinking, I replied, "Good thinking, so I love you like no other?"

"Yup, I got to go though." Jude said then she gave me a kiss and left.

Things were a hell of a lot better between us. We acted completely normal in public, but in the privacy of just us, we would goof around and occasionally had a nice make out session. Jude and I were happy with how things were. We never actually said we were going out, we just were, well I don't know.

I did test her one day to see if she would get jealous if I flirted with other girls.

"Hi there cutie, I am Ashlee." This tall blonde model type girl said to me one day.

"Hi there Ashlee, I am Speed." I replied completely flirting back.

That went on for five minutes with Jude standing off to the side. I could see her face growing madder and madder every minute I stayed her.

"That is enough." Jude screamed as she pulled me over to her.

"What is wrong dude?" I asked innocently.

"You are totally flirting with that girl in front of me." She said angrily.

"Is something wrong Speed?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes, he is with me." Jude yelled.

"Jealous much?" Ashlee replied.

"Yes." Jude protested.

"Thanks Ash, tell Candi I said hey." I said as I wrapped my arm around Jude. She was pissed off that I tested her like that, but I had to find out how she would react. She refused to talk to me the rest of the day, and even worse, refused to kiss me!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Again, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys keep me going and really means a lot. So **thank you** guys a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The month of May was going by quickly. In three weeks, we were going to be graduating. I bet the school is counting down the days until SME is out of there. We aren't too popular with the staff, especially after we pulled the ultimate prank and were suspended for five days each. Those were the good days.

Things with Jude were the same. Friends in public, more then friends in private. We still did all the same things as before and went on a couple dates with Kyle and Monica or Wally and Allie.

"Hey Speed, Jude wait up." Monica yelled as she came running up to us.

"Hey Mon, what is up?" I replied once she caught up.

"I know this is last minute, but it is totally Kyle's fault. I am having my nineteenth birthday party tomorrow night. It is going to be a big bash." Monica said.

"Your birthday is in a week though." I replied.

"Yea, but no parents are around. They are in the States with Jason." She replied. By the way, Jason is her older brother.

"Jason is in the states?" I asked confused.

"Yea, he is in some trouble, he got a seventeen year old girl pregnant, but anyways, are you coming?" Monica said. Her brother has problems, he is twenty-three and I am guessing in big trouble for hooking up with a seventeen year old.

"Sure, what time?" Jude said smiling at me.

"Seven, my place. See you then." Monica said then ran off to tell other people Kyle forgot to give the flyer too.

That night, Jude and I were lying in my bed under the covers. We were about to go to sleep, but we were just talking. Jude had reached up to give me and kiss and my mom walked by.

"What is going on in here?" She said rather madly. I think she thought that something more was going on, I had no shirt on and Jude was holding the covers tightly to her and her hair was hiding her tan colored top.

"Nothing mom, Jude and I were just kissing good night. Nothing more, I swear." I replied confused and then showed her I had clothes on. She then left us to our kiss.

Saturday night, the night of Monica's party. I picked Jude up and we headed over. When we got there, people were everywhere. Inside the house, everyone was spread out. The furniture in the family room had been moved around so people could dance. In the kitchen it was alcohol central. Jude and I had been there for an hour and I had not had a single drink. Memories of the last party I had been at and got drunk at with a date was enough. Jude had had a couple drinks and Kyle was completely out of it. Wally and Allie got there and Wally about had a heart attack. This is not how he pictured his cousin. To Wally, Monica was perfect, but she as sure as hell was nowhere near it.

By nine o'clock I caved in and started drinking. Wally, Kyle, and I were so out of it by ten that we started singing and dancing on the table. We aren't sure where the table came from because it was now in the middle of the family room. We were having a good old time. Jude then jumped up there with us and joined in. We decided to give everyone a free concert. We sang a couple songs, or so we thought we did. The table dancing ended when we heard a loud cracking sound and then crashed to the floor.

Everyone moved onto the dance floor area, which was a rug that Monica randomly found. Everyone was completely trashed and loving it. We were dancing like no other and making fools out of ourselves, but who cared. It is not like anyone will remember it in the morning. About eleven thirty, Jude's cell went off.

"QUINCY! What is up?" Jude yelled into her phone slurring her words a little. I was not by her, but close enough to hear her, I was with Kyle and Wally having our own little dance circle with Monica.

"Not am I drunk, I am at Monica's birthday party with Vincent." "I miss you too." "Really, great is Kwest. He produce awesomed songs for me." "Wow, awesome. Rock you totally." I heard Jude saying every so often. I wish I could hear and see Tommy right now. She was mixing up her words.

"Dude, your babe is on the phone with Quincy." Kyle said.

"Really Sherlock?" I said sarcastically then went over to Jude.

When I got there, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck. I could now hear Quincy on the phone.

"Stop Vinnie, that tickles." Jude giggled.

"What is going on Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, Vinnie is just silly being. He is kissing my neck and tickles it." Jude replied.

"Vinnie? Do you mean Spiederman and why the hell is he kissing your neck?" Tommy yelled.

I don't know why I did this, well maybe it was all the alcohol, but I said in her phone, "Because I am sleeping with her, so that gives me rights to kiss every inch of her body whenever I want."

I don't exactly know what Quincy's reply to that was because he was yelling so loud and fast that Jude threw her phone. Then we had to go find it in the crowd of people. That wasn't too hard because of his yelling.

"Quincy calm down…Vinnie was just joking…we only slept together once." Jude replied.

"ONCE?" Tommy yelled.

Jude and I looked at one another and then just cracked up. "Have a problem with me loving her Lord Squinty frown?" I said.

Again Tommy started in with the yelling, but I couldn't understand him, dude needs anger management classes.

"Hey Vinnie, that room is empty, wanna play go in there?" Jude said in her phone talking to me. I really don't think she meant to.

"You're joking right?" Both Quincy and I yelled at the same time.

"No silly." Jude giggled as she started to pull me with her.

"Jude." Tommy yelled into the cell.

"Tommy, I got to go. Speedy and I are going to go have sex right now…oh wait…Speedy and I have not sex, we make love…but hot, steamy sex sounds so much better. Bye." Jude said then she closed the door and pulled me into bed with her.

That night was awesome, or so I think it was. How couldn't it have been, I was with Jude. I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I looked around and I was in bed with Jude. I quickly noticed we were naked and that we were not in our rooms, the apartment, or any room at Monica's. The room looked like it was occupied by Barbie…and oh my god, there is Little Tommy Q on the wall. Where the hell are we and someone is coming. OH SHIT!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Ok, another new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers once again. You are greatly loved. **AND** once you are done here, why don't you go check out my newest story _Waiting For My Happy Ending_, it could use some love as well!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Sshh…we have to be quiet, we can't wake the little princess." I heard a female voice say.

"Ok, ok, ok." I then heard a male voice say.

I laid there nervously waiting for the door to open. I decided I better wake Jude.

"Jude, wake up…we are in a strange room and someone is about to come in." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She mumbled as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around me.

"We are not in our rooms or 620; we are in a strange room naked." I said a little more sternly.

"What?" She said suddenly waking up. "Oh shit, we are in Sadie's room."

"Oh shit is right; she is outside the door…" I was saying as the door opened revealing Sadie and Kwest making out.

Jude and I quickly slid under the covers hoping they wouldn't see us, just head to the shower. Jude once told me that was their thing, showers together. How she knew I don't even want to know. We laid there for what seemed like an eternity. We felt something hit the covers, clothes is what it was. Oh god, we both looked at each other with terrified looks on our face. We could hear them saying something but we didn't know what. All of a sudden, someone came crashing down on the bed right across me and Jude.

"AHHH!" Jude and I screamed along with Sadie and Kwest. Sadie grabbed the covers and ripped them away revealing me and Jude there in nothing. Kwest and Sadie still had underwear on.

"Oh god!" Sadie screamed as her and Kwest quickly closed their eyes. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"We can explain, we are extremely sorry." Jude said as she pulled the covers back over us. "We are covered now."

"You have some serious explaining to do Jude." Sadie snapped as she opened her eyes.

"I know, I wish I could tell you how we ended up here, but truthfully, I can't." Jude stated.

"We went to Monica's big bash and well, we got a little drunk…ok extremely drunk. We went into a room and from there on I can't remember what all happened. I woke up this morning to find us in here." I said quickly.

"You two didn't drive here did you?" Kwest said concerned and embarrassed.

"Is my car in the driveway?" I asked.

"No." Sadie replied.

"Then we didn't drive, I have no clue how we got here." Jude stated.

"That is good, but did you two have to end up in my bed?" Sadie whined.

"We seriously didn't mean to." I said.

"Didn't mean to, how do you think I feel, walking in my room to see my sister and her friend naked in my bed? Or how about knowing your little sister just had sex in your bed? This is so not a good morning." Sadie replied.

"Tell us what we can do to make it up Sades, I am sincerely sorry. We will leave if you can turn around for a minute." Jude said.

"GO!" Sadie yelled as her and Kwest turned around.

"Please don't tell dad." Jude said as we walked out.

"Believe me I won't…only because I could get in trouble." Sadie replied.

Jude and I went back to her room. She got in her dresser and got me a pair of boxers. For once I am glad she has a problem of stealing them. She put on her pajamas and we went downstairs. When we got down there, we noticed our clothes in the kitchen. I put my jeans on while Jude fixed us some coffee and got us out some aspirin. We went and sat down on the couch, my cell phone was in my pocket and it started to go off. It was a text message.

_Speed, your car is still at my place. You can pick it up whenever. Had a blast. 3Mon_

"Who was that from?" Jude asked me as she curled up next to me.

"Monica, we walked here last night because my car is at her place." I replied.

"That is eight blocks, how the hell did we do that?" Jude replied.

"I don't know but I made a lot of drunk calls last night I am guessing." I said as I showed her my recent calls.

One thing I learned is never have a phone on you when you get trashed. Kyle, Wally and I have made that mistake one too many times. You tend to call people and give them your honest opinion, the ones they don't want to here. Kyle actually called his mom once and told her that his dad was seeing another woman even though Kyle had only overheard a phone conversation. Needless to say, his mom and dad split for six months and he was grounded that whole time. I tend to call people and leave nonsensical messages and occasionally tell them things they don't want to hear.

"Wow, ten, let's look at my phone." Jude said as she found hers.

"Not so bad, only two calls. I see Quincy called." I told her.

"Yea, I don't remember it, but I apparently talked to him for twenty minutes. I also have a message." Jude said as she called her voicemail.

"Hey Jude, it is Portia, is everything ok? Tommy called me furious and all I got out of it was something about being drunk and sex. Your name and Speed's was brought up. Call me when you get this." The voicemail said.

"Oh god, I remember now." Jude said with big eyes.

"Fill me in please." I said as I desperately tried to remember it.

"I remember him calling to see how I was, he said I sounded drunk, then something about you kissing my neck, then…oh no." Jude said.

"What?" I asked worried now.

"I told him we were going to go have sex at Monica's and hung up."

"Oh shit, I remember that I think, I think I also made that comment about sleeping with you."

"This shouldn't be funny, but it is. Even more that I think about it, we almost saw Sadie and Kwest getting it on." Jude said laughing hysterically now.

"Yea, it is pretty funny, it sure wasn't then, but now that we can sit down and reflect it is pretty damn funny." I replied as I kissed her forehead.

"I had fun last night though."

"Me too…even though I don't remember most of it, what I do remember was fun."

"Let's get up and go get your car." Jude said and then we did that.

We went over to Monica's, Kyle and Wally were already there. The place was trashed and there was the table we broke. We laughed as we remembered parts of the night. There were very few parts that we could all remember. Jude and I stayed and helped clean up before Monica's parents got back. After the place was clean, we all went out for dinner and then headed back to Monica's to hang out before we all went home. I took Jude home and gave her a kiss then was off. My weekend turned out pretty well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another update, YAY! Sorry this is short, but I have been focusing on my newest ff lately, _Waiting For My Happy Ending_. If you haven't read it yet, you should! I have an idea for the next chapter of this, so yea. Don't forget to reviews. Reviews are love. Now read and enjoy.**

**-Golfa Chickie-**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

It was Wednesday and neither Jude nor I had run into Sadie and Kwest since the incident in Sadie's room. SME had to record and Jude decided to come along even though she had the day off. We all walked in with Jude on my back. We were waiting in the studio for Kwest. When he walked in, Jude and I totally lost it. We hadn't told Kyle and Wally about it for several reasons.

"What is so funny?" Kyle asked after a minute.

"Nothing." Jude and I replied. Kwest was turning red, I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger or maybe both.

"Something has to be funny, does it involve Kwest?" Wally asked.

"Jude, Vin, I need to talk to you two in private." Portia said standing in the doorway. It was a big relief to us and Kwest then.

"Someone is in trouble." Kyle and Wally teased as we walked out.

"What Portia?" I asked.

"Care to explain Tommy's message. He is **still** calling wanting to know about it." Portia said.

"Um yea, we had gone to Wally's cousin's party where there was more alcohol there then in a bar. We sort of got wasted…really wasted…and then I kind of came on to Speed and it ended up with us in bed." Jude said real nervously.

"What she said, Tommy was on the phone when Jude and I kind of made our way to the bedroom." I added.

"And I think I told him I had to go to have sex with Speed." Jude finished.

"I am speechless…part of me wants to scream and yell why the other is wanting to know when you two hooked back up." Portia said waiting for us to answer her last part.

"About the hooking up part…we aren't exactly a couple parse." Jude said not looking at Portia.

"We are just _really_ good friends working on a future relationship." I stated.

"How stupid are you two? Random hook ups like this is going to get you into some serious trouble. It can toy with emotions and for all we know, Jude might be pregnant! That could ruin her career as well as yours Speed." Portia yelled.

"Portia, we are being careful, this is only the second time it has happened and if anything it has made us closer. The second time was never supposed to happen and we aren't going to go out and get drunk like that again. We are both eighteen and can take care of ourselves." Jude replied back.

"Just be careful." Portia said through clenched teeth.

"We are, but we would appreciate it if you didn't tell the dudes, they don't know any of that. They just see us still as buds you know." I said.

"And I thought today was going to be boring." Portia mumbled as she walked off.

"Speed, recording in five. Jude you can either stay with me, wait, or go home." Kwest yelled.

"I think I will go home. I don't want to sit out here by myself and I don't think the both of us should be around Kwest at the moment." Jude said to me.

"Ok dude. See you at school." I told her as I gave her a quick kiss and she was off.

SME recorded that day. I could not look at Kwest and keep a straight face. I could tell he was annoyed by me, but hey, when you hook up with a Harrison sister, they make life a hell lot more interesting. When we were packing up, Sadie walked into the studio to see Kwest. I lost it completely then. Everyone starred at me and Sadie gave me the finger as I left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yet again, another chapter. Like always, thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock harder than Usher's abs! -watched that epy yesterday. LoL.  
Hope you enjoy, and be sure to hit that darling button at the bottom that says review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Hey honey." My mom said walking into the basement one night.

"Hey mom." I replied. I was downstairs working on a song.

"Your grandmother called today." She said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Dad's mom, she wanted to know if you were still interested in going state side for a week."

"Yea, I think so. Would Candace be with me?"

"No, she said you can take **one** friend. She said she couldn't handle Kyle and Wally both again. Especially considering that they are in the middle of selling a business and your grandpa is constantly going back and forth. What exactly happened with Kyle and Wally up there?"

"We sort of had some series of events. Grandma didn't tell you to keep us out of trouble."

"Spill now, I can't do anything about it now."

"We kind of backed the Escalade into a tree, but the tree was in the middle of the road. I wanted to play with the gate and got both gates on the island stuck half way up. Kyle flipped the wave runner off the floating dock…"

"HE FLIPPED IT HOW?!"

"Grandpa didn't give him the best instructions and he sort of wasn't centered when trying to drive it up there and it went off the side."

"Is there more?"

"Yes, the coast guard brought us home because we kind of ran aground on a shallow island in the little boat. The good news is it wasn't really damaged and it only cost seventy dollars to have the boat pulled and another hundred and fifty to fix everything and check it out. Our game of Frisbee golf also kind of hit a bride at the nearby wedding. I don't think we did anything else besides a few harmless pranks and got kicked out of the putt-putt course."

"I can see why she is doing this. Sometime I wonder what I did to get a kid like you."

"But you love me mom." I said as I batted my eyes at her causing her to laugh.

"I guess so, who are you going to take then?"

"I don't know. I can't take Wally and not Kyle and vice versa. Other then them I don't really have anyone to take."

"There is always Jude."

"You would seriously think grandma would let me take a girl?"

"Yes, because I already had her think about it. She said only if you two were friends, no _partners_ were allowed."

"Seriously mom, I could take her if she was allowed?"

"Only on a few terms and conditions."

"Sure, tell me them."

"Ok, you have to **promise** nothing sexual will happen. No kissing in front of them. Try not to be so touchy/feely around them, in other words, no carrying Jude everywhere. Cuddling is allowed only if watching a movie at night or if it is cold and you are star watching, but try not to do it at all if possible. Always be fully dressed unless you are swimming. Try not to make out from the hours of 5:30 am to midnight when they are awake. And do not mention your past as a couple. And lastly, be on your best behavior and don't blow this. It will be my fault and I can't take your grandmother blaming me for stuff again." My mom listed.

"You are absolutely the best mom." I said as I ran out of the house to go find Jude.

I drove to 620 and she was there. I went inside to see her lying on the couch with her notebook.

"Hey Red." I said as I walked over to her.

"What are you up to Speed?" She asked me as I picked her up so I could sit down with her.

"You know how my grandparents have a lake house in the states right?"

"Yes and your point?"

"Well, two weeks after grad, I am going to go spend the week with them."

"And leave me alone?"

"Nope, I can only bring one person and after Kyle, Wally and I; I thought maybe you would want to come?"

"A week vacation, no G-Major drama, and just me and you, I would be insane to say no. I would just have to get permission from the parents."

"Cool, I hope you can come. My mom laid down some rules though."

"What are they?"

"Nothing sexual can happen, we can only make out between midnight and 5am, fully dressed unless we are swimming, we are just friends with no mention of our love life past, no kissing in front of my grandparents, no caring you, and we can only cuddle at night during a movie. Oh, the most important one of all, you have to make out with me at least twice while we are there during our designated time."

"Hmm, interesting, the last one might be tough though." Jude replied laughing as she rolled over so she was facing me.

"I know, but those are the rules." I said with a big grin on my face as I gently kissed her.

"Dudes, get a room!" Wally yelled as him and Kyle came in 620 to us semi-making out, semi-joking.

"Oh we will have one in four weeks." I said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Kyle and Wally said in shock.

"I am going to go stay with Speed at his grandparent's State side lake house." Jude said smiling.

"Lucky bitch." Wally said.

"That place was awesome, especially last year." Kyle said as he remembered last year, the one with the series of event.

"Yea, and since my grandpa is going to be busy with selling a company, my grandma said one person and you two are a package deal." I told them.

"So I get to go!" Jude said smiling.

"Hmm, maybe dude will get lucky with Red." Kyle said snickering.

"Better take some protection and then give us the details." Wally added with a snicker.

"Nothing is going to happen at my grandparents you sickos." I said even though I wouldn't mind something happening just as long as there is no half naked Sadie and Kwest around.

"We will just see." Kyle said smiling, I think he might know about me and Jude somehow and that is scaring me.

"So, are you guys pulling any pranks at graduation?" Jude asked us.

"As much as we want to, no." Kyle said.

"The school as already talked to us about that. We pull a prank, we don't get a diploma and then our parents have greatly threatened us." I said, which was true. We had the ultimate pranks planned out then ten minutes later we get the letter that said we had to have a meeting with the principal, superintendent, and our parents. That was fun.

"I see, let's work on my new song." Jude said as she grabbed her guitar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Like always, thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews are greatly loved. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Graduation was today. Not a whole lot to talk about. It was a hectic day though. I had to be there three hours early because my mom talked with the dude's mom so we had to get nice pictures. Jude, Wally, Kyle and I all got there for pictures. That wasn't s bad. The ceremony was _only_ a couple hours, shorter then usual thankfully. After the ceremony, we stayed for probably forty minutes saying our good byes and taking pictures. Jude and Kat actually took the time to reconcile, so she was a little better mood the ride home.

We all headed home and changed to go to graduation parties. Jude and SME had a party together the day before at G-Major, Darius's idea. I don't know how much money everyone else walked away with, but I left with about two thousand dollars and about five hundred in actual gifts. Oh, and Darius gave us each three hundred dollars and extended our contracts by a year. That can pretty much sum up graduation; I am exhausted and going to bed now.

Tuesday, my second day as a high school graduate. Yesterday, I did absolutely nothing, I stayed at home in my pajamas. I either watched TV or played the guitar. I liked the idea of not having to get up and do anything. Tomorrow was going to start the week and a half of hell at G-Major. We are required to be there everyday but Sundays to record before Jude and I run off for a week.

Jude, Kyle, and Wally and I all went to the apartment after a long day of recording. We all laid around, ate dinner, and then watched a movie. Kyle and Wally left around nine leaving Jude and myself all alone.

"How are we going to your grandparents?" Jude asked me.

"So you can go?" I asked, she had never actually given me an answer.

"Yup." She said with a big smile.

"Cool, we are flying. My grandpa has more then enough frequent flyer miles to use on his grandkids. It is about a three hour flight and then an hour and twenty minute drive. We could always do the five and half hour drive if you really want."

"Flying is ok, how much is my ticket going to cost?"

"Oh, they pay for it and don't worry about it. They love having guests and entertaining. We will get a car in Cleveland."

"Wont renting a car be expensive?"

"Not when you are my grandparents and their best friends own a dealership there."

"Wow, your grandparents know everyone don't they?"

"Pretty much when you are my grandparents the business tycoons in the US."

"Cool, I am so excited." Jude replied as she curled up in my arms.

"Want to stay the night at my place?" I asked her knowing she was tired.

"I have to stay with my mom and Don tonight, no way around it."

"Well, you better get going then."

"Ok, but can I get a kiss first?" She asked looking up at me with those sad eyes.

"I think we could arrange it, but to be safe, I will kiss you at the car."

"Good thinking." She said as she slowly stood up taking my hand in hers.

A week and a half went by fast. We got a lot accomplished on our recordings. SME is about four songs from a solo album while Jude is slowly wrapping up her third. Tomorrow Jude and I leave to go on our vacation.

"Ok Vinnie, I think we are about packed." My mom told me as she helped me pack. I am not the best at putting stuff in suitcases without wadding it up.

"Good, I am about done too." I said as I packed my guitar and other things to keep us busy.

"No, no, no…you are not taking that." My mom yelled at me as she noticed I put the black eyeliner in my bag.

"Why mom, if Jude and I go to a club, I will need it to complete my rocker look." I protested.

"You think your dad went off the handle when he asked you if you were gay because you wore it once, wait till your grandparents see that."

"Mom, I will put it on in the car."

"No, what else do you have in that bag?" My mom asked as she tried to get it from me.

"No, it is mine." I said not letting her have it.

"Give me that damn bag Vincent." She said very sternly as she ripped it from my hands.

"I have no privacy here." I mumbled as I sat down as my mom searched my bag.

"Vincent." My mom said madly as she started to search my bag "Cigarettes?"

"How did those get in there?" I said as she held the pack up.

"I am going through this whole bag, but first when did you start smoking again?"

"I don't know…ok, a while ago, but it is only when I am extremely stressed out, which is not often. I only do it to release my stress. It is either that or punching someone." I said.

"No more smoking, I am keeping these and searching your car as well." She stated madly. I know I said I had nothing to hide from my mom in my room, well that is true, I just hid them in my car for a year and a half.

"Ok mom, but you won't find any."

"How long have you been smoking these?"

"I never quit." I said not looking at her. My mom angry scares me.

"For over a year and a half you have lied to me and your dad?"

"Yes mom and I am sorry. I will stop this time." I replied shamefully.

"You better, what does Jude think?" My mom asked.

"Jude doesn't know and please don't tell her." I replied.

"What don't I know and don't tell me what?" Jude asked as she walked in my room.

"Nothing, we are just getting my stuff packed." I replied as I hugged her.

"Cool, I am almost packed. Whose are those?" She asked as she pointed to the cigarettes. I am dead.

"They're Vinnie's dad's, I am trying to get him to quit so I took them." My mom lied.

"Oh, you should tell him what could happen if he doesn't stop. I think smoking is gross and I don't think I could kiss a smoker." Jude said as my mom shot me the death glare.

"Um ok, do you think I should be aloud to take black eyeliner?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure for if we go out and want to pull off the rocker look, I think it sets your eyes off better." Jude replied as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"See mom!" I said in a know it all tone which I am quickly regretting.

"Whatever ash tray." My mom hissed as she left the room. Jude just gave me a weird look.

"Ok, do I need to take anything real dressy?" Jude asked me.

"Yea, a couple dresses would be good." I replied.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow morning. Oh, do you want me to get rid of these?" Jude said as she held up the cigarettes.

"No, I will. See you in the morning." I replied quickly grabbing them, I needed them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Another new chapter?? You bet, hope you enjoy. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Now read it, enjoy it, and review it.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

A little while after Jude left I decided to head to 620 to see if there was anything I needed there. I walked out to my car to see my mom going through it like crazy.

"You aren't going to find anything." I smirked as I walked by. Thank god that Kyle and I drank the _entire_ bottle of Royal Crown after grad or my mom would be chasing after me with my life at stake. I am also glad I decided to clean out my car last week, she would definitely be pissed at the stuff she would have found (nothing illegal such as drugs).

"Where do you think you are going?" She replied.

"620, so I need my car." I said.

"Take your dad's, I am not done here." She replied rather angrily.

"Will do mom." I said as I headed to my dad's SUV.

As I got in the car, my dad came out. Boy, was he pissed at me.

"I just got off the phone with your grandmother." He yelled at me.

"How is grams?" I asked sarcastically, I swear today is bash Speed day.

"She told me a story about last year and I am very furious about this. This better not happen with Jude." My dad said.

"What is that?" I asked desperately thinking back to last year.

"She told me about coming home at 11 pm to find you, Kyle, and Wally passed out drunk on the floor of the hallway in nothing but boxers." He said.

"Um." Is all I could say. It is true, they left us home alone for fourteen hours with a HUGE variety of alcohol. I think there might have been girls drinking with us?

"Oh, that isn't all of it."

"Oh?"

"She told me how the neighbors saw you go skating by naked at 9pm, Kyle diving in the harbor naked after that, and I don't even know what she was saying about Wally."

"We did what?" I asked, sadly I don't remember much from 7pm that night to 10am the next day.

"Yea, you have witnesses. Don't you remember any of that?" He asked even madder.

"Nope. I remember getting insanely drunk and the bitch of a hangover." I replied, I couldn't exactly lie myself out of this one now could I?

"Yes, your grandmother doesn't want to have to face that kind of embarrassment again, and considering that you are taking a girl, any nakedness won't be accepted. I trust Jude fully, you I don't. Do not do anything to screw up with this girl, she is too good of a friend and remember what happened with Monica?" He yelled. He really doesn't know that Jude and I have gone all the way thankfully.

"We won't do that. I won't get drunk or anything." I promised.

"I want to believe you, but I can't after this whole smoking thing." He yelled.

From there, it got worse. I ended up just peeling out. I am now sitting outside on the fire escape of the apartment thinking.

I was thinking of how I had managed to hide my smoking problem from my parents for a year and a half after they had caught me. I couldn't believe I had hid it from Jude for two years. It was not nearly what it used to be. I rarely smoke, only when I feel extremely stressed. More I think about it, Kyle is the one who got me started. He smokes occasionally, Wally won't touch a cigarette, and then again his grandpa died of lung cancer. Kyle and I never smoked in front of Jude because we knew she hated it.

I sat there starring at my half smoked cigarette and thought of Jude. I knew to actually get her back I would have to give this up. I knew I could do this if I really wanted to, but I didn't. It was one way I could take my anger out, there is always my guitar, but is just doesn't always do the trick.

"Hey, I am looking the hottest guitarist on earth…think you could help?" I hear Jude say from behind me. OH SHIT! I still have the damn cigarette and I can't throw it now because she is right behind me.

"I think I found him." Jude giggled as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

I freaked and quickly pulled a move from _Grease 2_. I flipped the cigarette up into my mouth and let me tell you, that was not smart. I just turned around and smiled not saying anything hoping she would not be long.

"Figured I would find you here when you weren't at home. I came to check and see if anything I needed was here. I found you. Do you smell smoke?" Jude said.

I just nodded my head no trying not to let the smoke escape from my nose.

"Maybe it is because you drove your dad's car." Jude said.

I just shrugged my shoulders hoping she would leave, I think I burned the top of my mouth.

"Ok, not talkative…I can think of a couple things that we can do that doesn't require talking." Jude said as she kissed me. "Something wrong?"

I just looked at her then made a signal like I was sick or something.

"Oh ok, well, I am going to head home, having family night since I am leaving. See you bright and early…did smoke just come out of your nose?" Jude said.

I shook my head no and pretended to be shocked. As soon as she was gone I spit the cigarette out. That was awful, I didn't know which would hurt more, Jude finding out I smoked or the burn in my mouth.

The next morning my mom and I picked Jude up at 6am then headed to the airport. She walked us to the security gate and left once we were through security.

"It is too early." Jude complained as we sat at the boarding gate.

"I know, but I have a surprise for you once our plane lands." I told her lightly kissing her forehead.

"What is your grandparent's place like?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it is a two story stone house and very roomy. They have a lovely view of the lake but a small yard. There is a large deck/patio area with an in-ground hot tub. From the patio there is a small walkway that leads down to the boat dock. Across the small channel are other houses. They have houses all near them except for where the patio is. It is a nice area, mostly older people though. We can always take a seven minute walk to a little beach like area as well." I explained.

"Sounds nice, what is the boat like?"

"It is a forty-five foot boat. It is a brand called Tiara, it has a master bedroom which is small but big for a boat. Then there is a kitchen/dining room area, living room, bathroom, and bunks inside. Outside you can sit around fourteen people. Very, very nice. There is also a wave runner and then a little jet boat."

"Sounds nice, I am excited, can you get me some coffee?"

"I suppose so." I told her as I got up and went and got us coffee.

We boarded the plan about forty minutes later.

"Just where I wanted to sit." I said as we took our seats in the back of the plane.

"Why, I heard the middle is the best." Jude replied confused.

"It is, but here no one is behind us and not many people will look back here so I can do this." I said as I kissed her neck lightly.

"I see, smart move." She replied as she lightly brushed her lips across mine.

Our three hour flight went by fast. We sat there goofing off. We would exchange kisses every so often. She had fun leaning over and nibbling on my ear causing me to tickle her back. I love this and wished every time we did something, we could act like this, but the truth of the matter was, I had a feeling this wasn't going to last.

We arrived on time.

"What is my surprise?" Jude asked me as we walked to the car lot to pick up our ride.

"Well, I know how much you love Mustangs and convertibles so I managed to get us one for the week. Oh, and we are going out to eat at The Hard Rock Café where we get to sit in the VIP section thanks to Darius." I explained.

"What are we waiting for?" Jude asked jumping around and hugging me.

We got the car and loaded our stuff in it then went to lunch at the Hard Rock Café which was in a mall. We then headed to my grandparent's house. We made the trip in about an hour and thirty minutes.

"Wow." Jude said in amazement as she starred at my grandparent's house.

coughhit reviewcough


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is a new chapter. Kind of boring, but there will be drama coming. I have had a little bit of writer's block on this. Please, please, please review!  
Oh, and this chapter is for my DLS girlies who reminded me to update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

"You like?" I asked as I parked the car.

"What is not to like?" She replied as she starred at the house.

"VINCENT!" My grandma shouted as she ran out of the house with her arms wide open.

"Hi grandma." I said as I gave her a hug.

"You look good. Introduce me to your friend." My grandma said as she looked at me, I knew she didn't like how I was dressed, it was not up to her standards.

"Grandma, this is one of my best friends, Jude Harrison." I said as Jude came over shyly.

"Nice to meet you and your house is gorgeous." Jude said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, come inside and look around and put your stuff away." My grandma said leading us inside. I know she was a little sketchy on Jude as well, she was nothing like Candi.

We went inside and took our stuff upstairs. She then gave Jude a tour of the house which took entirely too long.

"For dinner, how does eating at home tonight sound?" My grandma asked as she finished the tour with Jude, I was on the couch starring at the ceiling with the dog.

"Perfectly fine, what all do we have to eat here?" I asked.

"I was going to have you two go to the store and get whatever you wanted to eat." My grandma said as she handed me the credit card.

"Let's go Red." I said as I took the card and ran.

"Your grandma just gives you the credit card?" Jude asked in amazement.

"Yes and no. Candi and I have signing rights on hers and technically I am using _my_ credit card. My grandpa's name is Vincent, but he goes by Todd."

"Todd?"

"His middle name, he goes by V Todd Spiederman. The card says Vincent Spiederman, so no problem." I said as I showed her the card.

We drove to the gate and there was the guard on duty, not a very common sight.

"You are back." He said when he saw me.

"Yup, couldn't stay away from you." I replied sarcastically. He hated me, Kyle and Wally after last year.

"God, I thought I was going to get lucky this year. Where are your little friends?" He asked.

"They couldn't make it this year." I replied.

"Oh, so you bring your girlfriend?" He asked eying Jude.

"Yup, this is my girl Jude." I replied as Jude looked a little embarrassed.

"Jude, as in Jude Harrison the Canadian Instant Star?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yup, that is her." I replied boastfully.

"How do you know about me?" Jude asked.

"My daughter listens to you and saw you play in Akron two years ago. How did she end up with you?" He replied.

"I am her guitarist in her band, was your daughter one of the ones throwing underwear at me?" I replied sarcastically.

"No, she has better taste, no offense Miss Harrison." He said.

"None taken, he is an acquired taste." Jude said jokingly as I looked over at her. Did she just confirm that she was my girlfriend?

"Can we leave now?" I asked growing impatient.

"As long as you promise not to mess with the gates again." He replied, he was still pretty sore about that last year.

"Will do, later gator." I said as I drove away.

Jude and I went to the grocery store and stocked up on junk food and soda. We got some healthy stuff and enough stuff for lunch to last us a couple days. When we got home, there was another car in the driveway. I walked in to see my grandpa sitting at the table.

Once inside, I ran saw my grandpa and got to introduce him to Jude. Fun right? You bet, my grandpa is so nice and social. He said hi and shook her hand without even looking up. After that nice meeting, my grandma insisted that he take Jude for a tour of the boat. Once they were gone, it was me and her to talk. How fun! I got screamed at for last year and how I was an embarassement for the whole naked skating incident I still don't remember. Then came my smoking problem, my dad told. Lastly was the talk on me and Jude and our non existent relationship. I don't know if she is convinced that Jude and I are just friends or not because here they come.

"How was the boat Red?" I asked as she walked in.

"Big and luxurious." Jude replied with a smile on her face.

"Cool, want to take a walk before we have to get ready for dinner Red?" I asked.

"Sure." Jude said as she went to grab my hand and quickly caught herself.

"We will be back in a while, cell is on." I said as Jude and I walked out the kitchen door.

Jude and I were walking down the street and out of sight of my grandparents so I grabbed her hand.

"So what is your overall impression?" I asked Jude.

"I like it, very nice." She replied smiling at our hands.

"It is, what do you want to do after dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Can we go out there?" Jude said pointing at the lake.

"Sure, how does a sunset cruise on the big boat sound?" I asked as I lead her down the steps on the cliffs.

"Terrific!" She squealed.

We walked along the shore line and out in the water some. We headed back after thirty minutes.

"We are leaving in and hour Vincent." I heard my grandma yell when we walked in the house.

"Ok grandma." I replied as we quickly darted up the steps.

"Want to get ready now?" Jude asked once we were upstairs.

"I am going to unpack first; you can do the same or go ahead and get ready." I told her.

"I will unpack then take a quick shower." Jude said going into her room.

After a little while, I was finished unpacking, why can't packing be as easy as unpacking? I heard the shower shut off. Once I knew Jude was back in her room I went and took a quick shower. After my shower I went to my room got dressed. Once I was dressed in my navy blue dinner suit and a white polo shirt, I went and got Jude. She looked gorgeous in her white dress and a navy blue shrug. The funny part is we matched perfectly but neither of is planned it. Amazing how we can think alike.

"I like, I like." I said to her as she walked out.

"We match so perfectly." Jude said with a huge smile as she kissed my cheek.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked as I linked arms with her and we started down the steps.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied as she held my arm tighter.

"You two look nice." My grandma said as we got to the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks and we didn't even plan it." I said looking over at Jude. She just smiled.

"Let's go." My grandpa said as he walked out the door to the car.

The ride to dinner was ever so pleasant. No one said a word.

At dinner my grandpa decided to break the silence by saying, "So Jude, tell us about yourself."

"Well, there isn't much to me. I am eighteen and just graduated like Spe…I mean Vincent. I have an older sister, Sadie. My parents are both divorced and my dad is engaged and my mom is remarried. I love music, which I guess is obvious since I won Instant Star." Jude said nervously.

"Do you do any sports?" My grandma asked.

"No, I am not a very coordinated person. Music is my passion." Jude replied.

"You should listen to her play the guitar and sing, she is amazing." I said.

"We just might." My grandma said, I knew she was lying. She thought my band was a phase I would grow out of, then we went on tour and she wasn't exactly proud.

"So, what is everyone having?" My grandpa said quickly changing the subject.

We all ordered and sat there in silence.

"Todd, Alice, nice to see you guys." A voice said from behind us.

"Jim, nice to see you here tonight as well." My grandpa replied.

"What brings you and Alice here tonight?" Jim asked.

"Just enjoying dinner with our grandson and his friend." My grandma replied.

"I see. My name is Jim, I live next door to your grandparents. I don't remember if I ever met you, I know I met Candace." Jim replied holding his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you, I am Vincent and this is Jude." I said shaking his hand and introducing him to Jude.

"Nice to meet both of you. You should meet my grandchildren Aaron and Callie." Jim said, and then I remembered him. His granddaughter was hot, met her last summer and she had an even hotter friend, Tessa. Aaron, don't remember him so much. Kyle, Wally and I hung out with the girls **a lot**.

"We just might have too." I replied.

"Well, I better get back to my table. Nice meeting you Jude." Jim said as he left. Man, I hope Jude doesn't meet the girls, I just don't see them getting along, they are too much like Eden in my opinion.

After dinner, we had coffee and then headed home. At home, Jude and I quickly ran upstairs and changed clothes to get ready for our sunset cruise


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, like always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!  
So here is the deal, I wrote this chapter and though it was _too_ long...so I did the smart thing (hehe) and split it. Part 2 should be up by Saturday. There are a couple revisions I want to do. Now read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"So, how do you like this?" I asked Jude as the boat came to a stop in the middle of the lake.

"It is amazing. I have never seen such a beautiful sunset." Jude replied.

"I somehow knew you would like it, which is why I asked my grandparents." I told her.

"You are the best." Jude said as she curled up next to me. I know my parents said no cuddling, but it was cool out and looked innocent.

"What do you two think about this?" My grandma asked as she sat down across from us.

"It is gorgeous." Jude said.

"Nice." I replied

"This would be romantic to bring a girlfriend out on." She said as she got back up and sat beside my grandpa.

"Romantic huh?" I whispered in Jude's ear.

"Yea, could be a lot more." She replied with a slight grin. I noticed my grandma and grandpa starring straight ahead so I took a chance and kissed her.

"How was that?" I asked as I pulled away, all she could do was smile.

We were gone for about an hour and a half. Jude and I went inside and watched a movie then changed into our pajamas. We grabbed a couple things then headed to the boat for the night.

"Hey dude, want to star gaze?" I asked her after we set the bed up.

"Sure, but where?" She replied confused.

"Follow me." I said as I opened the window above us and climbed out. We laid down on the bow of the boat and starred at all the stars.

"This is so amazing." Jude said after a few minutes.

"I figured you would say that." I replied.

"You know me oh so well." Jude replied as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know, will you go rollerblading in the morning with me?" I asked.

"I suppose I can, what time?" Jude replied, I knew rollerblading wasn't her favorite, but I love it.

"How is ten?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jude said as she kissed my cheek.

We laid there for probably another twenty minutes before climbing back down in bedroom. We laid there for a while, not talking, just enjoying each others presence. We eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms…it was perfect.

I woke up the next morning around nine, Jude was still asleep, and so I left her there and headed inside. I had been inside for forty minutes, was dressed and was lying on the couch with GiGi when Jude came shuffling in.

"Morning Red." I said, she looked so cute when she woke up, her hair everywhere and her half opened eyes.

"Morning, coffee?" Jude mumbled as she crashed into the chair.

"Let's go get you some, and we can eat breakfast then go rollerblading." I said as I headed to the kitchen with her. My grandparents were on the deck reading their paper and sipping coffee.

"Ok." She mumbled as she followed behind me.

"After you eat, go get ready and I will meet you outside." I told her halfway through breakfast.

As Jude went upstairs to get ready, I headed outside. I sat on the front porch and put on my skates. I decided to roller blade around the circle.

"Oh my gosh! Vincent is that you?" I heard a girl's voice yell. I am in trouble.

I turned around to see two girls. "Tessa and Callie?" I asked.

"How are you?" They asked me both at the same time. I skated towards them trying to get them out of Jude's sight, but then again, maybe I wanted her to see them.

"Pretty good, and you two?" I asked nervously.

"Good." Tessa replied.

"Are your friends here too?" Callie replied looking for Kyle and Wally.

"Nope, grams said no after last year." I replied.

"Too bad, Kyle was awesome." Tessa said.

"Yea, but it is cool." I replied and then my cell phone starting playing _Anyone But You_.

"Is that your phone?" Callie asked a little suspicious.

"Yes, excuse me." I said to the girls, and then answered my phone. "Need something dude?" "Just come on."

"Who was that, your girlfriend?" Callie asked a little worried.

"Just a girl, no biggie." I replied.

"Who sings that song?" Tessa asked.

"Jude Harrison." I replied like no big deal.

"Oh, that overrated Canadian star." Tessa said, good thing Jude wasn't here.

"Heard her a couple times, not so great. I think she is just some poser and that song on your phone, the guy in the background is a little annoying." Callie added. I left out the fact Kyle, Wally, and I didn't tell them we were Jude's backup band, just a local Toronto garage band.

"I like the song, my friend Red loves it. She likes Jude Harrison; she could tell you anything about her." I replied as I saw Jude stumbling towards us on her skates.

"Look at that girl, a little overdressed for this isn't she?" Tessa said as she saw Jude.

"I know, not much there." Callie replied, did I mention these were mean, hot girls?

"Speed…do I have to?" Jude whined as she crashed into me. She was wearing her little black shorts with 'rockstar' across the butt and a white, rhinestone tank. She had her hair piled up and huge sunglasses on.

"Yes, I thought I brought Red along, not Sadie." I joked with her. Ouch, she punched me.

"Shut up Vincent." She snapped.

"Who is this?" Tessa asked eyeing her.

"This is Red, Red this is Tessa and Callie." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Jude said.

"Same, I heard you are obsessed with that overrated Canadian star, Jude Harrison?" Tessa asked, I could see Jude fuming and I just gave her a look that explained it.

"Oh yea, but she is so not overrated, she is awesome." Jude said defensively.

"Whatever, she is such a diva. I heard she can be a bitch and that no one likes her. I think her music is kind of plain." Callie said, oh boy was Jude getting madder.

"Well, everyone has their opinions, Red and I need to get going." I said as I tried to skate away.

"See you later Vincent?" Callie asked.

"Yea, later." I said not turning around.

"See you later Vincent?" Jude said mockingly.

"Jealous any?" I replied.

"Maybe and you just let them dis me like that?" She said stopping.

"They did it to me too when my phone rang, but I think it is cute that you are jealous." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

I have a bad feeling about this week.

* * *

**Ok, since we are down here, why don't we review?  
That is what I thought, reviewing sounds like a blast! So lets do it! REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here you go, part 2. Hope you like. Also, thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys.  
Oh and more importantly, can Wally bring sexy back now? hehe **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Jude and I skated for a while; she started to have fun after a little while. We then headed back to the house and had lunch. Jude wanted to go for a ride on the wave runner so I said I would take her. We changed and headed out to the dock.

"Come here." I said as I held out my arms to her to jump onto the floating dock.

"Don't let me fall in." She said as she jumped.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked her once we both were on the dock.

"What you guys doing?" I heard Tessa yell as I saw her and Callie come running through the yard in their bikinis.

"**We** are going for a ride on that." Jude said in a stern voice as she pointed to the wave runner.

"Cool, we will follow on ours." Callie said as they ran down the dock.

"Don't sweat it Red." I said trying to calm her down.

"Remember, you have me and don't need one of those sluts." Jude said.

"I don't want them." I told her as I climbed on.

"How do I get on?" She asked as she stood there.

"Just like you get on Quincy's bike." I told her.

Jude hopped on and we waited for Tessa and Callie to make their way to us. We rode out to the lake and raced around. After a while, we stopped beside Tessa and Callie.

"That was great." Tessa said.

"Yea, Vincent, you are so skilled on that when it comes to turns and stuff." Callie said to me, obviously flirting with me.

"Maybe I could just show you how awesome I really am." I replied flirtatiously.

"Maybe tonight, Red could always hang out with my brother Aaron while we go out." Callie said with a smile.

"Hey Speed, do you like to swim?" Jude asked quickly butting in.

"Yea, why?" I asked and then I found out. Jude shoved me off the wave runner into the water.

"Just wondered." Jude said with an evil smile.

"Dude, you are so getting it when we get back." I said as I swam to the side.

"Teach me how to drive this." Jude said as she scooted forward.

"Fine." I said climbing back on. Callie and Tessa just sat there quietly.

I showed Jude how to drive and Callie and Tessa kept buzzing around us trying to make her flip it. Jude was getting angry at them and since Jude became friends with Patsy, not much goes unsaid. Jude cut them off causing them to tip over.

"Sorry, did I do that?" Jude asked pretending to be upset.

"Don't worry about it, you are new and inexperienced at this and probably other things." Tessa said with a smirk.

"Why don't you swim dude." I said pushing her in.

"Vincent you and your ninja turtle pajama pants will pay!" She yelled at me.

"Those sound cute." Callie said with a grin as her and Tessa climbed on their wave runner.

"They are sexy." I smiled as I helped Jude up. "I drive."

"Fine." Jude said as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Ready to head in?" Tessa asked.

"Yea, I suppose unless Red here wants to stay out." I replied.

"I want to go back in, I am feeling inspired." Jude said. Great, here comes one of those songs Jamie talks about, makes you want to cry and punch something simultaneously. I wish she wrote songs like Mason at times, but then again I would be dropped.

"Ok dude, let's go." I said as I turned on the wave runner and took off.

As we rode in, Tessa and Callie were to our side. I knew Jude knew that Callie liked me. So to have her fun, she kept kissing the back of my neck. She once stood up a little so she could nibble on my earlobe. I knew Jude was doing this to get at Callie, but I personally enjoyed it and could see Callie getting a little mad, especially after I clarified that Jude and I were only friends.

When we got back and docked the wave runners. I looked over to see Callie and Tessa bending down, and they had taken their lifejackets off and let's just say there wasn't much to their tops. Jude noticed and pushed me in and stormed off. She stood on the walkway to the house with her _pissed off_ face and starred at me.

I knew I had to make it right, but then again, why? She wasn't my girlfriend; she said we were just friends, very _friendly_ friends. So I could check out other girls, even though I only did it to piss her off.

"Dude, you are so getting it." I said as I climbed on the dock.

"Whatever Vincent." Jude smarted off.

"You asked for it." I said as I took off running and tackled her. As I tackled her, it reminded me of the time Kyle tackled her before we started a game of flag football, damn was she mad then.

"Get off of me." Jude yelled as she tried to get out from under me.

"Not until you pay the price." I said as I kissed her neck and tickled her.

"What is the price?" She asked.

"My grandparents are out for a while, so I say a kiss or five." I replied laughing. Jude took that as her cue to kiss me.

I don't know how long we were lying on the lawn making out before we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry." I said as I got off Jude, trying not to smile too much.

"That is ok." Callie replied a little pissed and skeptical. Oh well.

"So, I am confused, what are you guys?" Tessa asked.

"We are just friends; we kind of got caught in the moment. It meant nothing." Jude said as she ran her fingers across her lips.

"Oh, so what are you two doing later?" Callie asked me as she stepped closer.

"Dinner with the grandma, then I don't know." I replied.

"Cool, want to hang out with us? A lot of the local teens and visiting teens like you go down to the point for a fire and music. Pretty fun, the most popular place on a Saturday night." Callie said.

"Sounds pretty cool, what kind of music?" I asked looking at Jude.

"All kinds, they actually have open mic which is always a blast." Tessa said.

"I want to go." Jude said right after she heard open mic, I know this can be bad.

"I guess we are in if Red wants to go." I replied.

"Cool, want to all ride together?" Callie asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We will just drive ourselves incase we want to leave early." I said knowing putting Jude in a car with them would be murder, literally.

"Ok, we will see you later." Callie said as her and Tessa walked off leaving me and a very angry Jude.

**Likey? Why not review and tell me? I loved the reviews for the last chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright, once again, THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys keep me going. Now read and review. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Vincent darling, we will be leaving in about fifteen minutes." My grandma yelled up to me and Jude.

We had been inside for about an hour and a half. We both had taken showers and changed. Right now we were just lying on my bed talking. Jude had been scribbling in her notebook but wouldn't let me see it.

"We better head down." I told Jude a few minutes after my grandma yelled up.

"Ok, do you think Callie is attractive?" Jude asked as she hid behind her notebook.

"Yea, she is attractive, why?"

"I just wondered. Would you date her?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, do you think you two might hook up this week since you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Jude, where are you going with this?"

"I just asked."

"No, ready to go?"

"Would I make a better girlfriend?"

"Wouldn't know, especially since all you want is friendship with possibilities."

"Let's go." Jude said distantly. I think I got my message through to her.

After dinner we went back to the house and changed into more fitting clothes. Jude and I grabbed my guitar and I snuck her lyric book in my messenger bag along with my eyeliner.

"I never thought you would make it." Callie said as she came running up to me and Jude when we got there.

"Dinner took longer." I replied.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Aaron, Callie's brother asked a little standoffish.

"Yea, problem with that?" I replied.

"Not really, just isn't it a little gayish?" Tessa asked.

"No, it is very rock godish. All _real_ rock gods wear eyeliner. It is hot. Plus, are you homophobic?" Jude replied.

"No and he is not a rock god." Aaron replied.

"Good, my best friend is gay and yes, Speed is a rock god, I should know." Jude said defensively.

"Aaron, why don't you get Red a drink." Callie said trying to get rid of Jude.

"Come on Red." Aaron said putting his arm around her, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"So, what have you been up to?" Callie asked as she grabbed my arm.

"Not much, not much at all. School and work." I replied.

"Where do you work?" Callie asked interested as Tessa ventured off.

"A studio in Toronto called G-Major. Is that a band setting up?" I said looking over to the stage.

"Yes, so…" Callie said.

I didn't see Jude for an hour. I was standing with Callie rather bored. I couldn't find Jude whenever I looked. All of a sudden, she came running and jumped into my arms as she said, "The band said I could sing you something. Come on."

I walked over with Jude and Callie quickly tagged along. I watched Jude grab a guitar and sit in front of the mic.

Jude ended with

"_If what you don't know wont hurt ya  
Then maybe this is better left alone  
Until you figure out what's wrong  
But if you choose to leave today  
I wont be standing in your way  
I cant wait here anymore  
If what you don't know wont hurt ya  
I said, some things are better left alone  
Some things are better left alone"_

She sang it perfectly, it was a song I had written about us and I can't believe she found it. I left Callie who was sort of attached to my arm and walked up to Jude as she came off the stage.

"I don't know whether to be happy or mad." I told her.

"I thought it was great and you never sing me anything you write, so I decided to do this." Jude said looking at her feet.

"You did a terrific job." I told her as I lifted her chin.

"I did?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, and would you mind kissing a wanna be rock god who wears eyeliner?" I asked her as I leaned in. Jude didn't answer, she just met me halfway. The kiss was short but sweet.

"Hey Blondie." A guy said interrupting our kiss.

"Hmm?" Jude asked as we pulled away.

"You were pretty awesome, want to sing some more?" The guy asked.

"Um, sure…do you know any songs by that Canadian, Jude Harrison?" Jude asked nervously.

"I think I know the drums to _My Sweet Time_ and _Not Standing Around_." The guy said a little confused.

"Cool, need a guitarist?" I asked eagerly, I love performing with Jude, especially when she is feeling flirtatious.

"Yea, ours doesn't know those songs, I only do because of my little sister. Oh, by the way, I am Troy." The guy said.

"Cool, I am Speed and this is Red." I replied.

"What you two doing?" Callie asked walking over.

"We are going to sing some of Jude Harrison songs so you don't have to stick around." Jude said in a smart eleck tone.

"I will watch with Vincent." Callie said.

"I am playing the guitar for her." I said as Jude drug me off with her.

Jude and I played it just like always. Troy wasn't half bad on drums, but Jude and I rocked. She played the guitar harder then ever. Everyone loved us, and Jude couldn't stay away from me. Right now is one of those times I think Jude loves that fact very few people know here in the States.

"That was awesome Vincent." Callie said running up to us.

"Just a lot of practice over the years. What about Red?" I replied trying to keep her from saying something.

"She was decent for a girl." Callie replied harshly.

"I will do anything you want if you don't go off." I whispered to Jude.

That night after Jude and I headed home, we ran in and changed then into our pajamas and headed out to the boat.

"I hate her." Jude complained once we were in the boat.

"Calm down dude." I said trying to hug her, but she was throwing a full fledge fit.

"That was awesome Vincent…she is ok for a girl." Jude said mimicking Callie.

"Jude, I think you are awesome for anyone." I said as I just sat down and watched her jump around.

"How come she can call you Vincent and you don't get mad. I call you that and I get _ouch, low blow_?"

"I told her I didn't like it last year, but that went nowhere. If you want to call me Vincent, go ahead. That Vincent is not the same as _your_ Speed."

"Shut up, I know you like her better. She is prettier and more appealing with her fake boobs and ghetto ass." Jude said as she started to cry. I tried not to laugh

"I think you are perfect Jude. Just don't let her get to you because that is all she wants. Come here." I said as she climbed in bed next to me.

"She hates me, the real me and the famous me and doesn't even know me." Jude said crying.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't matter. Look at the time."

"It is 12:05 why?" Jude asked.

I just smiled and wiped away her tears.

"What? Meeting Callie or…" She started saying as I kissed her.

"That." I whispered as I pulled back watching Jude smile and follow after me wanting another kiss.

We laid there and made out for a while, oh how I loved it. We finally fell asleep; Jude was curled up with her head on my chest. I woke up at 9am but Jude was still asleep. She looked so peaceful with her head on my chest and her arm draped over me. I just decided to go back to sleep. At 11, Jude and I woke up to a surprise.

"Vincent are you in here?" I heard a girl's voice yell.

"Who is that?" Jude mumbled.

"I don't know, just be quiet and they might go away." I replied.

"Are you back here Vincent?" I heard the voice say again as a figure appeared in the bedroom.

"Callie!" Jude and I yelled once we saw her.

"What are you guys still doing in bed?" Callie asked.

"Better yet, what are you doing in here?" I asked. All I could think of at the moment was _thank god we were dressed_. The way we were laying was already pushing the friendly line, being naked would definitely make this whole thing extremely embarrassing and awkward. I think worse then the Sadie/Kwest incident.

"Tessa and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go to lunch and your grandma said you were still on the boat and we could come get you." Callie said as she starred at me and Jude.

"Oh, how does that sound Red, I mean the lunch part?" I asked looking down at her, I think her grip on me tightened when Callie looked at us.

"Fine by me." Jude said as she crawled around looking for her robe after she decided to let go.

"We will go get dressed and then find you." I told Callie as we started to walk off the boat.

"What is with your robe there Hun?" Callie asked Jude as we walked along the dock.

"It is my favorite robe my sister got me. Every rock goddess needs one." Jude smarted off.

"Still, why do you have it?" Callie said with a smirk on her face.

"Because I am a damn rock goddess…duh!" Jude yelled as she stormed off to the house.

"We will just see you in about an hour." I said to Callie as I ran after Jude. Shit, I forgot my shirt, now I know why Callie kept staring at me.

I was dressed and Jude was still in her room, door locked. I told her to meet my outside and she said she would in five minutes. I went outside and saw Callie, Tessa, and Aaron waiting for me.

"Is Red coming?" Aaron asked looking for her.

"Yea, in a few minutes, she is not in a pleasant mood." I replied.

"Well, there she is." Tessa said looking at her.

"What is with those glasses?" Callie said making fun of her sunglasses. I liked them and totally understood them.

"She likes them." I said in her defense.

"Ready to go dude." Jude said walking up. She pushed her sunglasses up and I saw her eye makeup. Jude had really dark makeup on her eyes and thick eyeliner. She also had on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank with a silver guitar across it. What really caught my eye was her necklace I bought her.

"Let's go, all want to ride together?" Aaron asked.

"Um, Jude and I will ride by ourselves, we need to stop at the store and get stuff for breakfast." I replied.

"Oh, come one. We can stop; I need to go there also." Callie said.

"Fine." Jude huffed as she walked ahead.

"_Sweet_ ass dude." I said as I looked at Jude's jeans. Callie, Tessa, and Aaron all stopped with their mouths open in disbelief.

"Thanks, Wally actually did something right." Jude replied laughing.

"Yes he did. Man that brings back so many memories, great memories. I miss those days on the bus and flag football. Remember when Kyle and I jumped in that pool and pulled you in?" I said, I miss those days seriously. Touring that is.

"Yes, that ruined my favorite shoes. I loved those days, no worries what so ever, I am just surprised I didn't gain a hundred pounds." Jude replied now in a better mood.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Callie asked.

"Just our summer two years ago." Jude and I replied smiling.

"Ok, whatever." Tessa said.

We went and ate lunch. It wasn't so bad, we did have a good time. Jude and I kept joking around about things we did on tour. After lunch, we went to the grocery store, of course Jude and I couldn't just get a couple things. We wanted to relive tour again, but a _little_ healthier.

"Do you have enough food?" Aaron asked as Jude and I came back out.

"Just enough to last us for a couple days." Jude replied.

"Ok." Callie and Tessa said in disgust.

"Anywhere else to go?" I asked.

"Nope, just home." Aaron said as he started to drive off.

"When we get back, we were thinking about going out tubing, want to come?" Tessa asked us.

I looked over at Jude and got a glare and all eyes were on us waiting for that "yes."

**Pssst…don't forget to hit that drop dead gorgeous review button down here and tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ok, here is a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. Also, thanks to my reviewers. You guys seriously rock and are what keeps me going.  
At the bottom, the bold part is in the narrator's POV, not Speed's. You will understand when you read it.  
Also, if you are looking for a new fic(s) to read, check out Charley07's series: "The Comeback", "It's Not Over" and "Third Time's the Charm". They are awesome!  
Now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"I am not sure about this, Speed." Jude whined.

"Trust me, when have I ever done something to make you doubt me?" I replied as I held out my hand.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jude replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Just come on dude." I said getting a little frustrated.

"It is ok Vincent, if she doesn't want to tube with you, I will." Callie said anxiously and with that, Jude jumped on the raft with me.

"See, it isn't so bad." I told Jude once she was situated.

"I guess not, but I feel like I am sitting on a hot dog though." Jude replied.

"Hold on because we will be going in…3…2…1!" I yelled to her and we were off.

We ended up going tubing with Tessa, Callie, and Aaron. Jude really didn't want to but we were in a tight situation. We rode for a good while. I could tell Jude was having fun. She was laughing and kept turning her head to look at me behind her. Our ride was ended when we hit a big wave and the boat did a quick turn. Jude flew backwards into me and took me under with her.

"DUDE!" I yelled at her as we both floated around waiting for the boat to come back.

"That was amazing, well all but the flying off part." Jude laughed

"I told you it would be fun." I replied as the boat came near us.

"Our turn!" Tessa yelled as her and Callie pulled the raft over to them.

Jude and I climbed back on the boat and sat down.

"Dude, if you want I will drive and you can hop on with the girls." I told Aaron.

"I will ride next round, want to go with me Red?" Aaron replied.

Jude looked at me and I nodded and she said, "I guess."

We stayed out there for a while, Jude rode with Aaron and regretted it. He couldn't keep his hands off her. What pissed her off the most was that I played it like no big deal.

"So, did everyone have fun?" Aaron asked as we headed back to the dock.

"Yea." Jude and I said.

"It was fun." Callie replied.

"Are you guys busy for dinner?" Tessa asked Jude and me.

"No, grandma is meeting some people tonight." I replied knowing what was coming next.

"Would you like to join us, we are grilling out then going to have a little fire. We are going to start around seven." Callie said.

"Sounds like fun, right Red." I replied.

"Tons." Jude said in a fake voice with a fake smile.

"Great, seven it is!" Tessa said, I think she didn't find Jude's sarcasm.

When Jude and I got back to the house and locked herself in the bedroom. After an hour of this I went and tried to talk to her.

"Dude, what is a matter?" I asked through the door.

"Why do you care?" She yelled back.

"Because when you are upset, it makes me upset."

"Why don't you go talk to your new slut friend?"

"I could, but I brought you with me to hang out with."

"Well, I am not coming out."

"Then I will find a way in, there is windows and this key I happen to be holding."

"I don't believe you."

"Just wait and see, Red." I said as I walked away from the room. I wonder if there is a key to the room.

A half hour later, I got my grandma to give me the key to Jude's room.

"You are coming with me." I told Jude as I walked in her room to find her lying upside down across the bed still in her bikini with a pair of shorts on.

"Nope, not getting up." Jude protested. So I did what I had to do. I went and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Grandma, we are going for a walk." I yelled as I ran by her, she didn't even notice I was carrying Jude.

"Have fun." She replied.

I ran down the street with Jude over my shoulder protesting. I stopped a couple times; I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us.

"Why did you bring me to the beach?" Jude asked still mad.

"To cheer you up Miss Debbie Downer." I replied sarcastically.

She just frowned at me.

"I am sorry for not getting jealous today, this is what it is about right?" I asked her.

"Yes Speed, you didn't care. You played it off as nothing. We could have been having sex for all you cared and said nothing." Jude yelled at me.

"If he would have put his lips on you I would have stepped in, I am trying not to be so jealous like the last time. Look where it got me?" I replied a little angry.

"I know our past, but I just felt, I don't know, unwanted almost." Jude said looking me in the eyes; I could see all her misery.

"I am sorry Jude. Come here." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I know, I am sorry for being so needy." Jude replied as she held on to me tightly.

"Know what would make this reconcile perfect?" I asked trying to get her to laugh.

"This?" Jude said right before she kissed me.

"Yea." I replied as we broke apart and then went back in for another long passionate kiss. I still couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us.

We slowly sat down on the sand letting out feet be hit by the incoming water. We never broke the kiss in the process of sitting down. Before I knew it, Jude and I were laying in the sand making out. It may not have been the most comfortable thing we did since the beach wasn't exactly fluffy white sand, but whatever washed in from the lake. We could care less. I knew this was against one of my mom's rules for this week, but who the hell cared?

When Jude and I finally broke apart for the last time, I looked up to see a figure quickly disappear. It looked a lot like a guy's figure, but I couldn't be sure.

"We better head back and clean up before dinner." I told Jude as I brushed the sand off her cheek.

"We better." Jude replied smiling as she stood up.

We washed as much sand off us as possible and headed back to the house.

* * *

"**Callie, are you here?" Aaron yelled walking into the house.**

"**She is outside but will be back in in a minute." Tessa said walking over to Aaron.**

"**I have something interesting to tell you two when she gets back in." Aaron said with a smirk on his face.**

**After a few minutes Callie came wondering the house to see Tessa and Aaron anxiously waiting. **

"**What is up with you two?" Callie asked.**

"**He has some news but won't tell till you are here." Tessa replied.**

"**What?" Callie asked eagerly. **

"**Ok, we all know something is not right with the whole friends story between Red and Vincent, right?" Aaron asked.**

"**Yes." Callie and Tessa replied interested.**

"**Well, I saw Vincent come running out of his grandparent's house with her over his shoulder. She was mad and kept trying to get away. I decided to follow them." Aaron explained.**

"**AND?" The girls replied practically yelling.**

"**They ended up at the beach and started talking. I could only hear bits and pieces." Aaron stated as he built their curiosity. **

"**Tell us what you heard." Tessa demanded.**

"**Ok, there was something about jealousy and then Red told him they could be having sex, then I couldn't hear her." Aaron said.**

"**Sex? They are having sex, gross." Callie said in disgust.**

"**I don't know, but sex was brought up." Aaron stated.**

"**Continue." Tessa said.**

"**There was something about trying not to be so jealous because last time it got him nowhere. So I am guessing they have a past." Aaron explained.**

"**Would make sense." Tessa said.**

"**Well, there was something about sorry and making up. Then they started making out on the beach." Aaron replied.**

"**What?" Callie asked mad.**

"**They were making out on the beach. Not just any making out, it was hot." Aaron said.**

"**Explain." Tessa said as Callie looked like she could kill someone.**

"**It was the whole fighting for control as they rolled around on the beach. Hands were roaming and I swore her top was coming off. Sadly it didn't. When they got done making out they went out into the water and Vincent's lips stayed attached to her neck." Aaron stated.**

"**Whore." Callie hissed.**

"**We can take care of them tonight." Tessa suggested.**

"**I will get Red, leave her up to me. You two can fight over that punk, but by the end of the night Red will be with me." Aaron said smiling.**

* * *

**Now, don't forget to review! ;) **


	35. Chapter 35

**YAY! A new chapter, sorry for a long wait. I have been, and still am, having computer problems. But I am trying! Hope you guys enjoy and don't for get to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

* * *

"Hey guys." Tessa said as Jude and I walked across the yard. 

"Hey." I said as I held up my hand.

"The hamburgers are almost done. Drinks and snacks are over there." Aaron said as he pointed to a table.

"Cool." Jude replied as she stood against me looking angry.

We all grabbed food once the hamburgers were done. Callie and Tessa quickly sat on both sides of me and Jude sat across from me next to Aaron, not her seat of choice. I have a feeling that I might pay for it too.

"Dude, your phone is ringing." I said to Jude after we were all done eating.

"Thanks Sherlock." Jude said to me, and then she answered her phone. "MASON!"

"Who is Mason?" Callie asked me.

"Her best friend besides me." I replied looking over at Jude.

"Yea, just hanging out you know with Speed and all. He is here, I am gonna put you on speaker." Jude said as he got up and came over and sat on my lap. "Say hi to Mason." Jude hissed at me.

"Hey cowpoke! How are things in hell?" I said into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you Vin, things are as hectic as ever. Has D called you guys?" Mason asked.

"No, no call from D or the guys." Jude replied.

"Ok, just wondered, be happy that you guys aren't here. Portia has been changing everything up." Mason said.

"Sounds like fun, so sad I am missing it, and is the remodeling as good as the dudes and I did?" I asked, I could see Tessa, Callie, and Aaron were confused.

"I don't know about that, but there are no dead hip hop moguls on the floor. By the way, did you know Kwest and Sadie are pretty serious?" Mason asked.

"Yea, we knew about two months ago or more." Jude said laughing hard, and so was I. Images of their terrified expressions flooded my mind.

"So, tell us how things are with you." I said trying to be nice for Jude. I liked Mason, but he was so easy to make fun of.

"Pretty good, I have a date tomorrow." Mason replied.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Jude yelled with a huge grin as I quickly took her phone so she could clap.

"Thanks." Mason replied a little embarrassed.

"Who is he?" I asked, this really got Aaron, Tessa, and Callie.

"Tommy's friend Chaz." Mason replied.

"White bandana, shake your ass on stage Chaz?" I asked and got a glare from Jude.

"I am so happy for you! You two will look so cute together, how did you two meet?" Jude asked not letting me open my mouth again knowing what I wanted to say.

"We met about two weeks ago when he came to see D and kind of hit it off. We went out Friday and then are going out tomorrow. I really like him." Mason said.

"I am so excited for you! Maz, that is what we can call you two." Jude said with excitement.

"Thanks Juderman, well, I will let you two go. I just wanted to see how you were and if anyone from G-Major had bugged you. Jamie, Patsy and the _dudes_ say hey." Mason said.

"Later." Jude and I both said.

"I can't believe Mason has a boyfriend!" Jude screamed as she gave me a hug.

"I told you that he was gay! It is just a matter of time till the rest come out!" I said, I knew it, I just did. I love being right.

"So what if he is, that doesn't mean the rest are. We know Tom isn't, he did my sister!" Jude replied.

"Still, with a band name like theirs, it plain out screams gay! They attack boys!" I replied.

"Shove it Speed, just be happy for Mason…for me?" Jude said giving me the puppy dog face.

"Someone care to explain?" Callie asked.

"Oh not much to it, my friend Mason is gay and just came out about a year ago and has his first boyfriend." Jude said.

"Cool." The three said a little weirded out.

"Why don't you play your guitar for us Vincent?" Callie suggested.

"I will go get it, I am a little cold." Jude said as she got up. She was wearing her tank from lunch.

Five minutes later Jude returned in a black sweatshirt, one the guys and I made her for her birthday. It said "Happy 18th Red" and then had a guitar and a star painted on it. On the back it said "To our rock goddess from:" and then had Kyle, Wally, Jamie, Patsy, Darius, Portia, Sadie, Monica, Mason, Kwest, and my signatures on it. Monica did a lot of the drawings and writing since she was the most creative.

"Thanks Red, and I love the sweatshirt, wonder where it came from?" I replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know, could of it been from my birthday where three guys tried to embarrass me all day?" Jude replied with a smirk.

"Well, anyways, what should I play?" I asked.

"Have you written any songs?" Tessa asked.

"Yea, there is one I would like to play." I said and then started to play my song _What You Need_, the song Jude found one morning. She smiled the whole time I sang it.

"I want to play." Jude said when I was done.

"Ok." I replied.

"That was awesome Vincent." Callie said as she grabbed my arm.

Jude sat there and played _Natural Disaster_ on the guitar and sang it. She then played _That Girl_.

"Props dude." I said when she was done.

"Those songs were good, who wrote those?" Tessa asked.

"I did." Jude smirked. Tessa and Callie just stared at her not sure what to make of it. HA!

I played the guitar in front of the little fire and we all sang for the longest time. Aaron kept handing Jude drinks that he said was Sprite, but something felt off to me.

"Dude, I don't think you should drink much more, remember what happened last time you drank too much soda?" I asked, she was sick all night. I know, I had to stay with her and it was on tour.

"It is just Sprite, I am fine." Jude said, I could swear she was drunk.

"Whatever, let me have a sip." I said as I got up.

"NO! I will get you your own." Aaron said nervously, that made me curious.

"Whatever." I said now sure something was up. I decided to go get something to drink by myself and see what Aaron had hidden in the kitchen.

When I came back, Aaron and Jude were gone. So was Tessa actually. Just me and Callie…save me now please?

"Where did everyone go?" I asked sitting across from Callie.

"Tessa had a phone call and Aaron is showing Red something. So that leaves me and you." Callie replied getting up and coming over to me.

"I see." I replied nervously.

"So, I was thinking someone like you needs a good girl in their life and I just happen to know one." Callie said seductively. I do have a good girl, a very good one in all aspects…most of the time. But I love her so much.

"Ummhmm." I hummed trying to keep my mouth shut, I know if I tell her I have Jude, everyone will know.

"And I can be that girl." Callie said as she leaned in to kiss me and I jumped up.

"Red left her drink." I said as I grabbed it. I had found nothing in the kitchen, he is good. "Sprite and vodka. She was drunk! I knew it. Where is she?"

"With Aaron." Callie replied as she sauntered over to me.

"And where is Aaron?" I asked sweetly, got to fight fire with fire here.

"Somewhere." Callie said as she pressed up against me.

"And somewhere is?" I asked leaning in extremely close to her.

"His room." Callie said as she awaited a kiss.

"Damn it, if he dare lays a hand on her I swear..." I shouted as I took off to the house. I had no idea which room was his, but I was finding Jude.

As I ran through the house I could hear Jude's giggling and that is how I ended up finding her.

"Those are funny." Jude laughed.

"Yea, you know it is kind of hot in here. Why don't we take our clothes off?" Aaron asked. What a pathetic line.

"It is hot but I am thirsty." Jude whined.

"Come on; let's have some fun with no clothes." Aaron said as I walked into the room as he tried to get Jude's shirt off.

"Speedy!" Jude shouted as she saw me.

"Let go of her shirt. Babe, come here. We are getting you home. Aaron got you drunk." I said as Aaron glared at me.

"Don't be silly Vinnie." Jude giggled as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Red, you are drunk…" I was saying until Jude crashed her lips into mine.

"I would know if I was drunk and I am not." Jude protested.

"Yes you are. Aaron didn't tell you there was vodka in your Sprite. He just wanted to fuck you so he got you drunk." I told her sweetly.

"You are lying. Is he Aaron?" Jude asked confused.

"Funny story…" Aaron started nervously until I punched him. That hurt, but yet it felt so good.

"Come on, we are leaving." I said to Jude.

"I love you." Jude said as she kissed me again. I ended up picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

I hope she can keep quiet long enough to get her in the house, changed, and out. The worst part of all this, I heard those three words come out of her mouth that I have wanted to hear for so long, but she said them drunk and I doubt she will remember. Could tonight get any worse?

"Vinnie, I am going to be sick." Jude cried as we walked out of the house. I guess hold that _could tonight get any worse_ thought for a while. **and review ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**YAY! A new chapter FINALLY! Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic between finishing up school and work. Mostly work, I have had the craziest schedules. Hopefully I can update more once I get a normal schedule. As always, thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Are you ok?" I asked Jude as I sat her down in my bathroom. It had taken me twenty minutes to get her in the house and upstairs once her sick spell passed.

"Yessirree!" Jude giggled as she lightly touched her forehead.

"How much did you drink?" I asked her as I made sure she was comfortable.

"Too much." Jude replied wrinkling her nose.

"Apparently, now arms up." I said as I kneeled down beside her.

"Up arms!" Jude giggled as I pulled off her sweatshirt taking the tank with it. The first step to cleaning her up was getting rid of the sweatshirt. Soon as her sweatshirt was off, she started tugging at my shirt. I tried to pull her hair back to keep it out of her face, but she was refusing to let me touch her until my shirt joined her sweatshirt.

"Ok, sit here while I get a washcloth." I told her once I got her hair pulled back.

The whole time I ran the washcloth over her face she kept staring at me with this dreamy look on her face. Once I had set the washcloth down she pulled herself closer to me.

"You are pretty." Jude said to me.

"And so are you." I replied as I stood up. Apparently Jude did not like that, she started pulling on my jeans. "What?"

"Off." Jude commanded.

"What?" I asked a little shocked.

"Off, all of it. I want it all off." Jude instructed.

"Why?" I asked staring at her.

"Because you are purrrr-retty." Jude replied with an evil smile.

"Honey, you don't even know what you are saying." I said as I kneeled down beside her.

"I do, and I want you." Jude replied as she tried to kiss me.

"Hold up, no kisses until you have brushed your teeth…twice. I promise." I said standing back up.

I left Jude alone to go get her toothbrush. When I came back we brushed our teeth together. The whole time she wrapped one arm around me and rested her head against my chest. Ever twenty seconds she would mumble something. What? I don't know, I just smiled causing her to smile back. Once we were done I took her to her room.

"Jude, take these." I said as I handed her two aspirin and water once she was sitting on her bed.

"Why?" Jude said giggling.

"You will thank me later." I said as I searched for her pajamas.

"All gonnnne." Jude said once she took them.

"Ok, change into these and I will be right back." I told her as I started to leave.

"Vinnie!" Jude shouted causing me to turn around quickly.

"What?" I asked hoping she wasn't loud enough to wake my grandma.

She looked at me trying to make a sad face as she tapped her lips. Her kiss, I had not given her a kiss like I said I would if she brushed her teeth twice. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss causing her to smile, a lot, and pull me down onto the bed with her.

"You kiss pretty too." Jude said giggling as I got up five minutes later.

"I will be back." I said I walked out.

I kiss pretty? Can you kiss pretty? Can pretty even describe a kiss?

When I came back in from changing into my pajamas, she lying on her stomach with her head hung over the side of the bed singing _Who Am I Fooling_, why I don't know, but she was drunk.

"We are going out to the boat, put on your robe." I told her as I handed it to her.

"Let's gooooooooooooooooooo." Jude said once it was halfway on.

I lead Jude to the boat; she refused to let me carry her once we got outside. When we walked out, I could still see Aaron and Tessa outside, Callie must have gone in.

"Vincent, Red, I am sorry about that." Aaron said walking over, he was still icing his face. That made me feel good.

"Just don't bother, what were you going to do with her? Take advantage of her while she was drunk? Wait, you were. You were trying to undress her when I came in. She is not that type of girl." I said as I kept a tight grip on Jude's arm, last thing I needed was her ending up in the harbor.

"I don't know, I was just livening the party?" Aaron said.

"I don't care, the right thing to do would have been to tell her what she was drinking. Good night." I said as I picked Jude and got on the boat with her.

It took me five minutes to get Jude in bed. Once in bed, she climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck working her way to my chest. I had _forgotten_ my shirt in the house. Shirts are so overrated and Jude thinks I am _purrrr-retty_ without it.

"Speed…I…need…you…now…" Jude said in between kisses.

"Jude you are drunk." I told her as I pushed her off. Don't get me wrong, I would very much want to be with her like that, but she was drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of her. Especially after what went on earlier tonight.

"So…what?" Jude asked still kissing my neck. At least she admitted to being drunk.

"It would be wrong." I said.

"No it wouldn't…I know what I am doing." Jude said as she sat up and took off her shirt.

"No you don't." I said as I picked up her shirt. By the time I got back in bed, she had passed out. That was quick and unexpected. I sat her up gently and put her shirt back on her, kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Jude writing her name with her finger on my stomach.

"Hey Jude." I sang as she punched me lightly.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Feeling ok?" I asked her.

"A little bit of a headache, why?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"Speed, what happened?" Jude asked after a minute with a terrified expression on her face

"Aaron got you drunk on Sprite and vodka, he took you to his room alone. I figured it out, I punched him, you kissed me, I took you home and cleaned you up, you changed while singing _Who Am I Fooling_, and then tried to get me to sleep with you."

"I did all that?"

"Yes."

"And I _tried_ to sleep with you?"

"Yes, but I said no, I knew you were drunk and wouldn't remember much and maybe regret it. I couldn't take advantage of you like that Jude."

"So you do care!" Jude screamed as he hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I do care." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Enough to make me 'j' shaped pancakes?" She said holding her head.

"Only if you make me 'v' shaped ones with chocolate chips."

"Why are we laying here then?" Jude asked as she rolled out of bed.

"Hold it." I said pulling her back to me. It was my turn to get a kiss.

"Right." Jude replied smiling as she gave me a kiss.

Jude and I went inside and made breakfast. We then went outside and sat on the porch eating when we got a visitor.

"Hey, I am sorry about my brother last night, he isn't the brightest." Callie said as she walked up.

"Well, I am not forgiving him." I said.

"Ok, but would you guys like to go swimming with us around three?" Callie asked.

"We will think about it." Jude replied rather quickly.

"Thanks, hopefully we will see you." Callie said as she walked away.

"Seriously dude?" I asked.

"We will see, I really want to go swimming." Jude replied as she picked at her pancakes.

"It is totally up to you, we could always go swimming in the lake. I promise I won't get mad."

"Really?"

"Up to you dude."

"We can go with them as long as you don't let Aaron touch me or come near me." Jude said as she got up.

"Deal." I replied as I kicked her in the butt and made her laugh.

Jude and I got dressed and headed to lunch. Of course with our luck, we had to run into Tessa and Callie at the restaurant with two guys thankfully.

"Hey Vincent!" Callie yelled at us.

"Hey girls." I said as Jude and I walked over to say hi.

"Vincent, these are our friends Tyler and Jason. Guys, this is Vincent, his grandparents are neighbors with mine. You know, the ones I practically live with. Oh, and his friend Red." Callie said giving Jude and evil glare.

"Aren't you Jude…" Tyler was saying.

"NO!" Jude yelled quickly.

"You didn't even let me finish." Tyler said.

"I knew what you were going to say, I get it a lot and it is annoying." Jude said nervously, smooth dude, real smooth.

"Ok, sorry." Tyler said confused.

"Well, we are going to go eat; we will see you at three at the pool." I said as Jude and I walked away.

"I swear she is Jude Harrison and that is her guitarist." I heard Tyler say as we walked away.

"Smooth dude, you were so obvious and he knows." I said to Jude when we sat down.

**Boring somewhat? I know, but be sure to review if you want a surprise in the next chapter. I bet no one can guess it, and if you perhaps do, I will give you something special. A spoiler possibly? Now REVIEW AWAY!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok, sorry for taking so long. I started working and it has been hetic. I will try to update sooner, but no promises. Work is unpredictable. Thanks to my reviewers, you seriously keep me going. Now please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

So, we decided to go swimming and Jude threw a fit and refused to get in the pool once we got there. She just laid there on her chair and pouted. It was her choice, and I am swimming.

"Speed, your phone is ringing and it says it is G-Major." Jude yelled at me.

"Answer it then." I yelled back.

"Vincent Spiederman's phone, his hot rock goddess speaking." Jude said into my phone. I swam over to the edge to listen to her. "I forgot my phone, shot me." "NO! I am on vacation." "He will have to ask." "I hate photo shots." "I don't care what Darius wants." "I take it back, I do care what your brother thinks." "Tomorrow?" "We will ask." "No slutty clothes like EJ had me in." "I will call you later."

"Start explaining dude." I said to her.

"Well, D apparently wants to do a photo thing of the four of us, you, me, Kyle and Wally. Well it has to be done by Friday and since we are gone, it will be done tomorrow at ten. Kyle and Wally are flying in and D wants them to stay with us if your grandparents say it is ok. They promised to behave." Jude said to me.

"I will talk to her, but do we have to do this?" I asked.

"My career apparently depends on it. Portia said this was a sink or swim type deal." Jude replied a little upset. I took in a big breath and sunk down under the water. When I surfaced, I was not greeted by a happy Jude.

"I guess, let's head home and work it out." I said as I climbed out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked in a whinny voice.

"We have to head back and work out a few things, my friends Kyle and Wally might be coming." I said.

"Oh, well see you later then." Callie replied winking at me.

"Alright." I said with a fake smile, then I went to grab my stuff and the keys were gone. "HARRISON! GIVE ME THE DAMN KEYS!" She is determined to drive that car and damn it there is goes.

This has to look great, me running down the road chasing Jude. She is enjoying this oh to well. Great, she is stopping.

"Want a ride?" Jude asks with her innocent smile.

"I seriously don't know what I am going to do with you." I replied as I got in the car.

"Easy, you are going to love me." Jude replied with a big, cheesy smile as she headed for home.

"That is debatable." I replied as she gave me an evil look.

Once in the house, she went upstairs and I went to find my grandma.

----------

"Please grandma, can they stay just a couple days." I begged her.

"Tomorrow to Sunday is too long." She replied.

"They promise to be on their best behavior and Darius is paying for their flights." I said.

"I don't know Vincent." My grandma said.

"Mrs. Spiederman, I just got off the phone and it would only be from Wednesday night to Sunday morning." Jude said as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know if I can handle all this. Todd is coming back Wednesday night and leaving Thursday night." My grandma replied.

"I understand where you are coming from, but this is my career we are dealing with. Loosing this shot could have dire consequences." Jude said sincerely and looking as if she could cry.

"If they come, they must promise not to pull anything like last year." My grandma said caving in. Looking at Jude would make anyone cave in. I of all people should know.

"Thank you!" Jude and I both said excitedly.

"Why don't you two go out on the boat and then come back and go to dinner at the winery just down the highway?" My grandma suggested.

"That sounds good, are you coming to dinner?" I asked.

"No, I feel like eating dinner at home and watching a movie." My grandma replied.

"Ok, well let's go dude." I said as Jude and I went out to the jet boat.

We rode around jumping waves for a while having fun. I taught Jude how to drive the boat as well. She was loving it even though she was nowhere near perfect, that is why we were out away from all other boats. We stopped for a while to take pictures with Jude's camera she just remembered she had today.

"Work it baby, work it." I said jokingly to Jude as I took a picture of her standing on the back posing.

"Let's get a pic of the both of us." Jude said as she wrapped her arms around me.

We snapped pictures for what seemed like ever. It is amazing how many different poses we could come up with on a small sixteen foot boat. My favorite had to be the one where Jude kissed me right before I snapped it. We headed in after a while and I let Jude drive. Once we got in the harbor, I stood behind and helped her drive, last thing we needed is to hit another boat.

"How did I do?" Jude asked as we climbed on the dock once the boat was docked.

"Hmm, definitely not ready to go pro yet." I joked.

Jude just gasped.

"Hey, but it was better then when Quincy let you drive his viper from my understanding." I replied as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Who is Quincy?" Tessa asked as she appeared out of nowhere ruining my moment. Am I cursed or something?

"Just this guy we know back in Toronto." I replied.

"Cool, so do you guys want to go to dinner with us? I think we are going to the winery or something." Tessa said.

"We have plans, thanks for the offer though." Jude said with a mad look.

"I already promised dude a nice dinner, just the two of us." I said as I patted her back.

"Ok, well, we will see you guys later." Tessa said as she walked away.

"You better take me somewhere else for dinner." Jude growled at me.

"Dude, no." I replied as I threw Jude over my shoulder and walked to the house.

"Jackass." Jude said as we made our way on the deck.

"Want to hot tub for a while then get ready?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"Sure." Jude replied still not happy.

"Cheer up, it will be the two of us, I promise not to let them interfere…much." I said

"I will try, but tonight, can we lay out on the front of the boat and star gaze again?" Jude asked sort of embarrassed by the thought, I don't know why though.

"Your wish is my command." I replied with a smile as she gave me a huge hug.

----------

"You two look so cute!" My grandma said as Jude and I came down the stairs ready to leave for dinner.

"Thanks." Jude replied. Jude was wearing a black dress with a white belt and half sweater. I had on black Dockers and a white polo shirt with a stupid black sports jacket.

"Your grandpa would think this was silly, but he isn't here, I want to get a picture of you two outside." My grandma said as she searched the cabinet for her camera.

"Ok, let's get some pictures and then we can be off." I said.

Big mistake letting her take pictures. We were out there for ten minutes as she went crazy. Jude thought it was cute, I found it odd and obsessive, but whatever.

----------

"This place is nice." Jude said as we sat down. It was, it is suppose to be recreated from a historic winery and looks very French inside.

"It is." I replied.

"I love the feel in here and it looks so pretty." Jude said as she really looked it over. Being a Monday, it wasn't too busy, but the crowd was surprising.

"I think you are prettier." I replied trying to buy some points but being serious as well.

"Thanks Speed, so what should we have?" Jude said, I could see her blushing a little.

Our dinner was going very nice, no sign of the dreaded Callie, Tessa, and Aaron.

"Oh god." Jude said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What's a matter dude?" I asked confused.

"Them." She said as she waved to whoever was behind me.

"Vincent! Red, how nice to see you guys here." I heard a voice say from behind and it could only belong to Callie. Damn it!

"How nice to see you guys too." Jude said in a fakey voice.

"Funny seeing you guys here." I said with a smile.

"I know, have you guys ordered yet?" Tessa asked.

"We just finished the salads." Jude said rather quickly.

"Too bad, we could of all had a nice dinner together." Callie said.

"Too bad." Jude said not showing any disappointment.

"You look very nice tonight." Aaron said flirtatiously to Jude.

"Thanks." Jude said with a smile. "Oh my, I am so sorry." Jude said as she _accidentally _spilled her drink while picking it up and it just happened to land right on Aaron's pants making it look like he did not get to the bathroom in time.

Aaron just stood there shocked and frozen, as in couldn't move and cold.

"You little whore, you did that on purpose." Callie hissed.

"No I didn't, that glass was slippery." Jude argued.

"She didn't mean to, that is the third one she as spilled." I lied as I kicked her under the table.

"Here Aaron, this can hide it." Jude said as she handed him her napkin.

"I am going." Aaron said as he turned around and left.

"Bye." Jude yelled and waved. "Sorry as well."

"Well, our dinner is here. We will see you guys later." I said trying to get rid of them before Jude did anything else.

"Bye Vincent and Red." They said as they left.

"Never call me Red after this weekend. Got is Vincent?" Jude hissed.

"As long as you don't use Vincent, Red" I replied with a smile.

"Deal." Jude replied as she held out her hand.

"Nice stunt." I said after our deal was made.

"I thought so too. I think I deserve something." Jude said with a smile.

"Later." I replied taking a bite of my dinner and getting kicked. At least it wasn't her drink. God, that was hilarious. Where are Wally and his camera when I need them?

After Jude and I ate our dinner, we went for a ride around the island and some other various places. We headed home and changed into our pajamas and got a big blanket and headed to the boat. Now we were laying on top of the boat curled up star gazing. It is amazing how such a hot day can turn into a cool night.

"I wish we could do this every night." Jude said

"We could back home, but all the city lights would take away the effect." I replied.

"I know, tomorrow night will be the last night we can do this."

"Yea, the dudes won't see the point like us."

"Thanks for everything Speed, we have only been here three and a half days, but those have been the best. I am glad you brought me." Jude told me, and then she gave me a light kiss.

"I am glad I brought you. I had fun with the dudes, but with you it is a different kind of fun." I replied.

Fifteen minutes later, I am guessing, Jude broke the silence, "Want to go back down?"

"Sure." I said as I opened the hatch and climbed down first. Jude followed.

"Speed?" Jude asked once we were in bed.

"What dude?" I asked.

Jude chose not to answer with words; instead she rolled over on top of me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when she broke the kiss.

"Everything." She replied right before she gave me another kiss, one with more passion.

I really don't know how long we laid there making out, but I didn't care. The making out did stop when Jude decided to sit up and take her shirt off.

"Whoa dude." I said once the shirt was off.

"What Speed?" Jude replied as she started kissing my neck.

"Not here, not tonight. Too many people to catch us." I replied trying my hardest to resist her.

"Not at this hour, we will be fine." Jude said as she moved her kisses down my chest.

"Jude, we can't here." I said trying to stop her.

Why did this have to be so hard? And if she only knew how many times I had fantasized about this….or her. Oh man, she can't find that out, she would kill me.

"I don't see the problem, plus I think it would be cool to have sex on a boat."

"Too many risk, plus we don't have any protection."

"Yes we do." Jude said as she rolled off me and grabbed her robe and pulled out a little foil packet.

"You planned this?" I asked.

"Not really, just wanted to be prepared." Jude whispered in my ear.

"Jude." I said, but she didn't pay attention, she just kissed me fiercely. I knew I said my problem with saying no to Jude was going to become trouble, and right now was one of those times. The next thing I knew, Jude was slowly sliding her hands down me and they were going right in my pants. I was telling myself no but my mouth couldn't say it. I was loosing my ability to think straight. I wanted Jude but there was a hell of a lot of _what if_ that could come from this.

"You know you wanna." Jude said with an evil grin on her face.

"Damn it." I said right as I caved in. I knew my inability to say no to Jude Harrison was going to get me in trouble and right now was definitely it.

Hopefully this doesn't end like my fantasies seemed to. The first few I imagined us in my room, and then my mom walked in the room. So fantasy three I made sure the door was locked, no Kyle and Wally appeared through my window with some smart ass remarks. There went my room, so I moved to 620. Imagining it in 620 was interrupted there as I happened to have Jamie and Pasty come in making out right when it was good, sadly they appeared in real life and the fantasy. Moved it to Jude's house, Sadie and Kwest ruined it; both in real life and in my fantasy as well. Next place in my mind was here, on the boat, and my grandma walked in on us. Maybe the problem is that when I fantasy about my lover, someone always walks in and interrupts my fantasizing and that means nothing will happen if Jude and I were to happen. I hope no one catches us or my mom will hurt me. I am only scared a few people, Patsy being one and my mom following close behind.

**and you should be scared of me if you don't review ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Like always, thanks to my reviewers. Now read and review. Then go check out my new story,_ Secrets of The Past; Problems of The Future_. Prologue is up and be sure to leave some feedback there. **

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Errrr…. it is morning. Morning, morning, morning, I hate mornings. I should probably get up, but I don't want to open my eyes. I hope no one walks in this morning; they sure would walk into a surprise. I knew not saying no to Jude would have its consequences, good or bad. Right now good. My mom would be pissed if she was here. Jude and I have broken so many rules that my mom established. We defiantly broke the no thing sexual one, two times in one night. Damn, that is all I have to say about last night, and I would _love _to repeat it. Damn. We haven't kissed in front of my grandparents though, one to one. The touchy/feely rule has been broke, carried her through the house, two to one. Cuddling was broke in the hot tub and the car, three to one. Fully dress, not gone so well either, we have had over sixty percent clothes on, but that is not fully. There is four to one, won't my mom be proud? The making out rule was broke quickly. Five to one. We have not said anything about our past, yes, five to two. That is still pathetic. I am proud though that I have listened somewhat and I haven't blown it technically. My grandparents don't expect a thing.

Well, I better get up, Jude and I have today to enjoy by ourselves before we bring Kyle and Wally back from the city. I wonder if Jude is still asleep. I guess there is only one way to find out, and that is to open my eyes.

I rolled over and opened my eyes to find myself alone. Jude is gone, her clothes, her robe, her cell phone, and my clothes.

Wait, my clothes are gone? That can't be. I see my pajama pants in the main cabin right by the fiberglass door. Shit! What am I going to do, I can't take the blanket from the bed, I would have to take all the covers and this bed is impossible to make. I got to call Jude and get her out here.

"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON, where the hell are you?" I yelled as soon as she answered her phone.

"In the house, why?" Jude replied confused.

"Great, first pretend I am Sadie calling to check on you then get the hell out here, I am majorly pissed at you." I replied still yelling.

"Nice to talk to you to Sades, I will tell Speed you said hi." Jude smirked then hung up.

Five minutes later, I see Jude slowly enter the cabin.

"What is a matter?" Jude asked me a little worried.

"THIS!"I yelled as I showed her I had no clothes.

"Oh, I thought you were mad about something, but you just want me." Jude said as she came running back. This is going to be a long morning.

"No Jude, I want my clothes." I said angry.

"Well, why did you have to yell at me?"

"Because you took my boxers and dragged my pajamas out there."

"I didn't take your boxers, and sorry about the pajamas, they must have stuck to my robe."

"Then where are my boxers Jude? You were the last one to have a hold of them."

"I don't know Speed."

"Did your robe steal them too?"

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"They might have got stuck or tangled up in my robe when I climbed out the hatch last night. After you went to sleep, I climbed out to get some air and think."

"Shit Jude." I replied as I looked out the side porthole window.

"I am so sorry Speed, put these on." Jude said as she threw me my pajamas.

"What am I suppose to do about my boxers? They are floating in the harbor!"

"I am sorry." Jude said crying now.

"Save it, we got to get those before my grandma sees." I said getting dressed.

Jude and I ran out and I grabbed a boat hook. Of course it had to be the broken one and I couldn't get it to reach out to my boxers. Go figure.

"What are you going to do?" Jude asked as we stood on the floating dock.

"**You** are going to jump in after them." I replied looking at her madly.

"No, I am not getting them." Jude said then she shoved me in the harbor.

"Thanks a lot dude." I said once I surfaced.

"Now swim and get them." Jude instructed.

"You know what; right now I kind of wished I brought the dudes." I yelled at her.

"Why?" Jude replied.

"Because I wouldn't be in this situation. All because you had to have sex on a boat, I have to jump in this gross water and swim after boxers. A pair of nice boxers, silky ones with my initials monogrammed on the leg. Again, all because you had to have sex on a damn boat." I yelled at Jude. If it weren't for the fact I was treading water, it would have been ten times more dramatic. I am pissed beyond belief.

"Um, Speed." Jude said as she pointed behind me.

I turn around and see my grandma's neighbor standing on the dock starring and he heard every word I said I am guessing. "Good morning Mr. Smith, nice morning for a swim isn't it?"

He just gave me this odd look as I shot Jude a look telling her she better help out.

"Lovely morning for a swim isn't it?" Jude said as she jumped in with me.

"Your grandmother said you were different and I didn't believe her till now." Mr. Smith said still starring.

"Could you please not mention this to her?" I asked nervously.

"Let's us pretend this never happened." Mr. Smith said turning around and walking away.

"You owe me big time." I hissed as I started to swim after my boxers.

"I know." Jude said as she swam to the dock.

Once I got my boxers, I rolled them up so you couldn't tell what they were. Jude and I walked in the house dripping wet.

"What happened to you two?" My grandma said in disbelief.

"We slipped and fell in." I said.

"How?" My grandma said walking around us.

"I rather not say." I replied.

"Ok, I made pancake batter for you two; I am leaving in a few minutes to go shopping for the day. I should be back around 5 if not later." My grandma said.

"Thanks grandma. Have fun!" I said as she walked out the door shaking her head.

"Let's go put something dry on, have breakfast, then take a shower." I said walking away.

"A shower?" Jude replied with devilish smile.

"Maybe." I said just shaking my head at her.

We had changed, I put on a pair of dry boxers and Jude just wore a bra and of course, a pair of my boxers. We went downstairs and was fixing breakfast, 'j' and 'v' shaped pancakes.

"Those smell good." Jude said as she sat on the counter.

"Umhmm." I replied walking over to her and kissing her quickly. I can't stay mad at her.

"What all shall we do today?" Jude asked as I leaned back against her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know. It is all about you." I replied.

"I like." Jude said as she kissed my neck.

"Oh…that feels good." I said and then my phone rings. Why can't we have a peaceful moment? "Stop." I instructed once I saw it was my mom.

"Hey mom." I said trying not to let her hear Jude's kisses.

"How are things there?" She asked.

"Good…really good." I started to say and then Jude kissed right behind my ear as her hands traced my abs.

"What are you guys up to?" My mom asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I replied nervously, she knows something is up. I just know it.

"Where is your grandmother?" She asked, she was searching for answers.

"Uh, she left for a while. Jude and I are just fixing breakfast. Nothing else at all." I replied as Jude giggled kissing my shoulder.

"Vincent, what are you two doing? Oh god, you guys aren't. You can't be! Your grandmother would kill me if she caught you two. Please tell me that you guys are locked in a room if that is the case. Vincent, I can't believe you." My mom ranted, I shoved the phone at Jude.

"What?" She asked me.

"Just talk to her." I replied turning around.

"Hi Mrs. Spiederman." Jude said nervously.

"How are you Jude?" My mom asked skeptically.

"Good, enjoying the vacation. We are fixing pancakes right now and they are burning. Speed! Get them!" Jude shouted more at me towards the end when we saw some smoke.

"What?" My mom asked.

"He was not paying attention and burned my pancakes. Of course he couldn't burn his 'v' ones, he had to burn my 'j' ones." Jude whined.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"So, you guys are in the kitchen?" My mom asked still skeptical, Jude had it on speaker.

"Yes, I am on the counter watching him ruin my breakfast then we are going to probably lie out, go to dinner, and then who knows. Kyle and Wally show up tomorrow." Jude explained.

"Does it still sound like we are in bed?" I yelled at my mom.

"No, I guess not. But can you blame me for thinking that? You are not exactly the most trustworthy person." My mom stated.

"Bye mom." I replied hanging up. "That was too close dude. Next time I say stop kissing me when I am on the phone, stop."

"I am sorry." Jude said giving me her sad face.

"I bet." I replied wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her. I then turned back around to watch and make sure I did not burn anymore pancakes. Jude just wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

Just as everything was done being fixed, heard a knock on the door; we wouldn't have answered it if it weren't for the fact the door had a huge window. I went to the door while Jude stayed seated on the counter in the corner.

"Hi girls." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Vincent." Callie said as she looked me over.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked wishing I had clothes or Jude's stupid robe on for that much.

"We were wondering if you were busy today or wanted to hang out with us." Tessa replied as Callie's eyes kept going up and down.

"Red and I are going to do some things today. This is our last day before my two friends join us." I said looking over at Jude.

"Yea, today is all about me." Jude smirked as she got off the counter with the plate of pancakes that I had not burned.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow we could all hang out once your friends are here." Callie said as she glared at Jude, mostly her outfit I think.

"Problem with that, we have to stay in the city until about 5." I said.

"Well, we could always go to this awesome club there after dinner or something. Shay Mills is supposed to be there this week and is supposedly going to appear there." Tessa suggested as I saw Jude's face change into an odd expression.

"Shay as is S to the H to the A to the Y?" Jude asked with an evil grin.

"Yea." Tessa said.

"Jude wouldn't want to see him." I said remembering her past with him.

"Of course I would, dinner at 5:30 tomorrow then the club?" Jude said smiling

** REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is a new chapter! YAY for me! Like always, thanks a million to my reviewers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and Jude's big confession ;) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Tuesday, last day of peace and quite. Peace and quite my ass. After the whole Callie and Tessa finding us in our underwear incident, Jude and I decided to go take a shower. Yes, one shower, I still couldn't get the word _no_ to come out of my mouth, but I did work out a deal.

After the shower, we went rollerblading, which was the other part of the shower deal. I knew that wasn't Jude's favorite thing to do, but she was going to. We circled the whole island and were having a blast. Once back to the house, Jude wanted to lay out. We went upstairs and changed into swim wear and went out to the boat.

I don't know how long we were out there, but I fell asleep. I was only half asleep when I felt Jude's hand brushing through my hair. I was about to open my eyes when I heard her speak.

"This week has been the best so far. I love spending time with you Speed. You are everything to me. I screwed up in the past, really screwed up. I know the break up was all because I couldn't get over Tommy and that we were not just fit for friends. I played it like it was nothing and ran to Tommy. I hurt you so bad and I know it. Kyle and Wally hated me for it, they plain out told me. I wanted you back, but I knew that I ruined it. Tommy left me and hurt me like I hurt you. The guys told me I deserved it and I did. I missed the way we were. How you always looked at me with such kindness and caring eyes, how when you held me I felt safe, when you would kiss me real quick it was always sweet, how you could cheer me up by just tickling me, or how we would make up by rubbing our noses together. I missed all those things and never thought it would be possible to get it back. I knew I needed you, really needed you. I was scared to let myself fall in love with anyone and you were the friend I needed. I attached to you because I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew it killed you just to be friends, but you did it for me. You are always here for me. You love me. I love you too and I want to be your girlfriend, but I am scared of hurting you again. I have hurt you so many times Speed and I don't know why I do the things I do. I have screwed up so many times in the past and you have been there to pick up the pieces. I wish I could tell you all this to your face and not when you are sleeping. Maybe I should go get drunk and try it. I love you Speed, I love you so much." Jude said, the longer she went on, the more emotional she became. She told me everything I wanted to hear and it explained a lot. I never knew about Kyle and Wally talking to her and everything. I laid there for a little while longer, Jude was laying on me, and I could feel her fingers drawing on me. I finally decided to wake up, but I wasn't going to tell her I heard her.

"How am I supposed to tan with you on me?" I said jokingly.

"You don't want a _Jude_ tan line?" She replied laughing.

"Hmm, tempting, but no." I said rubbing our noses together.

"I missed that." Jude told me as she did it again.

"You did?" I said sounding shocked.

"Want to go have lunch?" She asked me.

"Let's go." I said standing up.

"Speed, thank you." Jude said as she stood up and hugged me.

We went inside and fixed lunch and took it back outside to eat. We were laying in the yard with GiGi and playing with her. Callie and Tessa walked over to talk of course.

"Hey, what is going on?" Callie said as she sat down next to me.

"Not much, just chilling." I replied as I laced my fingers with Jude's.

"Oh, we are hot tubing tonight around 9, want to join?" Tessa asked.

"Sure, could you move it up to 8?" I asked.

"Um, sure, it will be the five of us. See you at 8." Callie said getting up.

"It is a date." I said not realizing what I said until Jude kicked me rather hard.

"Jackass." Jude mumbled.

"Aww, cheer up dude." I said as I started to tickle her.

"Come here." Jude said pulling me closer.

"What." I asked right before she kissed me quickly.

That night at 8 we walked over and joined the hot tub party. If I thought that Callie and Tessa's first bikini's were revealing, damn was I wrong. I was staring and Jude was getting pissed. She elbowed me pretty hard to get me to stop staring. She is an abusive gir… whatever she is to me.

"Get in, it is just perfect." Tessa said as her and Callie got in.

"Nice." I said once Jude and I were in.

"So, why exactly are you going to the city tomorrow?" Callie asked me as she practically sat on me.

"We have some things that we have to do there." I said as I noticed Jude staring at me and Callie.

"Very important stuff and no one can come with us." Jude added.

After a little while, I noticed that Jude was not in a good mood and every time she moved, Aaron moved closer. Same thing that was happening with me and Callie. Jude was getting a little annoyed with how Callie was all over me. I didn't like Callie being all over me like that really but then again it was making Jude realize her true feelings. Jude finally was getting annoyed and moved over. She leaned up against me and made it look like she was whispering something to me. In reality, she was blowing in my ear and nibbling on my ear lobe. She then whispered, "Remember, you have me." And then she went back to her seat. After a little while, I went to get something to drink because Callie kept trying to stick her hand down my shorts. When I got back, Jude and Callie were yelling at one another. Then came the highlight of the fight for both me and Aaron (sadly), Callie grabbed the strings of Jude's top and pulled it off, and with that she also pulled the main string out so it was now in two pieces. Jude started to scream and was embarrassed as she tried to cover up. Tessa and Callie were laughing while Aaron tried to look at her. I quickly ran over to Jude and helped her out of the hot tub. I gave her my shirt I had worn over and sent her home. I stayed and had a little word with Callie before heading back home.

When I walked into my room, I saw Jude in there and she was staring at her self in the mirror. I walked over and found my stuff and changed. When I walked up and wrapped my arms around her, I noticed something and said, "Why are my socks down your shirt?"

"Just seeing what it looked like to actually have a chest, do you think I should get implants?" Jude replied.

"No, I like your body as is." I told her as I pulled my socks out of her shirt.

"Are you sure? Callie and Tessa said guys might like me if I had boobs."

"Don't listen to them, I like you the way you are, so did Shay and Jamie."

"Are you sure? EJ once said that it was justifiable for me to get leave for it."

"Jude, don't worry about it. You are perfect and your boobs don't affect that."

"Are you sure because you guys always notice girls breast if they are big and tend to stare at them. Guys don't stare at me like that and never try to look down my shirt."

"Wear lower shirts and I will look down it. I would not have one problem with that. I am happy with your chest size. Don't change for anyone Jude, especially Callie." I told Jude as I kissed her cheek.

**rEvIeW nOw :)  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is a new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys and be sure to review. I love reviews...and my reviewers of course :D **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Today now was another story. The photo shoot was almost over and it was not fun. Sometimes Jude amazes me. She was very demanding today, it was definitely her way or the highway. We did get some awesome shots and videos. After the shot, we meet Tessa, Callie, and Aaron at the mall for dinner. We did a little shopping before heading to the club at 8.

"Wow, this place is hopping." Tessa said as we walked in, she was already glued to Kyle. Something was up with him by the way.

"I wonder if Shay will really show?" Callie asked as she tried to latch on to me.

"Shay? Rapper Shay?" Kyle and Wally said in unison while starring at Jude.

"Yea, why?" Tessa asked.

"Are you sure you want to be here Red?" Kyle asked her.

"Oh I am more then sure, and look lets dance over there close to the stage." Jude said as we all followed. She was up to something, she had to be. She wanted to see Shay. That plain out screamed she was up to something

A little while later, this guy came up to Jude.

"Shortie is that you?" The guys asked. He was a big black guy with chains.

"T-Bone!" Jude shrieked and jumped in his arms.

"I thought it was a joke about you being here." T-Bone said.

"Nope, did D give you my message?" Jude asked, she had a plan with Shay I bet.

"Yup, well I gotta go talk to those honeys over there. Later Shortie." T-Bone said as he walked away.

"How did you know him?" Aaron asked as he tried to dance closely with Jude.

"Just from being around Toronto." Jude replied.

About twenty minutes later, Tessa and Callie froze.

"What is a matter?" I asked a little worried.

"IT IS HIM!" The started yelling over and over pointing behind Jude.

"Who is him?" Jude asked with a smirk.

"SHAY!" Callie screamed.

"Mind if I join?" Shay asked as he walked over.

"PLEASE!" Tessa yelled.

"You ok Shortie?" He asked Jude as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I guess." Jude said sounding mad.

"Shortie, I have told you a million times, I am sorry about your sixteen. Please forgive me." Shay said. This was so planned, because it was going too perfectly. Jude is awful.

"I have to think about it." Jude replied as Callie and Tessa stared at them with their mouths open.

"Hey Kyle, Wally, Vin, how is it going?" Shay asked acknowledging us.

"Good." We all said looking at each other. He knew our names?

"Shortie, come with me to my room and let us talk about everything. You mind Vin?" Shay asked.

"Go ahead Shay as long as you don't call me Vin, a certain producer dude calls me that." I said knowing Jude had more to her plan but getting my few words in.

"Saint Tommy?" Shay asked.

"Or as I prefer, Lord Squinty Frown." I replied doing the whole hand gestures while Kyle and Wally burst out laughing.

"The Why Can't We Have Kwest Blues wrote by Vin Spiederman." Kyle said.

"King Kwest was the best, he made us a huge sandwich fest. But now he's lost his crown and we're stuck with Lord Squinty Frown." Wally sang.

"And Quincy heard the whole thing." I said.

"Cool, wish I could have seen that, let's go Shortie." Shay said as he pulled Jude off.

"You guys know him, like really know him?" Tessa blurted out after a minute or two of stunned silence.

"Yea, have for three years. He is around occasionally." Kyle said trying to impress them, I think something happened with Monica.

Jude had been gone for a good while which made me worry a little. I know Shay and her were on better terms; that wasn't what worried me. I was worried about her sick little twisted plan. Kyle, Wally and I all got text messages from Jude at the same time. They read, _Draw attention to center stage. There will be a little show, and guess who will be joining? SME. 3Jude._

"Hey, looks like everyone is gathering around the stage. Can we go over there?" Callie said as she grabbed on to my arm. Guess we don't have to draw attention.

"Sure." Kyle, Wally, and I said in unison.

"Look up there." Tessa said pointing at Shay and Jude in the background with the DJ.

"Dude is up there, can she dance?" Kyle said.

"Uh yea, remember that? She learned against will, we made fun of her too many times, we learned to dance like that." Wally replied.

"Dudes, get up here." Jude said as she ran to the edge of the stage when the music kicked in.

We got up there and T-Bone made sure the girls didn't. Kyle, Wally, and I sure didn't want to be up there, but T-Bone was a little intimidating. We stood off watching Shay and Jude start their dance and then we slowly jumped in. It was actually pretty fun having everyone cheering us on and being jealous, but I never pictured myself as a backup dancer for pretty boy Shay.

"Looks like we have Toronto's finest up here with us tonight." The DJ said halfway through as Shay stopped singing for a minute. I never saw myself liking this, but I did. I am glad that Darius forced us to learn to dance several types, including hip-hop with that freak guy, Troy.

"Let's give it up for Shay, Jude, and SME!" The DJ yelled once we were done.

"Did they say her name was Jude?" Callie asked Tessa.

"I don't know what they said." Tessa yelled back.

"That was actually cool." Kyle said as we all jumped off the stage.

"You guys were amazing." Callie said as she jumped on me.

"Seriously, where did you guys learn to dance like that?" Tessa asked.

"A good friend of my uncle taught them." Shay said.

"We were pretty awesome." Jude replied.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted, but I have to split." Shay said.

"Hey, thanks for the fun Shay-Shay. T-Bone, hope to see you again." Jude said as she jumped in Shay's arms and gave him an innocent kiss, or so I hope.

"Later Shortie and SME. Speed man, take care of her for me." Shay said as he left, why would he tell me that if she hadn't said something? Interesting.

"Ready to head out?" I asked two hours later.

-------------------

"Vincent, wake up." I heard my grandma say.

"What?" I mumbled not completely sure why she would be in my room. Then I remembered, we passed out on the huge wrap around couch, all four of us.

"It is 10:45 am, don't you think you four should be getting up?" She replied.

"No, rock stars like us sleep all day." I said not wanting to get up.

"Ok, let me rephrase this, get your lazy asses up." She said with a little anger in her voice.

"Ok, ok, ok. Dudes, wake up." I yelled, Jude was easy to wake up considering she was pretty much on me. Well, there went the cuddling rule for sure.

"What?" All three mumbled.

"Time to get up." I replied.

We all got up, grabbed a quick bite for our breakfast/brunch deal and got dressed in beach wear. We decided to take the boat to a little restaurant type thing for an actual lunch. Lunch was going great; Kyle and Wally were giving us updates from back home. Everything was too perfect because out of nowhere Tessa and Callie appeared.

"Funny seeing you guys here." Tessa said. I have the feeling they are stalking me.

"Really, is stalking legal in the states?" Jude replied as Kyle choked on his soda.

"Huh? Whatever, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go tubing later. Aaron and his friends are gone so it will be the six of us." Callie said eyeing me. I am glad she didn't get Jude's sarcastic remark.

"Sounds cool with me." Wally said and everyone but Jude nodded, she just looked at me.

"I guess we are in, we will meet you at the house after lunch." I said.

"See you then!" Tessa and Callie said then they went inside.

"Speed, remember this, you are with me." Jude said in a stern voice.

"Got it dude." I told her then kissed her forehead, Kyle and Wally just looked at us and then looked at each other.

We went home and grabbed our life jackets then headed out with Callie and Tessa.

"Who goes first? Three can go at once. How about Jude goes with Kyle and Wally." Callie said rather quickly.

"Sure." Jude said unhappy. "Can you lift me Speed?"

"After the dudes are on, I will place you in the middle." I said frustrated, she was doing this to get to Callie. Usually I wouldn't mind girls fighting over me, but now I do. It became really old really fast.

"Our turn." Tessa said after Jude, Kyle, and Wally had their long ride.

"Have fun." Kyle said as he took over the driving. Kyle is actually a natural at this, it was surprising the first time he ever drove a boat. He was perfect, me on the other hand hit a bridge.

I ended up sitting in the middle of Tessa and Callie. Callie used any excuse she could to lean back onto me. I could see Jude getting angry from all the way out here.

"How about just me and Red?" I suggested after the ride with the girls.

"I guess." Callie said disappointed as Jude jumped on without hesitating.

"Ready for some fun? I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Better hold on, I don't want to end up in the water." Jude said in a happy tone.

"Ok." I replied with a plan in mind.

Halfway through our ride, I let go of the handles and grabbed Jude. I slowly leaned back taking her with me. She couldn't hold on and we fell right into the water.

"You jackass." She yelled at me.

"Whatever, you know you wanted to swim." I replied as I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"HEADS UP DUDES!" Kyle and Wally yelled as they jumped in beside us.

"So, are we going to sit in the water all day or continue tubing?" Tessa asked a little annoyed.

"Could we always anchor the boat and swim?" I asked knowing Callie would say sure.

"Sure, sounds fun." Callie replied. I am good.

We anchored the boat and went swimming. We had a blast. Kyle and Jude decided to reenact _Titanic_ on the front of the boat. It was pretty funny. Tessa and Callie were ok, but they weren't into having stupid fun like Kyle, Jude, Wally and I are. Around four, we decided to head on in. Jude really pissed Callie off by sitting on my lap the whole ride in.

"Do you guys have dinner plans?" Callie asked me as I helped her gather stuff on the boat, everyone else was off.

"Not that I know of, why?" I replied.

"Would you guys like to go to a pizza place with us?" Callie asked.

"Sounds good." I replied. I could see Jude walking up and then Callie did the unexpected. She kissed me. I was in shock and just stood there.

"See you around six then?" Callie said as she climbed off the boat and gave Jude an evil smile.

I could see how hurt Jude was. I looked at her not knowing what to do. She was crying, oh god, she was really crying. The last time I saw her look like that was when Tommy left before her birthday. I started to walk towards her and she ran in the house. I got in the house to see her door shut and an angry Kyle and Wally.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kyle asked me.

"I did nothing." I replied, which was true.

"Something happened or Jude wouldn't be crying hysterically upstairs." Wally then stated.

"Something did happen. I was helping Callie get stuff and she kissed me. I was shocked and didn't do anything. Jude saw it all." I said, I feel awful.

"Dude, you better talk to her." Kyle said as him and Wally went upstairs to get dressed.

"Dinner at six." I yelled at them.

How was I going to fix this? I know Jude and I never said we were exclusively going out with each other. But then again, I knew better. Look at our relationship, we spend all our time together and we kiss…a lot. We are practically a couple; we just need to admit it. I screwed up and this is going to be hard to fix. Especially with Callie always around every corner. I think I need to go write her a song. A song that tells her I am sorry. Maybe first I should talk to Kyle and Wally? They seem pretty pissed off at me. Could today get any worse? I sure as hell hope not, **but reviewing would make it all better**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, a new chapter finally!! I know some of you have been anxiously awaiting this update, such as charely07. Well, I hope everyone enjoys and be sure to review! Oh, the ****song is **_**Speechless**_** by The Veronicas**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

After a while of trying to get to Jude, I decided to give her some more space. I decided to go talk to Kyle and Wally on possible ideas for things to do.

"We need to think of some fun things to do this week." Kyle said.

"But stay out of trouble." Wally quickly added.

"We could do…fireworks?" I suggested.

"Uh, remember last year?" Kyle and Wally said together.

"_Dude, fireworks are going to be awesome." I said as I carried a box out of my car._

"_Oh yea, those are going to be loud." Kyle said looking at them._

"_Why are we setting them off at four pm? And like your grandma said, the yard is dry." Wally stated being a little worried._

"_Ah, it's fine. Come on and have fun." I said as I pulled out the fireworks._

"_Damn, that was fun." I said once the fireworks were done._

"_I know, want to go for a walk?" Kyle asked._

"_Sure." Wally and I said as we all grabbed our cells and walked down the road._

_15 minutes or so later—_

"_Dude, do you smell smoke?" I asked._

"_Yea, something is sure burning." Wally said._

"_Wonder if one of those rich old people left a cig sitting and burned down the house again?" I said._

"_Let's go take a look." Kyle said as we all ran towards the house._

_Once we got to the house, I saw my grandparents getting out of their Escalade._

"_TODD! MY YARD IS ON FIRE!" I heard my grandma screaming._

_Then I heard sirens and turned around to see fire trucks, and ambulance, a couple police cars all flying down the road. Then we looked at the channel to see the water enforcement agency boat, one regular coast guard boat, and the coast guard boat with the huge machine gun come flying into the channel._

"_Oh fuck." I said realizing that the blazing fire across the yard was from my fireworks._

"_Shit, we are dead." Kyle and Wally said with horrified expressions._

_Then a fire fighter held up a firework stick._

"_VINCENT TYLER SPIEDERMAN GET YOUR LITTLE JUVNEILE DELIQUENT ASS OVER HERE!" My grandfather screamed at the top of his lungs_.

"Ok, no fireworks. My grandpa might actually kill me this time. The only thing that saved me was that I was underage." I said after I remembered everything.

"Water balloons?" Wally suggested.

"Uhh." I said remembering last year once again.

"_Let's get this wave runner. They were pissing me off yesterday trying to make me flip." Kyle said as we stood on a bridge over the channel._

"_On three." Wally said._

"_One… two… three." I counted down and then we dropped a basket of water balloons._

"_YES! They flipped!" Kyle shouted._

"_Oh snap." Wally said looking down._

"_What?" Kyle and I asked._

"_They were being followed by the coast guard and it isn't looking too good for us." Wally stated as I just saw the coast guard._

"_Dudes, run. Run like you just robbed the bank and have warrants out for you." Kyle said he took off running and we quickly followed._

"Water balloons are out." Wally said.

"We will find something." I said.

"Yea, I am now seeing why your grandma didn't want the three of us." Kyle added.

"Let's get ready for dinner." I said heading for the steps hoping to talk to Jude.

The ride to dinner, Jude wouldn't look at me. She even sat in the back. When we sat down at the table, she sat in between Kyle and Wally. She looked awful and looked as if she could start crying at any moment. Every time I tried to talk to her, Callie would but in. I don't know how this is going to work. Kyle and Wally are glaring at me as well. Reliving last year and being happy wore off soon as they saw how mad Jude still was.

"So, Kyle, what happened with Monica?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"We are on a break thanks to her ever so loving cousin." Kyle said then glaring at Wally.

"What did Wally do? Can't be worse then what he did to me." I replied.

"He got a little protective and said some things." Kyle replied. Wally just sunk down in his chair.

"So, Vincent, do you have a girlfriend?" Callie asked me. I knew she was trying to ask me out.

"Well, sort of. It is very complicated." I replied as I looked over at Jude.

"Excuse me." Jude said as she got up and ran out.

"I got to go talk to her." I said as I started to get up.

"You have done enough Speed, let me deal with her." Wally said as he got up and ran after her.

They never came back in. That ruined my dinner. The ride home was just as bad as the ride there if not worse. Once back at the house, Jude ran straight up to her room.

This was really killing me. I know I told my mom I would not smoke, but right now I needed that cigarette more then anything. I knew Jude wouldn't be coming out of her room tonight anyways. I grabbed my guitar and walked outside with a couple cigarettes.

I sat on the dock with my feet dangling over the edge. Half way through the second cigarette I really started to think about Jude and me. How we were so messed up. We loved each other but we're scared to admit it. Then again, were we in love or are we in love with the idea?

"Are you ok?" I heard a female voice say. I turn around to see Callie there.

"Do I look ok?" I said watching the smoke come out of my mouth.

"You look depressed, let me make it better." Callie said seductively as she tried to wrap her arms around me.

"Want to help, just leave me the hell alone right now. I want to be by myself." I snapped.

"Ok." Callie said standing up and kissing my cheek. This was not going to be easy.

I walked around the house to where Jude's window was. It was cracked a little and I could hear her guitar and her voice in the background. She sounded upset from the little I could here.

"Dude, you smell like an ashtray." Wally said as I walked in the house. He and Kyle were fighting over the TV.

"Probably because I smoked four cigarettes." I said sitting down in the recliner.

"That bad huh?" Wally asked.

"Worse then you can imagine. I just don't get Jude. It is so complicated. Our relationship is like a Rubik cube but more complicated." I said.

"Agreed." Kyle and Wally said in unison.

"What am I to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow you two can work this out. Right now, go take a shower. Smelling like that will not get Jude." Kyle said.

"After one more I will." I said as I headed back outside with my last cigarette.

I went to her window again just to listen. This time I could hear her better. She was singing:

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender my everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

Was she singing about me? I don't know, these lyrics could easily apply to Tommy as well. I hope it is about me, this song has passion. Part of me believes it because of what had happened. I love this girl more then anything but why can I only tell that to myself.

I went inside and took a shower then went to bed. I laid in bed for hours thinking about Jude. This was the first night in five nights that I didn't have Jude curled up beside me. It just didn't seem right. If we were back in Toronto it would be different, but we are not.

Is it odd to be this in love at the age of eighteen? I decided to get up and see if she was awake.

"Dude, are you up?" I ask through the door.

I got no answer so I walked in. She was lying on the bed passed out with her notebook right beside her and a pen still in her hand. I took her notebook and pen and put them on the nightstand. I picked her up and moved her to the head of the bed. I covered her up and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Jude Harrison, sweet dreams." I whispered knowing she didn't hear me.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… think I want a review? Hehe **


	42. Chapter 42

**So here is the long, awaited update. Thanks to my reviewers who stick by this even though I have been terrible at updating. I am sorry. Maybe with work over I can put forth more attention to it, and the fact I now have my laptop back. So, first off, there is a prank played in this chapter. And the prank came from one I pulled with the help of my brother and his friend on my friend. A few things are changed to fit the story, but basically it is the same. Now enjoy and please review ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Morning dudes." I said to Kyle and Wally when they walked downstairs in the morning.

"Morning." They both said as they headed for the coffee maker.

"Is she up?" I asked.

"Yea, but she isn't coming out." Kyle said.

"Ok, I have breakfast for her, I will take it up." I said as I walked over to the counter. I made her a special plate of pancakes. I had to have my grandma help, but it was ok. It had a 'v' shaped pancake, a 'j' shaped pancake and a big heart shaped pancake in the middle. I also took up a big cup of coffee for her as well. I left it outside the door so she didn't have to see me if she didn't want to.

-----------------

I didn't see Jude till after lunch when we were going to go out on the lake on the wave runner and jet boat.

"Hey, you guys going out too?" Callie yelled running over.

"Yea." I replied trying not to look at her.

"Let's all go out together." She suggested.

"Sure, Speed, you can ride with your new girlfriend. She is your last hope since you have no one." Jude said viciously.

"Then who will you ride with?" I asked her.

"Easy, Wally." Jude sneered.

"Whoa, the only way that is happening is if Speed promises not to punch me for anything." Wally said backing off, I think he remembered the MusiCan event. I sure do, that was a good fight, but I also felt bad afterwards when I really realized what had happened.

"Why would I hit you over her? She is nothing worth fighting for. She must not be to special because Quincy doesn't seem having a problem telling her they could be together in so many days and the up and leave her AGAIN." I spat back, why did I say that? I don't know, sometimes my brain and mouth don't communicate like they should obviously.

"Shut the hell up Spiederman." Jude yelled back.

"Time to go." Kyle and Wally said separating us.

Out on the lake, Wally let Jude drive for a total of five minutes. She was driving like crazy, she kept trying to make me tip the wave runner. I was beginning to get scared, not as scared as Wally though. When we got back in and were all standing on the dock, Callie decided to wrap her arms around me. Jude then decided to get even, she kissed Wally. I was pissed at that, but then seeing Wally's expression of sudden fear calmed me for some reason. And of course I remembered over hearing his conversation with Allie this morning that included five _I love you_'s.

---------------

It was now around 9:30pm and dark out. Jude had gone out to the boat to be alone and away from me. Kyle, Wally, and I had been sitting inside for about thirty minutes when we came up with a plan/prank. Plan was to get me and Jude back to our original state while scaring her out of her mind.

"Dude, are you in here?" I asked walking into the bedroom of the boat.

"I kind of want to be left alone." Jude said as she laid on the bed writing in her notebook.

"Fine." I said as I crawled into bed beside her.

"You know, alone means just me not you."

"Well, I came out here to protect you."

"From what? A spider because that is the only thing besides **you** I have seen out here on the boat."

"No, haven't you heard? There is this crime spree going around. People are coming around at night and untying boats and letting them drift away. It usually happens around midnight on the weekends and earlier on weekdays. They are striking around here and I didn't want to leave you out here alone. I care about you too much." I replied.

"You can stay, just don't talk." Jude said after a minute, she was a little scared.

---------------

"Oh my god, did you hear that?" I said after twenty minutes when Jude and I heard a loud thud.

"Speed, what is it?" Jude asked a little worried.

"It sounds like someone jumped on the boat almost." I replied.

"You don't think?" Jude asked worried even more.

"I hope not." I said as we felt the boat begin to rock.

"I think we are drifting away. I can feel the boat rocking hard." Jude said as she started to cry a little and crawled closer to me.

"Oh my god, we are drifting away and someone is on the boat." I said as I hugged her.

--------------

"**Do you think it is working?" Wally asked as he ran on top of the boat and occasionally jumping up and down.**

"**I think so; I am just waiting for Speed to come out." Kyle said as he stood on the dock pulling the boat in and then pushing it out making a rocking moment.**

"**Do you think this will work, on like getting them back together?"**

"**I don't know but I can't take this fighting. Dude and Red need to just have makeup sex already. Solves everything." **

"**But maybe they should be dating first. Come on Kyle." **

"**Hey, I am just stating what should happen. AND I think they have already slept together. I found something that suggests it in the bathroom trashcan." **

"**Candi, idiot. She was here before we got here and those two have been staying out here. Also, the maid comes tomorrow and Speed doesn't use that bathroom, it is Candi's. Plus, remember Jude's whole 'I am not just going to give up my virginity' speech which had Tommy written all over it?" Wally said.**

"**Whatever, I think Speed is coming and I say they did it." Kyle replied. **

-----------------

"Speed, this is scaring me." Jude yelled at me.

"Let me go look." I said getting out of bed and heading to the back of the boat. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T SEE THE DOCK!"

I looked back at Jude, she had panicked written clear across her face.

"AHH! THERE IS A GUY WITH A BLACK SKI MASK ON THE BOW OF THE BOAT!" I screamed as I took off running into the cabin and back to Jude and quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Speed, call 9-1-1 or your grandparents. This is bad." Jude cried as she latched onto me.

"No, we will be fine." I said holding her close and loving it.

After a minute I pushed her away slightly and bent down and kissed her. She kissed me back after a minute. I then managed to get her to lay down on the bed still kissing me and then one of the idiots jumped on the boat and caused Jude to jump and bite my lip.

"OUCH!" I yelled as I touched my lip.

"I am sorry but go look out there. I am terrified." Jude said.

"Ok, give me something to hit them with if I have to." I said as I held my hand out.

"Hold on someone is right there." She said as she pointed above me.

Then I started to worry. Jude opened the window above the bed which was right behind whoever was on the boat. She took the flashlight and hit him right behind the knees causing him to fall hard, but not off the boat. Then she closed the window and gave me the flashlight. I am dead.

"Here." Jude said as I stared at her in shock.

I walked outside onto the back deck and saw Kyle still rocking the boat and Wally was now laying down with his face pressed to the windshield and he looked like he was in pain.

"JUDE! We are going to have to jump. I can see a dock and we need to get off of here." I yelled to see her come running to me. She looked up and saw Wally and screamed at the top of her lungs. I took off running and leaped onto the dock making it look like a long jump. I could see Jude's shadow and tell she was mentally preparing to make the jump. Then she took off running and was about to jump when she realized that the boat was at the dock.

"VINCENT! I HATE YOU!" Jude screamed as she saw Kyle running across the yard and Wally trying to get off the boat. And then there was me who was doubled over laughing.

"Oh my god, did we ever get you?" I asked as Jude stood in front of me.

"That was awesome." Wally said approaching with Kyle and taking off their black hoodies.

"I hate…" Jude started to say as I cut her off by kissing her to only get slapped.

"Ouch." I said as I backed up and Jude stormed into the house.

"Dude, that was fuckin awesome." Kyle said.

"How was that supposed to get us back together?" I asked as I held my stinging cheek.

"Uh, well, we don't know. We just wanted to do it and figured if we told you it would get Jude back you would play along." Wally confessed.

"Dude, be thankful you are in the yard and no where near the water right now." I said glaring at them.

"You guys bored?" I heard a female voice ask. Callie.

----------------

We ended up at Callie's even though it was pushing 10:30. Kyle brought Jude along against her will. Hope he can still have kids after that kick she gave him when she saw me and Callie sitting next to each other. Well, Callie playing chair chase with me that is.

"Let's play a game." Kyle suggested.

"Truth or dare, I go first." Wally piped up.

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Speed, truth or dare." Wally said.

"Dare." I said then regretted it, it was going to be bad, but then again so was truth.

Wally talked to Kyle for a few minutes then said, "We…I mean I…. dare you and Red to make out for five minutes."

"What?" We both yelled.

"Starting now." Kyle yelled. I leaned over and kissed Jude. At first it was real distant but then it started to heat up. She was forgetting to be pissed off and now we were off in our own little world.

-----------------

"**Ok, two minute mark." Wally said. **

"**Ok, so what do you girls want to do, we have a good forty-five minutes." Kyle said. **

"**What? You said five." Callie asked.**  
**"Yea, but this is called 'the make up process' for them." Kyle said. **

"**You dare them to make out, always call Speed because he never goes with truth. Two minutes into it they are gone. It is great for when they are arguing and never fails." Wally then said.**

"**Are you sure?" Tessa asked confused. **

"**Watch this. OH MY GOD IT IS TOM QUINCY STANDING HERE!" Wally screamed.**

"**They are gone, not a slight movement to that." Kyle said.**

"**Why would they react to that besides the fact Little Tommy Q is a sex god?" Callie said. **

"**Speed hates Tom with a major passion, Jude is/was/sort of in love with him." Kyle explained.**

"**Who doesn't love him, I wish I could meet him." Tessa said in a dreamy voice. **

"**Enough with Tom, let's talk about you guys." Kyle said.**

**------------------**

"**Twenty-five minute mark, let's take a look." Kyle said.**

"**Hmm….own world with a lot of passion." Wally laughed.**

"**How do you know?" Callie asked jumping up.**

"**Look at them, how she is holding him, how he is holding her, their kisses." Wally said ignoring them.**

"**I thought they were just friends." Callie said.**

"**They are, but they have this undeniable chemistry that only they can't see." Kyle stated. **

"**They are destined to be together, just look at them." Wally said.**

"**Forty-five minutes, time to stop." Kyle groaned. **

"**DUDES, YOUR FIVE ARE UP!" Wally yelled right by their ears.**

"**Don't mention anything." Kyle told Callie and Tessa. **

**----------------**

"Ok." Jude and I said when we pulled apart. All we could do was stare at one another, I think we just made up all because of a stupid dare.

"Callie, truth or dare?" I asked..

"Truth." Callie said.

"Why do you dislike Jude Harrison so much?" I asked, Kyle and Wally's heads snapped towards Jude. She just smirked.

"I don't like her music. She is so overrated and thinks she is better then everyone else. She is just some stuck up rich girl whose daddy probably rigged the contest. She thinks she can do whatever she wants. People rave how she is so unique, but she is a copycat to Avril. It so shows. I also heard she is a bitch and just plain out nasty." Callie said. Boy, Jude was red; Kyle and Wally were in a state of shock.

"They think my name is Red, no clue who I am." Jude whispered to the dudes.

"Ok, Red, truth or dare?" Callie asked.

"I will say truth." Jude smirked.

"What is your biggest secret?" Callie asked.

Jude sat there in silence and looked at me. She lipped her name and I said no, then she said prom and I still said no. She then spoke, "Wally that dent in your car was really from me and not that car parked outside 620. I backed Quincy's hummer into it. He thinks the same thing happened to his hummer. He has no clue I took it for a joy ride or two."

"Time for a new game." I said as Wally grew furious. That dent was huge, **so huge you need to review**


	43. Chapter 43

**GASP Is it real? Another update within the same month? I think so! I am going to try my best to do better updating this story.  
Like always, thanks to my reviewers and those who send messages that read "When are you going to update?" You guys are the best.  
Now, enjoy and if you are bored and looking for something to read, I have 2 other stories (in progress) and some lonely one-shots. Or check out some of charley07's stories. They are awesome!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Why are things always so complicated with Jude? I mean, I thought we would have been better after the whole dare thing. Kyle said we made out for forty-five minutes, but we aren't. I think Callie is to blame for that, she sort of tried to kiss me again and got my ear when we were leaving. But can't Jude see that? Seriously, Jude knows how I feel about her and then lets this all get to her. Mason once told me that Jude was scared of actual commitment and that might hold true.

Enough with this sorrow stuff, I am going to turn emo if I keep up this moping around for Jude. So on a happier note, that prank was awesome. I am glad we did go through with it even though it did **not** get me Jude. Good thing we did it when we did and not waited till midnight, it is storming something awful out there. I can still see the terrified look on Jude's face and the agonizing pained expression on Wally's face as Jude took him out. Kyle was laughing so hard at that and then when he came back from running.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice say causing me to stop the replay.

"Yea?" I ask as I see Jude's silhouette outlined from the flash of lightning.

"Can I stay in here? The storm is really scaring me." Jude asked, I could tell she was scared when she spoke.

"Sure." I replied as I started to move.

"You are fine." Jude said as she slipped under the covers and curled right up against me. "Thanks Speed."

In less then five minutes she was out and sleeping peacefully…in my arms.

-------------------

This morning Jude was in a little better mood, but not still in the mood to talk to me even though she spent the night with me. Go figure.

Kyle, Wally, and I had gone out for a walk, well I was rollerblading, Wally was skateboarding, and Kyle was just walking. Jude stayed back at the house with my grandma.

"So, exactly what is the deal with Harrison?" Kyle asked me.

"Truthfully I don't know. One minute she is 'I just want to be friends' then the next we are somewhere making out." I replied.

"You two need to have a serious talk before I get hurt again." Wally stated.

"I just noticed something, most of the time you and Dude have a serious fight Wally gets hurt." Kyle said.

"You are just imagining it, and sorry about your head Wally." I replied. Maybe he wasn't imagining it, or Wally is just never in the right place. I think he is four for four in the getting hurt.

"Yea, we should head back soon. What do you guys want to do for lunch?" I asked changing the subject.

"And here comes the she devils." Kyle said as we saw Tessa and Callie running down the street.

"Hey guys, nice morning for a run isn't it?" Tessa asked as they approached. We were close to my grandparents.

"Dude." Kyle said as he pointed to the driveway.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, there sat a little blue viper in my driveway.

"What's a matter?" Tessa and Callie both said in confusion.

"That no good son of a bitch better not be at my house." I said as I skated towards the house.

"Speed, hold up. Girls, we will talk to you in a while." Wally said as him and Kyle came after me.

------------------

"Grandma, whose viper is that?" I yelled as I came in the house with my skates still on.

"Vincent, take off your skates. The car belongs to your grandpa's business partner who is over here so I can sign a couple things." My grandma said a little embarrassed.

"What the hell is his name?" I asked.

"Jason Anderson, no one you would know. He lives here in the States and you are being very rude." My grandma said.

"Oh, ok, I am going to skate some more." I said embarrassed as the old guy came around the corner. He was definitely no Tommy Q.

----------------

"Was it?" Wally asked as I came out. He and Kyle were with the girls.

"No." I replied with relief.

"Who would it be?" Tessa asked.

"Just this guy I hate more then anyone, wait, where is my car?" I asked looking around.

"Red left in it right after you guys came out. We saw her pull out." Callie said as she inched close to me.

"And there she is." Tessa said as Jude pulled up.

"May I ask where you went?" Wally said pretending to be concerned.

"I had a package to get. Copies of the proofs were sent to us down here courtesy of Portia." Jude said waving an envelope.

"Let me see." I said reaching for it.

"Later lovers." Jude said then she pulled into the driveway.

Once Jude was out of the car, I grabbed them as Kyle threw her over his shoulder.

"Dude, these are pretty sweet." I said looking through them. There were probably twenty pages with four pictures to a page. There were pictures of just me, just Kyle, just Wally, just Jude, SME, all of us, Kyle and Wally, and then me and Jude.

"Can we look?" Callie asked as he tried to cuddle up to me.

"No, this is confidential, only current employees of G-Major can see it." Jude said grabbing it, Kyle had put her down. She said that because it plain out had Jude Harrison and SME wrote in it and we didn't know what they were for.

"Whatever, tonight around 7:30, there is this place down town that has bands and stuff and we were wondering if you guys want to go there with us?" Callie asked.

"I suppose." I said.

"Is it bring your own instruments?" Kyle asked.

"No, they have ones for anyone to use." Tessa said.

"We need to practice, so sure. In Red?" Wally asked as she put his arm around her.

"Might as well, if Callie doesn't mind. I am not that good apparently." Jude sneered.

"You not good?" Kyle said.

"You are like the most awesome rocker chick we know." Wally said.

"Yea, but I like Jude Harrison so that is why." Jude said.

"I never said that." Callie yelled a little mad, but she also knew it was true.

"Hey Red, let's go for a walk, me and you." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Wally and I need to make a call." Kyle said.

"No we don't." Wally replied.

"Yes we do." Kyle hissed.

"Oh yea." Wally said finally catching on.

"**There is something up with those two." Callie said to Tessa.**

"**What do you mean?" Tessa replied.**

"**How much do you want to bet they are sleeping together and I don't mean sharing a bed." Callie stated.**

"**Wouldn't surprise me, look how they were when we found them that one morning." Tessa replied. **

"**When they are not around, we should sneak on the boat and look in the bedroom." Callie said.**

"**How about tomorrow morning when they go in?" Tessa suggested.**

"**It is a plan." **

"So Jude." I said once we got down to the beach out of sight and sound.

"So." She replied a little distant.

"Are we better?" I asked.

"I guess we are. It just hurt seeing you and Callie kissing like that." Jude said.

"She came on to me. It meant nothing to me. What hurt was seeing you that upset."

"I know, but it just really hurt Speed. I felt like I was losing you."

"Jude, I would never hurt you. You know that."

"I know, and it made me think. I think I want more then friendship. I know you want a yes or a no when it comes to that subject. But all I can say right now is I think so. I am just so scared of getting hurt again, or worse, hurting you again." Jude said as she rested her forehead against my head.

"I think is good enough. I just want to be with you Jude." I said. Next thing I knew we were kissing. Our kiss seemed different, like there was more passion in it. I don't know, but I didn't want it to end.

"Juderman, get the hell up here." Kyle yelled from above us.

"We would like lunch but maybe not after seeing that." Wally added.

"You are so dead Wally." Jude yelled as she took off running. Maybe things are better,** would be if you reviewed ;)  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Once again, here is a long awaited update. Thanks to all my reviewers and to all you who read and don't review for sticking by this when I am such a bad updater. Now I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave me a review! **

**And one more thing, the song in here is**_ **Look After You **_**by The Fray****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Here we are." Tessa said as we walked into this little club.

"Nice and not busy either." Wally said looking around.

"Stage is empty, let's get up there." Jude said as she dragged me off.

"Sit front row and cheer for us?" Kyle asked Callie and Tessa.

"You bet." They smiled.

"Ok, here are our first participants, here is SME!" The announcer/bartender said.

"Ok guys, _Not Standing Around_." Jude said to us once we were all ready.

We played _Not Standing Around, Overrated_ (which I think was directed at Callie right now) and _How Strong Do You Think I Am_ before we took a break.

"Wow Vincent, you were pretty awesome." Callie said as she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"So were these two hotties." Tessa said as she pointed to Kyle and Wally, mostly looking at Kyle.

"Hey, none of this would have been possible without our fearless leader, Red." Wally said trying to make her feel a little better. I hated how Tessa and Callie treated her and there was not much I could do about it.

After fifteen minutes, Jude stood up and said, "I want to perform a couple more songs with you guys and do one sort of on my own, I will need Speed to help though, I don't like that guitar so I will just sing."

"Let's rock bitches." Kyle laughed.

We got up there and got ready. First song was _Another Thin Line, then My Sweet Time, _and lastly our song _Anyone But You_. I figured she would have wanted to play something like _White Lines_ but I was thrilled she didn't. When we played our song, I could feel the chemistry coming back; it hadn't been that strong in a while.

"We don't have chemistry on stage." Wally said making fun of me and Jude once the song was over.

"Shock therapy anyone, it appears to be all the rage?" Jude growled at them.

"Ok, the last song for tonight, it is for a special someone out there. It is called _Speechless_." Jude said into the microphone. She picked up a guitar as well and had me follow her lead. She sang the song that she had wrote the other night and I heard her sing. When she was done, she stood up to walk off but I pulled her back.

"What?" She asked me confused; I just pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"I love it." I said into her lips.

Jude just smiled and walked off stage.

"Before we end tonight, I would like to sing a song." I said into the microphone and then started to sing:_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you, After you  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh [x7._

"Thank you SME for the free show." The bartender said once I sat down.

"That was an awesome song Vincent, who sings it?" Callie asked as she laid her head on my shoulder. Jude wasn't getting mad because she knew I was uncomfortable.

"I wrote it for this incredible girl." I replied glancing at Jude. Kyle and Wally patted Jude on the back.

"What shall we do with our last day?" Kyle asked.

"I have yet to get to do bumper boats." Jude said, I promised we would do that.

"Ok, I will take you to do bumper boats and putt-putt." I said.

"You guys can do that at home." Kyle stated.

"No, they do that at home." Wally corrected.

"It is nicer here so I want to do it." Jude protested.

"Fine, after lunch it is bumper boats and putt-putt then we will play it by ear." I said as Jude stuck her tongue out at Kyle and Wally.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth." Kyle said a little annoyed at her.

"Make me." Jude said with her tongue still stuck out laughing.

"I will." I said as I leaned over the table and grabbed her tongue with my teeth. Callie I think was going to have a heart attack when I did that, but Jude liked it.

-----------------

"DUDES! WAKE UP!" I heard Kyle and Wally scream before the covers on the bed disappeared.

"Leave us alone." Jude mumbled as she snuggled closer to me.

"What she said." I replied putting the pillow over my head and holding Jude closer. Wait, when I went to bed I was alone and now I am holding Jude.

"Dudes, Jude's cover might be blown because we made the front page of a tabloid." Wally said causing us to get up suddenly.

"What?" I asked grabbing the tabloid right out of Wally's hand. Sure enough, there was me and Jude, but just not any picture. This picture was taken last night when I had leaned over and bit Jude's tongue. But the best part was Callie and Tessa's pissed off expression with Kyle and Wally rolling their eyes.

"Give me that." Jude demanded as she ripped the tabloid out of my hand and opened it up. "Shit."

There in the tabloid we had a two page spread. There was a picture of us performing last night, a picture of me and Jude grinding on the dance floor from the club, and then one that someone took of me and Jude making out on the beach. It claimed that we were seen in the states and that from the way things looked we are a couple.

"So, the tabloid tells us you are together. Would you like to tell your best friends _exactly_ what you two are?" Kyle said looking at me and Jude.

Jude and I looked at each other, what exactly were we? I can't tell them she is a maybe girlfriend.

"Ok, we are going to give you are opinions whether you want it or not." Kyle said.

"You two have this amazing chemistry that I wish I had with Allie and everyone can see it but you two. You guys are always together and are so touchy-feely." Wally stated.

"We always seem to catch you guys making out and you sleep together while holding each other." Kyle added.

"One of these days we are going to walk in to you two having sex and then when you explain it what are you going to say? _We just wanted to have fun_? And still not be a couple. Dude, you two are toying with each others emotions. What happens if one of you gets asked out on a date or if you are single?" Wally said.

"You guys are basically a couple but won't admit it. So just admit it already." Kyle finished. If they only knew _what_ Jude and I did when we were alone.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Jude asked.

"Because you guys are our best friends and we know how my Speed loves you Jude, and we know you love him." Kyle stated.

"Oh no, guys be quiet. Portia is calling." Jude said as her phone went off.

"Ok." The three of us whisper.

"Hi Portia… yea I saw the tabloid… I don't know what it is talking about… we were just dancing… joking… ok, I have no excuse to the making out on the beach… we will be careful… yes Portia, I know, think of my career, I liked that shirt too… I will talk to you once I get back in town… I know, be careful and watch for anyone who has a camera." Jude said into the phone.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" I asked.

"Yea, we are and we have to fix this when we get home." Jude stated.

"Ok." I stated; this is not going to be good.

"Well, we are going to leave you two alone and let you two figure out what you are. Then we can have our fun." Wally said as he and Kyle left.

"What are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jude replied.

"We might want to figure this out." I said.

"Before they catch us having sex?" Jude asked.

"Yea." I replied smiling as I stretched.

"Well, we have till when we get home to figure this out. I am going to take a quick shower. I would invite you but you know." Jude said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jude." I said causing her stop in the doorway. "I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"And who says you can't." Jude replied smiling as she left.

Does that mean she is my girlfriend? Either way, these tabloid pictures of us are pretty good. I love the beach one. I need my own copy of this so I can cut it out.

"Put down the tabloid and stop staring at our picture." Jude yelled from the other room. How did she know? "Now before I have to take it away."

Hmm, I don't think I am going to put this down. Jude taking it away…in a towel… could be fun.

"So, what are you two?" Wally asked from the doorway. There goes that fantasy.

Oh shit, my mom is calling. I think she saw the tabloid. Damn it, I am dead.

Someone, please save me.

"Vincent Tyler Spiederman you have some serious explaining to do." My mother screamed threw the phone as Wally darted from the room. I just leaned back and let me head hit the pillow, this was going to be a long phone call.

Why can't me week away be relaxing like it should? It has more drama then if I stayed in Toronto. I might want to listen to my mom, she just asked a question.

Let's hope the day only gets better.** It would be better if you reviewed ;)  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Here we go a new chapter. This is the longest chapter yet. YAY!!  
But what is really special about this is that today this story turns a year old. When I started this story, I never ever imagined it would last this long. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. And thank you to everyone else who does read it.  
Now I hope you enjoy this birthday update, I like it and it is coming to the point in a relationship that everyone has wanted to see between Jude and Speed :)  
Also, I have a new one shot up called _Writing A Song_. It is short, nothing super special, but who knows you might like it. So check it out after this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

I just hung up with my mom. I spent the whole twenty minutes saying "I know," "I am sorry," "I screwed up," "I will fix it," "You are right mom," and even once "I fucked up, are you happy?" That was a big mistake. I would have been off the phone five minutes earlier if I hadn't let that one slip.

"You off the phone finally?" Wally asked reappearing.

"Finally." I mumbled.

"That bad?" He asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Yea, it was bad." I replied.

"Worse then the time Kyle dared us to walk over to your super conservative neighbors house naked holding hands and ask for sugar?" Wally asked.

"Oh man, I forgot about that. My mom was irate then, that was the first time I ever heard her say _fuck_. I still remember over hearing that phone call from the neighbors and then we can't forget my dad saw all of it." I said laughing.

"I know, your dad kicked me and Kyle out because he thought you were gay and I was your boyfriend and that we were having a big orgy upstairs or something." Wally replied laughing hysterically.

"I know, and then my mom went off on him and explained it was a dare. THEN she went off on me. Then she ripped into you are your mom laid into me."

"I had never had such a fear of your mom before, not even after that time I bit her because I didn't want to take a nap at age four." Wally stated.

"Yea, we have been through a lot haven't we?" I asked thinking about it. Wally is my oldest friend. I have known him my entire life since our moms are best friends from high school.

"Yes we have." Wally replied after a few minutes.

"Well, I am going to go get dressed." I said as I started to get up.

"Wait a minute. I wanted to talk to you about Jude, and I am serious." Wally stated.

"What this time?" I asked a little annoyed. Why am Jude and I suddenly the most talked about item? Callie, Kyle, Wally, my mom, and the tabloids all have attacked us at once it seems.

"Speed, I know you love her more than anything. Most people know that know you do, my dad even knows and we know he doesn't notice much."

I just stared at him.

"Speed, as a friend, your best friend, I don't want to see you hurt. That is why I am telling you that you need to tell Jude exactly how you feel. This friends with benefits thing is not going to last much longer. What happens when Tommy suddenly surfaces? You guys need to talk about this and you really need to take the big step."

I started to say something before Wally started talking again.

"Don't give me that shit that you two have talked about it because I know you haven't. Answer this, do you love Jude?"

"Yes, I love Jude."

"Did you love Monica?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I said after thinking a few minutes.

"Then you didn't if you had to think about it to get an _I don't know_ and you know why you didn't?"

"No?"

"You were falling for Jude and even she knew it. Do you know why you two never were official?"

"Because you punched me?"

"No, because no matter how much you liked Monica, she wasn't Jude. She was there for a kiss here and a kiss there. Maybe a blow job or two, but she was **not **Jude. You were holding out Jude and no matter how hard Monica tried, you wouldn't ask her to be your girlfriend. She loved you."

I just looked away from Wally, he was right.

"And you know why you and Monica didn't talk for a while?"

"Because I slept with her drunk and you attacked me?"

"No, because you two were friends with benefits and nothing more. Then you two made that huge step that you both knew you weren't ready for and suddenly didn't know what to do. Monica loved you, but she was scared. She asked herself every day if she was just a mistake to you and she couldn't face you."

"I thought the same thing. I knew I messed up Wally, I couldn't look at her without thinking about that morning and how awkward it was. I knew I hurt her when I told her that shouldn't have happened and mumbled that I didn't want Jude to find out because she had finally noticed me. It killed me when I saw that tear in her eye. I can still picture it today." I stated.

"But you two pulled through it amazingly. What I am getting at is, being friends with benefits hurt you two."

"It did."

"And do you want to go through that same pain again? This time you would be in Monica's shoes, where Jude would be you and Tommy is her. Friend's with benefits is only going to leave you heartbroken Speed. To be honest, I am worried about what you would do if you went all the way with her and then she bailed for Tommy right after. I saw you fall apart on her birthday over Tommy, and that was only from a kiss."

"I understand Wally."

"You are my best friend Speed, and this is why I am doing this. And partly because my mom called after getting off the phone with your mom who was in hysterics before she called you."

"Thanks man."

"So what are you going to do?" Wally asked.

"When we get home, I am going to talk this out with her and I guess tell her it is all or nothing." I said knowing it was what needed to be done even though it is not what I want to do.

"Ok, just keep friends minus benefits in there because Kyle and I have to spend three months on a bus with you two and I don't want it to be hell." Wally said laughing before he left.

------------------

"**Where were you?" Kyle asked Wally as he came downstairs and into the family room.**

"**Talking with Speed, Maddie called." Wally stated.**

"**Was she pissed? Madison pissed scares me. I mean, I love her to death, she is awesome, but mad? I want to run. A pissed of Madison is scarier then when my mom fights with Jake via phone after he does something idiotic." Kyle said referring to his older brother.**

"**Yea, but I also decided something."**

"**What is that?" **

"**That if Jude and Speed are not boyfriend and girlfriend by the time we go on tour we are going to do everything possible to hook them up." **

"**We can't make them have sex. I don't want to make them either." Kyle said disgusted.**

"**Hooking up does not always mean sex you retard. I meant we will make them become girlfriend and boyfriend." Wally said glaring at Kyle.**

"**Oh." Kyle said feeling like an idiot.**

"**So are you with me?" **

"**Yea, I agree. Those two seriously need to get together." Kyle said.**

------------------

"I just got off the phone with my mom." I told Jude as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you doing in here? In the shower? With me? And Kyle and Wally in the house?" Jude asked panicking.

"I needed to talk to you." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"But what if we get caught?" Jude asked even more worried.

"They think I am in my bathroom in the shower, but I needed to talk to you. My mom called." I said not really caring if we got caught. By Kyle and Wally that is.

"What did your mom want?" She asked once she realized I wasn't leaving.

"She saw the tabloid and I got yelled at and that our actions can have consequences." I replied.

"Was she mad?"

"Mad? No, pissed? Yes."

"Oh."

"Yea, and in her yelling she said that we better be following the rules. I said we are even though we know we aren't. Like right now. She also said that you better not come home pregnant because she doesn't trust me around you now seeing the closeness in those pictures."

"I will kill you if I go home pregnant." Jude said in seriousness.

"Do I look like I am ready for a kid?" I asked.

"No."

"Exactly, and Wally had a little talk with me." I said

"Oh?"

"Yea, basically he was telling me the dangers of friend's with benefits."

"Oh."

"And I think he knows that we have done more then make out." I said, though he did a good job at disguising it, I just have that feeling. He can read me like a book and vice versa.

"Not good."

"Yea, but he did have some really good points Jude. I am not going to lie."

"So, what are you saying _boyfriend_?" Jude asked me as she looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

"That he knows I love you." I replied watching her smile grow.

"Does the all wise Wally know that I love you too?" Jude asked as she looked me right in the eyes with that special smile I rarely see. The smile I use to see when we dated and that same smile she had that morning after prom when she first woke up. Maybe I won't be having that talk with her. She loves me and called me boyfriend. I think I am in love with this whole tabloid right now because if it weren't for it I don't think I would have heard those three words I have been desperately waiting to hear.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Let's just finish our shower and then get ready and head out." I said.

"Good idea." Jude replied as she gave me a kiss.

------------------

"**They are gone, all of them, even the grandparents." Callie said to Tessa.**

"**Ok, let's do some investigating." Tessa said as they ran across the dock and climbed on the boat. **

**They slowly looked around in the boat. They searched everywhere, mostly to see what the Spiederman's actually had on their luxury boat.**

"**Hey, look at this, it is a giant photo album." Tessa said as she picked it up.**

"**Let's take a look." Callie replied grabbing it.**

**They sat there looking through pictures, cut and pasted every which way so the most could possible fit in the large area. The beginning was all of tour. It had many funny pictures and tickets pasted in it. There were all kinds of pictures. Then it went to school, Jamie was in some of those with them as well as Monica. They had pictures from G-Major next. There were four pages dedicated to Jude and Mason. There were two pages of Jude and Tommy then. Portia and Kwest shared two pages then there were a couple pictures of Darius and Kwest. Most were of Jude and SME goofing around. After that came pictures of them at 620, all kinds of pictures were in there. Then came the individual pages, they each had two. Then there were seven pages from Jude's birthday. Next were pages from senior prom. Then there were plain out random pictures that had no category. Those were the best ones in there. Then there was a section of all newspaper articles and magazine pictures/articles that they had cut out. Then came a blank section that was followed by the one Tessa and Callie wanted to see. It was titled **_**Juderman Era**_**. It was all pictures of Jude and Speed. The main ones they looked were from the disco party, the Peeps Picks, Denim Jackets of Hope, and the ones titled **_**Love in 620**_

"**Wow, a lot of pictures, don't they make you think that they are famous?" Tessa asked.**

"**Sort of, but there is always photo shop. Did you see the ones with Little Tommy Q?" Callie said looking at them again. **

"**I know, he is so fine." Tessa replied. **

"**Ok, now let's move on." Callie said as they continued their search. **

"**Look, it is that package." Tessa said picking it up. They opened it and saw pictures and decided it wasn't worth it. If they would have turned two pages, they would have seen who Red really was. **

"**There is her stupid robe." Callie said grabbing it. They then heard **_**White Lines**_** playing.**

"**Shit, her phone." Tessa said. **

"**Answer it." Callie yelled. **

"**Hello?" Tessa said trying to sound like Jude on speakerphone. **

"**Girl, is that you?" The voice said. **

"**Yes." Tessa replied nervously.**

"**You sound different girl, are you ok?"**

"**Um yea, my throat hurts."**

"**You better have not been out with Andrews watching Patsy perform at one of those underground places and then decided to sing like her. I have told you a million times that you are not to do it." **

"**No." Tessa said confused.**

"**Has my lovely ex-wife called you yet or Portia?" Tommy asked not buying it was Jude.**

"**No, neither." **

"**Girl, you are not fooling me."**

"**Why would I fool you?" Tessa asked nervously.**

"**You just said my ex wife and Portia were two different people, they aren't."**

"**Ok, fine, this is Tessa."**

"**Who are you and why do you have this phone?" **

"**Because she left it here. I am a friend of Vincent."**

"**Ok, Vincent? Vin Spiederman? Sorry about that." **

"**Yes, can we take a message for you?"**

"**I guess, but first stay off my girls phone. Tell her to call Tommy or Kwest ASAP." **

"**Tommy who?" Tessa said as her and Callie's faces light up.**

"**She will know who, just give her the message." Tommy said then hung up.**

"**We just talked to Little Tommy Q!" Callie yelled.**

"**I know, let's look at her robe and I brought a black light!" Tessa said pulling out her keychain. **

"**Look what I found in her robe!" Callie said. **

"**All we need." Tessa replied. **

"**Let's get out of here before they get back." Callie said as they left.**

------------------**  
**

"I won! I won!" Jude yelled after our game of putt-putt.

"Cheater." Kyle joked.

"I would have won, but I took an easy on you Red. Plus, what did you win?" Wally said as we walked off the course.

"This." I replied as I kicked her in the butt.

"Rip off, I get that all the time." Jude said jokingly.

"How is this?" I asked as I gave her a kiss. I quickly brushed my tongue across her lip teasing her.

"You're such a tease, but it was a good trophy. Bumper boats now!" Jude said as she jumped on Kyle's back to go to the bumper boats.

"I am glad I didn't win." Kyle mumbled after she jumped on his back.

-----------------

"Ok, those were the best bumper boats ever!" Wally said as we walked back to the car.

"Totally, I loved the water guns!" Jude said. We were all soaked.

"I am glad Red won that fight." Kyle said as we walked to the car.

I grabbed Jude's hand and we were walking side by side. She looked so gorgeous right now. I really wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. This week overall had not been completely how I planned, but it was close enough. I got what I wanted, knowing Jude feels what I feel and that she has called me her boyfriend. Maybe Kyle and Wally coming was for the better. Callie and Tessa sure livened things up…a lot.

"Speed!" Kyle and Wally shouted and then BAM!

Few minutes later-

"Are you ok?" They all asked me. For some reason I was lying on the ground with a pounding head ache.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"You were spacing out again as you watched me walk and did not see the lamp post." Jude said as she kissed my forehead.

"My lips hurt." I said right after she kissed my forehead.

"We tried to warn you, but you were spacing out and only heard us as your head hit the post." Kyle said.

"What goes on in your head anyways? You space out a lot." Wally added.

"No I don't." I said defensively.

"Yes you do Speed, all the time. You will stare at something and look deep in thought and block everyone out. Sometimes you have the oddest expressions. Sometimes I swear you are talking to yourself." Jude said as I stood up with the help of Kyle and Wally.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about." I said as I started to walk to the car. I really need to stop talking to myself and day dreaming about Jude. Look what just happened. I started to get into deep thought and I knocked myself out. What kind of idiot does that? Seriously, this has got to stop.

"AHHH!" I yelled. Kyle was right in my face, like I could kiss him close.

"Point proven. You spaces out so bad you didn't see me get in your face. I thought you were going to kiss me for a second. Thinking of your little blond?" Kyle said.

"Let's just go." I said, that was scary. I don't want to kiss Kyle. Been there, done that, don't want to go back.

Ok, that sounded extremely gay. Let's clear it up, kissing Kyle was dare inflicted so it meant nothing at all. Or we were super drunk and didn't remember it until someone went "HAHA You kissed Wally (or Kyle or they kissed each other and I kissed no one)." Well, I guess there was that one time Kyle and I made out to get rid of the worst dates ever. But then again, it meant nothing. Damn, that is scary to think of how many times Kyle, Wally, and I have kissed. Yea, it gets rid of those awful dates that won't go away no matter how hard you try, but it is so desperate. Then again, that one girl had our wedding planned, all seven kids named, our house decorated, and my _real_ job picked out thirty minutes into the date and we had **just **met. Making out with Kyle was worth getting rid of that date. Wait, why am I thinking of this? This is scarring me re… oh Jude just bent over to pick something up, and I can see her thong!

"Are you sure you are ok?" Wally asked me.

"Enjoying the view." I said still staring at Jude.

"Let's really go." Kyle said.

After a few minutes we got in the car and drove back to the house in such a good mood. We turned the radio up loud and sung the whole way home. This was probably one of the best times we had. I was in such a good mood, besides for the pounding headache, I actually let Jude drive. Not a good idea, she had to test the cars engine which resulted in a major burn out and the three of us holding on for dear lives.

"No more letting Jude drive powerful cars." Wally said as we got out of the car.

"Hey guys, want to go swimming in the lake with us?" Tessa asked walking over.

"Sure, meet you guys in fifteen minutes?" Kyle answered for us.

"What happened to your head Vincent?" Tessa asked me.

"Nothing, so in fifteen minutes?" I replied quickly.

"Cool, meet us on the dock." Tessa said walking away.

We all ran in and changed into our swimming stuff. Jude was the first one ready and ran out to get her cell phone. I followed her out there as well to see if I had left the proofs out there. Once I got on the boat, Jude jumped in my arms and gave me a kiss. I of course was not about to end that kiss, so we moved to the couch losing track of time and not realizing we soon had an audience. **who wants a special birthday review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, that mad me super happy.  
Also, if anyone is looking for a good book to read, I recommend _Ordinary_ _People_ by Judith Guest. I had to read it for my psych class and loved it. If you are looking for a good fan fic, then check out Charley07's stories. A link can be found in my profile.  
Now, I am off to celebrate pumpkins and leave you a guys with a new chapter! Be sure to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 46**

I don't know who long Jude and I had been making out, but truthfully I didn't care. At one point all I could think about was getting her into bed. Is that bad? Yea, I thought so. But I couldn't help it. I do know that we fell onto the couch and I was hovering above her when we heard someone speak.

Shit, I know that voice.

"You guys seem to be a little more then friends." Callie said standing over us. I then looked around to see Tessa, Kyle and Wally. Kyle and Wally were laughing hysterically and Callie looked pissed.

"Well, so what if we are, you have a problem?" Jude smarted off as I got off of her, girl has guts.

"So what if I do?" Callie replied getting in Jude's face. Kyle and Wally took that as their cue to jump in.

"Girls, girls, girls, no need to fight." Kyle said as Wally and I grabbed on to Jude.

"Let's get out on that lake, gorgeous day." I said as I tried to push everyone out.

That could have been a bad fight, both girls look like pretty scrappy fighters. Kyle went with Callie and Tessa out to the lake on their boat while Jude, Wally and I took the jet boat. We thought about the wave runner but decided not to; I needed room to hold on to Jude if anymore fights might occur. Maybe I do want to see a fight, last time they fought I got to see Jude topless. No, no fighting because that would mean everyone else at the beach would see her topless as well. That is settled, no fights, I will just see her topless tonight.

When we got out there, we all had fun swimming around and splashing. We decided to swim in closer where the water was only waist deep. We then decided to play a game sort of like volleyball. Callie and Jude got pretty into it. The game ended sort of when Callie dived on Jude and got the ball while hitting her pretty hard in the head. Jude was pissed and I could tell. I was proud of her though, she didn't hit back or anything. She did storm off to the boat though.

After five minutes I decided I should go check on her like a good boyfriend. I like saying that, Jude's boyfriend. Sounds so perfect.

"You ok dude?" I asked once I found her.

"I hate her. She is such a bitch to me and I have done nothing to deserve that." She said.

"Jude." I said as I looked her straight in the eye.

"Ok, I have been a bitch back, but in the beginning I tried to be nice." She replied still distant.

"I know, but you are always going to have to deal with people like that. Tomorrow morning is the last day you will ever have to deal with her." I said as I pulled Jude close to me.

"I know, but she is ruining my fun." Jude whined.

"You want fun dude, then fun you will get." I said as I started to tickle her. She of course started to laugh and fight back.

"Stop it! Let's pull a prank or something. Also, is there anyway to clear up that you are mine and not hers?" Jude asked as she wrapped herself in my arms.

"Hmm, I can think of one way." I said as I kissed her neck and brushed her skin with my teeth.

"No!" Jude yelled pushing me away.

"You said you wanted to be clear that you were mine. Let me give you a love bite, I know where you can show it or hide it." I said smiling.

"No Speed." Jude protested. No fun she is, Monica use to always let me give her little hickeys. Woah, stop thinking of Monica. I blame it on Wally and his _talk_. Back to Jude.

"Please, I had sex on a boat with you then had to swim for my boxers." I said sadly while pulling her puppy dog face on her.

"Fine, but it has to be hide-able." Jude said caving in.

"Great." I said as I let my lips find the perfect spot. "Today Jude Harrison got her first hickey."

"My hair better cover it." Jude said trying not to smile.

"It does." I said as I turned her around to just make sure. Like I was going to tell her it isn't covered?

"Can I give you one?" She asked me, how did I know that was coming?

"I will grow my hair longer or in the winter when I can cover it, I don't want people to think I am a whore." I said joking.

"Speed is a whore?" Kyle asked swimming up at the last minute.

"No, talking about Red. Any girl who crushes on Quincy must be a whore." I say jokingly as the rest walk up.

"I heard Quincy and whore in the same sentence, what happened now?" Wally asked clearly confused.

"Wally." Kyle, Jude and I yelled.

"It is three, want to head home?" Callie asked. We had been out there for two and a half hours.

"Ok." We all said.

Wally and Kyle rode back with me and Jude. We followed Callie and Tessa in. Once we were at the dock I saw my grandma come running out to us.

"Vincent darling." She said. She wants something.

"Would you and your friends mind going to dinner at the club with Jim and his wife, their granddaughter and her friend?" My grandma asked, Jude looked thrilled.

"Mrs. Spiederman, I don't have another dress to wear." Jude said trying to wiggle her way out of it.

"Wear the first one you had, it looked so cute on you, as well as Vincent's suit on him, and they way you and Vincent matched was so adorable." My grandma said. Did she seriously use _cute_ and _adorable_ both in a sentence when describing me? She hasn't done that since I turned fourteen and grew my hair out and was not what she pictured as perfect.

"Ok, what time." I asked as I kicked Kyle and Wally who were making fun of us for matching.

"Five thirty ok? It gives you time to go out afterwards." My grandma replied.

"Great." I said to her. "Got blue suits?" I asked the guys.

"Yea, that is all we brought." They replied.

"Cool, we all match." Jude sneered and we headed towards the house.

Inside, we were all getting ready. Kyle and Wally were not thrilled that they got wrapped into this matching thing, but Jude and I found it funny.

"Hey." Jude said standing in my room.

"Hey." I replied as I jumped up to hug her.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Jude said as we sat down on the bed together.

"I don't want to either." I replied.

"What is going to happen with us?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"This." Jude replied as she leaned into kiss me.

Just as the kiss was getting good we hear Kyle scream.

"What happened?" I asked when I walked over to Kyle's room.

"I just looked out the window to see your grandparent's neighbor laying outside in his yellow Speedo." Kyle stated.

"Mrs. Brown?" I asked as I looked out the window quickly. She was the typical gold digger. Twenty something and never truly worked a day in her life while her husband was sixty something, divorced, a son her age, and a successful lawyer.

"No, Mr. Brown, hence the Speedo part." Kyle stated right when I saw it.

"I didn't need to see that." I said as I saw the neighbor lying out by his potted bonsai plant that he feels the need to talk to an hour a day in his bright orange Speedo.

"See why I screamed?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and I would close my blinds if I were you." I replied as I left the room.

When I got to my room Jude was gone. Twenty minutes later Jude was walking out of the bathroom with her hair pinned up. She had on that stupid robe and had it pulled up snuggly around her neck.

"Dude, back it up." Kyle said as he saw her walk by his room.

"What?" Jude asked curiously.

"What is that on the back of your neck?" Kyle asked; when I heard that I came out of my room the same time Wally came out of his.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Jude said nervously.

"Look, dude got a hickey." Wally said as he walked up behind her.

"SPEED!" Kyle and Wally yelled.

"I burnt my neck curling my hair." Jude growled.

"Honey, that is a hickey, I have left many on girls to know." Kyle said laughing, Jude didn't see the humor.

"You said no one would see it." She yelled at me.

"When your hair is down, not when it is in a knot on your head." I replied.

"There goes wearing it up." Jude smarted off.

"It looks better down." I snapped back.

"When did you give that to her?" Wally asked.

"Today swimming, when I said whore, I was joking about that." I replied.

"Aww, Juderman." Kyle said.

"Shove it." Jude and I said at the same time. We all went back to getting ready in out matching attire **and review :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is a new chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. Like always, thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. You guys seriously keep me going. To everyone who reads and review, thanks for reading. Now I hope everyone enjoys my little update!**

**Much love, me**

* * *

**Chapter 47 **

"Picture guys." My grandma said as we all stood outside in our matching outfits.

"Last time we did this Jude was a _Stupid Girl_." Kyle joked.

"I liked the crimson better." I added.

"Yea, rocking boats and braless models are a good combination." Wally stated.

"I hate you guys." Jude mumbled.

"Should we go change?" Tessa asked as her and Callie walked out of the house.

"Do and we will hurt you." Jude said.

"No need to overreact." Callie snapped back.

"We will see you guys there." My grandma said as my grandpa pulled out of the driveway.

"Later." I yelled.

"Want to all ride together?" Callie asked.

"We are enjoying the convertible for one more day, but thanks for the offer." I said. Kyle, Wally and Jude were already in it.

"Speed, lets roll." Jude yelled over the radio, her and Kyle had picked a_perfect_ song to listen to, note the sarcasm please.

"_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I am top of it_." Kyle and Jude sang very loudly.

"_When I dream I am doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on."_ Wally and I sang back just as loud. Tessa and Callie just starred at us like we were crazy. Who hasn't heard the song _Crazy Bitch_?

"We will follow you guys." Callie said hesitantly.

We drove to the club jamming to anything that came on. It was a short drive, probably seven minutes; we listened to probably twenty different songs because Jude and Kyle couldn't be happy with anything. We sang about one or two lines and next song came on.

At dinner, I sat beside Jude and Callie (go figure.) Wally sat on the other side of Jude and Kyle on the other side of Callie and by Tessa. Then it was the grandparents. The dinner started off really quite then the grandparents started talking.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Jude said when her phone started ringing. She was gone for about five minutes. She came back with a huge smile on her face.

"Dude, who was that?" I asked, my grandma glared at me because that was rude and I said _dude_.

"It was Kwest, I have some awesome news." Jude replied.

"Tell us yo." Kyle said making fun of Kwest.

"Kwest proposed to Sadie last night and she said yes!" Jude squealed.

"Cool, your sister is marrying our producer." Wally said. Callie and Tessa just had this odd look on their face.

"You know, King Kwest is the best, he made us a huge sandwich fest." I said just because it came to mind.

"Well, guess what else he told me?" Jude replied.

"What?" Kyle, Wally and I shouted. The grandparents shushed us because we were loud.

"Well, guess what band is going to be opening for this rocker on a big three month tour starting in August once their album hits stores in July?" Jude asked.

"Seriously dude?" Kyle said.

"For who?" Wally then asked.

"What about you, this is our dream, but you are part of our band." I said. We couldn't leave Jude behind, who…I mean what… what would I do after concerts without her?

"Well, this rocker's name is Jude Harrison and it is a stadium tour. You will be the opening act then become backup." Jude said with a huge grin on her face.

"Congratulations!" My grandma said.

"There are some conditions though." Jude said.

"Tell us dude." I replied.

"It is going to require long nights and a lot or recording to have your album out by mid July for a double album release with the hot rocker. Also, parents have to give the ok and we are all going to have to take a college class or two online as of right now." Jude said.

"Dude, this is awesome. Our record is going to finally be released, we get to go on a three month tour, and we have the most awesome tour bus babe to go along with us." I said kissing Jude on the cheek only because she turned her head quickly.

"This calls for a toast." My grandpa said, he must be drunk because he is happy.

"To Jude and SME!" My grandma said once the wine was poured.

"That whore is not here and it is about her." Callie said to Tessa.

"I know, but it isn't about that whore right there at least." Tessa said back.

Jude and SME were in heaven. Can you believe our album is actually going to get finished and released for us to go on tour? That is awesome and even better Jude gets to go with us. Man, this summer is going awesomely. Dinner was going so much better too.

"We were informed a little while ago that we have some celebrities here tonight. Would they like to perform a couple songs for everyone to dance to?" Someone asked over the microphone.

My grandma looked at me and Jude and we nodded. "They sure will perform." She said.

"Ok, let's give it up to Jude Harrison and her band the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" The guy said as we all got up. When Callie and Tessa heard them say _Jude Harrison_ they choked on their drinks.

"Thanks, we are thrilled to be here. Here are some songs everyone can dance to. _Time To Be_ guys?" Jude said.

"_Your 21._" I replied. "On three…one…two…three" I said. Jude sang _Time To Be Your 21, There's Us, _and_White Lines_. I played the piano for _White Lines_ and Jude sat beside me and sung it to me. I know that song was for Quincy, but tonight it was for me.

"Thank you everyone, we will take a request now." Jude said.

"How about _Liar Liar_?" Tessa hissed. I think she meant something else by it.

"On three…one…two…three." I said and we played _Liar Liar_. I stayed on the piano.

"That's all for tonight. Remember, we will be touring in August and our albums drop in July. Thanks again!" Jude said then we walked off stage.

"You guys were great." Jim said once we sat down.

"Thanks." Jude smiled.

"Vincent, when did you learn to play the piano so well? I tried to get you and Candace to take those lessons and you refused." My grandma asked.

"Over the years, I was six then. Music is my passion." I replied as I took a sip of wine, no one noticed I snuck a third glass. Or fifth.

"Jude, you sing so beautifully, who is your producer?" Jim's wife asked.

"Tom Quincy, he used to be in Boyz Attack, he is the best in Toronto. He produced some of SME, me, and Mason Fox." Jude said.

"I have heard about him, didn't he recently get engaged to some singer named Eden?" Jim's wife asked. Jude literally choked on her food at that and then looked at me with a worried look.

"We haven't **really** talked to him since April, he kind of disappeared so we work with his right hand man Kwest." I said as I patted Jude on the back.

Damn Quincy, ruining my trip from who knows where. **and he is even reviewing! ;)**

**So I thought I would be nice and give you guys a little sneak preview for the next part:**

"What is going on?" Jude asked when she heard _Pick Up The Pieces_ start playing, and then she looked up to see Kyle, Wally and me in all white suits. Did I mention part of the 'boating' apparel is white pants? My grandpa had two white jackets and I was wearing just a white tank. I also had a stupid white bandana on. We started dancing just like Boyz Attack did. Yes, we know the dance, punishment with Troy for making fun of Tommy. He was pissed at us so when learning to dance, Chaz came in and assisted Troy in teaching us that dance. It was not a pretty site, just trust me on that. I am just waiting for **all** the guys of Boyz Attack to all come out of the closet.

When the song was over, Jude was doubled over laughing so hard she was crying. She was trying to tell us something but we couldn't understand her.

**And one little spoiler:**

"Ok, let me get this, you two have actually done _it_?" Wally managed to say after a long, long silence.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: As always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys seriously keep me going, even if I am slow at this updating thing. **

**Also, if you haven't checked it our yet, I have one-shots up to Waiting For My Happy Ending. They are listed under The Life We Created. AND if we have any Tyler Kyte fan's, be sure to check out his website Tyler-Kyte(dot)net It has an awesome gallery and some exclusive information. It is worth looking at ;)**

**So here is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review as well!  
**

**Much love,  
Me **

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Would you guys like to hang out with us tonight since it is your last night?" Tessa asked me as her and Callie just glared at Jude. We had just walked outside the club.

"Might as well, where?" Kyle asked.

"How about my grandparent's place? They are going to be here most of the night." Callie said.

We all just nodded and they left.

"Dude, are you ok? You want to drive?" I asked Jude, she hadn't been the same since Tommy was brought up.

"I am ok, I don't want to drive." Jude said. I knew she was upset for sure then, she didn't want to drive a powerful car.

"Kyle, you drive." I said as I threw him the keys.

The ride home, I sat in the back with Jude. I didn't know what to say. Part of me was screaming "HELL YES!" but the other hurt just because Jude was. Once at the house, we were all changing into comfortable clothes when Kyle had an idea to cheer Jude up.

"No way in hell." I said to his idea.

"Come on, that will cheer her up greatly. Your grandpa will never notice that we borrowed some of his clothes." Wally said.

"But it will remind her of _him."_I complained.

"Not necessarily. Think of how much fun we have making fun of those guys including Quincy when she is on good and bad terms with him?" Kyle said.

"Fine, let's get downstairs before Jude." I said.

"Ok, I will be right down." Kyle said as Wally and I ran downstairs.

"Ok." Wally and I yelled.

"Dude, we have to get a few things, can you meet us at Callie's in ten minutes?" Kyle yelled to Jude through the door.

"Fine." I heard Jude sniffle. Grrrrr.

Ten minutes later we were waiting outside of Callie's for Jude. Callie and Tessa were standing there dying to know what we were doing. Jude came walking up not really paying attention to us standing there. Kyle turned on the radio which just happened to start playing _Pick Up The Pieces_.

"What is going on?" Jude asked when she heard that song, and then she looked up to see Kyle, Wally and me in all white suits. Did I mention part of the 'boating' apparel is white pants? My grandpa had two white jackets and I was wearing just a white tank. I also had a stupid white bandana on. We started dancing just like Boyz Attack did.

Yes, we know the dance, punishment with Troy for making fun of Tommy. He was pissed at us so when learned to dance. Chaz came in and assisted Troy in teaching us that dance. It was not a pretty site, just trust me on that. I am just waiting for **all** the guys of Boyz Attack to all come out of the closet. Then again, that comment was another reason we had to learn how to do that dance. I blame Mason for bringing Chaz around now that I know he was the reason Chaz was there.

When the song was over, Jude was doubled over laughing so hard she was crying. She was trying to tell us something but we couldn't understand her.

"Were we that bad?" Kyle asked.

"No, it was hilarious." Jude said I think.

"How were we compared to the real thing? You only have seen them countless times on Sadie's tapes, seen them perform, perform with them, and watch them practice." Wally asked.

"You guys shake your butts better." Jude said as she kicked me in the butt.

"Hey, that is my thing." I yelled as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down." Jude yelled.

"Pay the price." I said and Jude did once I took her off my shoulder. She gave me a huge kiss. Got to love her.

"Ok, let's get rid of the boy bander clothing and put on some normal stuff." Wally said as we walked back to my house leaving the girls to be.

-----------------

"Hey, do you want us to go out there and distract Callie and Tessa and give you and Jude some alone time?" Wally asked catching me off guard as we all changed quickly.

"Why do you ask?" I asked quickly before I gave a yes or no.

"We know this Quincy thing must be just as hard for you as it is for her. If you want a few minutes, then we are willing to let you have it." Kyle added.

"Thanks guys." I replied knowing they knew the answer was yes before they asked.

---------------

"Hey girls." Kyle shouted as he and Wally walked over to the house.

"Where…" Jude was getting ready to ask when Wally shushed her.

"Out front by the car, go." Wally said as Jude slowly walked away unnoticed.

--------------

"Hey." I said as I saw Jude approach me.

"Hey." She replied. "What did you want?"

"A few minutes with you, see how you are holding up after the whole Quincy thing." I stated.

"You know what, I am so over it. I have everything I need right in front of me." Jude said.

"You mean…" I was saying until Jude was kissing me. I was asking if she meant me, but I got my answer. You know, I should know the answer to this after the past couple days, but I just can't help but have to make sure.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say once the kiss was over.

"Wow is right." Jude replied as she gave me another kiss. "We should be going back."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here and kiss." I whined.

"I rather too, but do we need them to find us?" Jude asked as I kept trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Yes." I said as I tried to give her another kiss.

"Let's go." Jude said as she dragged me along with her.

When we got back to everyone, they were all sitting on the couches talking small talk. Jude and I sat down and Tessa spoke up.

"So, why did you never tell us you were Jude Harrison?" Tessa asked once everyone was seated.

"I told her not to. You went off when my cell phone rang so I figured if you didn't recognize her we would just let you think she was a normal person hoping you would like her." I said before Jude could answer.

"Did you have to make up such a stupid name?" Callie asked.

"It isn't stupid!" Jude shouted.

"Red? That is what we call her, Red, Harrison, dude, tour bus babe, and stuff like that. We didn't lie." Kyle said standing up for her.

"Whatever, let's play truth or dare." Wally said changing the subject.

"Let's just play truth, no one ever picks it." Tessa protested.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Ok, I go first." Tessa said. "Wally, what is your biggest fear?"

"Dying. Callie, who in this room do you have a crush on?" Wally said.

"Vincent. Ok, Vincent, what is your perfect girl?" Callie answered, was she hoping I describe her.

"Hmm, she has to be into the same things I am in to, funny and cute, caring, not willing to change for anyone…" I was saying until Kyle interrupted.

"Basically, Jude Harrison, that is shorter, ask now." Kyle said.

"Fine, Kyle, what _really_ happened with Monica?" I asked as I looked over at Jude who was blushing.

"Wally kind of saw something he shouldn't have." Kyle said looking down.

"You found the sex tapes?" Jude and I asked as the same time.

"No he didn't." Kyle growled at us as Wally's blood pressure shot through the roof.

"Sex tapes with my cousin?!" Wally shouted.

"Only three." Kyle replied looking at his feet still.

"She does it with all her guy friends. She asked me but I said no, last thing I needed was another black eye and swollen nose." I said trying to help Kyle out a little. It was my fault he got into this conversations somewhat.

"Ok, what happened was Monica and I were kind of in the shower, and we heard him come in so she grabbed a towel and jumped out to try and distract him. I didn't realize he was staying there that weekend. Wally went in the bathroom to see me in there and Monica's clothes lying on the floor. He screamed and yelled at me, threw a couple things and said I better not get his cousin pregnant and how could I do that. I got kicked out with no clothes, just a towel and he made Monica breakup with me." Kyle said mad at everyone.

"Oh, sorry about mentioning the sex tapes." Jude replied.

"Whatever, Tessa, what is the most outrageous thing you have done?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm, probably sky diving with Callie's brother Aaron. Jude, what is your number one regret?" Tessa asked.

"Hurting the person that loves me the most. I hurt him for someone who hurt me in many ways many times. He is always there for me whenever I need him. He loves me more then anything and I love him too but I am so scared of getting hurt or even worse, hurting him again." Jude said as a few tears escaped near the end. I just stared at her not knowing what to say exactly. Kyle pushed me over into Jude. I took her in my arms and held her as she fought back tears.

"Ok, I will go." Wally said. "Callie, what is the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

"Probably the time at the winter formal, I wore an all white dress and started my period, and I mean really started it. Ok, Wally, what is one thing no one knows about you?" Callie said.

"That I can sew really well. I had to do it in a class at school and found it kind of cool so I asked my mom to show me more. So, I can sew a lot of things. Kyle, say one word and I will punch you for this and the sex tapes." Wally said. I started to laugh a little; I just got a mental picture of him sewing. "Ok Speed, tell everyone the real reason you took weight lifting last year and started going to work out whenever possible."

"I knew Jude was amazed with Quincy's body. He was so strong and muscular; I overheard her and Sadie talking about him. So I figured if I could look that good or better she might want me back." I said as Jude just gave me a puzzled look.

"I have one for everyone. Your first time." Tessa said. "Callie we will start with you then work around the circle."

"Hmm, a year and a half ago at a party." Callie said.

"About seven months ago to my girlfriend Allie." Wally said, Kyle and I snapped our heads and looked at him. Shows how much we know about Wally, I guess we always assumed, but wow. I don't know why it surprises me so much, but it does.

"Ok, I know it was when I was fifteen, I think to a girl name Kara." Kyle said.

"No, wasn't it Jonna?" I asked.

"I thought it was Maria." Wally then said.

"No, nothing happened with Jonna, I am pretty sure Kara was before Maria." Kyle said. Did I mention from the ages of fifteen to seventeen Kyle was a bit of a player/whore?

"Mine was when I was sixteen with Wally's cousin Monica after we got drunk at a frat party." I said.

"Ok, my turn." Tessa said really quick before Jude could say anything. "I figured we would save Jude the embarrassment of being the only virgin… not that it is a bad thing."

"Oh, you sure made it sound like it was." Jude snapped back, she can sure change moods fast; she was upset and clingy, now she is pissed and independent. She never fails to amaze me.

Oh shit, I just realized Kyle and Wally are going to find out about us.

"I am sorry if I came off that way, but I mean who would want to sleep with you?" Tessa said.

"Who would want to be with a whore like you? I don't think Tommy would ever be desperate enough to sleep with you, even if he has been deprived of his model allowance for a month." Jude shouted back.

"Whatever, he hasn't slept with you so that doesn't say much for you. The only way you will probably loose your virginity is when you get married by arrangement because you are just… just… yucky." Callie sneered.

I don't know why this bothered me so much but it did. Well, ok, I do know why, but just go along with me. Out of nowhere I blurted out, "She is fucking awesome in bed." Jude gave me the death look as everyone else's jaw hit the ground.

"Ok, let me get this, you two have actually done it?" Wally managed to say after a long, long silence.

"Yea we have done it." Jude said.

"When?" Kyle asked.

"Prom night at 620, we washed your sheets though maybe a week later." Jude said.

"GROSS! Monica and I slept there two days later." Kyle said closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth.

"Sorry dude, but it was downstairs and all. It was that or the couch." I said.

"Could you stop staring at me whore?" Jude said to Callie.

"So the rumors are true. It was said that Alice's grandson was seen swimming in the harbor after a pair of underwear and yelled at this girl that is was all her fault for her need to have sex on a boat." Tessa said. Jude and I just looked at one another. How can everything go so well and then go down hill like that?

"How drunk was he to have slept with you? No one in their right mind would screw you." Callie asked

"How many times have you two been together?" Wally asked. I think him and Kyle were pissed they didn't know. No, I know they are.

"Three different nights I think; prom, Monica's party, and Monday night." Jude said as she looked at me. Tsk, tsk Jude, you didn't mention every time. Well, night wise yes.

"If you two weren't so drunk at Monica's you would have heard this drunk here tell Quincy all about it." I said lightly hitting her in the head. We actually have the conversation recorded for some reason, we just found out last week and damn, we were drunk.

"Ok, one more question, what was the deal with Kwest? Did it tie into you two having sex and all?"

"About that, Jude and I ended up in Sadie's bed after Monica's party. We don't know how or why we were there or why our clothes were all over the kitchen, but it happened. We also apparently ran to her house. Well, we woke up to a sound, I think, and then we heard Sadie and Kwest outside the room. We slid under the covers hoping they would go for the shower." I was saying.

"They were about to until they fell back on the bed, which was us. It was a lot of screaming, Sadie ripping the sheets off the bed until she realized that we had nothing on. We went downstairs and then I don't know what happened." Jude finished.

"That had to be great, does your sister like doing producers?" Kyle asked laughing.

"Apparently." Jude replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally asked.

"Because it wasn't suppose to happen and how would we explain it?" I asked.

"True." Kyle and Wally said. I don't think they are mad now, good.

"Well, Jude and I are going to split, a lot of talking is in need of right now. Thanks for the fun; we leave tomorrow at four pm." I said as Jude and I got up and left. Kyle and Wally now know the truth and we need to figure out what to tell them exactly, especially after Wally's recent talk with me.

"Embarrassed much?" I asked Jude was we sat on the deck.

"A little, but Callie is so mean." Jude replied as she leaned up against me.

"Yea, I kind of got that. I hope things don't change with the dudes." I said.

"I doubt it will, they will just joke with it, but we have Kyle and the sex tapes." Jude said laughing back.

"So, I have a question, was I the guy you were talking about tonight?"

"Yes you were."

"Did you mean it when you said _I love you'_?"

"Speed, it has taken me over a year to realize this, but I am completely in love with you. No I think's, it is for real."

"I am crazy in love with you Jude." I replied as we leaned in to kiss.

"Aw and we are so in love with Juderman." Kyle said as him and Wally appeared and ruined the kiss.

"Back already?" Jude asked.

"They are not as fun as they were last year. Real bitches." Wally said.

"Yea, and they have it out for you Jude." Kyle added.

"Thanks Sherlock." Jude replied.

"So, ready to head in, it is already nine thirty. Wow it is still somewhat early." I said.

"I have an idea, it involves getting up about one am to do." Jude said with a mischievous grin.

"Harrison, what are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Payback is a bitch." Jude replied.

"Dude, we are so in." Kyle and Wally said.

"Pranks are our specialty." I said.

"I know. I will dish inside." Jude said as we all got up and walked in the house. to review, like you!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So here is a new chapter. I really, really do not like this chapter. The first version of this somehow got deleted off my jump drive, as well as some other stuff, and I couldn't remember everything I wrote. This chapter is sort of just a filler. The next chapter will be better I promise, it is going to be Christmas related but a dream. Like always, I want to thank my reviewers for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Now here is a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Have you ever been in that phase of sleep where you think you are dreaming but in reality your dream is what is going on around you, well sort of?

Well, I was dreaming that Jude was with me, actually sitting on my stomach and she was singing something to me. I couldn't tell what, but she was singing. She was also drawing on my chest with her fingers. I loved it, and then all of a sudden Kyle and Wally walk in and are staring at us. Kyle, Wally, and Jude are then talking and laughing and pointing. Then I heard Jude say, "Should I return the favor of a hickey?"

Then the dream turned very scary, like a horror movie type thing.

I woke up screaming seeing Jude sitting on top of me about to bit down on my neck with Kyle and Wally standing there laughing hysterically.

"Damn it, this is real and not a dream." I said rolling Jude off of me.

"Your facial expressions were hilarious dude." Kyle said.

"Gee thanks, and what the hell were you doing Harrison?" I said sitting up.

"Just going to give you a matching hickey, objections?" Jude replied.

"Um yea, my mom would kill me if I came home with that. I am serious; we already broke five to the seven rules." I replied keeping her mouth away from my neck.

"You are so mean." Jude protested.

"Shut up Harrison, you know you love me. Now why is everyone in my room at one in the am?" I asked as I kissed Jude's cheek.

"Plan payback, remember?" Kyle said.

"Ok, let's go." I said getting up and following everyone out of my room.

We carefully snuck out of the house; I am surprised we made it out without that stupid dog, GiGi, hearing us. We ran across the yard and found the back door of the neighbor's house unlocked. We carefully made our way in and found Callie and Tessa asleep in the downstairs bedroom. We were lucky they were sound sleepers. Jude even left a message on Callie's arm. It said, "Payback is a bitch." We did our damage and left you could say. We went back to the house and went to sleep planning on waking up around nine am to be ready for phase two.

Jude decided she was going to stay the night with me, and of course how could I say no?

Seriously?

Nine out of ten times I can't.

But who said I wanted to say no to this? Exactly.

"You know, I think you need to see some kind of counselor Speed." Jude said to me suddenly.

"Why?" I asked offended.

"Because you seem to space out a lot, like you are having a conversation with yourself." Jude stated.

"A conversation with myself? Do you see me talking to myself?" I asked.

Can you believe her; she thinks I talk to myself. I don't talk to myself, do you think I do? That is what I thought. Just because I think things out very well doesn't mean I need to seek help.

OUCH! Jude just smacked me. Why the hell would she smack me? I didn't do anything to get smacked. I didn't make any perverted or sexist remarks. Wait, that is Sadie who hits me for sexist remarks, though that has only happened a couple times and it wasn't just me.

Damn it, she did it again.

"Why are you hitting me?" I yelled.

"Because you aren't listening to me." Jude replied.

"Yes I am." I said in defense.

"Then what did I just say before I smacked you the second time?"

"Are you listening to me?" I replied. What did she just say before smacking me?

"So far off, I knew you aren't listening to me, especially now."

"What did you say then?"

"You wanna wrestle under the covers." Jude replied with a smirk.

How did I not hear that?!

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

"Ha, no. I seriously think you have a problem with talking to yourself." Jude stated.

"I do not."

"Speed, you did not hear me ask you if you wanted to do me, yet most times you, Wally, and Kyle can hear any remark about sex from across a building and be there in a minute. You are so spacing out."

"That doesn't mean I am talking to myself."

"I would say you are thinking too much then, but you don't think."

"Ouch Harrison, that hurt."

"What really goes on in that head of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I replied with a smirk.

"Well, since you and your imaginary friend are busy chatting it up, I am going to get some sleep." Jude stated as she yawned.

"Good night." I replied as I gave her a kiss.

"Nighty night Speed. Love ya." Jude replied as she gave me once more kiss.

I laid there and watched Jude fall asleep. She looked so peaceful once she was asleep. I turned off the light once I knew she was sound asleep.

As I laid there with her in my arms, I kept thinking about how things have changed in the past year. I do have to admit I don't want to return to Toronto, anywhere but Toronto. Quincy might be there and I don't want to admit this, let alone think about it, but I am afraid things might change for the worse.

I guess only time will tell. I slowly close my eyes and drift off into the world of dreams. where I will review ;)


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Here is my "special" Christmas post! The italic sections mean it is a dream, just to let you know.  
Also, I want to thank all my reviewers because you guys rock harder then Usher's abs (which are a nice site;))  
Also, if you have the time, you should check out charley07's stories. They are pretty cool. The link to her page can be found in my profile or you can look through the reviews because she is there every chapter ;)**

**Happy Holiday's Everyone! ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"_Can you believe we will be home from tour in twenty minutes?" Jude asked excitedly. _

"_No, I do miss my bed." I replied._

"_You mean mine, right?" Jude stated._

"_I miss my Allie." Wally said as he thought about Allie. _

"_I miss sex." Kyle stated causing us all to roll our eyes._

"_I can't wait to see Jamie and Tommy, and Sadie and Kwest." Jude said._

"_I can wait to see Tommy, but I do want to see your sister knocked up." I replied. _

_Twenty minutes flew by. I darted to the front of the bus before anyone. I bet everyone I would be the first off the bus and I damn well was going to be. _

_As the bus came to a stop, I was already holding the handle to push the door open, but the driver wouldn't let me. He was getting some sick kind of enjoyment of watching me get impatient with him._

"_Can I open the damn door?" I asked getting really frustrated._

"_Yea, go ahead." He said. _

_I opened the door and the steps came out. Soon as I hit the first step I froze. There was Tommy and Jamie… making out. And it was hot, I couldn't stop staring at them. _

"_Dude that is hot." Wally said as he walked up behind me. _

"_I know." I replied as I watched inattentively._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot out of bed.

That had been the scariest dream of my life. Tommy and Jamie? Oh god, I can still see that kiss in my head.

Ew.

Ew.

Ew.

But damn, that was one hot kiss, I wish Jude and I kissed like that all the time.

Oh no, get that out of my head.

"Speed, are you ok?" Jude asked as she gently put her hand on my arm.

"I had a dream, more like a nightmare." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Tell me about it, getting it out helps." Jude said as she kissed my shoulder.

"Well, we were coming home from tour and you couldn't wait to see Jamie and Tommy. It was almost like we were coming home from our first tour, but Wally missed Allie, so it couldn't have been. But then again, it was a dream and could have been morphed together since you had red hair. Well, I was betting you guys I would be the first one off so I ran to the front and Lenny wouldn't let me off. When he did, there was Jamie and Tommy." I said.

"That does not sound bad at all." Jude replied.

"It didn't end there, they were making out. Like _really_ making out, kind of like how we kiss before, you know."

"Um, that is kind of odd."

"Not only that, but I liked it and couldn't stop watching them. Then Wally came and said it was hot and I agreed. I can't get the damn image out of my head!"

Jude just looked at me and then lost it. She was laughing uncontrollably at me.

"See if I tell you a dream again." I said as I laid down.

"I am sorry, but that is so hilarious. Tommy and Jamie? That is hysterical. Let me make it up to you." Jude said as she gave me a series of kisses.

"Night babe." I said as she snuggled into my side.

"Sleep tight and don't have any gay dreams." Jude said as she held back her laughter.

"_I think the tree is almost done." A twenty-two year old, blonde headed girl said. _

"_I think it is." A guy with sandy blonde hair, who was the same age, replied._

"_It looks beautiful." The girl stated as she looked at the tree from a distant. _

"_Just like you." The guy said as he leaned down and kissed her._

"_Vinnie, did you and Jude finish the tree." An older lady asked walking in the house with a three year old. _

"_Hey mom, hey Tallie." The guy said as he quickly separated from his girlfriend. _

"_Hello Madison, Tallie." The girl replied._

"_Mommy, looky at the pretty tree Vinnie and Jude-y made." The little girl said as she stared in amazement at the tree._

"_You like sis?" Speed asked. _

"_I loves it." Tallie replied as she reached for her brother. _

"_Just think about it, if Vinnie were to move out and you two were to get your own place, you just could have your own tree to decorate." Madison stated._

"_Mom, is that your way of telling me to move out?" Speed asked._

"_Maybe, I do enjoy having you around and the free babysitting, but you and Jude are twenty-two and have been together for a good while now. That is just my view, but you are not living here forever." Madison said before walking off. _

"_Such a loving mother." Speed said once his mom was gone. "What did you do today Tallie?" _

"_Mommy picked me up from preschool then tooks me to lunch where I played on the jumble gym. Thens we came home." Tallie stated, happy in the beginning and sad by the end._

"_How would you like it if Vinnie and I took you sledding tomorrow after preschool?" Jude asked the little girl._

"_Me likey." Tallie said with a big grin. _

"_The resemblance in you two is scary, you know?" Jude said._

"_That only makes her cuter, right?" Speed asked his sister. _

"_Right." Tallie said with a smile._

"_How about you run along and play?" Speed suggested to his sister. _

"_Otay. Is Jude-y staying for supper?" Tallie asked as Speed sat her down._

"_Yes she is, and yes you can sit by her." Speed said as he gave his little sister a kiss on the head before she ran off._

"_Now Jude-y, how about we go upstairs?" Speed asked with a suggestive smile. _

"_Why Vinnie, I thought you would never ask." Jude said laughing as she followed her boyfriend up the stairs. _

_Once upstairs, Speed turned on his TV and a Christmas movie appeared. _

"_You want to watch a movie?" Jude asked a little confused. _

"_Hell no, my girlfriend was gone for a week so I need to show her exactly how much I missed her. The TV is to drown us out so Tallie doesn't hear." Speed said as he pulled Jude down onto his bed. _

"_I love you too." Jude said right before she kissed Speed._

_Twenty minutes later, as Speed was unbuttoning Jude's shirt, he heard his door open and turned around shocked. He could have sworn he locked it._

"_Talon Marie?! What are you doing?" Speed yelled scared._

"_I heards the movie and wanted to watch with you and Jude-y." Tallie stated as she looked scared. Speed had used her full name, which was rare. _

"_Tallie, don't cry." Speed said as he jumped out of bed, buttoning his jeans and went to his sister as Jude fixed her clothes. _

"_I sorry." Tallie said not knowing what she was sorry for, but it sounded right._

"_Tallie, would you like to watch the movie with me and Vinnie?" Jude asked as Speed held his little sister who was crying._

"_Cans I?" Tallie asked as she sniffled._

"_Only if you stop crying." Speed said as he wiped away a tear._

_Tallie smiled as Speed walked over to his bed and laid her down between him and Jude._

"_Welcome home Jude." Speed said rolling his eyes as he watched Tallie snuggled into Jude. _

_An hour and a half later, Madison Spiederman was looking for her daughter. She saw the door to her son's room open and walked in. When she walked in, she saw the cutest thing. Tallie was curled up, lying on Speed's chest as Jude laid her head on Speed's shoulder. Speed had one arm around Jude and the other holding Tallie to him._

_That night after dinner Speed and Jude were sitting on the couch looking at the Christmas tree. _

"_What did you get me for Christmas?" Jude asked curiously._

"_I am not going to tell." Speed stated. _

"_I knows! I knows!" Tallie yelled over and over as she came running over to them._

"_What Tallie?" Jude asked. The one thing she loved about Speed's little sister was that she told her anything and everything._

"_Talon, no." Speed stated as he stared at Tallie._

"_Come on Tallie, tell me. I will get you ice cream." Jude said as she kneeled down to Tallie._

"_It is in a small black box that is soft. I opened the box to find a shining ringy thing in there. It was very perty and then Vinnie yelled at me and re-hid it." Tallie said. _

"_A ring?" Jude asked curiously. _

"_Earrings, sapphire hoops to be exact." Speed said not sounding to thrilled. _

"_The ones I said I wanted when flipping through the magazine?" Jude asked with a smile._

"_Yes, the ones you found in a magazine and told me forty three times how much you loved them." Speed stated._

"_You like to exaggerate, don't you? But can I have them now? Please? Pretty please?" Jude begged. _

"_Please?" Tallie asked helping Jude. _

"_No, and no." Speed said as he tapped each of their noses. _

"_Meanie." Jude and Tallie said. _

"_Such loving women." Speed said sarcastically._

"_Tallie, time for a bath." Madison said walking in the room._

"_Can Jude-y gives me a bath?" Tallie asked as she tried to give her mom the best puppy dog face she could._

"_It is up to Jude." Madison said. _

"_Let's go take a bath Tallie." Jude said as she picked the little girl up and headed upstairs. _

"_You are sure about this?" Madison asked her son once Jude and Tallie were gone._

"_As sure as I will ever be. I love her, mom." Speed stated. _

"_Then go for it." Madison said as she gave Speed a kiss on the cheek and walked off. _

_----------------_

"_I think that is all the presents." Jonathan Spiederman stated. _

"_Did you likes my present?" Tallie asked her dad. _

"_I loved it Talon." Jonathan stated. _

"_Did you likes my present mommy?" Tallie asked. _

"_Of course baby." Madison replied with a smile. _

"_Vinnie?" Tallie asked. _

"_It was awesome, one of my favorites." Speed replied. _

"_Jude-y?" Tallie asked. _

"_Why of course I loved it Tallie." Jude stated. _

"_Jude-y, do you love Vinnie?" Tallie asked curiously. _

"_Why of course I love Vinnie. I love him a lot." Jude replied as she glanced at Speed._

"_Do you love Mommy?" Tallie asked._

"_Yes I do." Jude replied._

"_And Daddy?" Tallie questioned._

"_Yes." Jude replied._

"_And me?" Tallie asked a little worried._

"_Well, I think I love you the most." Jude said as Tallie's eyes got big._

"_I love you too, Jude-y." Tallie said as she crawled into Jude's lap._

"_Well, looks like we are all done." Madison said standing up as she watched Tallie cling to Jude._

"_Time for bed Talon, you need to get to sleep earlier because the sooner we all go to sleep, the sooner Santa comes and leaves presents." Jonathan stated._

"_Buts Jude-y still has a present. A perty one that is in the tree." Tallie said as she pointed to the tree. _

"_I already got the pretty present." Jude said as she pointed to her ears. Speed had rushed out the day after Tallie claimed she knew what Jude's present was and bought her sapphire hoops. _

"_No, there is another." Tallie said as she pointed to the tree. _

"_I don't see it." Jude said as she walked up to the tree. _

"_Lets me show you." Tallie said getting frustrated. _

_As Jude and Tallie looked in the tree, Speed stood up and took a big breath. He looked over at his parents who were both nodding yes with big smiles. _

"_Here it is!" Tallie said grabbing the box. _

"_Oh my." Jude gasped as she opened the box to find a diamond engagement ring. She turned around to see Speed standing there. _

"_Jude Harrison, will you make my Christmas wishes come true and marry me?" Speed asked as he got down on one knee._

_One Year Later-_

"_It is looks perfect." A young lady stated as she and a guy stood in front of a Christmas Tree._

"_Our first tree as husband and wife, I love it." The guy replied as he leaned down and gave his wife a sweet kiss._

"_Now come on, we need to take a picture in front of it so we can always remember this. Our first Christmas together." The wife stated as she stood in front of the tree and looked at her husband. _

"_Ok, camera is set." The husband said as he walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. _

_After thirty seconds, the camera went off and snapped a picture of the happy family. _

"_Let's take a look." The wife said as she ran to the camera. "Gosh Speed, we look so adorable." The wife stated as she looked at the picture of her and her husband in front of their Christmas tree._

"_I love it Jude." Speed replied as he kissed his wife on the cheek. _

"_What do you want for Christmas?" Jude asked curiously._

"_I don't know, I have everything I want. Terrific friends, a perfect wife, an amazing family, and a record deal. What more could I ask for?" Speed replied._

"_Do you think a baby?" Jude asked quietly._

"_Is this your way of saying you are pregnant?" Speed asked with a slight smile._

"_No, I am not pregnant. I promise, I just, I don't know, I want a baby. Wouldn't a little baby in my arms just make this picture even more perfect?"_

"_It might, but I am happy with how things are now." _

"_I am too, maybe in a year" Jude said as she gave Speed one last kiss before she went back to decorating their new house. _

_One year later-_

"_Honey, it is time for the picture." Speed said to his wife. _

"_I am coming." Jude replied as she slowly waddled into the family room._

"_Honey, you look gorgeous." Speed stated as he looked at Jude._

"_No, I look like a freakin' whale and I don't want to take a picture." Jude stated._

"_You are seven months pregnant, did you really thing you would still be a stick?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well, you aren't and I want to remember this Christmas. It is our second one together and our last ones as just Jude and Speed. Next year we will have that little baby for you to hold in your arms as we take a picture." Speed said as he pulled Jude to where he wanted her for their picture. "Now smile." Speed said as the camera flashed. _

_Three weeks later, Jude and Speed were sitting at Speed's parent's house with Tallie, opening presents. _

"_I gots this for the baby." Tallie said as she handed Jude a box._

_Jude slowly opened the box to find a pink blanket and then a little onsie that read 'I love my Auntie.' "Thank you Tallie, but I don't know if I am having a baby girl or a baby boy." Jude stated as she picked Tallie up._

"_Buts I wants you to have a girl." Tallie said not completely understanding. _

"_Me too, but thank you." Jude said._

"_Thanks sis." Speed said as he leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek._

"_Are there anymore presents for Tallie?" Tallie asked. _

"_I think I see four under the tree." Madison stated._

"_YAY!" Tallie said as she ran to the tree. _

"_Think guys, this will be you two in a few years." Jonathan stated as Speed and Jude both looked at Tallie happily opening her presents and couldn't help but smile._

"_We know, and I can't wait." Speed said looking at Jude who was smiling at how cute and excited Tallie was. _

_One year later-_

"_Jude, come on, we need to get the picture done before Wally and Allie arrive with their little girl." Speed yelled at his wife. _

"_We are coming. You know, it takes time to look as fabulous as me and Nina do." Jude said as she walked into the family room with their ten month old daughter, Nina. _

"_Well, I think you two look fabulous even when you roll out of bed, and I know that doesn't take long." Speed said as he kissed Jude on the forehead. _

"_I am so glad we have Nina, I can't imagine how things would be without her." Jude said as she looked at her daughter. _

"_I can, there would be less crying… from you and her… more us time to do 'stuff', the house would actually have quiet times, my credit card would have time to rest, and less time having to spend with Tallie wanting to play with Nina and not understanding how a ten month old is, but it wouldn't be the same and I don't want to change it." Speed said as he messed with the camera some more. _

"_Ok, I think we are ready. Our first Christmas picture as parents." Speed said proudly as he stood beside Jude who was holding Nina._

"_Oh Speed, the three of us look so cute. We are the perfect family." Jude gushed as she looked that the picture. _

"_Merry Christmas Jude, Merry Christmas." Speed said as he held Nina in one arm and wrapped the other around Jude. _

_---------------_

"_Merry Christmas." Speed said as he held a video camera that was showing Jude in her pajama's holding a little ten month old girl. _

"_Say Merry Christmas Daddy." Jude told the little girl who just smiled. _

"_This is Nina's first Christmas and I bet she can't wait to start ripping away at all those presents." Speed said as the camera went to their Christmas tree. _

"_Nina, tell Daddy to put the camera on the tripod so it can film all three of us." Jude said to her little girl as she looked over at Speed. _

_The camera was sat on the tripod as it filmed Speed and Jude sitting on the floor with their little girl happily opening presents. It was the perfect family Christmas. _

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled into my cell phone that was under my pillow and woke me.

"What the hell?" I heard the voice reply. It was my dad.

"Why are you calling at..." I said then looked at the clock, "Seven thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"No, I should be asking you why you said _Merry Christmas_ in June." My dad replied. Smart ass.

"I was dreaming of Christmas, ok?"

"Fine, I called your grandfather about ten minutes ago to make sure he faxed me everything for my business meeting and talked to your grandmother."

"Yay for you dad."

"She also said you and the guys were being perfect little angels. Now, either she is still drunk from last night or you have done something horrible that she doesn't want to tell me because she is afraid I am going to lay into you." My dad said. Normally the answer would be number two.

"Or maybe we are actually being good?"

"We are talking about you Vincent, good and you are only used together as acronyms. Now what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear. No fires, no dropping stuff on people, no naked skating, no crashing boats, no fireworks, no broken gates, and I have not had to be towed home once. I promise I am being good, ask Mom, she calls a lot." I said.

"You better be on your best behavior, I have to go and talk with my business partner before the meeting. Tell Jude and the guys I said hello." My dad said.

"Bye dad." I mumbled as I closed my phone and slid it back under my pillow.

Why the hell was I dreaming about Christmas? Oh well, I _really_ liked that dream. Me and Jude were still together, and then married, then having a baby. Perfect.

Wait, I had a sister, my mom is old. No kids for her anymore… or maybe not, I mean she is only in her late thirties and women are having kids in their forties.

Nah, my mom couldn't survive another kid after me. It has been stated, but that little girl in my dream was so lovable. Oh well, got another hour or so to sleep before Plan Revenge Part Two takes place, and I am so using it.** to review ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Yea, I know…I suck and I take **_**forever**_** to update. Sorry about that, but here is a new chapter! YAY!!!  
Like always, thanks a million to my reviewers. You guys make me want to write…even if it takes forever. I hope everyone does enjoy and review.  
Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, I have a new story up called**_**Getting Her Back**_** which will be updated right after this. You should totally check it out ;)**

* * *

** Chapter 51**

Nine am came quickly; all four of us were up and ready to go. Jude and I were sitting upstairs while Kyle and Wally were downstairs. I had the window opened so I could hear screaming. About 9:15 we heard two glass shattering screams. Callie and Tessa woke up. Kyle and Wally ran next door. I looked out the window with Jude to see Kyle and Wally meet up with Callie and Tessa.

"Is everything ok?" Kyle asked as they saw the girls covered in chocolate syrup, whip cream, tooth paste, and glitter glue.

"The glitter glue did wonders." I whispered to Jude.

"Thank you, I thought we could jazz them up some, so glitter glue seemed perfect." Jude replied with a smirk.

"That whore! Look what she did to us." Callie yelled to Kyle and Wally.

"Damn, I bet that is why she took off this morning in the car before anyone could stop her." Wally said. They parked the car in the garage so no one would see it.

"No, her and Speed got in a fight about something last night and he said she was being a bitch." Kyle then said.

"She was a bitch; I never did anything to deserve this." Callie protested.

"Speed would be pissed, he hates when she does stuff like this." Kyle said.

"He is upstairs, second door on the left. He is on his laptop doing things, you two should go complain. You could then witness a hell of a fight. We also overheard him say last night that he would rather hook up with Callie before he slept with her again." Wally said with a smirk.

"Tessa, let's go." Callie said as I saw them storm towards the house.

"Come on Jude, part 2." I said as I dragged Jude away from the window.

Jude and I were prepared for the second part of the payback plan. We could hear Tessa and Callie storming upstairs. Kyle and Wally were there, we could hear them laughing and telling them where to go. Callie and Tessa came in the room and Kyle and Wally pulled the door shut and tied the knob to the one across the hall so the door wouldn't open. Why you may ask?

Simple, walking into the room you can't see the bed, where Jude and I just happened to be. Callie came around the corner screaming profanities about Jude.

"SPEED! OH GOD! SPEED!" Jude screamed right as Callie and Tessa walked around the corner. We were in bed with the covers pulled over us. I was on top of her and you can guess what it looks like.

"OH GOD!" Tessa yelled.

"We walked in on them having sex." Callie screamed.

"What the hell?" Jude yelled at them.

"We need to talk." Tessa managed to say as her and Callie fought with the door.

"Just a second, we are almost done." I said stated like it was no big deal.

"Damn Speed!" Jude yelled.

Right on cue, Wally and Kyle burst the door open and each grabbed a girl and dragged them next to the bed.

"We don't need to see this." Tessa screamed trying to get away.

"We are just about…YES!" I started yelled.

Jude started screaming as well and I rolled over to the side.

"I won!" I said as I jumped up after a minute kicking away all the covers

Callie and Tessa started screaming then froze.

"What the hell?" Tessa said as she noticed, Jude had on a strapless bra and her pajama bottoms while I was in my pajamas.

"We were wrestling under the covers and I won, I don't see a problem." I stated with a smirk.

"What? I thought…you…her…ew." Callie muttered.

"Got you." Jude said.

"You bitch." Callie screamed.

"Describing yourself?" Jude asked.

"I thought she was gone." Tessa said.

"They set us up you airhead." Callie said.

"Just remember, when you mess with Jude, you mess with SME." Kyle said as they let go of the girls.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" Jude asked.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Callie asked like she really had no clue.

"You have had it out for me since day one." Jude replied.

"Liar." Tessa shouted back.

"You have to, I don't know why either. Soon as you saw her, you made fun of her." I replied.

"The whole time we have been here you have been bitches to her." Wally said.

Tessa and Callie knew we had them caught and they just stood there in silence glaring at Jude.

Next thing I notice, a familiar tone came over Jude's cell phone and it was not one I liked.

"What the hell do you want?" Jude yelled into her phone, she was in a pissed off mood. "Fine, you can be on speaker."

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Quincy, now what do you want?" Jude said once her phone was on speaker.

"Girl, why the hell didn't you call me or Kwest the other day, I left a message with some girl to call me. It was kind of important." Tommy said over the phone not sounding too happy. Oh well.

"Never got a message, talked to Kwest." Jude said.

"Only a day late and he called you." Tommy replied, I was mocking him making everyone laugh.

"Well, why are you so mad? Have you ever heard of calling again?" Jude said.

Wow, I like this mad Jude towards Quincy. Now that is my type of girl. Bitchy to Quincy.

"This was important girl, and I have been busy. I figured you would call when I left a message. Vin, stop the mocking." Tommy said, how the hell did he know?

"How the hell?" I yelled.

"I know you to well. Are you four near a TV?" Tommy replied.

"Yes." We all replied.

"Does it have MTV?" He asked.

"Uh yea, why?" I asked.

"Go turn it on now." Tommy instructed.

"We will." Jude said.

"Ok, call me in about twenty minutes, girl." Tommy said then hung up.

We ran downstairs; Tessa and Callie were stupid enough to stick around. Did they not get the hint? Jude turned the TV on and climbed on my lap and kissed me when Callie was glaring at her. Not that I am complaining or anything.

"Stick around; we will be back in a few with former Boyz Attack member, Tom Quincy as he makes an official announcement that you don't want to miss." The host said as the camera zoomed in on Quincy.

"Wonder what this is about?" Wally said confused.

"I don't know, isn't it odd that he is there?" I asked.

"Very." Kyle stated.

A few minutes later, it came back to Quincy.

"I am here today with Tom Quincy to talk about his artists Jude Harrison and the Spiederman Mind Explosion." The announcer said.

"You got it, G-Major has some major news regarding them. I am sorry that they couldn't be here for this, but they are on vacation living it up and I know they are watching right now." Tommy said.

"Ok, so we understand that there is going to be a double album release within the next month or two correct?"

"You got it. Jude's junior album will be releasing along side SME's first solo album. They will then be going on tour to promote their albums. Pretty exciting for everyone, and of what I have heard, both albums are killer."

"Wow, we have a couple questions for you?"

"Shoot."

"Ok, a lot of people have been wondering why there was such a delay in releasing the third album for Jude."

"With her second album selling so well, we decided to give her a little bit of a break. We, G-Major, wanted to get SME recording for their solo album but still have them for Jude. We wanted to let her enjoy her senior year. We also took some different approaches by releasing two singles. We figured this would give her an extra boost."

"Now will SME be going one hundred percent solo?"

"No, they will be the opening act on tour for Jude then become her back up band."

"How important is SME to Jude's career?"

"Very, Jude would still be great without them, but they make her awesome. We went through bands like crazy trying to find one she could work with. They first time I heard them, I thought what the hell is dying in my studio. I wanted them out but Jude refused. She went right in there and had them play a song with her and they just clicked. That band completes her, they are best friends and a lot of her inspiration comes from them."

"What are your thoughts on SME's album?"

"I haven't heard too much of it, my right hand man Kwest has mostly produced them. What I have heard is pretty good. They have a lot of talent and Vin Spiederman is an awesome guitarist. There aren't many like him. I think their album will sell pretty well and they have made somewhat of a name from being with Jude already." Tommy replied.

"Awesome, now many people have been wondering, are Jude and Speed a couple, they seem to be pretty electric on stage and there was a recent tabloid article as well."

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. They have an amazing stage chemistry which helps them greatly. They will be friends joking around one minutes and the next they are in a knock down drag out fight that resolves with Kyle or Wally pulling Jude away. They are complicated."

"Teenagers, we are about out of time, anything else you would like to say?"

"Just that be sure to go out and get their albums once they are released. An official date should be out in the next couple weeks along with a list of stadiums for the tour. Thanks again."

"No thank you Tom, we will leave you with a clip of Jude's new song_Chemicals React_ followed by her top hit _My Sweet Time_ music video." The host said then Jude's new song came on. None of us had seen the video, we didn't exactly know we made it either.

"That was so awesome." Jude said as she jumped around.

"Totally, that music video was sweet, when did we do that?" Kyle said.

"I bet when we were in the city and we had to perform the song a couple times on the green screen." I said.

"I bet so, that is the reason for the shot." Jude said.

"Yea, you better call Quincy." Wally said.

"Tommy, that was so freaking awesome!" Jude said as soon as Tommy picked up the phone.

"If you would have called me back, G-Major would have flown all four of you here for it." Tommy said.

"So is the tour official?" I asked.

"Yes, Darius and Liam met with all your parents yesterday and they all agreed." Tommy said.

"Sa-weet." We all yelled.

"Well, I have to go. I will see you guys sometime." Tommy said.

"Will you be back in…" Jude was saying until Tommy hung up on her. I could tell that hurt her, she was hoping to return home to him I bet. I hope he is still gone when we return. I just noticed, Callie and Tessa have disappeared.

"Cheer up dude, we are going on tour, three months." I said.

"Three months on the road with your favorite band." Kyle added.

"Think about all the football, pranks, parties, and junk foods that are to come?" Wally also added.

"True, fun times are ahead." Jude said with her smile coming back.

"It will be a blast like last time but times three." Kyle said.

"Plus, this time I can make out with you without a dare." I said smiling.

"We will see but only if you kiss me now." Jude replied giggling so I kissed her.

As much as Wally and Kyle wanted to disagree to it, they couldn't and that made me laugh. And we no longer had to hide from them.

The past twenty-four hours have been great now that I think about it.** And it would be ten times better if you review ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Oh my gosh, a new chapter? I know, it is shocking and I know, I suck. Sorry, I just don't know where all to take this and I don't want to ruin it, so bare with me a little please. So, thank you to all those who are sticking with the fic throughout all this and an even bigger thanks to those who review.  
Also, I have a new one-shot that is up called **_**Her Eyes**_**. You guys should totally check it out and review it. Seriously.  
Ok, now enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

After the whole payback and MTV thing, we went and got dressed. We headed out and took a last ride on the boat. When we got back it was around twelve thirty, and we were actually leaving the house at one fifteen to be at the airport by two forty-five. Our plane left at three forty-five and we were to arrive in Toronto at six forty-five.

We had already packed the night before so we could have fun. With forty five minutes left, Jude and I went for a walk to the beach, just the two of us. Kyle and Wally went out on the wave runner.

"So, rating the overall weekend, what would you give it?" I said as we walked along the beach.

"A perfect ten." Jude replied as she laid her head against my arm.

"What was your favorite part?" I asked.

"I don't know, so many things happened; I really did love lying on the boat stargazing curled up in your arms. It felt so perfect." Jude said.

"Would you change anything?" I asked curiously.

"Just no Callie and Tessa." Jude stated quickly.

"I would keep them." I said after a minute.

"Why?" Jude asked shocked and mad.

"Because their bitchiness brought us closer together and got you to say those three words I have wanted to hear for so long." I replied.

"What three words?" Jude asked with a playful smile.

"I love you." I said as I watched her smile grow.

"Aw, I love you too!" Jude said back.

"Harrison…" I started to say before she cut me off my kissing me.

When we pulled apart she said, "If I ever start to fall for Tommy again, promise me you will lock me in your room for a week and make me come to my senses."

"What do I get out of it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me…alone…locked in your room…for a week." Jude said laughing.

"Hmm, you know, I need to find some time to eat and sleep in there." I replied jokingly.

"Speed!" Jude shouted as she smacked my arm.

"I was just joking Harrison, we better head back." I said laughing as I wrapped my arms around her.

"We better, one more kiss for the beach?" Jude said. I just bent down and gave her one more passionate kiss.

"Just a second." Jude said as we started to leave. She ran over to a spot on the beach and stopped. "I just remembered, this is my favorite spot on the whole island."

"Why is that?" I asked a little confused.

"Just think back to Thursday morning around five am." Jude replied as I walked up to her.

"Oh." I said remembering that. You probably wondering what so great happened here. Well, let's just say when Jude told the dudes we had only been together three nights, she left out the two morning. I think you are getting the idea, you know the first, but not the second!

"The most beautiful sunrise I ever saw even though I barely saw it." Jude said giggling.

"You have a lot of first to add to your list after this weekend." I told her as we stood on that spot.

"Yea, some good ones like the boat, the beach, the shower, and finding out about tour." Jude stated.

"More?" I asked hinting at something.

"Oh yea, and that I finally admitted I was in love with this freak named Vincent." Jude replied.

"Ouch dude, that was cruel." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Suck it up." She replied as she jumped on my back.

"DUDES!" We heard Kyle and Wally yell.

"What." Jude yells back way to close to my ear.

"We have fifteen minutes so come on." Wally yelled.

"Give us one more minute." I yelled.

"Sixty…fifty-nine…fifty-eight…" Kyle started counting.

"They just don't get the importance of this spot." Jude said as she rolled her eyes at the guys (I assume, she is on my back).

"And they are not going to, we better head out." I said as I headed towards the steps.

We all walked back remembering this week(end). We had some great times. Kyle was still pissed about the whole sex tape thing being revealed to Wally who was even more pissed. Jude and I just left out the intimate things. When we got back to the house, my grandma was outside and pulled me away to talk to me. I don't know if it is good or bad and I am scared.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, can't I just talk to my grandson by himself?" She replied trying to sound offended.

"Well, usually it is because I have done something, but I have been near close to perfect this week." I reply; keywords there, _near close_.

"Yes, you and the guys have been great; I have not had a single phone call or rude remark. Very proud." She said as she sat down on the loveseat on the deck.

"Ok." I replied sitting in the chair across from her.

"Did Jude enjoy herself?" My grandma asked.

"Yea, she loved it." I replied.

"She is welcome to come back with you anytime." My grandma stated.

"I will mention that." I said curious to where this was going.

"Do you love her?" My grandma asked randomly and so calmly.

"WHAT?" I said about falling out of my chair.

"Do you love her?" My grandma asked again just like she asks me what I want for dinner.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked very curiously.

"Because, you look at her just like your dad did when he tried to win your mom back after their breakup at age eighteen. He still looks at her like that." My grandma replied.

"Um, I don't know what to say." I said, I really didn't.

"I know you two dated and broke up, it was only in the tabloids. I see the way you watch her and how you are different around her then you are with Kyle and Wally." My grandma stated.

"I still don't know what to say." I said.

"Vincent, in my opinion, I think you two are meant for each other. You two just click, when you sang last night, the chemistry between you two could be seen by anyone. I think you should consider taking the friends thing to the next level. You know your mother and I never hit it off, but despite how much I disliked her, I always knew she would marry your dad and I have that same feeling about you and Jude." My grandma told me. Wow, first she tells me to act on my feelings and then she admits to actually somewhat approving of my mom and dad being married and she **hates** my mom.

"Wow, that was a lot to throw out there like that." I said after a minute.

"Do you?" My grandma asked once again.

"Yea, I really love her Grandma." I admitted.

"I know, why don't you go grab your stuff? You need to be heading out." My grandma stated as she took a drink of her tea.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and left. That really caught me off guard, really, really caught me off guard.

But at least the most critical person in my family approves? **and she reviews ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Oh my gosh, is this real? I am updating nine days (I counted) after my last chapter and not like a month?! Well, yes it is. Maybe hell really did freeze over... wait, I think I was there tonight and it was definitely frozen. Or maybe that is just how everything looked when my route to school was closed due to flooding and snow.  
Anyways, new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to the reviewers and I hope you continue to review. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime this month as well. I have suddenly became inspired for this story I think. So enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 53**

As we loaded the car, my grandma had a little talk with Jude on how much she enjoyed her and she was always welcomed. She took a picture of the four of us and then went inside. I think she might have said something a little more to Jude when they were out of my hearing range just by Jude's actions.

"Ready to go dudes?" I asked once everything was in the car.

"Yea, but we want a picture of just us and Red." Wally said as Jude walked over to him and Kyle. I took the picture.

"Get a picture of just us." Jude said as she ran over to me and laid her head on my chest.

"That was cute." Kyle said jokingly.

"I want one more." Jude said to Kyle then to me, "Speed, just smile."

I did as she said, then she stood up on her tip toes smiling and kissed me. I can't wait to see that picture, but as soon as it was over, I got my real kiss. Kyle and Wally made gagging noises, but who cares what they think. I have sat through enough Kyle and girl of the week make out sessions to last me a lifetime.

"You guys leaving?" I heard a female voice say, and I just ignored it. I was kissing Jude.

"Yea, in about two minutes or whenever they come up for air." Wally said sarcastically.

"Save it Wally." Jude said as we stopped kissing, sadly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again, maybe we will see you next year. If you guys hit up any places around here on tour; just give us a ring and we will be there." Tessa said.

"Front row center cheering." Callie added.

"Whore." Jude said under her breath.

"We will try and remember that, our tour dates will be online." Kyle said.

"Later." I said as Jude grabbed my hand tugged on it.

"Bye." Callie and Tessa said as we got in the car and left.

We got to airport on schedule and turned the car in. Sitting in the airport was boring. We couldn't do anything semi fun because around every corner was a security guard.

"My favorite seat!" I said as we boarded the plane.

"But the middle is the best." Wally said confused, he obviously has never been on a plane with a hot girl.

"Dude, he wants the back so he can make out with Red. Less noticeable and less people to complain." Kyle said, he knows all about it. He is the one who gave me the tip when we were fourteen.

"You got it." I said with a smirk as I pulled Jude closer to me.

Five minutes after take off, Wally was asleep. Taking off always seems to do that to him, which I am surprised. Dude is wired on sugar and caffeine. Kyle is content, he had his iPod and a couple magazines. He is use to flying more then I am, his mom's sister lives somewhere far away and his dad can't stand long car trips.

---------------

Forty minutes has past, Wally is waking up and driving Kyle nuts. Now, I am perfectly fine, Jude and I are still making out. Gosh, this new Jude is nice and I love the feel of her lips on mine… and a few other feelings as well.

---------------

"**I am bored!" Wally complained as he tried to sit still. **

"**That is your own damn fault for not charging your iPod or not getting anything to read." Kyle said not looking up from his magazine.**

"**I thought I had more battery power then I did. I am bored, don't you have anything I can do? There has to be something we can do." Wally whined. **

"**Shut the fuck up. I am not your caretaker, if I was I would have not given you all the fucking sugar." Kyle snapped.**

"**You are no fun. Gross, those two have their tongues down each other's throats." Wally said as he looked back.**

"**And that bothers me why?" Kyle asked annoyed.**

"**Are you sure there aren't any games we could play on the plane?" Wally asked. **

"**How about we play 'Throw Wally Out The Emergency Door' game?" Kyle asked.**

"**You are no fun." Wally said mad. **

"**God, stop looking at me." Kyle said paranoid ten minutes later. **

--------------

"Can you two shut up, you are killing my mood back here." I said a little annoyed as I listened to Kyle and Wally argue again.

"Then get your tongue out of Jude's mouth and help me entertain the five year old." Kyle snapped at me.

"Are you PMSing?" I asked Kyle.

"Shut the fuck up." Kyle stated.

"Geesh, someone is in a bad mood." Jude stated.

Then it hit me, Kyle was not looking forward to coming home because Monica and him were broken up.

"Fine, let's play a game. Speed truth or dare." Kyle said suddenly.

"Dare?" I said in more then a question. This came out of nowhere.

"Take Jude and go join the mile high club." Kyle said.

"What?" Jude and I both asked in shock.

"Do I need to explain what you have to do?" Kyle asked.

"No, I know what you do." I said.

"Ok, then get going into that bathroom." Kyle stated.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Do I need to remind you the consequences of not going through with a dare because I am sure Mr. Ants In His Pants will." Kyle stated.

"HEY!" Wally shouted as soon as he realized Kyle was talking about him.

"Jude, why don't you lead the way?" Kyle said as he started to turn around.

That is when Jude did the most unexpected thing, she got up and headed to the bathroom on the other side of the aisle.

"Coming lover boy?" Jude asked me as I sat there in pure shock.

"Can't leave your lady waiting." Kyle said as he opened his magazine.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom that Jude went in. As soon as I got to the door I heard Kyle say "happy now? We played a game so shut the fuck up."

He was pissed.

"So, this is some kind of joke right?" I asked Jude as I got into the bathroom.

"Is it? Just remember, what happens in here… or doesn't…is our little secret." Jude said.

-------------

"You look like you are in a good mood. So damn smiley." Wally said as I sat down in my seat.

"No comment." I replied as Jude came out and sat beside me. She had a big grin on her face.

"Damn it!" Kyle cursed. "My iPod died and I now have to listen to Wally."

"Sucks to be you." Jude joked.

"So, did you guys actually do it?" Wally asked interested.

"And if we did would I tell you?" Jude asked back.

"Nice one." I said as Kyle agreed.

"I thought so." Jude replied as she leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"What ever happened to our old Jude who was so against public displays of affection?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, I can't help it if she is crazy in love with me." I said as Jude blushed a little.

"He is right." Jude said blushing even more as Wally went "Awww."

That is what I have been looking for from Jude. Her blushing is so sweet. God, if I keep this up, I am probably going to become the whipped boyfriend. Maybe not, Kyle and Wally will always be around and believe me, they will let me know. Really, they will. How did I get so lucky and get her back. Damn, I am head over heels for this girl and I am sounding like a girl.

"Speed, do you realize you tend to space out a lot, like maybe you are having a conversation with yourself?" Jude said.

Do I?

Oh yea, I met Mr. Light Pole that way. I really need to go see a shrink.

"I just have a short attention span and think about other things, like how much longer we have. Who is picking us up, you know?" I replied, which was a total lie. No one needs to know my true thoughts, they might get me killed.

Or laid.

Again.

Sshh on the last part.

"Who is picking us up?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, yea, who is picking us up?" Wally asked, his sugar high starting to wear off some.

"If I didn't know any better I would say he is drunk or high." I said as I really noticed Wally's behavior.

"I know, try sitting next to him." Kyle told me.

"Anyways, I am not sure, but I think that Sadie is supposed to pick us up." Jude replied getting us back on topic. Which makes me think, I wonder what other people are thinking of us as they listen to us. Though Kyle was somewhat quiet when he gave me a dare. Wait, what ever happened to our game?

"Dude, stop talking to yourself and pay attention. Do you know who is picking us up?" Kyle asked me as he slapped me.

"Sadie I think." I said, did I mention I really knew, and it was a surprise? Nope, too bad! And ouch.

"Well, we will be landing in what looks like an hour; can you guys turn back around?" I said as I slouched back down in my seat.

Kyle and Wally mumbled something, don't know what, but they didn't look to happy. Who cares? Right, I have Jude to make out with.

--------------

That hour went by to damn fast. We all got off the plane and head to luggage claim. As we walked towards the front of the airport, we saw Sadie off in the distant. I waved to Sadie and she turned around behind her and motioned at someone(s). Kyle, Wally, and Jude all looked confused as they saw a group of people gather around Sadie.

I am good.

But we already knew that. ;)


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Three updates in one month? Wow, I am proud of myself.  
Thanks to all my great reviewers, your reviews make me smile and want to write more. So THANK YOU A MILLION!  
Now enjoy and possibly review!**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

"Who are all those people?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, no one really. Maybe just Allie, Kwest, Mason, Jamie, and Patsy." I said.

Oops, I forgot to mention I called up Monica. Oh well. He will find out soon enough, and then thank me for my match making skills. He better, because I know how Monica's mind works and I can get her to dumb him in a flash.

Ok, maybe I don't, but I bet I could.

"All these people came to get us?" Wally said confused.

"Yea, we are being picked up in a limo, kind of a congratulations/welcome home thing." I said.

We all sped up our paces to get to everyone once they were all in site.

"How is my favorite sister?" Sadie yelled as she ran up and hugged Jude.

"Being suffocated." Jude managed to say, I think I am rubbing off on her, which is a typical _Speed_ comment.

"Hey, congrats on the record and tour." Jamie said as he and Patsy walked up.

He has since forgiven us for firing him; I think he really forgave me when Jude and I broke up. He was pretty sore that I hooked up with her, but then again, if the tables were switched, I would be pissed.

"Thanks." Jude, Kyle, Wally, and I all said in unison.

"Oh, Kyle, I forgot to tell you, Monica came along." I said as Monica walked up. Kyle's jaw hit the ground.

"Hey." Monica said shyly. I think she is scared of Wally's reactions and whether Kyle was happy to see her.

"Kyle, say something." Jude whispered to him after a minute of an awkward silence.

"Uh, hi Monica." Kyle managed to stutter out.

"Um, let's load the limo." Mason suggested as we all filed out letting Monica and Kyle be alone in a crowd of people. So I guess not alone, alone, but alone from us. It did require me and Allie pulling Wally away.

After we loaded our entire luggage, Jude and I went to find Kyle and Monica. We found them, and they had made up. Kyle was holding Monica close to him as he slowly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I think they made up." I told Jude.

"No shit Sherlock. I think they are in love." Jude replied as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her, they hadn't seen us standing there yet.

"Because they look like us, and we are in love." Jude told me. I guess she is right.

"What should we call them?" I asked. We had the name Juderman that seemed to be used more frequently, not that I am complaining, but they in return needed one.

"I don't know, Monlly? Kylica?" Jude said.

"Nah, they don't sound cool, let's just forget that." I said. Nothing will beat Juderman.

"Ok, we better get them." Jude stated after a minute.

"KYLE, MONICA, TIME TO LEAVE!" I yelled. They quickly let go of each other and walked over.

"Everything better?" Jude asked.

They just smiled and nodded.

A minute later, Monica turned around and came running up to me and jumped in my arms.

"Thank you so much. I missed him." Monica told me as she hugged me.

"No problem Monica, you know I would do anything for you." I said as I hugged her back.

Big mistake.

I saw Jude and Kyle both glaring at me with angry expressions. Maybe hugging the ex…what ever she was like that wasn't the smartest move.

"Sorry." I said as Monica stood beside me.

"Come on Monica." Kyle said grabbing her hand and walking away.

Jude just glared at me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked Jude as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started walking to the door with her.

She just looked up at me.

"Don't be sad, be glad!" I said before I kissed her which in return got me a smile.

The limo took us to G-Major where our parents where waiting for us. The whole ride was basically a recap of the whole week before. It was a fun ride. Now it was just Jude, Sadie, my mom, and me standing in the parking lot. My dad and Kwest were both sitting in their vehicles waiting impatiently as Sadie talks to my mom.

"I think it is time to go Jude." Sadie said.

"We should be going too, Vinnie." My mom said.

"Ok, just give us a minute. Please." Jude said looking over at my mom and Sadie.

They got the hint.

"So dude." I said standing there. For some reason this felt very awkward. This was going to the first night in eight nights we hadn't been together.

"So, thanks for the whole thing." Jude said as she laced her fingers in mine.

"No problem dude, it was fun." I replied as I pulled her closer.

"See you in two days at the studio?" Jude asked.

"Yea, two days. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Jude said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me. This kiss was different, it was slow and sweet. I didn't want it to end, but it had to eventually, and thanks to Sadie, it did.

"Sorry to end the make out session, but we should all get going." Sadie said as she dragged Jude off. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but Jude looked back a couple times smiling.

---------------

"So, did you have fun?" My mom asked me once we got home.

"A great times." I replied.

"How many rules did you break? I am guessing around five." My mom stated as she helped me lug my stuff upstairs.

"Mom, sometimes you scare me." I said once we were in my room.

"I just know my son to well. You are a lot like me, just the male version." My mom stated.

"Mom, you are really scaring me." I replied.

"Hmm, let's say you broke the touchy/feely rule, the cuddling, the making out, the fully dressed, and the kissing in front of them." My mom guessed.

"Ah, you my mother, only got four." I said proudly.

"Hmm, let's take away the kissing in front of them and replace it with the past." My mom said as we opened up my bags.

"Nope, only half right." I said. Ha, she doesn't know me like she thinks she does.

"Ok, tell me what part." She said not looking so happy.

"Taking away the kissing." I said.

"Oh god Vincent!" My mom shouted as she smacked me; I should of let her think she was right, but I was so proud that she was wrong. Shit.

"Mom, no one caught us, we were careful all three times." I replied, shit, I just told her how many times. Well, she isn't going to find out about the plane that you don't know about.

"THREE?!" My mom shouted, I am surprised I don't hear my dad coming up the stairs. Then again her screaming at me is very common, well was.

"Yes, but we were careful." I said in fear of my mother.

"Careful? How the hell can you justify that?" She shouted at me. Damn pride, got to lose it around the mom.

"Easy, the boat was during our designated hours, no one was at home the other time." I said as I moved farther away from her.

"And the third time? Where did that happen? The beach?" My mom said, I have a feeling she was being sarcastic.

I just looked at her. I think I should consider running far away from her right now.

"Damn it Vincent, I was hoping you would have said no, in the shower or something. Now I bet you are going to tell me you nailed her in the airplane bathroom and that wasn't one of the three because you were not at your grandparents." My mom yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Man, she is really scaring me. Wait, she said I reminded her of her a lot, does that mean her and my dad did it on a plane? GROSS!

"Vincent! This friends with benefits thing is really going to ruin your relationship and might just mess up a lot of things in life. What would you do if she was pregnant?" My mom shouted. Dad should be coming by now, I think we are approaching a record in the shouting department.

"I would be by her side twenty-four seven. She told me she loved me, and we are a couple, a real couple, as in she told people. She called Shay and told him!" I said in my defense.

"You are eighteen and I can't do much, but the rules around here are not going to change. I want no sexual activity here, or anywhere for that much." My mom said. Man, she is pissed off at me.

"Whatever you say mom, but I love her and you can't change it." I said right as my dad appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on in here? I could hear Maddie screaming from outside." My dad stated.

"He is your son Jonathan, ask him." My mom said storming off.

"Do I really want to know?" My dad asked me.

"No, you don't." I said.

"Wait, is she really your girlfriend now?" My mom asked walking back in suddenly.

"Yes mother." I stated.

"Ok." She said walking off. I could have sworn I saw a smile.

"Let's get back on topic, what did you do?" My dad asked aggravated.

"Mom overreacted." I stated.

"You weren't caught smoking were you? Or did my mom leave out something? She did say you were terrific the entire time and you had a nice chat before she left. I say she was drunk but she insisted she wasn't." My dad said as he stared at me.

"Damn it Dad, how many times have we been over this. I was good and I can be good." I said in my defense. "And no, I was not caught smoking and I did not touch the ones you had hidden or the vodka, both are still there by the way."

"Good, I am going to need them next month. Did I tell you Aunt Alice is flying in when your mom and I are there?" My dad asked me. He was referring to his aunt who I can not describe properly other then crazy old lady who thinks she is God.

"Nope, but they are all hidden right where you told me and Grandpa did have some pretty nice looking whiskey hidden in the wall about four feet over from your cigs in the garage." I stated.

"Thanks, and don't tell your mother about any of this." My dad said before walking off. Then he came back, "Seriously, what did your mom scream about?"

"I had sex with Jude. Ok?" I shouted, this was getting blown way out of proportion.

"Ooh." My dad said before leaving again and I don't know how to read that_ooh_.

One thing I like about my dad, he can have a cool side occasionally. Not often, but every once in a while, like telling me where he hid his vodka and cigarettes, though he **rarely** smokes, incase things got bad while I was there. He may disapprove of me smoking, but I think he knows his parents a little too well. Also, it is kind of a secret we share, my mom has no clue at all that he smokes. I only found out since they caught me.

"Oh, we are going to the Robbins' tomorrow night for dinner." My dad said walking back in my room.

"Ok." I said.

"Then Josh said something about you and Jude and Wally and his little blonde girlfriend Addie can go out later, like after dinner if you wanted to." My dad told me.

"Dad, she is not blonde and her name is Allie. I think you mistook her for your blonde fling Addie before Mom." I said with a smirk.

"Damn, don't tell your mom." My dad said quickly.

"Hey dad, can I, err, ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Um, sure?" My dad replied not to sure after how I was acting.

"Did you and Mom, like, ever do it on a plane?" I asked. This was bugging me now and creeping me out. Damn Madison.

"You had to be conceived somewhere." My dad replied with a smirk.

EWW! Please kill me, I think I want to cry, or be sick, or something.

"Or it could have been in the backseat of my car." My dad then added.

I didn't need to know that.

"Or it could have been that time I was pissed off at your grandma so your mom and I used her bed numerous times in twenty-four hours. Damn, that was really great." My dad proceeds to tell me.

Ok, I think I am going to cry now.

"You know, it could have been none of those times and just any regular time in one of our beds though I think it was the second or third time we joined the mile high club." My dad said as he watched me shudder.

"Dad, just stop." I said, I am going to be sick. No one needs to hear that much, all I wanted was a yes or no.

"We do have it narrowed down to a two week period in all honesty and the plane was the mid point." My dad tells me.

"DAD!" I shouted. This was way too much information.  
"Ah, the joys of fatherhood. Getting to gross your son out with all the possibilities of his conception. I love it." My dad said before walking out.

I think I have been scared for life.

"You might want to change your sheets. Mom and I were getting pretty frisky in there over the week." My dad said popping his head in.

As soon as I hit the floor he doubled over in laughter as my mom walked up.

"What?" She asked.

"You guys used my bed for sex!" I shouted.

"We did?" My mom asked confused.

"Got you good." My dad said laughing even harder.

"I hate you." I said before slamming the door.

Welcome home me. NOT, but for some unknown reason…I actually missed them and their unconventional parents habits at times. **and your reviews ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Once again, another new chapter. That is four this month right? I am on a roll :) I can't promise the updates are going to be coming out as fast as they have been lately. I am starting a brand new class and it looks tough.  
Anyhow, this chapter introduces a new character, Jayce, who might just start appearing every once in a while. On to my reviewers, you guys are the best, thank you a bunch.  
Now, I hope you all enjoy the lllooonnnggg chapter and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

First day home and I love it. One of the best things about coming home after a week at my grandparents is my mom misses me so much since I am an only child and she loves to show it.

Like right now, it is ten thirty and she hates when I sleep in past ten usually. But today she will totally allow it. I can also smell her making me breakfast, French toast I am pretty sure. She hates making French toast though it is my favorite. I know for a fact she hates making it. Wally and I made some bet with our mom's that they thought they would win by a long shot. Well they didn't, so to hold up their end of the deal they had to make MySpaces and in my mom's, she did a like and dislike section. In her dislike it had _making French toast_. At least her profile picture was me and here and the caption read _me and my handsome son_.

Oh, I hear her coming so I will pretend to still be asleep. It is more fun this way.

"Vinnie, honey, wake up." My mom cooed as she sat on the side of my bed and messed with my hair, just like I was five.

"Hi Mom." I replied sleepily.

"I made you breakfast, want to come down and eat with me? Dad has some business stuff to do so he won't be home until shortly before we leave for Josh and Maryland's." My mom stated referring to Wally's parents.

"What did you make?" I asked as I sat up.

"French toast." My mom said with a smile.

"My favorite. Thank you." I said as I gave her a hug. She has long forgotten about me and Jude getting it on at the lake. Thankfully, though, I will never forget it.

"Come on Vinnie, let's go eat." My mom said with a smile as she walked out.

Yes, being home is nice when my conception is not the topic of discussion.

"Vin, put a shirt and some pants on for crying out loud." My dad shouted as he walked in the house. Another perk about being away, my mom lets me lounge around in just my boxers.

"I will before dinner. Mom said I could." I replied as I resumed watching my TV show.

"Madison, tell him to put some pants on." My dad screamed as he continued his way to the kitchen.

"Jonathan, he is fine." My mom said before she gave my dad a kiss.

Yuck.

"He is eighteen almost nineteen. If he wants to lounge around in his underwear, then he can get his own place. You don't even let me leave the room without a robe or something." My dad complained.

"Mom likes me better." I said laughing.

"You two stop it, and Jonathan, I have my reasons for it. So let's drop it." My mom said before she gave my dad another kiss.

"BEEP!" Went my dad's blackberry.

"Very mature." My dad said sarcastically to me.

"What?" My mom asked confused.

"Your son over there sent a text message to me saying you love him more." My dad stated right as his reply came through on my phone.

"Fuck you." My phone said as I played my dad's message over, and over, and over, and over.

"Vincent!" My mom shouted at me.

"What? That is dad's text message back to me." I said with a smirk.

"That is it! Both of you apologize or else." My mom shouted.

"Yea dad, or else." I said quickly regretting it.

"I would straighten up if you ever want to see Jude again, and before you open your mouth Jonathan, your punishment will be no me." My mom stated. "Now, you two look just like father and son with your mouths hanging wide open in shock."

"I am sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry." My dad stated.

"Good, now we should be getting ready." My mom stated before she kissed my dad again.

Yuck again, what is with her and kisses today? I can't tell you how many I have got today.

Oh, and there they go, upstairs together, holding hands. Let's just hope they are getting ready for dinner at the Robbins', they scarred me enough for life last night.

Ok, so usually I am all for the Robbins/Spiederman dinners, but I hate the arrival part.

I get out of my dad's car and have to help my mom carry in the food while my dad holds the door. We walk inside and Maryland and Josh are right there waiting and Maryland is yelling for Wally to come down. My dad and Josh then take the food as my mom and Maryland hug each other and compliment them on everything. By now my dad and Josh each have a beer and have disappeared.

Then there is me and Wally. We stand around and smile until our moms notice us. We learned not to run off until we have been dismissed, it took a couple years, but we learned. Then Maryland practically suffocates me with a hug telling me how much I have grown and how handsome I am as my mom does the same with Wally. Though I could have been there yesterday, it is like I never come around. Then comes the kiss. Yes, Maryland and my mom always do the same thing, "Give Aunty So and So a kiss." And they kiss us on the lips.

Then they tell Wally and me to go run off and play when we go run off and wash all the lipstick off our faces.

And tonight held true.

"So we get sent to your room so our moms can talk about who knows what while our dads grill dinner. What the hell are we supposed to _catch up_ on anyways? We just spent half a week together." I said as we sat on his bed after the whole overly dramatic greeting and the scrubbing of our faces.

"Really, but I kind of do need to talk to you." Wally said.

"Ok and before I forget, what are we doing with Al and Red?" I asked.

"Movies, I don't know. I was kind of hoping to get some alone time with Allie, I haven't seen her since the airport." Wally stated.

"Alone time, yea, mom knows Jude and I had sex. At the lake." I said as I let out a sigh and fell back.

"Oh man, no alone time for you two at home." Wally said with a laugh.

"Like we will need it." I replied. I just had this bad feeling that things were not going to be like they were at the lake.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"Yea, she is now my girlfriend but I just have this bad feeling that things aren't going to stay the same as they were last week. I have this feeling that we will go back to best friends who do everything together and once and a while I get a kiss or a make out session." I stated.

"I don't think so. I mean, come on, she took you in that plane bathroom. Old Jude would never do that, but the Jude that loves you would." Wally told me.

"I know, but I just can't help it and do you realize we are sounding like girls?" I asked.

"And does this conversation leave my room?" Wally replied.

"No." I said with a laugh. Wally was by far my best friend, he always had been and will always be.

"Ok, so I want you to imagine how you want the night to end." Wally told me.

"Fine." I replied as I started thinking.

"_I had so much fun." Jude said in between kisses. I was holding her as we made out and made our way to my bedroom. _

"_Me too." I said as I started kissing her neck. _

"Ok, that is too much information." Wally said as he knocked me out of my dream.

"I didn't say anything." I replied. I didn't did I?

"Your face said it all. Now imagine how tonight will end." Wally told me.

"Whatever." I said.

"_Thanks for tonight. It was nice." Jude told me as we sat in my car. _

"_I had fun too. If you want, you can stay the night." I said as I looked over at her. _

"_I can't, I told my dad I would stay home for the next couple days and catch up with him. I will see you around." Jude replied._

"_Ok." I said as I leaned in for a kiss._

"_Good night." Jude said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips and was gone. _

_No 'I love you' or 'I will call' or a chance for me to say any of those._

"Depressing. Gosh, you are such a downer." Wally said making me come back to reality.

"Shut up." I said as I looked at my phone. No missed anything.

"I think that you two are going to be so in love now that Kyle and I are going to wish for the sad, lusting Speed back." Wally told me.

"I wish." I said.

"No, I see it now. We are at 620 and Jude bends over. You see a lot of skin and become _happy_. You have to excuse yourself to get situated. This continues for a week before you start taking Jude with you for quickies leaving me and Kyle to listen. Not a pretty site." Wally told me.

"I wish, and I wouldn't do that to you guys at 620 and I do have some self control, thank you. Did I have problems with her running around in a bikini?" I asked with a smirk.

"There was the hickey." Wally said laughing as he dodged the pillow.

"True, but I wasn't running off to do her like you bailing on us because Allie had the house to herself." I stated as I now dodged the pillow.

"Ok, so we both are guilty to finding our girlfriends irresistible." Wally stated as we laughed.

"What did you want to talk about anyways?" I asked after a few minutes later.

"Oh yea, about forgot. I think something is wrong with my parents." Wally said. I could tell he was worried.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Like, I don't know. They aren't as lovey-dovey as they use to be, though I don't mind it, it just doesn't seem right. They have been fighting lately too and kind of keeping a distance. My dad has been out more and I am pretty sure my mom cried herself to sleep the other night." Wally stated.

"Damn, maybe that is why we got sent upstairs so quickly. Want to go investigate?" I asked.

"I don't know, remember we you thought your dad was cheating on your mom two years ago?" Wally asked me.

Then I remembered.

"_Dude, you busy?" I asked Wally on the phone near nine on a Thursday night. _

"_Um, at nine on a school night? No. Remember mom takes my car keys at eight?" Wally replied. _

"_Good, call Kyle. I think my dad is cheating on my mom and we need to go investigate." I said. _

"_Hold up? What the hell?" Wally asked. _

"_Ok, dad has been staying after work for the past week and a half till like eleven or midnight. He claims he is super busy. Well, his new secretary Alex stays too and my mom hates her. I haven't even seen what she looks like but my mom really doesn't like her. My mom has been sad lately fell asleep last night and tonight crying. She is on the couch asleep now, but she keeps waiting up for my dad who comes home and goes to bed. We need to investigate because my mom is not one to cry." I told Wally. _

"_Call me when you get here." Wally said before he hung up. _

"_Ok, how are we not going to get caught?" Kyle asked as I swiped my mom's keycard to get into the building. _

"_Easy, I am bringing dinner from my mom. Now come one. It is nine forty-five and my dad always gets coffee right now at home so I doubt it will change." I said as I ran to the fire exit stairs leading the way to my dad's fourth floor office. _

"_Ok." Kyle and Wally said as they took off after me. _

_Once we got to the top of the stairs, we peaked through the window to see the coast was clear. As we ran around, we nearly got caught three times by some arrogant looking guy who I was guessing was an intern. _

_We made it to my dad's office unseen and it was empty, just like I expected. _

"_What are we looking for?" Wally asked as he started looking around. _

"_Anything that shows signs of an affair." I said as I grabbed the trashcan and started sifting through it. _

"_Dude, have you seen this?" Kyle asked me as he pointed to a wall covered in pictures. _

"_What is it?" I asked as I walked over and Wally sat in my dad's chair to search his computer and call log. _

_I stood there looking at the wall. It was flooded with pictures of me from the time I was born until recently. There were pictures of me with Kyle and Wally and Jude as a band. There then were pictures of my dad and mom. There was their wedding picture, a picture of when my mom was pregnant, them holding me in the hospital and some other various ones where they looked so happy. The last one caught my eye, the date was a month ago and it had my dad with his arm around my mom's waist as he bent down and kissed her. Both of them remained smiling. It was from some formal business dinner, I could tell. Maybe I was wrong?_

"_Hold it you guys. I am calling the police." Someone shouted causing Wally to slide under the desk and me and Kyle to freeze. _

"_For what?" I asked. _

"_Breaking and entering." The guy stated._

"_Got a key card, I have every right to be here." I said annoyed. It was that arrogant looking guy and he just gave off a bad vibe. _

"_Theft too. Don't move." The guy said right as my dad walked in. _

"_What is going on in here?" My dad asked. _

"_I got it under control Jonathan. These hoodlums are going to be taken to where they belong for breaking and entering and theft of an employee key card." The guy said. _

"_See the shaggy haired blonde hoodlum? That is my son Alex." My dad said annoyed. _

"_Oh." Alex said as he froze. _

"_Vin, what are you doing here?" My dad asked me as he took his coffee to his desk. "Wally, why are you under my desk?"_

"_I like under desks?" Wally replied as he crawled out. _

"_Mom sent you dinner. She thought you could use a good, home cooked meal." I said as I held up my backup bag. _

"_She knows me so well. God, I love her." My dad said as he took the containers. _

"_Alex, don't you have plenty of corrections to be making?" My dad asked as Alex took off. "I need a new secretary, one that listens and doesn't screw up everything. I swear he is half the reason I am so in over my head at the moment." My dad stated as he ate. _

"_Um, we are going to head out." I said awkwardly. I felt horrible for thinking he was cheating on my mom. _

"_Ok, thanks a lot Vin. Tell Mom I am so sorry for all this and I promise that next weekend that she and I will get away for a couple days and I can make this up. I love you both." My dad said before we left. _

"_Vinnie, are you just getting in from somewhere?" My mom asked me as I walked in. _

"_Don't worry about it." I said as I sat down on the couch with her. "Are you ok?" _

"_I am fine." My mom lied as she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder._

"_I love you Mom." I said as I turned on the TV. _

_Two hours later my dad came home. _

"_Honey, you are home." My mom said as she jumped off the couch and ran to him._

"_Thanks so much for sending Vin down with dinner. You know me so well." My dad said as he wrapped his arms around my mom. _

"_No problem." My mom said confused as she looked at me. I just nodded. _

"_I promise next weekend after I fire Alex, we are getting away, just the two of us so I can make this up to you." My dad said right before my mom kissed him. _

_Normally I would hate seeing my parents making out, but tonight I could tolerate it._

"_Good night honey." My mom said as she followed my dad up the stairs holding his hand. _

"_Night son." My dad added. _

"_Night." I replied as they disappeared. _

"Gosh, I felt horrible for thinking that, but can you blame me?" I asked.

"I guess not." Wally admitted.

"Shall we listen?" I asked.

"Let's go." Wally said as he got up.

Wally and I slowly made it to the stair case and halfway down before we heard our moms.

"Maryland, calm down. Everything is ok." I heard my mom say.

"I just don't know. We have been arguing over this so much." Maryland stated as she cried. Wally and I looked at each other more interested now.

"Maryland, I know what you are going threw. When I told Jonathan I wanted a second child we fought for months over it." My mom stated. Second child when?

"But you two agreed to try." Maryland cried harder.

"But nothing came of it. We tried on and off for a year. We fought over it because I wanted to see a doctor about it and he didn't. We eventually realized that things were fine with just Vinnie." My mom said.

"But I want a baby and Josh keeps telling me we are too old or it is pointless and stuff like that. We are falling apart. I can't lose him, he and Wally are all I have and I just want a baby Maddie." Maryland cried harder as I looked at a stunned Wally.

"Truthfully, I think right now you are feeling anxiety and fear of Wally moving out since he is now an adult and can move out any time. A baby is another eighteen years of commitment. I know how you feel, I want a baby girl so bad, but obviously I wasn't meant to have two children. I think we both need to be happy with what we have and enjoy the new found freedom we have. Talk with Josh, I know you two can work this out. I can even give you the name of the counselor Jonathan and I had to deal with when Vinnie was arrested that one time. He does couples." My mom said.

"Arrested?" Wally asked me.

"Drag racing." I replied.

"Oh yea." Wally said before we went back to listening.

And basically all we heard was Maryland crying and my mom telling her everything would be ok until it sounded like someone was approaching.

Wally and I quickly went back to his room in shock. Our mom's wanted babies at like thirty-eight? There was something we didn't expect.

"Did you want to get out of the house as bad as I did?" I asked Wally as Allie and Jude walked into the ice cream parlor to meet us. I drove me and Wally while Allie picked Jude up to meet us here.

"More I think. Gosh, knowing my mom wants a baby and all that stuff creeps me out. Especially having to think of how they get a baby." Wally replied.

"At least you didn't have to hear about your conception and the million possible places." I replied.

"You win." Wally said right as the girls came up to us.

After the whole greeting we all sat down in a booth, Wally and Allie on one side and me and Jude on the other.

"Hey, will you order for me while I go to the bathroom?" I asked Jude. Our waitress was taking forever. I still think it is kind of stupid to have a waitress in an ice cream shoppe but that is how things are done here.

"Sure." Jude replied as I gave her a kiss before she let me out.

When I came back, Wally had this smirk on his face, but then again I bet Allie had something to do with it. She kept leaning into him and whispering things to him and I am pretty sure I am glad she was whispering.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked once I was seated and had my arm around Jude.

"Nothing, but can you tell me who Jayce Caudill is?" Jude asked me.

"I am shocked Jude doesn't know." Wally added. That is his damn smirk!

"She was my first **real** girlfriend when I was fourteen and a freshman. She was two years older. We dated for about four months before she broke it off. I really liked her, but ya know. She moved away that summer." I explained.

"What did she look like?" Jude asked, I think someone is jealous.

"She had long brown hair that was wavy, a medium skin tone and these gorgeous navy blue eyes." I replied.

"Prettier then mine?" Jude asked quickly.

"Yea, I mean no. Not at all." I replied. Shit.

"Do I know her?" Jude asked. I pissed her off.

"She was on the tennis team and pretty awesome at it. Sadie might know her. She also had this infectious smirk. She always was up to something." Allie told Jude.

"Why don't you tell Jude why you two broke up?" Wally stated. Asshole.

"Because she wanted to go farther then I was ready to. I was so nervous and didn't want to look like a little virgin. One night we went out in her car and she drove us to a secluded area where she tried to go all the way. I panicked and said no. She kicked me out of the car and I had to call Kyle and he had his sister come get me. The whole way home she made fun of me and offered to give me lessons." I stated as I looked down at the table.

"Aww, that is kind of cute. You waited till you felt ready. Just like my little Wally." Allie said as she hugged Wally.

"Oh yea, he could have lost it in a car to a hot sixteen year old but he chose to lose it drunk off his ass to my cousin and not remember it." Wally shot back.

"You don't talk to her still do you?" Jude asked nervously.

"No, I haven't talked to her since she moved. I probably wouldn't even recognize her if I saw her." I said.

"Ok." Jude said.

"Hey, you are the only girl that matters. You know that right?" I asked her. She nodded and kissed me.

"Why did you bring her up anyways?" I asked.

"Because her aunt is friends with my mom and they just moved back to town. I thought you two dated, so I asked Wally and he then started the conversation." Allie explained.

After a few minutes, our ice cream arrived.

"Dude! You rock! How did you know this was my favorite? I usually get only the sundae you like." I said as the waitress sat this huge bowl of ice cream down in front of me. It had a huge brownie covered with three kinds of ice cream then chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry. I dug in quickly.

"I didn't order that for you. I ordered us a regular hot fudge brownie thing to share." Jude told me.

That is odd. Wonder where this came from.

All of a sudden, the music changed to _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne. Pretty decent song, when it first came out I use to imagine Jude singing it to me… that is if I had a girlfriend at the time and it wasn't her. Ok, that was really stupid. Then the waitress came back.

"I forgot to tell you, his ice cream is from the lovely brunette over there." The waitress said as she pointed over to the other side of the room.

"Oh my fucking god." I gasped as I saw her.

Jayce Caudill.

Was sitting on the other side of the room looking more amazing then ever.

And she still had that damn smirk that told everyone she was up to something.

"Is that?" Jude asked.

"Jayce Caudill." Wally stated as he stared at her. I think he was just as shocked as I was.

"Hi Spiederman." Jayce said as she walked up to us after a minute. I think I stopped breathing.

"Hi?" I said which sounded more like a question.

"You are looking absolutely amazing. Call me sometime, maybe we can start where we left off. See you around." Jayce said to me as she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"I have a girlfriend." I said suddenly. Jude also kicked me to remind me.

I was in shock, ok? Do you seriously think I would forget my own girlfriend just because an extremely gorgeous ex appeared? I think not.

Right?

"Oh, well, I heard as a rumor you and that _thing_ beside you were supposedly dating. I didn't think it was true, I mean, she is the complete opposite of me and we were pretty serious." Jayce said as her smirk grew.

"Serious? Is that why he wouldn't have s…." Jude was saying until Wally practically dove across the table and shut her up. I still can't move and Jude is pissed off, and of course this has to come right after Callie and Tessa. I think someone hates me, or else they want to test Jude's true intentions. Maybe that is it?

Yea, that is it, they are testing Jude's commitment to me.

"He still does that zoning out thing?" I heard Jayce ask.

"Oh, it is bad. He ran into a pole when he and Jude were on their vacation." Wally replied.

"Well, my offer still stands Speedy. See you around." Jayce said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was fully expecting Jude to shove ice cream down her shirt, kind of like her _accidentally_ spilling her drink on Aaron that one time, but she didn't.

Jayce left and I do have to admit she was looking good and I was almost regretting not going all the way with her.

That is until I felt Jude's lips on mine reminding me I had a girlfriend, and as she threw my awesome ice cream away.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Jude said as we sat in the car in front of her house.

Once Jayce disappeared and our ice cream was gone, things seemed to go back to normal. We went to the movies and had a great time, though I didn't want to watch the movie, I had to. Jude wanted to see this movie too much to make out, at least Wally didn't get any action either since Allie is the one who picked the movie.

"I had a lot of fun too." I replied as I held her hand.

"Thank you." Jude said with a smile.

"Um, if you want, you can stay the night tonight." I stated.

"I would love to, but my dad missed me and I promised I would stay home for the next few nights." Jude said with a sad smile.

"Oh, that is ok." I said kind of sad. I knew this was going to happen.

"Well, I should probably be getting inside. Call me sometime tomorrow, maybe we can hang out." Jude suggested.

"Cool, good night Jude." I said as I leaned in to her.

"Good night Speed." Jude said as her lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, she pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing me again.

"I love you too." I said with a smile as she got out of the car.

I guess Wally does have a point, and tonight wasn't so bad.

Oh, and speaking of Wally, I have a text from him. Though it has been an hour since I dropped Jude off.

_And how did the night end?_

Typical Wally, so I texted back _mini make out session in my car, some love yous, and she left. You?_

_I told you so, and on my night. Let's just say I am not going home tonight._ Wally replied.

_Better be careful, your mom might catch on that you and Allie are getting freaky._ I replied to only earn a _fuck you_ in return. Such a _caring_ friend…**but at least he reviews ;)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Here is another new chapter, I got this out faster then I expected. I can tell you that for the next couple of weeks I am going to be busy with school work and my big final in one class. I will try my best to get an update out in a reasonable time. **

**Thank you to all my terrific reviewers, you guys are my motivation. Again, thank you, and once you are done here you should go check out charley07's fic. They are super amazing.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

We got one more day off and again I was alone. Jude is shopping with Sadie. Sadie has gone into full wedding mode as Jude said. She was in the middle of getting ready when I talked to her. Wally, well, his phone is turned off so I am assuming he is still in Allie's bed. I called Monica and her mom said she and Kyle hadn't been seen since yesterday morning. Therefore, I didn't call Kyle.

Right now it is ten thirty am and I am shocked my mom hasn't been up to drag me out of bed. Of course, I have only been up long enough to call Jude, Wally, and Monica. I guess I could spend the day with my mom, she would like that, and it beats being home alone with nothing to do.

Oh! My phone is ringing…and it is Jude!

"Hey." I said into my phone.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Thinking about you." I replied, I could just tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Well, Sadie and I are on our way shopping and we are kind of in front of your house and I wanted to tell you good morning in person. Can you be outside like now?" Jude asked.

"Be right there." I said as I threw my phone down and darted out of my room. I didn't even bother to grab a shirt or pants, not that it really matters.

"VINCENT!" My mom shrieked as I ran through the family room at full speed. Apparently she is in there, not that I noticed. All I cared about was getting to the door and here I am.

"That was quick." Jude said with a slight laugh.

"Morning." I said quickly as I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"I like those boxers, are they new?" Jude asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know." I replied not really caring. I wanted kisses.

"Can I borrow sometime?" Jude asked as I kissed her jaw line.

"If you want in them now, it can be arranged." I replied as she smacked me.

"You are such a pervert sometimes, but I still love you." Jude stated as she brought my lips to hers once again.

After a minute, Jude's body was pressed to mine as we made out in the doorway. Gosh, I missed that girl so much though it has only been like a few hours since we were together, but it wasn't like last week where I was with her every waking moment. That is what I missed.

"Vincent Tyler." My mom growled as she approached us. I just opened one eye and glared at her and motioned for her to leave.

But she didn't. She just stood there, so I ignored her. Then she left us alone, perfect timing too. She didn't need to see our tongues in action or where my left hand was traveling too.

"I missed you." Jude whispered as we pulled away.

"I could tell. Think Sadie is willing to wait fifteen minutes?" I asked with a smirk.

"No." Jude said laughing as she gave me one more kiss.

"Please." I wined as I scooped her up in my arms and twirled her around.

"Not this morning lov…are you ok?" Jude asked me as I stopped once I had spun halfway around.

"We have company Vinnie." My mom said with a smirk as I saw Jayce sitting on the other side of the family room with her mother.

And here I stand in my boxers.

Looking like an idiot.

"Oh." Was all Jude could get out when she turned around. "I will see you later. Love you." Jude said before she left quickly.

"Love you too." I called out at her, and she was gone.

"Well, would you like to put some clothes or are you just going to stand there in your boxers?" My mom asked me.

"I will be back." I said as I ran to my room.

--

That was the worst brunch in the history of brunches.

The whole damn time Jayce kept looking at me and had that smirk on her face. Though when she saw me and Jude this morning, I could have sworn she was going to cry.

And to make things better, she _had_ to hear me sing and of course my mom went into full proud parent mode. She made me sing. I was pretty sure if I said no, I would not be sitting here right now. And to top that off, she has been in my notebook because she wanted to hear my beautiful, yet somewhat sad song _Sarah._

How perfect, I wrote that song when I was fourteen about a certain girl with the middle name Sarah. Her first name just happened to be Jayce.

That was awkward and I think Jayce knew it was about her by the reaction.

Then Jayce's mom had to bring up when we dated and how cute we were. She then made a comment about how we should get back together. Did she not see my in my boxers with my tongue down a certain blonde's throat as my hand went down her pants slightly? I am guessing it was pretty hard to miss since it was in plain site.

"Honey, can we talk a minute?" My mom asked as she walked into the room.

"What?" I asked not too thrilled.

"I am sorry about what happened this morning. Jayce's mom called and wanted to catch up last night so I invited them over, I just never saw you to tell you. They weren't supposed to be here till eleven and they appeared at ten when I was going to wake you. I never thought you would dart through the house like that. I intentionally sat so I could warn you but you didn't listen." My mom said as she sat beside me on the couch.

"Whatever, Jayce also appeared last night and tried to kiss me." I stated.

"Honey, I am sorry. I know how much Jude means to you and how much you mean to her. If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have invited them over. I always liked Jayce and her mom, but things were just different today. Believe me, I would never try and break you and Jude up. I watched you chase after her so long and saw how much it hurt you to see her with someone else. She is a lucky girl to have you and I know she knows how truly great you are. Jude takes you as you are, when you were with Jayce, you changed Vinnie, you were not the same person. With Jude, you are you and that means you have the perfect girl." My mom said as she put her hand on my arm.

"The Caudill's are never coming over again, got it? Oh, and Grandma thinks Jude is my perfect match too." I asked.

"Got it. Now I am off to go shopping with Maryland. I love you." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek then left.

Then she came back.

"Your grandmother actually liked Jude enough to say that she was perfect for you?" My mom asked shocked.

"Yea, and she told me to act on my feelings." I replied.

"She called me a whore when she found me asleep in your dad's bed as a teenager, and I was still virginal at the time, and it was three pm. She has always treated me like crap. Then you take a girl to her house and sleep in the same bed with her and she is perfect. I hate that lady." My mom complained as she left.

Grandma and my mom really hate each other, they make me and Quincy look like good friends.

Now here I am at home, alone, as my mom goes shopping with Wally's mom.

Maybe I should check my e-mail?

Oh my god, twenty unread messages.

All from Jayce.

That is it. I am going to go take care of this once and for all.

Maybe I should read the messages first?

Nah.

--

Here I am. I am nervous and I hope I don't get myself into trouble.

The door is opening.

"Speed, I wasn't expecting you." Jayce said looking shocked to see me.

"We need to talk." I said as she invited me in.

"Did you read my e-mails?" Jayce asked. She almost seemed different?

"No, and I don't plan on it. We need to set some things straight. I have a girlfriend…" I was saying until I was interrupted.

"MOMMY!" A little brown haired boy yelled as he came running out crying. He didn't look much older then three, or that old even.

"Kellen, what is wrong?" Jayce asked the little boy as she picked him up.

"I hurted my finger." The little boy said as he held it to Jayce to kiss.

"All better now?" Jayce asked as the little boy nodded. "Speed, I would like you to meet my son, Kellen." Jayce said.

I just looked at the little boy who looked exactly like his mom.

"Kellen, there is someone special I want you to meet." Jayce told the little boy.

"Oh no! You are not going to tell him that I am his dad to try and reel me in. It ain't working. We never had sex so he isn't mine." I quickly stated.

"As I was saying, this is mommy's friend that sings. The one who you listen to sometimes. His name is Speed." Jayce told the little boy as I felt like a total idiot for the second time today.

"Hi Speed, I am Kellen Caudill." The little boy said to me with a smile.

"Hi." I said feeling awkward, but he is so damn adorable.

"Kellen, why don't you go play while mommy and Speed have a grown up talk?" Jayce suggested to her son who ran off.

Once Jayce and I were sat down, she spoke first.

"I take it you didn't read any of my e-mails. I wanted to say I was sorry for that stunt I pulled last night. Seeing you with her this morning made me realize how wrong I was. Just from the way you held her I could tell you love her. The look you gave her, I never even saw one remotely close to it. Those e-mails were me apologizing and promising to leave you two be." Jayce explained.

"Oh." I said, this was not what I was expecting.

"I guess I just saw you the other day and remembered how great things were when we dated. We always had fun and I really liked you, so much it scared me. When you told me no that night, I kicked you out because no one had ever said no to me and you saying no meant you cared to me and it just freaked me out. It is hard to explain but I regretted it." Jayce told me.

"I really liked you Jayce, but you never gave me a chance to explain. You left me there and then started having weekly flings." I told her.

"I am sorry. I wanted to give us another chance, but then I left." Jayce stated.

"And why did you leave like that?" I asked.

"Because I found out I was pregnant with Kellen and I told the guy who was his dad. He told me to get rid of the baby or he would do it for me so my mom and I moved quickly leaving no trace. My mom also thought it would save my reputation if we moved like that, so we did. I tried to call you after I had him, but you changed numbers." Jayce told me. Things were starting to make sense.

"What about his dad now?" I asked.

"He overdosed on drugs a week after he was born. He saw him once; I came back the day he overdosed to show him the baby, of course with protection all around. He looked at Kellen and never said a word. I finished school and here I am a single mother of a terrific little boy. I changed a lot over the years, and for the better I think." Jayce said.

Jayce and I sat around for an hour talking and catching up. It didn't feel weird, nor wrong, but it didn't feel right either. I do have to admit her son kept me entertained and he now thinks he is a rockstar thanks to me.

"I am sorry if I caused any problems with Jude and if you want, I won't tell her you were here." Jayce told me as she walked me out.

"It doesn't matter Jayce. It was nice talking to you." I said.

"Same to you." Jayce said with a smile. For once, it was like I was seeing the real her, not the girl with the infectious smirk who was always up to something and it was nice.

"Jayce, if you ever need anything, just call me. Here is my cell." I said as I wrote it down before I left.

"Thanks, and make sure Jude knows how lucky she is to have you and just how much you care for her." Jayce told me as I walked to my car.

She changed a lot over the years, but so have I. The old Jayce would have done anything to get what she wanted, the new Jayce worries about others now. Maybe parenthood really does change you like people say?

--

"Hey Red." I said as Jude answered her phone.

"What is up?" Jude asked, I could hear Sadie in the background talking about wedding dresses.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to call and let you know how much you mean to me. I love you with all I have. I just wanted to let you know." I told her.

"I love you too Speed, I really do. Come over around nine tonight and we can hang out for a while. Ok?" Jude suggested.

"I will see you then." I said as I hung up.

--

"Hey gorgeous." I said as Jude opened her front door.

"Hey." Jude replied as she gave me a kiss then pulled me in the house.

The rest of my day after Jayce was spent sleeping. What else would I do? My two best friends were not answering phones, my girlfriend was shopping, and as pathetic as it sounds, my mom was shopping as well.

"So what did you do today?" Jude asked as she pulled me over to the couch.

"Not much, had brunch with the mom, talked to Jayce, missed you, and came over here." I said as she tried to kiss her hoping she didn't hear the Jayce part.

"You talked to _her_?" Jude asked pushing me away.

"Yes." I replied.

"About what?" Jude asked mad.

"How we both have changed and that I have a very lucky girlfriend who I obviously love and that she has a little boy who changed her. Oh, and she is sorry for last night." I told Jude.

"She has a kid?" Jude asked kind of shocked.

"Yes she does, he is kind of cute. Reminds me of her, but more importantly she said that she will not try to break us up because she can see how in love I am with you." I told Jude as I put my hand on her cheek.

"Just don't go and try to be best friends with her. Please? I don't fully trust her." Jude pleaded.

"I think I can deal with that." I told Jude as she leaned into me for a kiss.

"Hmmm, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Jude asked me after many little kisses.

"I don't care." I said as I grabbed the remote.

After flipping through the channels numerous times we settled on a movie to watch. Jude laid on top of me as I laid on the couch. It was nice just holding her in my arms and enjoying the time we had.

"Speed, can we talk?" Jude whispered at the end of the movie.

"Um, sure?" I replied. _Can we talk_ has not always been the best line.

"I want to talk about us, our relationship." Jude stated as she snuggled between me and the couch.

"Ok." I replied. This isn't sounding good.

"I am not breaking up with you silly." Jude told me as she kissed my chin.

"That is good to know." I said feeling relieved.

"It is just, I want things to be the way they were before the lake. Where we goofed off and had fun. Where we would just hang out and do stupid stuff, come back here and sleep on the floor and watch TV. I don't want to become the boring couple who only does couple-y stuff. I want it to still be the old us, just boyfriend and girlfriend." Jude told me.

"I get that. I want us to be us. I want the same relationship we had when we weren't dating, but just add in the perks." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"And making out is a perk of us being a couple?" Jude asked with a little laugh.

"That and guiltless sex, I mean, sex not as a couple was great, but there was that guilty feeling I got. Maybe it was because I knew my heart was there completely and I didn't know what was going on with you." I revealed to her.

"So, we keep the old us and add in lots of making out and sex and you will be fine?" Jude asked me. I think revealing my thoughts was the right thing to do.

"More than fine." I replied with a smirk, I like where this is going.

"Good, I feel better now." Jude replied as she let out a big breathe.

"So, want to go upstairs and have guiltless sex?" I asked after a few minutes of quietness.

"Dad." Jude said as I kissed around her ear.

"You said your dad wouldn't be back till super late, and that was not an answer to my question my little nymphomMr. Harrison." I said as I looked up to see Jude's dad standing above us.

SHIT!!

"Jude, I think it is time for Speed to leave." Mr. Harrison said looking at me. Man, he looked pissed.

"I was just about to say that. Night Jude. Love you. Bye Mr. Harrison." I said quickly as I grabbed my shoes, keys, and cell phone before I booked.

--

"What is up?" Wally asked me as I took a walk. I ended up passing Allie's house as he was heading to his car.

"I asked Jude to have sex with me and called her a nympho in front of her dad. I think I screwed up." I said as I put out my cigarette.

"For someone who claims they don't have an addiction, you sure puff away on those things a lot." Wally told me.

"And for someone who is supposedly a virgin, you spend a lot of time in your girlfriend." I replied.

"Only to my mom do I make it appear I am a virgin. Unlike you, I wouldn't tell my mom everything, which is sort of creepy." Wally told me laughing.

"I just hope Mr. H doesn't forbid Jude from seeing me after that or not let me in the house or her at my house." I stated. My mind is going into over drive and that isn't a good thing.

"You still have G-Major and you can do her in the bathroom there? And there is the space, which we know you two know how to use." Wally stated.

"And that is why you are my best friend who is going to give me a ride home." I said laughing at him.

"Want to stay over tonight and then just go to G-Major in the morning together? I am pretty sure you still have clothes at my house." Wally said as I walked over to his car to get in.

"Sure, I am missing your couch." I replied.

Funny thing, when Wally and I turned fourteen our moms decided it would be wise to get couches for our rooms because we were getting too old for the sharing a bed thing. So one weekend they sent us out with our dads couch shopping. Wally and I were to pick the ones we liked the best, and we did. Then Wally's dad bought the one I liked and my dad bought the one Wally like. Therefore we had nice, comfy places to sleep at each other's house.

And sometimes, I think the couch at Wally's is more comfortable then my bed. I did a good job at picking the right couch.

"Yea, I bet. Sometimes I think you stay over just for it." Wally said jokingly.

I just laughed along and as I sat down to find my phone ringing and it was a text.

As I read the text, Wally started his car.

"Read it out loud." Wally stated.

"Hey, sorry about the dad incident. He is mad and gave me _the talk_, but it could have been worse. See you in the morning. Love you tons and maybe later this week I can take you up on that offer." I read.

"What is that offer?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"What I got caught suggesting to her." I replied as we headed to Wally's house and I texted my mom to where I was **and then submitted a review ;) **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. Kind of boring and more of a filler chapter.  
I hope you guys enjoy and review. Thank you to me reviewers, you guys are the best!  
I can't promise when the next update will be out, I am still swamped with school work for the next 3 weeks.  
Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Today is the first day of recording and I don't want to get up. I am still asleep on Wally's couch, which is so comfortable. I don't think Wally wants to get up either; he threw his alarm clock down when it wouldn't turn off.

"Are you guys ever going to get up?" A voice said as the bedroom door opened.

"Go away Kyle." Wally mumbled.

"Nah, your mom is downstairs making breakfast… and making out with your dad… but the breakfast smells good." Kyle said as he sat down at Wally's computer.

"Why are you here and not at home?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"Jase came home last night, and then this morning he introduced his illegitimate child to my mom and his new girlfriend, who is the mother of his child. She wasn't the girlfriend up until just recently, but it is his child. Long story. Then Liv came home trashed right as Jase is breaking the news to my mom. Then five minutes later, Jake came stumbling in without his pants wanting to know what happened to Liv since she wasn't beside him in the backyard. Once my mom was done screaming at Jase, she called my dad and he was on his way over and I booked. Though Jase's baby's momma is smoking hot." Kyle stated.

Jase is Kyle's older brother; way older for that much and we use to want to be like him. We thought he was like god or something. Then there is Liv, Kyle's older sister. She is pretty rad with her pink hair, multiple piercings, and her tattoos. She flashed me and Wally when we were twelve. I think we were the happiest twelve year olds in Toronto. Jake is her boyfriend that she has been with since she was eighteen, though they seem to be on and off, they will get married eventually.

"I am so glad I am an only child." Wally mumbled.

"Same here." I replied.

"Yea, well I am half the time." Kyle stated. "Liv is always at Jake's and Jase, we never know where he is to be exact, but he apparently has his own place."

"I am going to take a shower. Have fun chatting it up about Kyle's dysfunctional family." I said as I got up and headed into the bathroom.

--

"Vinnie, sweetie, you are up finally." Wally's mom said as she caught me walking down the hall from the bathroom.

"Yea, just got out of the shower." I replied.

"Ok, breakfast is down in the kitchen ready for you guys. You can just tell Kyle and Wally for me. Your mother also called and while you are on lunch break, you are to run and see your dad. He wants to take you out to lunch." Maryland told me.

"Alright and thanks." I said as I continued to Wally's room.

My dad wants to have lunch with me? This can't be good at all.

--

"It feels good to be back." Kyle said as we sat up our stuff in studio four so we could record the back track for Jude's newest song that she had recorded before we went on vacation.

"It does, and there is no Quincy in sight." I replied.

"How did I know that was coming?" Wally asked.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Guys, ready to show us you can still play?" Kwest asked jokingly through the microphone.

"Let's show him what we can do." Kyle said as we took place and I saw Jude walk and sit with Kwest.

--

"You were awesome." Jude said once SME was done-ish with recording.

"Why thank you Miss." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, guys, two and half hour break. I have a meeting so I will see you later." Kwest said as he walked by us.

"We are heading to lunch." Kyle said as he and Wally walked by us.

"Alright, see you guys later." I said and then looked back down and the girl in my arms.

"So, does that mean you and I are going to lunch alone?" Jude asked as she kissed my chin.

"Can't babe, my dad wants to have to lunch with me. I am sorry, but I love you." I replied as I saw her frown.

"It's ok, I could just ask Jamie if he wants to go to lunch then. Patsy is not around this week." Jude replied.

"You do that, and then maybe we can do something later. I am sorry though." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Ok, have fun with your dad. I love you." Jude said as she stood up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss.

"Ok, later babe." I said after one more kiss, and then I left.

--

Here I am, walking in my dad's office building on the fifth floor. He moved up a floor since I was sixteen.

There is one thing I hate about coming to his office, they hire a lot of young interns and the majority seems to be females. Ok, maybe it is an even split but not to me. When I first became famous, I didn't mind. Then I fell in love and became older and it can be scary.

Oh great, the intern walking by me just dropped everything and started the "OH MY GOSH IT IS SPEED FROM SME!" screaming causing people to stare and three more to join in.

As long as they don't fling themselves at me, too much I will be ok.

Oh and here comes my dad.

"Vin, office now. Everyone, get back to work and clean up this mess." My dad said in a not so happy tone.

"Coming Dad." I replied as I jumped over the intern on the floor.

Once I was in his office, a picture caught my eye. It was of me and Jude before a dinner with my grandparents, I know that because we were matching. But what really caught my eye was we were standing on the dock with the descending sun behind us as I had my arms wrapped around her and kissing her forehead. I want to know who took this picture and how I didn't know about it.

"Nice picture isn't it." My dad said as he walked over to me.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"My mother sent it to me. Ready to go?" My dad asked as he grabbed his jacket and we left.

--

"Ok dad, enough with the small talk. Can we get on to the real reason why you wanted to have lunch with me?" I asked as my dad and I sat at a table in a busy restaurant.

"Your mother and I were talking the other night about how you have grown up so fast. I realized we never spent a lot of time together because I was always working. I did what I said I would never do, put work before my family. So I thought maybe this would be some good bonding time and since you are older, we can talk about a lot more things." My dad told me.

"Ok, since when did you eat salads?" I asked as our meals appeared.

"Since I decided I wanted to live to see grandchildren. My blood pressure was through the roof and I had to change my eating habits. Therefore, lunch is almost always a salad." My dad replied.

"You know, you weren't a bad father. You never missed any of my little league games, made every school recital I was in, and came to the important concerts for me. We may not have been as close as you wanted or like me and mom, but you weren't a bad father at all." I told my dad as I saw him smile.

"So, want to tell me about you and Jude?" He asked after a minute.

"What is there to tell? She is my girlfriend, I love her, she loves me. End of story." I stated.

"Just to give you a heads up, I don't approve of the _things_ you two do but I can't stop you. I was your age once and any chance I had to be with your mom I took. Just be careful Vin." My dad told me.

"We are. Can I ask you a question, how did you know mom was the one? The one you wanted to be with forever?" I asked.

"You know, when we first started dating I knew there was something special about her. Then after two years, I would still get that funny feeling when I kissed her. I can't describe it, but it was a good thing. I still get it today; it's like our first kiss all over. One night, we were lying in bed talking about the future and everything I said involved her. Then and there, I knew I wanted to be with her forever. I always thought of her and when she ran off, I was devastated. She came back to me and I knew it was meant to be. So, we got engaged, got married, and had you. Just so much of it is hard to describe, but when you find that one girl you will know because you can't imagine life without her and every plan you make involves her." My dad told me.

The one thing that confused me was my mom ran off? I didn't know that, maybe she went away to college and that is what he meant. They went to different colleges. I think.

"Is Jude the one?" My dad asked me with a smirk.

"I think she is." I replied quietly.

"Then you do whatever it takes to keep her unless it involves immediate marriage and a kid before I am forty-one." My dad said.

"Marriage and a kid are not even on the table." I said quickly.

"That is good to know. Second order of discussion, in a couple weeks I plan on taking your mother on a weekend get-a-way and she wants to send you to the Robbins since she knows you are sexually active with your girlfriend." My dad said.

"Why can't I go away too?" I whined. Typical, they go cool places and leave me behind.

"Do you really want to go to a one bedroom cabin with your mother and me on a _relaxing_ weekend for the two of us where we plan on not communicating with anyone?" My dad asked. Is he trying to tell me something?

"Change the cabin arrangements and take me!" I stated.

"Damn Vin, do I need to spell it out. I am stressed at work, I want to get away for a weekend, I don't get an abundance of time with my wife, so we are going away to where it is just the two of us. There I plan on…" My dad was telling me slowly when I realized it.

"NO! I don't want to go anymore." I said once I got what he was implying, and basically the reason I can't stay home.

"Good, you figured it out." My dad said relieved.

"But why do I have to go to Wally's? I have stayed home before and I am an adult now." I asked. This isn't fair.

"Listen to me. I told your mother I would talk to Wally's dad about it and I did. We are going to let your mother think you are there, but you can have the house to yourself and Jude if you want. Just no babies better be made and your mother can have no knowledge of this. You will be the only one who knows where we are and how to get a hold of us in case of emergency. Also, no parties, Kyle, Wally, and Jude are the only ones allowed over. Do we have a deal?" My dad asked.

"Yes we do. You are officially the coolest dad ever." I said as I shook his hand.

"And just so you know. If I ever had to pick between you and your mother and my work, I wouldn't have to think twice. Your mom and you would win by a long shot. You guys are the most important things in my life and I just feel like I don't tell you or show you enough, Vin. Look, you are eighteen and I have missed so much." My dad told me.

If I didn't know better I would think he is dying. My dad doesn't do emotions, yet today, he told me everything. I even called my mom and she said he just had a realization last night when looking at old home movies with her. Odd.

But overall, I had a good time with him.

--

"One track down towards that new album." I said to Jude as we laid in my backyard looking at the night sky.

"Yea, one track down. Are you excited about tour?" Jude asked.

"Yea, I am. Three months with my girlfriend and two best friends doing what I love. What more could I ask for?" I replied.

"I don't know." Jude replied as she moved closer to me.

"Are you excited?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"To be with you, of course. And touring was fun the first time, so why not the second?" Jude replied.

"I love you." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too." Jude said as she leaned up for a kiss.

"Shit!" I screamed right before she could kiss me.

I forgot my dad told me out sprinkler system was broke, well the timer, and it goes off at one am so don't stay outside too later. Well, it is one am and I was lying on a sprinkler. There goes our romantic moment and I am soaked. I looked over at Jude, who is equally wet, but laughing hysterically.

"Let's go inside and dry off." I said to Jude who just agreed and walked over to me.

"You know, if you kissed me right now, it would be like rainy kisses and I love those." Jude said as she stopped in front of me.

I just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Right after our lips met, another sprinkler popped up. I am calling the gardener first thing tomorrow. But I didn't let it ruin our kiss that was half full of laughter and it only made it better.

"I love you." Jude laughed as I spun her around as the sprinkler blasted us **before we went to review**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. I am sorry it took a while, but I was just overloaded with school work and trying to do work-work at the same time, I just didn't have time for this. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it. I will try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises.  
Thanks to my reviewers, I write for you guys.  
The song in this chapter is **_**Stop and Stare**_** by One Republic. Now enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

"I think we should go in." I said laughing as I leaned over and kissed Jude.

"I think we should take a shower. I feel gross. I am covered in grass." Jude replied laughing.

"Then you shouldn't have ran from me and slipped in the wet yard." I replied as I sat up.

Once I had sat Jude down from spinning her around, I got the bright idea to tickle her. It was a good idea at the time, we were kissing and hugging, so why not flirt with her, couples should still do that. Well, she took off from me and ran through the wet yard and slipped. I ran after her and slipped as well. It ended with us rolling around the yard goofing off and becoming covered in grass and soaked.

"What are you thinking?" Jude asked as we walked towards the house.

"That I wish you wore a white shirt?" I asked with a smirk.

"Pervert." Jude stated.

"Ya know, the gardener said ticks are bad for this year, maybe I should check you for them?" I asked with a wink.

"Seriously, you never give up. Let's go take a shower." Jude said grasping my hand as we entered the house.

We made our way upstairs, stopping every couple steps for a kiss.

"Why don't you warm the shower up for me?" I asked as I took my sweatpants and shirt off and threw it down the laundry shot. We had been sort of dressed for bed before my spur of the moment idea to lie out and stargaze.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked me as she headed to the bathroom.

"To check something. I promise to be right back." I said as I left my room.

I ran down the hall hoping to find the light off in my parent's room, but no such luck. That meant someone was up still and probably my mom. Way to ruin the fun, mom.

I went back into my bathroom to hear the shower running. Jude was waiting for me. Yes!

I jumped in the shower expecting my girlfriend to only find it empty. What the hell?

--

"I love you." I whispered to Jude as was laid in my bed. She was wearing a pair of my boxers, who would have thought that, and one of my t-shirts.

"I love you too." Jude whispered back as she kissed me again.

We had taken two, ten minute showers to throw my mom off in case she was up. One was completely making out once I found her and the second was a real shower with an occasional kiss here and there. I have found a new appreciation for showers now, especially with my girlfriend. I might even have to try out a bath with her when my parents are gone and after I bleach my mom's soaking tub.

"What are you thinking about?" Jude asked as she ran her fingers threw my wet hair.

"About my new appreciation for showers. A great excuse to touch you." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Seriously, you are a pervert. First the white t-shirt and tick comment, then saying we should save your mom laundry and share a pair of boxers, and now this." Jude said poking my chest.

"Hey, what can I say? I get it honestly and that is part of the reason you love me. What do you want, some guy who talks all that cutesy stuff twenty-four seven, because if you want, I will become that guy." I replied.

"I love you as you, and you get it honestly?" Jude asked a little confused.

"Yea, you think I am bad, you should hear my dad." I said as those comments my dad makes flood my mind.

"_I am going to go downtown, anyone need anything?" My mom asked my dad and me as we watched a hockey game on television._

"_Why don't you go down on me instead?" My dad asked with a smirk. _

"_Pervert." My mom said as she slapped him with her purse. _

"_Eww." I whined. _

Gross.

"_Kiss my ass!" My mom shouted at my dad as they were fighting. _

"_Gladly, let's go upstairs and get started. Can I kiss some other places too? You let me last night." My dad said with his infamous smirk. _

"_DAD!" I shouted. _

I am scarred for life.

"What are you thinking about again?" Jude asked as she tapped my forehead, thankfully bringing me out of those horrible images flashing through my head.

"How I wish my parents thought I was still innocent and never gave me the sex talk, because before that, my dad and mom never mentioned their sex life. Once they had that talk, it wasn't a big deal to hide stuff. I am scarred for life." I replied.

"Well, how about we kiss one more time then we go to sleep?" Jude asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied as I pulled Jude into one more kiss.

After fifteen minutes of lying in bed facing Jude, it appeared as she had fallen asleep. I loved to watch her sleep; there was just something about her that looked so peaceful. Her smile and how relaxed she looked. I use to always do this and hope that one day I would be able to watch her and hold her without feeling that sadness that use to come with it. But now, when I look at her, all I can think about is how much I love **my** girlfriend.

"Are you staring at me?" Jude whispered sounding groggy as she scooted closer to me.

"Just go to sleep." I replied pulling her closer.

"But you were staring at me. Why?" Jude asked.

"Because I love to watch you sleep. I use to do it all the time when you stayed with me and I can still do it, just now, I am watching my girlfriend who is the most gorgeous thing to me. You always look so happy once you fall asleep." I replied as I rubbed small circles on Jude's back.

"You are going to make me cry." Jude whispered as I felt her lips meet my chest.

"I love you." I replied as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, but tell me more of what you have noticed." Jude said closing her eyes.

"Well, for starters, you always start out on your own pillow but within an hour you have moved to my side. You like it better when you are asleep on my left side over my right side and I can feel you stir a lot if I am lying on my side in the middle of the night. You calm down once I have rolled over to you. If you are extremely comfortable at night, I know it because you wrap your legs in mine and can't get close enough, it's like I am a security blanket. Your face and grip on me can tell me what type of dream you are having. After we have been together, you love to lie on my chest with our legs tangled together and listen to my heart beat as you come down from your high point. And since you have said those three words to me, you almost always seem to have to be touching me in some way when we are asleep." I said holding Jude close to me.

"All that is just mind blowing. You noticed all that? Can I tell you a secret?" Jude whispered after a few minutes.

"Sure." I replied curious.

"Back to prom night when we first slept together, it was more my idea than Sadie's and that was the point I think I realized I was falling in love with you. Then at the Lake, on the boat, that was the night I knew I was in fact in love with you, I was just too scared to admit it." Jude said quietly.

I was speechless.

"I love you Vincent." Jude whispered as she gave me a kiss then laid back down.

Life was perfect.

--

"Up! Up! Up!" My mom shouted walking in my room way too early.

"No! No! No!" I replied shoving my head under my pillow and pulling my girlfriend closer to me.

"Vinnie, you have to be at G-Major by ten and it is seven now. I have pancakes downstairs for you and Jude. Now get up." My mom argued with me.

"No!" I shouted refusing to get up.

"Vincent, you are acting like a ten year old. I should not have to wake you up. Now get up." My mom said mad.

"Well, you are acting like an old lady. Let me and my girlfriend sleep. Good night." I replied as I pulled the covers up over my pillow and probably Jude. Wonder if she is awake or sleeping through this? She is unpredictable.

"That is it." My mom shouted as she stomped out of the room.

Hmmm, more sleep with a cute blonde in my arms. Yes, I love my life.

Five minutes later, my peace was disturbed again.

"Damn it Vincent, get your ass out of bed." My dad shouted walking in the room.

Hmm, his coffee smells good.

"Get your ass out of my room and everything will be good." I mumbled.

"I swear, you can't be eighteen, more like eight the way you act." My dad grumbled.

Next thing I knew, all my covers were gone and so was my pillow covering my head. Well, at least he didn't take my girlfriend, who I think is awake, or I would be pissed.

"Damn it Vincent, the last thing I wanted to see this morning was your bare ass. I would have rather caught you and Blondie getting frisky then this. I would have probably seen less 

and been more like those videos your mother so kindly stomped on before we got married." My dad said. I told you he was a pervert. "OUCH! Damn, you hit hard Maddie." My dad growled.

Wait, let me rethink what he said. Oh hell no, bare ass?

I quickly shot up covering myself to realize I was still in my boxers and everyone in the room was laughing. I hate my life.

"Told you I could get him up." My dad said to my mom before walking off to finish getting dressed.

"Pancakes will be ready shortly." My mom said with a smile as she walked off.

"Stop laughing." I said looking over at Jude.

"But it was so funny." Jude said as she leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"No it wasn't." I said because it wasn't.

"Well, at least you proved your point some about your dad. I think you also get your nice body from him." Jude said as she rested up against me.

"You were checking out my dad?!" I asked in shock.

"He was standing there shirtless, how could I not notice that? I made an observation, but I still like your body better." Jude retorted as she started to climb out of bed.

"Hold it Harrison." I said pulling her back to me. "Where did you get those boxers?" I asked looking at what she was wearing.

"Uh, the bottom drawer?" Jude questioned. "Why?"

"Because I hid them from you! Those are my lucky boxers." I complained. I hid those for a good reason and now she is wearing them. Why those and not one of the other thirty pairs I have.

Yes, I have a lot, but with Jude, she is always stealing my pants. Ha, if only it was really the way it sounded. I would be one lucky bastard.

"Lucky? Enlighten me." Jude said sarcastically.

"Fine, they are lucky because they are the pair of boxers I wore to prom, and we both know what happened then. They are also the ones I was wearing when you told me you loved me. Don't make fun of me, important events like this I document everything from what I am wearing to where we are." I replied.

"Ok. I will just go change." Jude said standing up and heading into my bathroom.

Why couldn't she change out here? In front of me?

--

"So, you finally emerged." My dad said sitting at the table waiting for my mom to finish breakfast.

"Morning to you too." I grumbled. I still rather be sleeping.

"Good morning Mr. Spiederman, Mrs. Spiederman." Jude said as she sat down beside me.

"Its Maddie and Jonathan, you are practically family." My mom said brining us over pancakes.

"What she said." My dad agreed as he messed with his Blackberry.

"Thanks Maddie." Jude replied as we got ready to eat.

My parents have definitely warmed up to her finally, my mom is walking around in her robe instead of getting dressed. Then my dad walks around shirtless and makes all those perverted comments. This is a good thing, especially for that one day down the road. Now if only I could make peace with Jude's dad after the whole nympho comment.

"Ok, you two eat up and Jude, would mind coming with me for a minute?" My mom asked.

Where the hell is she taking my girlfriend?

"So, enjoy your shower last night?" My dad asked as he looked at the newspaper and ate.

"Uh, a shower is a shower." I replied quickly.

"Really, you know, that whole two ten minute shower trick only works if you do it right." My dad stated with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You didn't have enough down time between shower one and shower two. You also didn't open the bathroom door to create the illusion someone was getting out and going in. Three minutes is not long enough, and especially since you take longer getting out of the shower than your mother. Just be glad I was the one up and not your mother." My dad stated.

I am speechless.

Five minutes later Jude and my mom came back, both smiling. That is odd.

"Well, I am going to go get dressed for work." My mom said with a sigh as she stood behind my dad.

"You are working today?" My dad and I both asked.

"I said I was going back to work today last week." My mom stated.

"Do we get to play secretary on the boss tonight to celebrate the return?" My dad asked.

I have the most embarrassing family. Even more so since my mom reached over to smack my dad as he reached up to stop her and there went the left side of her robe revealing her full lingerie set.

Please shoot me now.

Seriously.

This is worse than Wally's mom buying him a book on masturbation when we turned fifteen and asking him to put a sock over the door knob when _relieving_ himself. And all this happened at a dinner between our families.

After age three, I should never, ever see my mom's breasts, whether it is in a barely there pushup bra (that I wish my girlfriend wore) or without anything nor should my girlfriend at breakfast as well as the rest of her undergarments.

I think my life would make a great comedy that I could make millions on and use that to change my name, get plastic surgery and reinvent myself.

New life plan.

--

The next couple days we recorded like no other. We recorded from 10 am to 4 pm then were on our own. We would get an hour lunch break where Jude and I spent ten minutes shoving food in our mouths and the other fifty in a closet or car making out. Worked out wonderfully.

Today is Wednesday and Jude and I decided to head back from our make out session in her car early. It was getting too hot in there, me and the car.

"They are cute." Jude said as we saw Wally and Allie sitting outside on a step eating lunch together.

"How?" I asked as we stopped and stared.

"I don't know, they just are. They look so innocent." Jude said.

"Well, I can tell you they aren't." I replied.

"Shut up, can we ask them out on a double date?" Jude begged.

"Sure, that would be cool. I didn't know you felt that way about Wally, but ok." I replied joking at the end.

"Ha ha Speed." Jude said walking away from me.

I followed behind Jude as she walked up to Wally and Allie.

"Hey guys." Allie said as she saw us come up causing Wally to kiss her mouth when he went to kiss her.

"Hey." Jude replied.

"So, what did you guys want that you took a break from making out?" Wally asked. He is mad that we caused him to not get his kiss.

"Uh, Jude has something to ask." I stated.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go on a double date this weekend with us?" Jude asked.

"Jude, I am flattered, but my heart belongs to Allie." Wally said trying not to laugh.

"Dude, she was asking Al, not you." I said only to earn a smack from Jude.

"We would love to, I think it would be fun." Allie said as she looked at Wally for the ok.

"Cool, it will be sweet." I said as I wrapped my arm around Jude.

"Ass kickin' sweet?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, will it Red?" I asked.

"What?" Jude asked confused.

"We will see." I said as I brought my foot up and lightly kicked her butt. "Yea, it is."

"Don't even try it." Allie said looking at Wally causing me and Wally to laugh harder.

"Well, we will see you guys later." I said as I walked off pulling Jude with me.

After a few minutes of walking, she spoke up.

"That wasn't funny." Jude stated.

"Yes it was, and you know it." I replied as I kissed the side of her head.

"Can we make our double date like the _dates_ we use to go on? You know, putt-putt, possibly bumper boats, then dinner followed by a movie on the floor at my house?" Jude asked quietly.

"That is what I was thinking, but can we not go to your house. I am still scared of your dad." I replied.

"Sure." Jude said with a big smile as we walked into G-Major.

--

After recording, Jude went to spend time with her dad while I went and hung out with the guys for a while. It was nice just the three of us lounging around Kyle's until his brother showed up with his baby's momma again. Wally and I quickly left as soon as we heard his sister Liv scream _Fuck_ at their brother. That family makes my messed up one look normal.

--

Thursday, as soon as I got home, I was greeted by and overly happy father.

"My lawyers called right before I left work." My dad said.

"So, who is suing you this time and for how much?" I asked not really caring.

"No one, the deal I have been working hard on went through. That means that I can start spending more time at home in the evenings with you and your mom, while having weekends. How about we go golfing this weekend?" My dad suggested.

"Uh, I am still banned from the country club golf course aren't I?" I asked as images of the one time my dad and grandpa took me golfing two years ago.

"_Don't hold on to the club too tight." My dad told me as he and my grandpa were giving me a mini lesson on the driving range before we played a round of golf that I was forced into. _

"_Keep your eye on the ball." My grandpa added. _

"_It is just back, bounce, and go." My dad also added. _

"_Remember to follow through." My grandpa then added. _

"_Keep your head down and feet still." My dad told me. _

"_And don't hold the club too tight." My grandpa reminded me. _

_Finally, they shut up and are going to let me hit. I swing and there goes my golf ball, the wrong way though. It was going straight, just not straight out into the practice fairway. It was heading more towards the practice green to the left. At least no one was standing there._

_Oh shit, it just hit the sign. _

"_GOD DAMNIT!" I heard someone scream. _

_I looked behind me; it hit the golf pro in the back. Oh well, I didn't like him._

"_Forget that, try again. Stand closer." My grandpa said like it was big no deal._

_Ok, I can do this. _

_No I can't. The ball went the right way, but…_

"_HOLY SHIT!" I heard shouting the same time I heard my golf club that I let go hit the golf pro thirty feet behind me. _

"_Let's just go out and play." My dad and grandpa said pushing me away quickly. _

_I suck. _

_--_

"_Pay attention to where you are driving Vin." My grandpa said as we drove down the cart path from hole nine to hole ten. We were passing the pool where I could see plenty of girls in bikinis. _

"_VIN!" My dad screamed from behind me. _

"_BRAKE!" My grandpa screamed. _

"_What?" I asked looking away from the pool to see the golf pro and my golf cart collide. Then I see the golf pro lying on my grandpa's lap and I was not on the path or anywhere near it anymore._

_--_

"_How did golf go?" My mom asked as I walked in the house with my dad. _

"_He is banned from the golf course until farther notice." My dad grumbled. _

"_What did he do?" My mom asked in shock._

"_He almost killed the golf pro three times. We should just be thankful he isn't suing us." My dad said as I headed to my room. _

"That pro is gone. He left last year and they have had three other pros since then. I don't think they will remember you are banned." My dad stated.

"Uh, can we do something else?" I asked.

"I will think about it. Now go get dressed for dinner. We are celebrating tonight!" My dad exclaimed.

"I think you already celebrated at work with a bottle of champagne." I muttered as I headed to my room.

--

Dinner was ok, of course we went to some fancy restaurant that required dressing up, but I have learned to deal with it. My dad is overly ecstatic about this deal and my mom made him stop drinking after his third glass of wine, and that was before salads.

Right now, I am sitting in the basement bored with my keyboard. My parents went out for a drive and to watch the sunset. My dad sobered up enough to drive; he only drank a pot and a half of coffee at dinner once he wasn't allowed to have wine. I really don't expect them back soon and if they do comeback I hope to avoid them because usually their drives lead to _romantic_ evenings and I am still scarred from hearing details about me and what I saw the other morning.

--

An hour has passed and I have done nothing. Nothing at all but sit and stare at my notebooks and keyboard. I feel real productive. I don't even know if my parents are home.

Maybe I should go back and work on an old song since a new song isn't coming along at all?

Ok, random picking now. Eyes closed and here we go.

Wow, I wrote this song? And it is almost done?

Ok, I am going to finish this song and be able to play it.

Wow, did I write this? It is my writing.

--

It is done. I finished this song. I even have music. I became so inspired. Now it is time to play it.

"_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see  
_

_  
They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see…" _

"Bravo." I heard when I was done with my song.

I turned around nervously to see my mom and dad halfway down the stairs clapping.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Almost the entire thing. Vin, that song was amazing." My dad said. Did he just compliment me?

"Vinnie, I am in love with it. You have to sing it again." My mom pleaded.

"I don't know. It needs work and…" I was saying until my mom interrupted me.

"Perfect it by next week. You are going to play that at Candace's big family gala to celebrate her getting into some prestigious college." My mom said.

"What?" I asked mad. I am not playing this for Candi.

"Let me clearly explain. You are going to disappear and play it while I find you and gush all over it to the point everyone wants to hear. Then you are going to announce your tour and piss your snooty aunt off." My mom said happily.

"Madison, that is awful." My dad said.

"I am game." I replied quickly. This party for Candi was purely being done to make me look bad since I wasn't going off to some fancy college…or even college. That is still up in the air.

"You two are awful." My dad said shaking his head.

"Oh Jonathan, you know as well as I do that your sister-in-law is always trying to make Vinnie look bad by comparing all the good stuff Candace amazingly does to everything Vinnie does that isn't so perfect." My mom stated.

"You two can do whatever, just leave me out." My dad said caving in.

"I will be ready!" I said happily. I love when my mom schemes like that.

"Whatever, come on Madison, let's go to bed." My dad said turning around.

"But it isn't even ten." I stated looking at the clock.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" My dad said as he turned around with a smirk.

"Jonathan!" My mom shrieked.

"Come on Maddie, our bed is waiting for us and I don't think we should keep it waiting much longer." My dad said laughing.

Gross, I am even more scarred for life now.

"If the other night didn't confirm it, I think I definitely know where you get your perverted-ness from now." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Jude standing there with a smile.

"Got to get is somewhere and I get it honestly." I replied laughing as Jude came and sat down.

"Well, what can I say?" Jude asked me.

"Nothing." I replied as I kissed her, pulling her on top of me as we laid down on the couch. **and then reviewed ;)**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, sorry it has been taking so long. I have been busy with work and such, I am sorry. I want to update more, it is just hard.  
Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story, it means a lot. And thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best.  
I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I will attempt to get another one out faster. No promises :-/  
Now read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

"So, your mom seriously tried to spank you? At age eighteen?" Kyle asked me as we laid across his bed and I blew out a puff of smoke.

"Yes she did. She missed my ass and got me in the middle of the back as I darted from her." I replied as Kyle laughed.

"And what did your dad say?" Kyle asked.

"He was pissed because I ruined his evening with my mom." I stated as last night flooded my mind.

"_I missed you." Jude told me in between kisses. _

"_I missed you too." I replied. _

"_Can I give you that hickey now?" She asked as she kissed my jaw line. _

"_Sure." I replied as my hand slid up her shirt. _

_Fifteen minutes later I head "Vinnie, don't mind me. I just need to grab something from the wash." _

_My mom. Probably grabbing some little see through nightie she washed and now wants to wear for my dad. But I am not minding her, I am making out with Jude. And once she is gone, no parents meaning just me and my girlfriend._

_On the couch._

_All night. _

_Alone. _

"_Good night Vinnie. I love you." My mom said as she took off running back to the steps. I opened one eye to see something lacey and black rolled up and in her hands. She tries to be more discrete compared to my dad, he comes out and says it. He told me one night not to bug him because he was planning on having an all nighter. I of course ran to Wally's house and stayed for two days. He also felt the need to fill me in on all the places where he and my mom could have made me. Why are my parents so odd?_

"_VINCENT TYLER!" I heard my mom scream. Jude and I quickly pulled apart. That is when I realized that my hands were underneath Jude's clothing and I was missing a shirt and Jude's pants might have been undone and pulled down slightly as well as my sweat pants._

"_Mom, just let us be and go screw dad already. You know you want to so let me be. Ok? Bye." I said and then tried to kiss Jude again, only she was still frozen in place and staring at my mom who was becoming angrier by the moment. _

_Why the hell did I say that?_

"_Get your ass up off that couch, tell Jude good night then go to your room now!" My mom shouted. _

"_Um, good night Speed, Mrs. Spiederman." Jude said as soon as she got off of me, fixed her jeans and then darted for the door. _

"_MOM!" I shouted, I was mad, very mad. _

_I stormed off to my room as she followed and yelled at me. As she was screaming something or other, my dad came out to see what was going on. _

_I walked in my room and slammed the door right in her face. _

"_That is it Vincent! That was something a five year old would do." She screamed barging in. _

"_Oooh, going to punish me like you did when I was five? Spank me?" I replied sarcastically._

"_Oh I am." My mom said as she came after me with her arm back, except she missed my ass and got my back. _

"_Stop it you two!" My dad shouted causing us both to stop._

"_I am going to get you for child abuse." I stated. _

"_You are an adult Vin, not going to work, and you would never do that to your mother. Go to bed and sober up." My dad growled. _

_I wasn't drunk, maybe a little tipsy at dinner, but I blame that on my dad for drinking so much. I had to keep up somewhat right? _

"_I have a headache. I am going to bed." My mom said as she stormed out of my room._

"_But what about me?" My dad asked mad. _

"_Not tonight Jonathan." My mom said as she went down the hall. _

_Ha, she ruined my night, I ruined hers. Fair is fair. _

_Or not, my dad turned and looked at me. Man, he was pissed, I think more then I was and that is bad. He kept acting like he was going to say something but the words never came out. He ended up just leaving. _

"God, I wish I could have seen it. I can picture it in my head." Kyle said still laughing.

"I thought my dad was going to go off when my mom told him no." I stated.

"Still, trying to spank you is classic." Kyle added.

"Yea, whatever, they are leaving in three days for their weekend alone." I replied.

"Isn't that earlier than planned?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, my dad changed his mind this morning, so they are leaving in three days. Three days until it is just Jude and me _playing_ house." I said with a smirk.

"Lucky." Kyle said as he blew out another puff of smoke as we looked out the skylight window in his room.

Five minutes later, the bed shifted in between me and Kyle and I saw a blur of pink hair.

"Hey Vinnie boy." Kyle's sister Liv said as she took my cigarette. "What ya guys doing?"

"Relaxing, and you sis?" Kyle replied.

"Just visiting my favorite baby brother and his little friend." Liv said with a laugh as she kissed Kyle's cheek to aggravate him.

"What do you want Olivia?" Kyle asked.

"Harsh, full first name usage. I was just wondering if you knew that our lovely mother was leaving for four days tonight after dinner to go meet her boyfriend's parents, who live two hours away." Liv said with a smirk.

"Really?" Kyle asked interested.

"Maybe." Liv stated as she looked out the window.

"Come on Liv." Kyle said a little annoyed.

"Really, and guess who is throwing a killer shindig at ten?" Liv asked.

"You better be inviting us." I said as Kyle agreed.

"Invite whoever you want. Girls, boys, he-shes, just leave the prostitutes at home." Liv said as she handed me back my cigarette.

"Awesome sis." Kyle said.

Tonight was going to be great.

--

Liv's party was rocking. I have ended up running home and grabbing clothes for tomorrow since I planned on staying at Kyle's all night. After dinner, we helped load Kyle's mom's car then set up for the party.

By ten thirty the house was packed. Liv's boyfriend was the DJ, which is his actual job, so the house was rocking. Kyle and I called Wally and invited him, but he was out with Allie. We decided tonight was a no girl night.

After we couldn't get a hold of our girlfriends that is.

"Having fun Vinnie Boy?" Liv asked me as she danced up to me.

"A blast Liv." I replied as I took a drag of my cigarette.

"Come on and dance with me Vinnie Boy." Liv said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

--

Liv and I had been dancing for over twenty minutes when I got a text.

_Should I be worried that my boyfriend is dancing –pushing grinding—with a pink haired girl?_

Jude is here?

Fuck, and here I stand with Liv, dancing closely, just as friends. Nothing more, ever, and a cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

"What's a matter Vinnie Boy?" Liv asked as she took the cigarette out of my mouth to smoke.

"My girlfriend is here. She is looking at us and she doesn't know I smoke." I stated nervously.

"Is she a jealous type?" Liv asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Bye Vinnie Boy, I don't do jealous girlfriends." Liv said running off to Jake.

After a minute or so, I spotted Jude.

"Hey gorgeous." I said as I leaned into kiss her.

"Who was the pink haired girl?" Jude asked quickly.

"How about we go meet her." I said as I pulled Jude along with me. Let her meet Liv instead of me trying to explain and her not believing me.

Once we found Liv, she was making out with Jake at the DJ table.

"Yo Liv, I want you to meet my girlfriend." I shouted.

"Heya chickie." Liv said once she pried her drunken ass from her boyfriend.

"Hi, Jude Harrison." Jude said as she stuck her hand out.

"This is Jude?!" Liv screamed.

"Yes, now introduce yourself." I said, thank god she didn't say anything else. Kyle tells his sister a lot since they are drinking buddies and my lusting over Jude seemed to be a popular topic.

"I am Olivia Bateman, but call me Liv." Liv said shaking Jude's hand.

"Kyle's sister?" Jude asked.

"His only one, now I need to socialize with my guest. Later love birds." Liv said before dancing off.

"She is exactly how you and the dudes described her." Jude said after a minute.

"Told you, now let's dance." I said to Jude as I starting dancing around her making her laugh.

--

"Having fun?" I asked Jude as I held her to me as tightly as possibly while we slowly danced.

"Yes." Jude replied followed by a hiccup.

"Someone is tipsy." I stated as I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"You smell smokey and I can taste Vodka when I kiss you." Jude said as she gave me several kisses.

"Aww, you two are so fucking adorable." Liv said right as Jude and I were kissing.

"What Liv?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, since the party has been getting pretty heated." Liv said as she looked around the room where a bunch of drunk were getting a little friendly with other drunks. "I decided to hand out some keys to my favorite couples."

"Keys?" Jude asked.

"Yes, whenever there is a party, all rooms are locked and I have the keys. Kyle and Monica are in his room since she showed up with Wally. My room is off limits and so is the mother's room." Liv explained.

"And that leaves?" I asked.

"The guest room, that one random room, and Jase's old basement room. Guess which one you get." Liv said in her sing song voice.

"I don't know." I replied.

"The basement!" Liv shouted pulling a key out of her bra.

"Thanks Liv." I replied, we just hit the jackpot of rooms.

"Have fun and be safe!" Liv said skipping away.

"We are not seriously going to go down to that room and… you know?" Jude asked nervously.

"Whatever you want to happen down there, happens." I said as I picked her up and carried her down to the basement.

Tonight just keeps getting better.

--

"My head hurts." Jude whined as she woke me up.

"Sleep, sleep is good." I mumbled, I didn't want to get up.

Who would when you had a hot blonde pressed up against you, she could possibly be naked but you were too drunk to remember that fact of last night, the bed is comfy, the temperature is cool (meaning more closeness to the blonde), and it is still before ten pm on a freaking weekend (I think)?

Definitely not Vincent Spiederman, that is who.

"And I don't know where I am." Jude stated.

"Are we naked?" I asked.

"Somewhat." She replied.

"Are we covered?" I asked next.

"Yea." She replied.

"Then who gives a damn, let's sleep." I mumbled as I attempted to go back to sleep.

"Speed, seriously, where are we?" Jude asked.

"Describe the room." I replied, I wanted to sleep.

"Well, it's kind of dark, there are model motorcycles, and a giant poster of a topless girl." Jude said sounding disgusted at the end.

"Is she wearing red, lacy panties, has auburn hair, a 'j' tattoo on her side, and has her hands behind her neck as she pushes out her chest?" I asked.

"How the hell did you know that? You better not have one." She shouted, ouch.

"I know because we are in Kyle's brother's room and that was his fiancée. I have seen that thing a million times. Now sleep." I replied.

"Was? Why is she still on the wall?" Jude asked.

"Because, Jase dated her when he was seventeen and eighteen. At almost nineteen he proposed, she was twenty-five. She was also a part time stripper who was messed up in stuff. Well, one night she mixed narcotics and alcohol after a shift and overdosed. Jase found her when he couldn't get a hold of her and she was four hours late coming home. He keeps that poster up for when he is home or sad, it was his one true love and he lost her. He hasn't exactly been the same since then either considering his trips home a lot of times are not good. Like the illegitimate child trip not too long ago." I explained.

"Oh, there is a lot about Kyle I don't know isn't there?" Jude asked.

"Yes, and there is a lot of sleep I need." I mumbled as I pulled her closer.

"Fine, we can sleep." Jude said realizing I was going to win no matter what.

Got to love my girl.

And I do.

--

"Ok, so we are taking our girls on a double date, but where?" I asked as Wally and I tagged along behind our mothers who forced us into shopping with them.

We had two choices after recording, go home and sleep (or in my case, sneak Jude into my room), and then have our mothers tell all our embarrassing stories or go shopping.

Now, when my mom and Wally's mom team up, we are screwed. No one needs to hear about that time I thought I was Superman and ran around with **only** my cape on and got stuck in the tree at age nine.

And now I just told it. Fuck.

"Jude loves putt-putt right?" Wally asked.

"Yea, why?" I replied.

"Allie has been wanting me to take her for about a week." Wally stated.

"Cool, we take them to play putt-putt and maybe bumper boats, then dinner, followed by a movie, and then back to my house since my parents are going to be gone?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, and Allie would totally be up for an all appetizer meal and shakes." Wally said laughing.

"Good, you picked a girl who eats and look where our mothers are heading." I stated.

"Not Victoria' Secret." Wally whined.

"Boys, come on." Wally's mom yelled.

"This or embarrassing stories?" I asked.

"With the ones your mom has on me, I am going lingerie shopping." Wally said as I followed behind.

I hate blackmail… from my mother.

--

"Ok, so you know the drill right?" My dad asked me as my mom fixed dinner.

"I promise to be good and beg her to let me have the house while you are gone since she involved Maryland, and then I let you seduce her and try again, right?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I was thinking some of her favorite wine too." My dad stated.

"That works as well. Maybe you should put on that shirt she bought you." I said.

"Go dress up in your dinner outfit for when Grandma visits and fix your hair." My dad stated.

"Let's go." I said as we both took off.

We had one mission and that was to convince my mom to let me have the house. Once she involved Wally's mom, there was no way I could be sneaky like my dad had planned. At first he was going to let it go, as in I stay at Wally's the whole time and revoke his promise. Then I found something I shouldn't have in the attic. Let's just say that no matter how wrong this sounds, my mom at eighteen was extremely hot. And that something my dad should have shredded a long time ago. And I know where I get my good looks from, just in a different form.

See, I am a mama's boy, I have her blackmailing skills.

"You two look so nice." My mom said as she saw me and my dad sitting in the family room waiting for dinner.

"And so do you Maddie." My dad said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Thank you." My mom replied as my dad wrapped his arms around her.

"Need help with supper?" I asked jumping up.

"Sure." My mom replied as we all headed to the kitchen.

Dinner was going great and my mom seemed to be in a great mood as well.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom replied as she stopped eating.

"Could you possibly reconsider letting me have the house to myself instead of staying at Wally's? I promise to be good, I won't have Jude here alone, Wally can stay the entire time with Maryland checking in at any time unannounced, no parties, and you will have a house when you come home. I am almost nineteen, trust me please." I begged.

"No." My mom replied quickly.

"Please mom? I will be good, I promise." I whined.

"Come on Maddie, remember when we were his age." My dad said as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"That is why I said no. He is not going to make the same mistakes we did and end up like that. No." My mom said.

"Madison, they are not us! Jude is not going to run off to god knows where and only return to reveal she is pregnant, then have everyone tell her how much she is fucking up things like Vin's future, then lie about pregnancies and engagements while being forced into marriage early! They are not us, Madison! They are two completely different people with two completely different lives, and I think Vin should be able to stay home alone with or without Jude. You need to accept he is grown up Madison and there are some things you cannot protect him from." My dad shouted before leaving the room as my mom went into tears.

This was so not the plan.

And I don't know how to react.

--

"Hey gorgeous." I said to Jude as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel with her hair still wet.

"Hey sexy." Jude replied as she let out a laugh and climbed on the bed.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked Jude as I gave her a kiss.

"I know, but I still love hearing it, lover boy." Jude replied.

"I know you do, looking forward to our date tonight?" I asked.

"I really am, will you let me do your hair?" Jude asked as she drew on my chest with her finger.

"I suppose I can as long as it looks good." I replied. "Now, go finish getting ready. They will be here soon."

"You get ready too, though I love you in your boxers, not everyone needs to see it." Jude said before returning to my bathroom.

I am so glad my mom let me have the house to myself.

The only thing is, when she gets home, we have to have a talk about me, Jude, and why she has issues with us being alone.

That I am not looking forward to.

And I think Allie and Wally are early.

Let the games begin!

**And to begin, I mean review ;)**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: I am extremely sorry it took **_**this**_** long for me to update. I have been busy with work, then school started too. Not only that, but I just haven't been that inspired. It might take me a while, but I promise to give this story a proper ending. When? I don't know, but I will do it.  
Here is a new chapter for all my loyal, and very loved, fans. I hope it is good, because honestly, I just don't know about it. Please review and give me your opinions. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

"How about we make some friendly little bets?" I suggested.

"With our girlfriends right?" Wally asked me back as we stood on the first hole of putt-putt waiting to go.

"I like that idea, boys." Allie said with a smirk. I knew Allie would, she was kick ass at putt-putt. Maybe that was because her dad was a lawyer who did most his business on a golf course?

"Ah, might as well." Jude agreed.

"Ok, let the games begin!" I said as I thought up what I wanted from Jude if I won, which I was going to.

--

"My darling, you got your cute little ass beat." I said as I flung Jude over my shoulder as she finished the eighteenth hole.

"Shut up, when did you become such a pro putt-putter?" Jude asked clearly mad considering most of the time I let her win.

"Sexual favors were involved, that is when." I said as I slapped her butt.

"I should have known." Jude said sarcastically.

She should have.

Here comes Allie and Wally now.

"I won!" Wally shouted.

"How the hell?" Jude asked as she peaked through my arm. "You had a twenty on whole three and Allie's highest score was six."

"He somehow convinced me to play match play and had ten good holes followed by eight horrible ones." Allie said not too thrilled.

"I knew I could do it that way if I tried hard enough, and guess what? I won." Wally boasted.

"Keep it up and you will have lost." Allie said threateningly.

"Oooh, she got ya." Jude said laughing as I sat her down.

"So, where to now? Dinner? Movie? What?" I asked as we all returned our putters.

"Bumper boats?" Jude asked me with big, begging eyes.

"Sure." I replied as I looked Jude up and down.

She had on a frayed denim skirt, that I loved, a white tank top, and a red shrug. Though, at that moment, all I saw was a white shirt.

"Jude, uh, are you sure about that?" Allie asked as I shot her a glare. Wally had caught on, he isn't stupid. Then again, his girlfriend has on very light colored pants.

"Yea, why?" Jude asked.

"Nothing." I said as I pushed her towards the line to pay.

"You have a white shirt on." Allie stated right as I made it to the cash register.

"Damn it." I hissed as Jude realized her outfit and decided against bumper boats.

Ruin my fun Allie.

And Jude just smacked me. Abusive girlfriend, gosh, if only it were in bed. Oh wait, she is that way there too.

--

"Dinner was so good." Jude said as she rode on my back as we walked down the street.

"It was pretty good. I love all junk food." Wally said as he and Allie held hands.

"So, what are we doing next?" Allie asked.

"Our options are, movie, going to a club, or heading back to my place." I stated.

"What do you girls want to do?" Wally asked.

"Can we watch a comedy back at the house?" Jude asked as she breathed on my neck.

"Can we?" Allie then asked.

"Sure, let's hit up the movie store. It is like a block from here, close to where I parked my car." I said as we headed down the street.

As we were walking down the street, I could feel Jude breathing on my ear now.

"I love you." Jude whispered quickly and then kissed right behind my ear. After that, she pretended like nothing happened and started chatting with Allie.

--

"Anyone up for a second movie?" I asked as Jude and I laid on the couch and Wally and Allie laid on a blowup mattress on the floor.

"Put one on, though I don't know if I will last or not." Jude yawned as she buried her face into my chest. I was laying on my back with Jude in between me and the back of the couch.

"Might as well, though I think Allie has already passed out." Wally said as we looked over to see Allie curled up in Wally's arms sound asleep.

"Let's just skip to a TV movie, I don't want to get up." I said as I reached for the remote.

"Sounds fine by me." Wally said as he tried to cover Allie up and kissed the top of her head.

As I was surfing through the channels, Jude leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"They are cute. Are we that cute?" Jude asked.

"I think so." I replied as I looked at her.

"I want to be that cute couple everyone adores." Jude stated as she laid her head back down.

"We are, in our own way. Ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I love you." Jude stated.

"Well, good, because I love you too, you cutie." I replied as I bent down and kissed the top of her nose.

"How about we skip the movie and just listen to music?" I asked realizing there was nothing good on.

"That works." Wally agreed as I saw him take a big yawn and curl up closer to Allie. I then looked over at Jude, who was sleepy, and pulled her closer to me.

Having the house to myself it proving useful, that is for sure.

--

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Wally asked me as we stood in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You mean, us still in bed with our girlfriend in here cooking in sexy nighties? Then yes, it should be the other way around." I stated.

"You and Red sleep good?" Wally asked as he sat the table.

"Yea, you and Al?" I replied.

"Of course, I love having my girlfriend with me." Wally stated.

"Who doesn't? Especially when they are hot?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh shit." Wally said as he looked at the calendar my mom had on the refrigerator.

"What?" I asked walking over.

"I didn't realize how close it is to our album dropping, your birthday, and tour." Wally stated.

"Damn, that is all soon isn't it?" I replied after a minute.

"Dude, you are like, almost nineteen. That is pretty sweet." Wally said.

"It is pretty cool." I agreed.

"I think you are pretty hot." I heard a voice behind me say followed two arms wrapping around me.

"Morning." I said turning around to face Jude, who obviously had just woke up.

Jude gave me a smile before I bent down and kissed her. Right before the kiss, I could see Wally doing the same thing to Allie, who also looked as if she had only been awake for a few minutes.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you shirtless?" Jude mumbled into my chest.

"No, but I thought you loved me pantless." I replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha Speed, what are you and Wally making?" Jude asked not finding my humor.

"Pancakes and bacon." Wally said as he walked over to us with Allie under one arm.

"Yum, sounds good." Allie stated as Jude nodded in agreement.

"Allie and I are going to run upstairs for a minute. We shall return when the food is ready." Jude said as she and Allie headed out of the kitchen.

"Women." Wally stated as he rolled his eyes, it was obvious they were going to go fix their hair or something.

"I know, but they are as hot as hell." I stated.

"They are, and talking about hot, your bacon is burning." Wally said as he looked behind us.

"Shit." I said as I ran to the stove.

Mornings, you just got to love them. Especially when your girlfriend returns in a small tank and your boxers ten minutes later to eat breakfast with you.

--

The day had gone by quick. We had a picnic in the backyard upon the girlfriends request. It was nice, Wally and I apparently _killed_ the _romantic_ atmosphere that was there.

I wasn't aware of it. Nor was Wally. We were eating lunch in my backyard. Not exciting, or romantic.

And it was dry. Where are those damn sprinklers when I need them?

Wally and Allie had left around seven pm to go to a dinner with her dad. Wally was not thrilled about it. Apparently, her dad is intimidating and her step mom is…young? Wally had other words to describe her, or more like an acronym.

Yea, Wally is not looking forward to that, and if I were him, I would be out of town.

Right now, I was lying in my bed after a lovely dinner of pizza waiting for Jude.

Tonight she had to fulfill her end of the bet and I was going to be in heaven.

And there she stands in my doorway, ready to do her part and not looking thrilled with me. But she looks fucking hot so I don't give a damn.

"Let's get started." I said with a smirk as she walked over to me.

--

"I am in heaven." I said as Jude sat on my back in black, lacy panties and a pushup bra. She was giving me a full body massage half naked.

How hot is that? Pretty fucking hot in my book?

And afterwards? I can't even bare to think about that yet, way too exciting if you catch my drift.

"Lift your hips up so we can continue your massage downwards." Jude said in a sultry voice as her fingers grabbed my boxers.

Damn, who would have thought a five dollar game of putt-putt and a little bet would be this rewarding? Not me.

"Don't forget we have the front to do as well." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, I won't baby, we will have you screaming my name in no time." Jude said with her own smirk.

Damn. I love this girl even more

--

"Hmmm." I heard in my ear as I lay in bed tangled in my bed sheets.

And my girlfriend.

"You up?" I whispered.

"I am not sure." Jude replied.

"Ok, when you decide let me know. Then we can take a much needed shower." I stated.

"Will do, let's get up at eleven." Jude replied softly.

"Since when did I agree to a day in bed? I have shopping and stuff to do." I asked.

"What?" Jude asked as she quickly sat up to see that it was almost noon. "Damn."

"Damn is right." I said taking in my new view of Jude.

"Pervert, let's go take a shower… and **just** a shower." Jude replied as she smacked me with a pillow and got out of bed.

"After you my dear, and thanks for last night!" I said as I ran after her to the shower.

--

"Can I come downstairs yet?" Jude yelled from my room.

I was currently I the kitchen fixing us dinner. Nothing special at all, just something my mom had put in the freezer for us. It did smell very delicious, and hardly required much work from me. A win-win if you ask me.

As I heard Jude getting more impatient, I went ahead and set up where we would be dinning so I could call her and take the food out.

Twenty minutes later, dinner was ready to be served.

"Oh Jude, dinner is ready." I yelled upstairs.

A minute later, she was standing in front of me confused.

"I thought you said dinner was ready, I can smell it, but the table is bare." Jude stated confused.

"Well, I have a surprise. Follow me." I commanded as I walked towards the back door.

Once outside, Jude saw my surprise. A moonlight dinner.

"Are you for real?" Jude asked as she saw a blanket spread out with our dinner on it.

"Understand why I wanted a late dinner and you upstairs the whole time?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

"You never fail to amaze me Speed, you never do." Jude replied.

"See, I am not such a pervert, am I?" I asked recalling the fifteen times she told me that today.

"Right now, no, but that won't last long." Jude replied with a smirk as we made our way over to the blanket.

"Whatever, let's eat and then I have something else planned I stated." I said as I sat down behind Jude and pulled her to me.

"Does it have anything to do with the half gallon of bleach you used today on something in your parents room?" Jude asked curiously.

"Maybe." I replied with a smirk.

I spent an hour bleaching my parents big bath tub today so it would be safe for me and Jude to borrow tonight, as well as various other things in that bathroom. Knowing my dad, nothing is probably safe to touch. Well, up until I attacked the bathroom with bleach that is.

Another mental note, buy my mom new bathmats, poor things didn't stand up to the bleach. Oops, but at least Jude and I can use them safely now.

"Speed, stop talking to yourself so we can eat." Jude snapped at me.

Huh?

--

"Sometimes you are too good to be true." Jude stated as she buried her face in my neck.

We were currently sitting in my parent's bathtub in a huge bubble bath together. Jude had loved my dinner arrangement and was loving the bath even more. She thought the whole atmosphere was _romantic_. If only she knew, the ten candles were to get rid of the bleach smell and the _wonderful_ amount of cologne on me before was due to the bleach as well. But hey, she enjoyed it, meaning I would later.

"What goes on in your head?" Jude asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing, I am sad that tonight is our last night of _playing_ house." Jude told me. Playing house, that is what we called our little weekend alone.

"Me too, but let's enjoy now." I stated as I leaned down and kissed her.

"I am honey, I am." Jude replied laughing as she kissed me again.

This weekend had been so perfect for us, but I knew it had to end. It only made me look forward to the future where I intended to marry this girl in my arms.

--

"WE ARE HOME!" I heard my mom yell as Jude and I stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for their return.

I figured my mom would find out one way or another that Jude never left the house, so why not warm her up with dinner? Plus, if I was her, I wouldn't be surprised. Come on, this is me we are talking about. Since when do I follow rules and listen?

Exactly, never.

"We are in the kitchen!" I yelled Jude and I worked on finishing dinner. Chicken Parmesan, one of my mom's favorites.

"Yumm, smells good." My mom said as she and my dad made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey you two." My dad said as they walked in.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I replied as I worked on cleaning up the mess Jude and I made, not from cooking though.

"Vinnie! I missed you." My mom said as she quickly gave me a hug.

After she let go of me she gave Jude a hug, and that is when I noticed a redish-purplish mark on the back of my mom's neck. As I spotted it, my dad saw what I was looking at.

"Say one word and you will pay." My dad hissed.

"What?" My mom asked.

"Surprise! We made your favorite." I said with a big smile, I had something on my dad now.

"Hope you enjoy." Jude said quietly with a smile.

"You guys go ahead and start; I will run the bags upstairs." My dad said as the rest of us went to sit down and eat.

Ten minutes later, I heard my name being yelled by my dad.

"What?" I asked once I had reached my parents room.

"Why the hell does the bathroom smell like a bottle of bleach?" My dad asked mad.

"I cleaned?" I replied more like a question.

"And your mother's black bathmat looks like a Dalmatian?" My dad asked.

"An accident with the bleach." I replied.

"And the fact your clothes and Jude's are scattered all over the bathroom?" My dad asked.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Yea, start explaining** now**." My dad demanded.

"Fine. Well, I decided to be romantic and took notes from your book of romancing mom. We did the moonlight dinner and a romantic bath. I decided to super clean this bathroom because you and mom go at it like crazy. The bleach came into play because that was all I could find, where the hell does mom hide the bathroom cleaning stuff? Anyways, I was bleaching away when I kicked the bottle over and the rug caught it. The clothes part, I think is self explanatory at this point." I explained quickly.

"Why the hell did you not go buy cleaning supplies?" My dad asked mad.

"I didn't want to hint to Jude what I was doing. I found bleach and thought it would work." I stated.

"Vincent, the cleaning stuff is right there." My dad pointed to beside the counter.

"Oh." I replied feeling like an idiot.

"Sometimes you act still like you are five." My dad said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. I will buy a new rug, I promise." I stated.

"Please, please, please tell me nothing happened in my bedroom." My dad stated.

"Ew, no." I replied, how disgusting?

"Let's go eat and avoid mentioning this to your mother." My dad said as we headed out of the bedroom.

"Have a good trip?" I asked.

"You couldn't even imagine." My dad replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I can." I stated. I sure know I had a nice time while they were gone.

--

The next week or so flew by fast. The days seemed to drag on, recording, recording, and more recording. I actually lost track of time. But it was all worth it. The last two days had actually been spent doing promotional stuff. Our album was officially finished and had been for four or five days. Darius loved it and was having hundreds of copies made as well as Jude's amazing album.

Our albums were scheduled to drop in four days and it was so hard to imagine that day getting here. This was SME's chance to make it big, on our own. Though we would never leave Jude.

Not only was our album dropping getting closer, so was my nineteenth birthday. Then our second tour followed.

Things seemed to be moving by fast, and I wasn't minding it.

And there was still no Tommy Quincy in Toronto. My life was perfect.

Besides the fact, my mom banned me from her room and from touching any cleaning supplies unless supervised. It's not like I cleaned that much, but there was still that stupid rule.

Right now, Jude and I were upstairs in my room about ready to go to bed. My mom was letting her spend the night whenever now. Maybe the fact Jude wasn't pregnant and we didn't destroy anything softened her up again.

Or my dad.

But we still had to have the damn door open anytime we were in my room and be prepared for random check ins as my mom was _just passing by_ every hour.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Jude asked me randomly.

"Hmm, are you an option?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me in bed.

"You already got me, now what do you want?" Jude asked again.

"I don't know, surprise me, but I still get you right?" I stated as I buried my face in her hair.

"Of course, you always have me" Jude replied kissing my chin.

"That is good to know." I stated.

"I know, do you think after the release party just you and me could go to 620? You know, some alone time." Jude said suggestively.

"I will think about it." I said, of course it was a yes. Got to have some suspense every now and then. I sure corrupted that girl, but at least I am the one benefitting from it.

"Ok, I love you." Jude said as she made herself comfortable.

"Good night Red, I love you." I said as I reached over her to turn off the lamp.

--

It's official, three days till the album is out!

At G-Major we were going though wardrobe hell for the release party. Jude is supposed to get a big surprise apparently. I wish I knew what it was. She is right now with Portia while the dudes wait for their turn. Very, very patiently that is. I got lucky, you could say, and went first.

"Well, well, well, SME looks hard at work." A voice said from behind us.

I know that voice. I dread that voice. That voice was all too familiar in my nightmares.

"Quincy?" Wally yelled as he turned around like me and Kyle.

"No _welcome back, we missed you Tom_?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Why are you back?" I asked quickly.

"I work here…I have to be back to release Jude's album and I kind of live here in Toronto." Tommy replied.

"You up and disappear for four months and then show up like no big deal." Kyle stated.

"I don't have time to deal with the babysitters club." Tommy said walking away.

Five minutes later, Jude came out and told Kyle and Wally to go back. She apparently hadn't seen Tommy. Once those two are done, it will be time to rehearse. Also time for Jude to see _him_.

"I hear studio five is open for a little while." Jude said slyly.

"Hmm, want to go practice?" I ask knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Only this." She replied as she kissed me.

"Lead the way." I told her once she pulled away. One way to prolong and distract her from seeing Tommy.

We went into studio five, where we were going to practice at once the dudes were done with wardrobe. Did I mention studio five is my favorite one? It has a nice little loveseat type couch off in the corner, I don't know exactly why, but I could guess. I think that couch sees more action then a cheap motel bed. Who cares though, it is nice and private and there is my girlfriend lying on it waiting for me. And no Quincy in sight. **So review ;)**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: So, again, I took a while to update. Sorry, I kind purposely did that. I wanted to make sure that I could get a little ahead for October 4****th****, where I have something planned for this fic's 2****nd**** birthday. So can you lovely readers forgive me? **

**Also, this isn't the greatest chapter; it is kind of a filler working up to the big events I want to get to. Sorry.**

**To those who review, I love you :) So enjoy and hopefully let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Walking into that room, I don't think I could have seen a better site than Jude lying on that couch motioning for me to come to her with one finger. There was a perk to lagging behind her on the way to the studio.

Not that I was not looking forward to this, I was just watching out for _him_.

"You know, you have two options. One is stand there and sing or two is make out with me." Jude said as she watched me stare at her right by the microphone.

"How about I do both?" I asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead." Jude said curious to what I was going to sing.

I stood there for a minute contemplating what I was going to sing. Then it hit me, I was going to sing that song by Plies that Kyle and I had heard on the way to lunch one day. We had made fun of it for a while, well, one part specifically, and then went home and downloaded it.

"_If I wasn't married to the streets, it would be you  
Your lips, what make you so cute  
Love when you poke yo mouth out when you mad to,  
Save your numba in my phone under lil' boo  
Like yo sex, but more in love with what you do,  
Turn me on how you stare at me when we through  
When you give it to me, I don't wanna turn ya loose  
Scared to moan 'round ya, so all I can say is ooh  
My favorite panties of yours, are the ones that see through  
One with the pink trim on 'em, and they light blue  
Speakin for da goons, thank God for makin' you._" I sang to Jude.

"Way to kill the mood Vin." Jude said with a disgusted look.

"What? I do like your sex, and my favorite panties of yours happen to be see thru with some pink trim to them." I replied as I climbed on the couch with Jude and pinned her down.

"Pervert." Jude mumbled.

"Would you rather me have sang _I gave her a nickname, its wet-wet/ cause when we finish, she mess up all my bed set/never told her, or let her know, but she the best/  
she like to spell her name with her tongue on my chest_?" I asked dangerously close to her lips.

"Still a pervert, either way." Jude mumbled as her eyes fluttered close.

"From you, that is a compliment my _lil boo_." I said before I crushed my lips onto hers.

--

"Excuse me Vin, this is a place of work, not your bedroom." I heard a voice say over the sound system. It was Tommy, and who knows how long he had been there watching us, or how long we have been here. I just flipped him off as I kept kissing Jude.

"Do we need to bring Liam in here?" Kwest said, and with that, I quickly broke away. "Kyle, go get Jude." Tommy said.

"Uh dude, she is the girl under Speed." Wally replied as I got off Jude, who was still in make out mode (which means she blocks out everyone around and can't keep her hand and lips off me, I like that right now).

"Jude…Jude…Jude…" Tommy was saying, man was he getting annoyed. I love make out Jude. I could possibly think of a few other things to do to her while he is watching, but I better not.

A few not-so-innocent kisses later I said, "Hey babe, someone wants to talk to you."

"What baby, can we skip practice and go to 620?" She asked. Kyle and Wally were getting a kick out of this, and I think Kwest might have found it a little amusing. Tommy on the other hand was pissed.

Did I mention Jude can have a very one track mind, especially when sex is involved possibly? Not that is ever bothers me, but you know.

"We can't but there is someone who wants to talk to you." I said as Kyle finally walked over and picked her up.

"Dude, look in the control room." Wally said as he pointed at Tommy.

"TOMMY!" Jude screamed as she went running out of the booth to hug him. Normally I would be fuming, but I think I have Jude completely to myself. I mean come on, she just wanted to go to 620 with me; I think that might say something.

And the huge hickey on her neck that I left. Had to let Quincy know that she is mine somehow.

"You might want to take her 620 later and remind her why she is with you." Kyle said jokingly, at least I think.

"Yea, and I think Monica wants to make another sex tape, will this be number five?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up both of you." Wally said.

"Ok Jude, you got your surprise, now let's record." Kwest said. I was starting to get a little mad now; Quincy still had his arms on **my** girlfriend. She is mine…mine, mine, mine! If I was five, I would be jumping up and down screaming.

Hell, if it weren't for the fact that I was trying **not** to let him know he was pissing me off I would be jumping up and down screaming.

"Ok, Jude, can I take you to dinner afterwards?" Tommy asked.

"I would love to!" Jude replied quickly.

"What?" I asked looking over and Wally and Kyle.

"Is that ok Speed? I didn't think to ask if you had plans." Jude asked me.

Like I can say no now and look like a jealous boyfriend.

"Go have fun; we can always go to 620…alone…another time." I said hoping to change her mind. I hate that she wants to go out to eat with him. I am a jealous boyfriend, a very jealous one. I will just go egg his car tonight.

Wait, I can't risk any more police encounters. Damn it.

"Ok Tommy, dinner it is." Jude said as she looked over at me with sad eyes. She was going to be thinking all night about how she could be with me, like she has wanted to be. I knew this was causing a lot of questions in her mind, and that is what I wanted.

--

We practiced for about two hours until we met Mr. Prefect's standards.

I really hate that guy. He kept smiling and winking at Jude. My Jude. Not his. MINE!

Kyle, Wally, and I decided to go out and get a pizza while Jude went with Tommy.

"Hey, I will call you when I get home tonight, ok?" Jude asked me as I was about to walk out with Kyle and Wally.

"Sure, you do that. I will be waiting." I said in a sincere voice. I don't want to let her know how pissed I am at her for going out with the asshole.

"Ok, I will call. I love you." Jude said as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss me.

"Love you too." I replied as I met her kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Quincy staring at us, so I just intensified the kiss.

By the time Jude pulled away, one hand was tangled in her hair and the other was dangerously high up in her shirt.

"Later." Jude said with a peck before she ran off to Quincy.

"What was all that about?" Kyle asked once Jude was gone.

"Oh, just reminding her that she has a boyfriend, one who loves her." I said grabbing my coat.

"What was the alone at 620 thing?" Wally said with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, just had to hear about how we haven't had sex in over a week this morning. So I decided to increase her hormone level." I said as we walked out. I don't even try and hide Jude and my relationship anymore.

"Poor baby." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Go make another sex tape." I said kicking him.

"If I hear one more thing about another fucking sex tape I am going to hurt someone." Wally shouted.

"He is the one making them." I said pointing to Kyle.

"And you are the one who keeps mentioning them." Kyle shot back.

"And I am the one who is going to hit you with a baseball bat." Wally said looking at both of us.

"Ok, while Wally PMS's, let's go get some pizza." I said walking out of the studio.

"Say one thing and you are dead." I heard Wally snap at Kyle.

"If you need any Midol, Jude has some in my car." I yelled back.

"AAH!" I screamed as I felt something hard collide with my head. "Did you just throw a fucking drumstick at me?"

"Sometimes you are slow. Let's roll." Wally said walking by me with a smirk.

"Dude got you there." Kyle said following him.

I sure have great friends, hah.

--

About 9 pm, I was in the basement playing the guitar when my cell phone rang.

Jude.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…

"Hey babe." I said as I picked up.

"Hey, Tommy is currently driving me home. The house is supposedly empty, want to come over?" Jude replied. Oh man, this was probably killing Quincy.

"I don't know." I stated wanting her to beg, in front of Quincy.

"Please Speed, I want some us time, and I know how much you want it after what happened in the studio." Jude begged with her whinny voice. Damn it, I thought I hid how much I wanted her earlier when we were making out. I guess I was not as discrete with my little problem as I thought I was. Oh well.

"I guess I will meet you there." I said, hearing her beg was all I needed.

"YAY! I love you!" Jude said rather loudly.

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

Man, I thought today was going to be terrible once Quincy returned, but having Jude beg for me to come over for some sexy time in his car, priceless. Good thing I already have a bag packed and in my car.

--

I was now sitting out of Jude's porch waiting for her. The house was locked and someone moved the spare key. But oh well, I am willing to sit outside and wait for her.

A few minutes later, I saw the stupid little blue viper pull up; did I mention I hate Vipers? I saw Jude give him and hug, and oh god, he just kissed her cheek.

#&!& is what my mind would look like if we were in a cartoon. I somehow managed to keep my mouth shut; I sure know where all my pent up frustration is going.

"Hey baby." Jude said as she came skipping up the walk way.

"Hey Red." I said as she jumped in my arms, Quincy was watching.

"Why aren't you inside making it all nice and romantic?" She asked.

"No spare key." I replied.

"Damn Sadie, I bet she gave it to Kwest." Jude stated a little mad.

"Unlock the door and we can go in and have fun." I said as I slowly slid my hands up her shirt and started to kiss her neck. I bet Quincy was having fun.

Jude just giggled as she hurriedly unlocked the door and yanked me in.

--

Man, as I lay in Jude's bed with her right now, I wish Quincy could have been here, sort of. Once that door was shut, the clothes flew everywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Jude asked me out of nowhere.

"Nothing really." I replied.

"You had a smile on your face, tell me." Jude begged as she buried her face in between my neck and shoulder.

"I was thinking about you, and me, and tour, and the future." I lied, I couldn't tell her how I was wishing Quincy could have seen the clothes fly, the passion fly, and all. I have thought about those things occasionally though, well, maybe a lot.

"Am I in your future?" Jude asked hopefully.

"I sure as hell hope so." I replied honestly this time.

"Good, I want you in mine." Jude told me.

"Good, so, what do you have planned for my birthday? You have been thinking about it a lot lately." I asked.

"Hmm, some things, one present will be a little late though, but the wait will be worth it." Jude told me.

"Does it involve five inch stilettos and some super sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret?" I asked hopeful, fulfilling a fantasy would be great, but then again I would have to tell her first.

"Potentially, I wouldn't hold your breath though. Night lovey." Jude told me as she kissed my shoulder.

"Love you babe, night." I said as I wrapped her in my arms and watched her fall asleep.

--

"Monica?" I said into my phone as I sat out back at Jude's. She was in bed sleeping and I needed to some alone time.

"Speed, are you ok?" Monica asked.

"Where is Wally?" I replied.

"Oh, sorry, forgot I answered his phone. I think he is asleep because it is like one am." Monica replied.

"I am in trouble I think." I stated.

"Tell me what is wrong." Monica demanded.

"I am becoming that insanely jealous boyfriend whose every action revolves around that one guy his girlfriend use to lo-like." I stated as I lit my cigarette.

"Kyle told me he was back. What have you done?" Monica asked as I heard Wally mumbling in the background.

"I haven't _done_ anything yet. Just, every action I have done today has in some way revolved around him." I stated.

"Yea, you were trying to jump her in the studio earlier when saying goodbye." Wally stated.

"And?" Monica asked.

"And I may have sort of done that again when he brought her home. And I may or may not have wished he was there to see, well hear, Jude moaning **my** name and seeing what I do to her. It's bad and I don't want to be that guy." I told them.

"Better than what I was expecting." I heard Wally tell Monica.

"Speed, consider this. She came home to **you**, she is telling **you** she loves you, and did she act guilty or try to hide anything from you? Or did she tell you too much like she was trying to convince you nothing happened?" Monica asked.

"She didn't act like that, she told me she had a fun time and it was nice to see him, but she missed me and wanted to see me." I stated.

"Speed, you have always been a jealous person, but cut her some slack. She loves you, a year ago, it was different. Trust me, jealousy is only going to cause problems. Trust Jude and everything you two have. It will work." Monica explained.

"What she said." Wally mumbled.

"Thanks Monica… and Wally." I replied.

"Put out the smoke and go back you your girl." Wally said before they hung up.

They were right, as always, I just overreacted.

But can you blame me?

--

"Um, Juderman, you might want to wake up soon." I heard a voice say.

I know that voice, so familiar, but it doesn't register either. What time is it anyways?

"Mason?" Jude said right as we opened our eyes.

"Yea, it is ten thirty and do you realize you were supposed to be at G-Major an hour ago?" Mason asked as he looked around the room awkwardly.

"Shit, we broke my alarm last night when we knocked over the table." Jude said as we looked at the table we knocked over in pursuit of the bed. Oops.

"Well, get up and get ready, I was instructed not to return without you." Mason said.

"Ok dude, we will get up and get ready in record time as long as you leave." I said as I looked around the room for my bag and my clothes.

"Alright." Mason said as he shut the door. "And Speed, when you are decent come talk to me."

Jude and I quickly started to get ready to go to the studio.

"Speed, do you love me? I mean really love me?" Jude asked out of nowhere.

"Of course Jude, I love you more than anything. What made you question this?" I replied as I pulled her back to me.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be sure. And yes, I love you." Jude said as she rubbed her nose against mine then was off to jump in the shower. Sometimes I wonder about her, but she is mine. She is perfect to me even though she is obsessed with her boobs, or lack of.

--

"What Mason?" I asked walking into the kitchen to find Mason.

"You dropped these." Mason said handing me my cigarettes.

"Shit, thanks." I said realizing how close I was to being caught. Again.

"She doesn't know does she?" Mason asked.

"Nope, and won't find out either. I am working on quitting, slowly." I said as I grabbed something to eat.

As we finally walked out of the house with Mason, he decided to make a nice comment.

"I now understand why Kyle and Wally got into a fight over who was not going to come here." Mason said.

"What?" Jude said confused. I know what they meant.

"Kyle apparently stopped at Speed's this morning and his mom said that he was here. He met Wally at the studio and there was no Juderman. Kwest said someone had to come get you two, and they started fighting on who had to do it, so I said I would. Now I understand they didn't want to have to interrupt anything." Mason replied. Exactly what I thought. Wally also knew what happened last night in my confessions.

"Yup." I said as Jude and I climbed in my car to follow Mason back.

--

"About time you two showed up." Tommy said angrily, mostly glaring at me. He definitely knows what went down last night. If he wants details, I will be happy to share.

Wait, no more jealous boyfriend mode.

But I could just imagine his scowl if he even heard the slightest detail. Ok, I am done.

"Sorry, we broke the alarm last night in pursuit of the bed." I said in a cocky tone. Ok, really, I am done now, and Kyle and Wally knew what was going on.

"Speed!" Jude said as she hit my arm, she was blushing. Oh how I love when she blushes.

"Let's get in the studio and do a quick practice before Portia steals you." Tommy said as he stomped off the control room.

"Dude." Kyle said with a smirk as he shook his head and walked on.

--

We practiced and practiced. Tommy kept glaring at me but then would give Jude his famous "Little Tommy Q" smile. Did I mention I hate him? Well, I do.

"So, what went down last night?" Kyle asked as we waited for Portia to call us in for our last fittings for the party in two days. Three outfits are what we had, and one was a suit.

"What do you think went down last night?" I asked with a slight grin.

"That you two had hot sex." Wally replied laughing. "Oh wait, Monica and I got that call last night afterwards." Wally stated rolling his eyes.

"We broke the alarm in pursuit for the bed twenty minutes after Quincy left. That should tell you." I boasted. Normally, any details about my sex life with Jude stayed private, but Quincy was in the next room working on a remix of a song for the release party, but I bet he was listening.

"Damn." Kyle and Wally both said.

"Yup, it was pretty awesome. I am surprised the neighbors didn't hear us." I said trying to add some mystery to it, but letting Quincy hear more than enough.

What the hell, I am a jealous boyfriend and I don't give a fuck.

As long as Jude isn't present.

"Have you noticed, a girl sleeps with Speed and becomes a slut?" Wally said, he is still sore about me sleeping with Monica and Kyle practically living in her.

"Yea, but I got to tell you, Monica is pretty awesome and those sex ta…" Kyle was saying until he fully realized what he was saying.

"Yea, I told Jude she was a sex addict and she said it was my entire fault that." I stated. I think this is the first time the three of us have ever had a conversation like this, usually it is always about our fantasies and Kyle's vivid sex life before Monica.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl, but you two are so meant for one another." Wally said. Smart man.

"What about me and Monica?" Kyle asked a little worried.

"I rather not comment." Wally said, he is pissed at Monica apparently. She let a little secret of hers and Kyle's slip last night. Well, little might have been an understatement.

"It is ok, you two make a good porno couple." I replied trying not to laugh too hard.

OUCH! Drumsticks hurt when they hit you in the head, especially when a dude throws them.

"Ok, I have heard enough of your adolescent sex lives through that way to thin wall, so shut the hell up." Tommy yelled through the _thin_ wall.

We just laughed and went back to goofing off as we waited for Portia.

--

"Aw, there is my lovely girlfriend." I said as Jude snuck in our little room where we were waiting. Darius was taking extra long as well as Kwest and Tommy.

"Sshh!" Jude hissed as she walked over and sat on my lap.

"What?" Kyle, Wally, and I whispered.

"I snuck out of my dressing room to be here with my band, I was lonely. Portia wanted me to be ready for her and I am supposed to be writing something for the release party." Jude whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Kyle asked, still whispering.

"So the snitch doesn't tell on me." Jude replied. Tommy would tell on her because she is with me, his least favorite person.

We all sat on the couch for a while joking, quietly of course.

"Jude, are you in here?" Portia yelled as she busted our door open.

"Hi." Jude said with a scared smile.

"Why the hell are you not in your dressing room? I thought you ran off or something." Portia said, I think she is relieved, but mad Jude wasn't in her outfit like Portia wanted.

"I was lonely and wanted to hang out with my two favorite guys and my hot boyfriend." Jude replied as she rested her head under my neck.

"Next time, tell someone or leave a note; or how about this, listen for once?" Portia said.

"Calm down Portia. There will be no running away, she has me now." I said as I pulled Jude as close to me as possible. Take that Quincy.

"You know what, I like this picture. That is it! We are going to publicize you two as a couple. It will be a great move, help both of your albums and tour. That is it! We publicize Jude and Spiederman!" Portia said with excitement and then ran off.

"NO!" Jude and I screamed as we ran after her. That is the last thing we want! **unless you review.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, this chapter is to celebrate the 2****nd**** birthday (Oct 4) of my fic. Inside you will find a BIG event for Speed and I hope you enjoy it. The song is **_**Stop And Stare**_** by The Last Goodnight. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**And before I leave you to read, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. Without you guys, I don't think this would have ever lasted this long, and honestly, I never expected this story to go as long as it has and have as many fans as it does. You guys keep me going and are just wonderful. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and if you could please leave a review. I would truly appreciate it if this fic could reach 400 reviews for its second birthday. I do accept anonymous reviews. Mostly, I just hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

The next two days went by fast. In less than five minutes, Darius will be saying his welcoming speech and officially marking the drop of our albums. Not to mention, Jude and I are going to become the next _it_ couple in the eyes of Canada… and other countries.

I still wasn't happy about becoming the new _it_ couple, I wanted to keep that privacy Jude and I had with our relationship. Having our friends, family, and coworkers knowing was enough. Having our fans know worried me, would it take away that special, secret-ish part of our relationship that we loved? I mean, we were affectionate in public, but not being official to the mass media made it so more appealing to do random public displays of affection. Would being the _it_ couple cause problems for me and Jude? Would we be all over tabloids and having rumors created? I can see it now _Jude Harrison Leaves Boyfriend for Drummer_ if the media was to catch Jude and Kyle fighting over something, since he tends to fling her over her shoulder and go _I love you, too_ when she is mad. Also, would be lose our privacy now? I don't want to be the next Zanessa or Brangelina.

Not only do those things cause me to worry, but there is this little tiny voice in the back of my head going _what if you two broke up? Everyone would be watching your every move and would see just how heartbroken you are and then stalking Jude to see who was better than you_.

I don't want to be the new _it_ could, but I don't really have a choice.

But there is a plus, with us being the _it_ couple, Quincy is pushed out of the light. I just hope it works out like that.

"Welcome everyone! We are glad to have you here tonight." Darius said into the microphone. We, SME and Jude, were behind the curtain ready to perform once he was done.

"As you know, we are here for a great G-Major event." Liam added in his fake accent.

"As of 8am tomorrow, G-Major will drop two albums." Darius said.

"Now give it up for my number one girl and her band the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" Tommy yelled and the curtain opened.

We played Jude's new song that was already climbing the chart since its single was released.

"Thanks everyone! Now give it up for my favorite guys, SME!" Jude yelled as she then disappeared leaving us to perform. Once we were done with our song, we left the stage. Darius, Liam, and Tommy did some more talking and pretty much reassured us that we are leaving in four weeks for tour!

"You were awesome baby!" Jude squealed as she jumped in my arms once I met her out in the main area. We all had to change into our _party_ clothes. What we performed in was not the appropriate attire for the rest of the party. So now I am stuck wearing dressy clothes.

"Right back at you." I told her as I spun her around and kissed her. I am not going to complain about Jude and her dress though.

"Aw, look." Jude said once I put her down, Kyle and Monica were talking and Allie was showing off Wally to her friends.

"Hey guys, they're toasting so grab a glass and head on up there." Sadie said as she ran over.

We all grabbed a glass of wine and headed to the stage to join in the toast. After the toast, they alternated songs from our albums and played a few remixed versions of older songs. We were required to do about five interviews with the press then we could have our fun.

Once the press stuff was done, Kyle disappeared with Monica, probably another sex tape in the making. Wally and Allie went off to dance, I am glad he found a decent girl unlike the one before Allie, she was a witch. I of course went off with Jude. We also managed to snag a couple more drinks, I love open bars and being famous. No one tells you _no_, if you are lucky.

--

It was now that time of the night, the time where Darius revealed his big secret for the party that he said would come in his speech.

Only, it wasn't a big surprise to me.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like you to give an around of an applause for Vin Spiederman." Darius said into the microphone.

"What is he talking about?" Jude asked confused.

"Really." Wally added.

"Wait and see." I replied as I ran on to the stage and took my seat behind my keyboard.

"Now, I bet everyone is wondering what is going on right?" I asked into the microphone to hear a bunch of "yes" answers.

"On the new SME record, there is a special bonus track, a solo song from Spiederman." Darius said.

"But I am not quitting the band, or even doing a solo album for that much." I added in.

"But he had a track, a track that didn't fit with SME that he wanted to showcase. So give it up to Vin Spiederman and his first solo track, _Stop and Stare_." Darius said.

I took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd. Many people had shocked faces, but none were as shocked as Kyle, Wally, and Jude. I had never felt this nervous before. What was I doing?

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person. A person who knows me as well as I know myself, if not better. This person means a lot to me, and holds a special place in my heart. I love you." I said.

Can you guess who the song is dedicated to? Jude? Wrong.

My mother, this is one of the few songs of mine she has ever heard and probably the one she obsesses over. For this to be an actual recorded song probably made her year.

But the dedication was done carefully. Jude can think it is for her, which by her face she does, and my mom can think it is for her. I am clever.

I started playing the keyboard in front of me, there was no going back now. I was officially putting myself out there and who knows if people will like just me or my song. I never have been so scared before, not even the first time SME performed live with Jude.

"_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..."_

I got up from the keyboard and headed to the center of the stage where my guitar was and took that. Glad for the background tracks that Kwest and I worked hard on, cause it allowed for me to move and be able to gage people's reactions better at the end, when I didn't feel like I was going to fall over.

_  
"Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see..."_

Once the song ended and the single spotlight that was on me was off, it was quiet. Did I just fuck up? Oh god, I did.

Then all of a sudden, I saw everyone who had taken a seat stand up and start clapping. They liked it?

"Thank you Spiederman for that wonderful song!" Darius yelled into his mic.

I did it, I finally had put the real me out there with that song, and people liked it. Maybe I could put the real me out to Jude and tell her how jealous I was and that I smoked.

That song had me on top of the world, I was going to put the _real_ me out there to Jude.

"That was…that was…amazing doesn't even describe it! I loved it." Jude said as she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"Dude, we're speechless." Kyle added as Monica hugged me awkwardly since Jude was still in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally asked.

"A big surprise?" I replied unsure.

"Dude, we would have totally backed you up." Kyle replied.

"Thanks, we have tour still." I stated.

"Kyle, you reek of smoke." Jude said in a disgusted tone.

Ok, so I am definitely not pushing my luck. Jude knows enough of the real me, I am allowed to have secrets, and those will be smoking and my fucking insane jealousy problem. She had to have a few right?

"Dude, I am so pumped for tour, it's ridiculous." Kyle said as we stood around and people watched as our songs pounded through the stereos.

"So am I." Wally and I added at the same time.

"I can't wait either." Jude replied as she stood beside me watching Sadie and Kwest dance.

"Congratulations baby! That was so amazing! My song! I am so proud of you!" My mom yelled over the music as she started to squeeze me to death. She literally came out of nowhere, and oh god, she was crying.

"Mom, I need to breathe." I managed to get out.

"I am just so proud of my baby boy." She said as she started to cry more.

"Mom, can we do this later?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Sure honey, but I am so proud. From the album to your solo song, my song. Vinnie, I can't describe the pride I have in you. Ok, I am done." She replied as she gave Jude and me a hug and was off.

"We can't go to 620 tonight." Jude said in a whiny tone once my mom was gone.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I overheard Monica and Kyle, they are going there I think." Jude stated.

"No way are we going to risk walking in on a porno film." I said. Yuck, I don't even want to think of it.

"My house is off limits, Yvette and her son are staying there while there house is repainted." Jude stated a little sad. Pretty much our needed alone time was going to not happen. Then again, we got it three nights ago. Not much could really ruin my mood right now.

"You can stay with me, but you realize nothing will happen but some serious making out." I offered Jude. Something is better than nothing right?

"But we are supposed to celebrate, you and me. Alone." Jude complained.

"I know, but Kyle and Monica kind of ruined that. We will celebrate another night your way." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What about the backseat of your car?" Jude suggested.

Ok, she is desperate, and the sad part is, we have tried it. Not such a good idea.

"Jude, let's just go home, maybe tomorrow night we can celebrate." I said. Really, nothing was going to ruin my mood.

"Ok." Jude replied not too thrilled.

"I am going to let my mom know I am leaving." I said as I left her after a quick kiss.

I told my mom we were leaving, she said not to wait up for her and my dad (like I would) because they were going to meet some people at ten (a.k.a., hit up the local bar for business people). We got back to my house around ten fifteen, we had a good two hours alone, and I doubt anyone realized we left our own part early. It was slowly becoming a party for Darius.

--

"Two hours baby, two hours." Jude said as she pulled me down onto my bed.

"Too risky Jude, too risky. We already wasted forty five minutes" I said as I continued to kiss her.

"It isn't, one hour is enough and we will hear your mom come home." Jude said as she kissed my neck.

"The hell with it, we just need to make sure we listen for her." I mumbled.

Once we left the party, Jude and I headed to her house to grab her stuff before coming to mine.

"Vincent, darling, you might want to get your hearing checked. I will make the appointment tomorrow." I heard someone say after five minutes.

"Mom?" I yelled as I fell off Jude and she quickly tried to cover her top half.

"And to think several weeks ago I told you all about my past and why I have the rules I do and then you go and do this. I am disappointed in you. My room in three minutes." My mom said before she left, and did she ever look pissed off in the dark.

"What was she talking about?" Jude asked me.

"She told me a lot of stuff not too long ago, stuff to understand why she had her rules and so on. Basically, that I was unplanned for and she was forced to marry my dad since she was pregnant, even though he was the love of her life. She also had to lie about becoming pregnant and becoming the dotting wife, not the ideas my mom had for her life, though she will never admit it, becoming pregnant before twenty ruined her life at the time." I said feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"But her life is perfect." Jude stated.

"Now, not when I was a baby; she cried for an hour after admitting all that to me." I replied as I grabbed my pajama bottoms.

"I am sorry." Jude whispered.

"I will be back." I said as I walked out of me room.

--

"Mom?" I said hesitantly as I entered her room.

"After everything I told you about my past and making the right decisions you go and do this." My mom said crying, I hate when she cries, it is worse than when Jude cries.

"Mom, we were just messing around, we weren't actually going to do anything. Where is dad?" I replied.

"I took a cab home; none of the guys brought their wives so he is at the bar. What if I came home an hour later?" She yelled back.

"Mom, if you came home an hour later, you would have seen the same picture, me in my boxers messing around with my topless girlfriend." I lied, she came home five minutes later and she would have seen a different picture.

"I don't believe it, you know why? You are too much like me and that scares the shit out of me. I can't believe you." My mom hissed.

"Whatever, I should just go have sex with her now; I would be in the same amount of trouble." I said sarcastically.

"She is not allowed to stay the night here for a week, and you will be here every night." My mom yelled.

"Fine, but I will still have sex with her…like right now." I yelled as I stormed out, I walked in my room to find a terrified Jude.

"What happened to the guilty, moping Speed that left the room?" Jude asked.

"You heard?" I replied.

"Yea, I heard." Jude stated as she looked at me uncertain to what I was thinking. Which, I was uncertain to what was going through my mind at the moment too.

--

The next few days passed quickly. The week has been considered pretty peaceful. Mornings have been devoted to band practice for the upcoming tour followed by afternoons spent with the dudes and Jude.

The only non-peaceful thing had been my mother. She called constantly with various excuses. Basically her way of making sure Jude and I aren't doing anything she would disapprove or.

Oh, and we can't forget my new seven o'clock curfew. Yes, almost nineteen and I now have a curfew. I don't think I ever had one before.

Maybe when I was ten, I guess, but it was later. I gave up arguing with my mom on it considering it originally was nine.

Oh well, it is just a week, and then I will rebel again.

"I better get home before I violate curfew." I told Jude as she sat on the hood of my car. We had just got done with an early dinner at the space.

"Yea, I can't get you in anymore trouble." Jude replied. She feels bad for me being in trouble, or maybe it is because she hasn't gotten any action to celebrate our albums. It is a tossup but if I had to chose, I would say the no sex.

"Yea, but hey, three and half more days of this crap." I stated as I kissed her nose.

"I miss you." Jude said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Do you miss me or the sex?" I asked, I just need to know this, either answer involves me. So it's a win-win in my opinion.

"Can I say both?" Jude said the paused. "Of course I miss you, I love you."

"Good answer, I love you too, but I need to go. I will call you tonight." I said as I try and kiss her.

"You better call me." Jude said then she let me kiss her** before she reviewed and checked back the next night for a second update to celebrate the second birthday of **_**Wanting The One You Can't Have**_** ;)**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Here is the second chapter I promised for the second birthday of my fic! Thanks to those who have reviewed, and everyone else, please review :) **

**Twenty to go to 400, even if these are the only two chapters you review EVER, I will be happy, with the exception of the end ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it has an appropriate theme. And I apologize for any big grammatical errors, I was kind of in a hurry to make sure I got this out in time. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

Sunday had finally came and not soon enough. I was allowed to stay out as late as I wanted and be with Jude. I spent the past three nights talking with my mom. I learned even more about her. It was scary how much I was like her. She claimed that she knew me better than ever. I promised her that we would do this at least twice a week, but that was more of a thing to please her, and for her to make sure she hadn't lost me.

"Where you going honey?" My mom asked me as I started to walk out of the house.

"I have a date." I said.

"With Jude? And what is in your bag?" My mom asked when she saw my messenger bag.

"Yes with Jude and in my bag is my stuff because there is a ninety-five percent chance I am staying with her." I replied a little annoyed.

"Ok, do you need any money for dinner?" She asked, that was unexpected.

"Sure?" I replied confused.

"Come upstairs with me to get it." She stated as she took off upstairs.

"Thanks." I replied when she handed me forty dollars.

"Just be careful tonight and think before you act." She said a little upset.

"I will think about it right before I have unprotected sex." I say jokingly.

"Vincent." She shouted as she smacked my head.

"Ouch mom!" I screamed. "I was just joking."

"Here, I have something for you." She said as she played with a box in her hand.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is a ring, a promise ring. I got it when I was seventeen from your father." My mom said quietly.

"And?" I asked still confused.

"We talked about it, your dad and I, and thought that when you were older and really in love, we would give it to you to give to that girl. So give it to Jude." My mom said as she handed over the box.

"Wow mom, seriously? Are there any rules?" I asked as I examined the beautiful ring; it was silver with three small emeralds in it.

"I am serious, no rules, give it to her whenever and however." My mom said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I said as I gave her a hug lifting her off the floor.

"When did you get so tall?" She asked once I sat her down.

"Last night." I replied joking.

"See you tomorrow honey." My mom said as she walked me to my car, odd I know.

"Leaving Vin?" My dad asked as he walked out of the garage.

"Yea." I said as I climbed in my car. "Love you mom."

My mom had a huge smile on her face once I said "Love you mom," she was so happy. Now it is time to go see Jude and make me happy.

--

"So are you off grounding?" Jude asked me as she opened her front door.

"You bet!" I replied as I caught her.

"Does that mean someone will be staying the night with me?" She whispered in my ear.

"You bet, ready to go out?" I replied as I carried her over to the couch.

"About that, we are kind of going on a double date." She replied as we sat down on the couch.

"With who?" I asked curious, hoping it wasn't Kwest and Sadie. That would be _too_ awkward with our past.

"Do you love me…a lot?" Jude asked. This was worse than Sadie and Kwest. Oh god, she didn't ask _him_ did she?

"Who?" I more so demanded.

"Answer my question first." Jude stated. FUCK!

"I tell you every day, I love you." I replied calmly.

"No matter what?" Jude asked. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"No matter what, this is really making me worry Jude." I replied, _no matter what_ was a little bit of a lie at the moment.

"I didn't cheat on you, I couldn't do that." Jude stated. Who was talking about cheating?

"Jude, just tell me." I demanded. Now, I was worried.

"You know how Mason has been dating Chaz right?" Jude asked.

"Yes, for what two months now?" I replied.

"Yea." Jude said.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, Mason said things are starting to get serious." Jude stated.

"And?" I proceeded to ask.

"Mason wants to tell Chaz that he is in love with him." Jude replied.

"Jude…" I started to say. How did we fit into this?

"Well, I kind of said that you would help him tell Chaz tonight, on our double date." Jude said quickly.

"What? We are doubling with a gay couple?" I practically screamed. I did not expect _this_. I think I would have preferred Quincy to this now.

"Mason is my best friend." Jude pleaded.

"And I have to help him say that he is in love with another dude?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes." Jude replied like it was no big deal. Let's put her in my situation and see how she feels.

Shit, I don't know any lesbians. I bet Liv Bateman does. She was one for like two hours.

"Jude, I don't mind Mason and all, but this is just crazy." I said hoping to reason with her.

"Please Speed, for me?" Jude said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Can't you prepare him?" I asked.

"Not as well as you can, I promise to make it up to you _all_ night." Jude said suggestively as her hands began to wonder south.

"Oh, you are going to be paying for a while babe." I said caving in.

"Thank you! This is one of the reasons I love you so." Jude squealed as she hugged me tighter.

"What, because I can't say no?" I asked not too happily.

"No, because you are always there for me, Speed." Jude stated.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked, still not happy.

"Mason is picking us up in his new ride in about thirty minutes." Jude stated.

"What about Chaz?" I asked.

"We are picking him up next then; he lives closer to the restaurant." Jude said.

"Should I run home and change or something?" I said, I had on jeans and a band t-shirt.

"No, it is a casual restaurant, nothing fancy." Jude replied.

"Good." I stated, last thing I wanted to do was dress up while helping a man confess his love to another man.

"Thank you lovey." Jude replied with a smile.

"I am giving you ten seconds and those lips better be on mine until the doorbell rings." I stated. I needed something to get me through tonight.

"I like." Jude said as she crawled onto my lap and started kissing me.

I guess thirty minutes passed faster then what we thought. Our make out session ended to Mason standing over us clearing his throat rather loudly. Stupid gay cowboy.

"Hey Mase." Jude said as she crawled off me.

"Glad the door was unlocked." Mason said sarcastically.

"Sorry dude, ready to roll?" I asked.

"Yea, is it this normal to be so nervous that your legs are shaking?" Mason asked, man he is serious and why me?

"Completely, just don't worry about it, when it happens it happens." I said not knowing what else to say. This was beyond awkward. I think I rather have the sex talk with my mother _again_, or listen to all those perverted comments my dad makes about my mom. Or maybe not, those are kind of scaring.

"Well, we better go." Jude said dragging us out of the house.

"Nice ride." I said when I saw Mason's new truck. It was a Lincoln four door gray truck. At least there was a plus about tonight.

"Thanks, the nicest thing I have ever bought. Rides nice too." Mason said a little calmer.

--

Dinner was extremely awkward. I am on a date with my girlfriend, her best friend and his boyfriend. I have nothing against gay people and Mason is a great guy, but the thought of two guys going at it just creeps me out. When we walked in, I had my arm around Jude's waist and Mason and Chaz were holding hands. Of course, we couldn't have a regular table, Jude had to open her big mouth and ask for a booth. And since we were all over the tabloids not too long ago, we got it.

Jude talked to Mason and Chaz. I didn't say much, I didn't know what to say. If this was just Mason, I would be fine, but with Chaz I was too worried I might say the wrong thing and then have Jude punch me. Or even worse, I might somehow ruin it for Mason and have him punch me. The guy may be gay, but he can sure throw a punch, believe me when I say I know. After Jude and I broke up, we got into this huge fight and I made a very stupid comment about those drunken pictures and said something about Mason being gay. I think I even asked Jude if she was still a virgin, if not, could I get her drunk and get a camera and take care of it because apparently taking advantage of her drunk was all the rage. Next thing I noticed, I was on the couch with a huge ass bruise forming on my face. We have since overcome that.

After dinner, we went to get in the truck when Jude suddenly wanted to take a sunset stroll.

"Speed, can I talk to you for a second?" Mason asked me.

"Sure." I said as we walked off for a minute.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Mason asked nervously. I sort of felt bad for the guy.

"Go for it, I think he might feel the same." I replied.

"How do I go about it?" Mason asked.

"Just tell him how you feel and don't expect it back." I replied, I sure knew what it was like to say _I love you_ and not get it in return.

"Why?" Mason asked confused.

"Less pain, first time I told Jude I loved her, she said 'wow, I got to go' and left." I said recalling that not so fond memory.

"Thanks Speed." Mason said as he patted me on the shoulder and walked off.

We went back and joined Chaz and Jude. I had to pull Jude away so Mason and Chaz could have some privacy.

"Mason, I think I love you." I heard Chaz say. Jude's jaw hit the ground as she flung around.

"Chaz, I… I love you too." Mason said excitedly.

Jude started to scream "YES," but I couldn't let her ruin their moment, so I did the smart thing, I quickly kissed her letting her scream into my mouth. I opened one eye to see Mason mouth "Thank you."

--

Mason and Chaz dropped me and Jude off at her house first. Once inside, Jude took off to her room and I followed quickly behind her.

"Jude what is this?" I asked as I picked up the book on her night stand. _How to Please Your Lover_. I have seen this before.

"Um, a book I found of Sadie's, I was looking through it; that is all." Jude replied as she climbed in bed and took the book back.

"Are you sure it is Sadie's?" I asked as I grabbed it out of her hands

"Of course it is." Jude replied. Either she was embarrassed about it, or she got it somewhere else.

"This book looks so familiar." I said as I looked at it while we played tug-a-war with it.

"I don't know why." Jude replied a little distantly.

"Are you sure this isn't Monica's?" I asked once I got a hold of it.

"Um…" Jude mumbled. Shit, I asked her to become friends with Monica, not exchange sex books. They probably talk about me too, and not in the _he is such a good guy_ way either.

"You got this from her, see right here. This is Monica's." I said as I pointed to a drawing in the front of the book.

"How?" Jude asked me.

"Wally and I found this in her room and drew her some little pictures. Why do you have a book from the Whore Queen? This was not what I had in mind when I asked you to become friends with her." I stated.

"Whatever." Jude said as she started to kiss me.

"You aren't going to answer me are you?" I asked as she grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Nope." Jude replied and I caved.

--

Later that night, I laid in bed with Jude securely in my arms, as we watched some cheesy movie that was on television.

"I love you." Jude said as she wrote it on my chest with her finger.

"Hand me my wallet." I told her.

"You up for more? That book said…" Jude said as her face lit up.

"No, I am tired Jude, plus we have to have something to look forward to later." I said as Jude reached over for my wallet.

"Fine, here." Jude said as she handed me my wallet a little disappointed.

I slowly went through my wallet and pulled out the ring.

"Jude, do you promise to love me no matter what?" I asked her, not letting her see the ring.

"Yes, of course I do. You don't even have to ask." Jude said as she reached up and kissed me.

"I want to give you something." I said.

"What?" Jude asked anxiously.

"This." I said as I took her hand and placed the ring on it. "A promise ring."

"For me? Oh my god! It's gorgeous." Jude said as she started to cry and admired the ring.

"Those are emeralds, I know it is dark. And is it white gold." I said.

"I love you." Jude said, tears were slowly stating to come out of her eyes.

"I love you too and this is something that shows you are not available. Just mine." I stated as I kissed the ring on her finger.

"I wish I had something to give you, something special, but all I have ever given you was my virginity." Jude mumbled as she stared between me and the ring.

"Best gift of all babe, you can only give that to one person." I replied, as long as she wore my ring, I was happy.

"You have nothing to show for it, I have this ring and that necklace, and I use to have that hickey." Jude said laughing at the last part.

"I will always remember that Jude, maybe I can't show it, but it was special and I treasure it." I stated as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much. You can be such a jackass at times but you are the most caring person I know as well." Jude said into my chest.

"I will take that as a compliment." I replied laughing.

"You should, now I have to think of something extravagant for your birthday." Jude told me a few minutes later.

"Just being with you is enough, don't stress over it." I replied, I didn't care if I had a party or not. I just wanted a dinner with my family and Jude, and then the night with her.

"But…" Jude started to say.

"But nothing, let's just go to sleep. I love you." I told Jude as I kissed her forehead and rolled us on our side.

"Good night lovey." Jude said as she cuddled closer to me. Lovey? She has been calling me that a lot lately.

Overall, our night was pretty good, I could have, however, survived without seeing Chaz and Mason basically make out in the park. That was a little too much for me, but Jude loved the ring and that is all that matters.

--

It's Wednesday and does anyone know what that means?!

Three days until yours truly, Vincent Tyler Spiederman turns nineteen.

Nineteen, I will be nineteen. And we all know what that means right? I am of legal drinking age. Yes.

Let's recap this week. Monday Jude and I called in late to G-Major, not going to go into detail there. She managed to show her ring to everyone. After I told her how I got it, she ran to my house, yes ran, and thanked my mom a million times. Then my mom took her to lunch and I was banned from it. I can only imagine what my mother said to her, and that terrifies me.

Tuesday was a typical day, I hung out with Kyle and Wally as Jude did some things with Sadie.

Today not much happened, had rehearsal, went to lunch with Jude and the guys, took Jude to play putt-putt and bumper boats, then came home. Jude refused to come over for dinner or hang out, she claimed she had something important to due. So I just stayed at home and did nothing. Just what I like to do… besides my girlfriend.

"Hey honey." My mom said as she laid down on my bed beside me.

"What's up mom?" I asked.

"Just wanted to spend some time with my baby." My mom stated.

"Mom, I am almost nineteen." I replied, she sometimes thinks I am still nine I think.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday you were a little bump in my belly." My mom said a little sad.

"Did you want something special?" I asked, she always had other motives for talks that started like this until last week.

"Do you have any plans for the big day?" My mom asked.

"Not as of right now, why?" I replied.

"Kyle called today, he wanted to know if he and Wally could take you out to eat for your birthday with Jude, Allie, and Monica." My mom told me.

"And?" I asked.

"I said yes, but you have to come home after so we can have your little birthday party. Jude is invited." My mom stated.

"Cool mom. Now, I do get your special fudge cake right?" I asked hopeful.

"I haven't seen Jude around lately." My mom said changing the subject.

"You scared her." I replied a little bitter.

"How?" My mom asked unsure.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the yelling and hysterical crying when you found us messing around." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, but you understand where I was coming from I hope." She replied.

"Mom, I know what you mean, but you can't control everything we do." I told her seriously.

"I know, you are my only child and it is hard to let go. I just want to protect you." My mom said as she rubbed my arm.

"Mom, you are going to have to let go one of these days." I said quietly.

"I know, I just wish sometimes we could go back to when you were four. Like how you couldn't go to sleep unless you had me and your dad in bed with you and somehow touching us." My mom stated.

"Mom!" I replied.

"Hey, is was so cute, though having a four year old in between us for two months slowly became not cute. And then your dad hired the monster exterminator to monster proof the house so you could sleep in your room, and didn't have to worry about a monster eating you or me because Dad was strong enough to fight for himself." My mom stated laughing.

"I still can't believe he hired someone to pretend to kill monsters and do all that. Was he that deprived of sex?" I asked laughing.

"No, that wasn't the case. He was getting tired of all the kicks from you in certain areas, and the hysterical crying when he forgot to tell you he was getting up in the mornings and you thought a monster got him." My mom said laughing as she ruffled my hair.

"I had a vivid imagination didn't I?" I asked.

"Oh yes, but it entertained me. I do miss it though when you use to parade me around telling everyone you had the bestest, prettiest, smartest mommy in the whole world and she was your best friend." My mom said with a smile.

"Well, I still think that." I replied.

"You will always be my little Vinnie, even when you are forty." My mom said as she laid there with me. I can tell she can't let go.

--

Saturday morning I woke up to Jude lying in bed with me.

"Happy birthday lovey." Jude said once she noticed I was awake.

"How long have you been here?" I asked before I kissed her.

"About thirty minutes, you are so cute when you are dreaming." Jude replied as she kissed me again.

"Well, I am just one cute dude." I replied laughing. "So, why is my guitar in bed with us? I would hate for him to get hurt during our _activities_." I asked as I kissed along Jude's jaw line and down her neck.

"Because lover boy, I have something for you. A present you might say." Jude replied as she wiggled her way out of my grasp and grabbed the guitar.

Oh how I wanted to be that guitar right now. Ok, scratch that that sounds insane.

Jude started playing the guitar and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_If we don't talk_

_That's okay_

_Cause I hear everything_

_That you say_

_You got my heart to mend to you_

_A hole that hurts inside_

_It shows_

_And you can't hide_

_But if we open up_

_We'll break through_

_You and I go deeper_

_Down below where no one sees it_

_When you close your eyes_

_And just believe it_

_You and I go deeper_

_Where everything's unspoken_

_And the world seems so wide open_

_To me now_

_You got broken once before_

_Closed your heart up_

_And said no more_

_We were trying not to fall_

_Afraid of letting go_

_Wait until we know now_

_You and I go deeper_

_Down below where no one sees it_

_When you close your eyes_

_And just believe it_

_You and I go deeper_

_Where everything's unspoken_

_And the world seems so wide open_

_To me now_

_And the morning shines much better to me_

_Somehow, maybe this can last forever_

_If we feed off what we feel_

_And you love me like I know you will_

_You and I go deeper_

_Down below where no one sees it_

_When you close your eyes_

_And just believe it_

_You and I go deeper_

_Where everything's unspoken_

_And the world seems so wide open_

_To me now" _Jude sang to me.

"What did you think?" Jude asked as I just sat there and stared at her with this stupid grin.

"I love you." I told Jude as I kissed her. "Sing it for me again." I replied as I kept kissing her.

"Later, now get up and get ready." Jude said as she pushed me off the bed.

"Gosh Harrison, come over here and kick me out of my own bed." I said as I got up off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"Your mom made breakfast." Jude yelled as I closed the bathroom door and headed to the shower.

"Yes I did." I heard my mom shout. "Your favorite, French toast made by me and covered with whipped cream."

"Fuck showering, where is my breakfast?" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom.

"Vincent!" My mom shouted.

"Sorry for cussing. Breakfast?" I asked excitedly. Why was she covering her eyes?

"Not until you put some pants on." My mom said as she turned around and Jude busted out laughing.

"Oh snap." I said as I quickly ran into my bathroom. How did I forget that I had no clothes?

--

After breakfast and my shower, Jude and I headed out in her mom's new car, a nice Pontiac G6 convertible, which she had to drive for the day. We headed to Kyle's and picked him and Wally up. We then went to a bowling alley. Usually Jude disapproves of bowling, but she wanted to take me here for my birthday, how sweet?

"That was awesome." Kyle said as we left there. It was probably around two; we got there at eleven thirty and ate lunch there as well.

"So where are we going now?" I asked as I hugged Jude from behind. We had yet to see one photographer after being publicized as the new _it_ couple.

"Wait and see." Jude said smiling as she pecked me on the cheek.

We drove around for a while; we ended up at the park to play flag football and then go roller blading. Even Kyle was willing to roller blade. After all that, it was around five thirty so we headed to dinner.

Dinner was going great. We were all having a blast. We got a booth, Jude's request, but it made it easier to kiss her.

"How was everything?" The waiter asked as he came to take away our empty plates.

"Fine." The guys and I said.

"Pretty good, did I mention we have a birthday boy here? It is his big one-nine!" Jude said rather loudly.

"Oh really? Well, since this means you are legal, would you rather have a sundae or a margarita for your special treat?" The waiter asked pretending to be excited.

Tough, tough decision, alcohol or ice cream? Jude, Kyle and Wally are all saying ice cream, I should go with the margarita just to be mean, but I can get that anytime now, I truthfully want the ice cream.

"I will go with the sundae, more festive." I said.

"I will pay if you make it extra big." Kyle said.

"And bring four spoons." Wally added.

"I will get right on that." The waiter said as he laughed and walked away.

"So who is the ice cream for?" I asked once the waiter was gone.

"You, but can't you share?" Jude said as she kissed me.

"I guess so, what do Kyle and Wally have to offer for it?" I replied.

"Dude, if you want a kiss, forget it." Kyle said quickly.

"Same." Wally added.

"Damn, I was hoping to get those kisses." I replied sarcastically.

"I bet you were." Wally said laughing.

"Oh my god, I think we died and went to heaven." Jude said as we saw and heard a large crowd of waiters and waitresses coming with a mountain of ice cream.

The whole crew sang to me, very embarrassing and everyone in the whole place, of course, stared at us.

"Happy birthday!" Jude said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks guys, that was not at all embarrassing." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"We know." Kyle and Wally replied laughing.

"By the way, where are Monica and Allie?" I asked, I thought they were supposed to come.

"Monica had other plans so I figured Allie didn't need to come then, just let this be a band thing." Wally said.

"Why couldn't Monica come?" I asked, I went to her party, and this was always one of the promises we made each other, make nineteen a hell of a good time.

"I didn't really ask, what is the big deal?" Kyle said.

"Just forget it." I replied, that makes me mad she would bail like that.

"Are you ok?" Jude asked.

"I am fine, so how is your ice cream?" I said as I put whip cream on her nose.

"Good." Jude said.

"Great!" Kyle and Wally mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream each.

"How is yours?" Jude asked after a minute.

"Good." I said after I licked the whip cream off her nose. She giggled while Kyle and Wally acted like they were throwing up.

"Shut up." Jude yelled at them and threw ice from her drink.

"I will be back." I said as I got up, I was going to go call Monica.

I had tried calling her cell and house determined to tell her how mad I was that she missed my nineteenth birthday.

When I got back, Kyle and Wally were glaring at Jude somewhat, and she of course was glaring back.

"Hey, what did I miss?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Nothing, just me telling the guys that you love me the most." Jude replied as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Wally, you didn't tell her about us did you?" I replied pretending to be scared.

"Honey, you just did." Wally replied playing along.

"Jude, I must tell you, Wally has my heart, not you. We are running away tonight to get married." I replied.

"You whore! You led me on like that." Kyle said joining in as he hit Wally on the arm.

"You guys are so stupid." Jude said failing to see the humor.

"Babe, she doesn't believe us." I said to Wally.

"We just have to show her." Wally replied leaning over the table.

"Just what I was about to say." I said as I met him half way, then we kissed quickly, very quickly. A second max.

"I can't believe you are leaving me! You know Monica was a cover up!" Kyle said as Jude started to get worried, she actually bought it. She isn't the first; we have used that trick many times to get rid of some girls, always works. Once I actually had to make out with Kyle to get rid of this girl, but sadly, it was worth it.

"Honey, we were just kidding." I said as I hugged her.

"That kiss scared me." Jude replied.

"It was a joke Red, we have done that so many times and we figured you would have known." Wally said laughing as he wiped his mouth off.

"I love you." I told Jude.

"Ok, just don't kiss Wally again." Jude said now embarrassed.

"Ok, what about Kyle?" I asked jokingly.

"No, me and only me." Jude said a little demanding.

"Remember that Torra chick?" Wally said laughing now.

"Don't remind me." I said as I started to eat what was left of _my_ ice cream.

"What?" Jude asked.

"She clung to Speed like crazy; we couldn't get rid of her. So, we pulled this little joke." Kyle said.

"Yea, they ended up making out in the restaurant to prove it to her." Wally nicely added.

"You made out with Kyle?" Jude said in disgust.

"Yea, he is an ok kisser I guess, but you are better." I replied laughing.

"Thanks dude." Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Well, I think it is time for the check." Wally said, he probably doesn't want to have to bring up the time him and Kyle had to kiss, that was interesting. God, we really picked some winners if we had to make out with dudes to get rid of them. I guess that what best friends do for one another. Of course, Kyle always went and picked up some random girl for the night after those incidents.

"Remember I am paying for yours birthday boy." Jude said as I reached for my wallet.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good." Jude said as she laid down her credit card.

"Shit, we have fifteen minutes Jude." I said as I looked at my phone.

"It only takes seven to get to your house, and we just have to drop them off." Jude replied like no big deal.

"My grandma will be there, promptness is a must." I replied, and if I am late, I will never hear the end of it. I can hear it now, _My god Vincent, you are late to your own party. Will you be late to your own funeral as well? Promptness is a virtue, learn it_.

"Ok, I just have to run to the bathroom after I sign." Jude said.

Once the checks were signed and everything, Jude ran to the bathroom and took forever. We had ten minutes to get to my house. I was going to have to sit through yet another promptness rant. I hate my life at times.

--

"Jude, normally you drive double the speed limit, why so slow now?" I asked getting really impatient.

"It is my mom's new car, I can't risk anything." Jude snapped.

"Dude, we have to go to the studio to pick up you present." Kyle said.

"What part of getting me home on time seems to be so hard to understand?" I yelled.

"Call your mom and tell her you will be late, blame me for all I care." Wally suggested.

I ended up calling my mom, she seemed pretty mad that I was going to be late. What could I do? Once at the studio, Kyle and Wally ran inside as Jude and I stayed in the car.

"What is taking so long?" I asked after ten minutes.

"I bet it is the new intern, she is gorgeous." Jude replied as she leaned over and kissed me.

"We are going to get them." I said as I jumped out of the car and headed into the studio.

Once inside, I looked around and couldn't find them. Jude was complaining about having to go everywhere, I finally decided to look in the back studio for them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A bunch of people yelled as I opened the dark studio door.

"Surprise!" Jude said as I looked around. There was Kyle, Monica, Wally, Allie, Jamie, Patsy, Mason, Chaz, Kwest, Sadie, Portia, Darius, Liam (what?), Tommy (hell no, he has to go), my mom, my dad, Candace, Alan, my grandparents, my Uncle Alan (Candi's dad), some more family, Jude's parents, and a couple friends from school.

"All for me?" I said puzzled.

"You always made a big deal about G-Major throwing me parties, so we threw you one!" Jude said with a smile.

"It was all her idea, and I didn't forget our promise." Monica said as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Wow, this is awesome Jude." I replied then kissed her, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Let's get this party started!" Kyle shouted as everyone moved out into the main area.

Music was playing and everyone was having a great time, I also spotted a nice pile of presents. You are never too old for presents.

"Ok birthday boy, I said we make you a sandwich instead of getting a cake. The dudes agreed, but the lovely Harrison sisters didn't find it funny. So here is your cake." Kwest said as Darius and Portia walked out with a nice size guitar shaped cake.

"Ok dude." Kyle said, I turned around to see him, Wally, and Jude all up above with their instruments.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear VINCENT! Happy birthday to you." They sang, and made sure to emphasize my first name. Then they started playing _24 Hours. _

"Thanks guys." I said once they were done.

"Time to blow out your candles." My mom said walking over. My dad lit all the candles and I blew them out all in one try! Nineteen candles all at once. YES!

After the cake, which was a chocolate fudge cake, it was time for presents! The best part after all.

First present was from Kyle and Wally, it was a bunch of old vinyl that I had been trying to find for a year now.

Next gift came from Jamie and Patsy, a guitar to replace the one Jamie destroyed over a year ago and his calculator to smash. I was going to have fun with this.

Mason and Chaz gave me this cool looking guitar strap with a couple picks, who thought a gay cowboy and ex boy bander could actually come up with this?

After that Sadie and Kwest gave me a gift card to the record store at the mall, Tommy gave me twenty five dollars, Darius and Portia somehow managed to get an original album from the Beatles that was autographed, and it had _Hey Jude_ on it.

Monica got me a funny card that had the story of us drawn inside and then and "IOU 2 drinks at a bar." Allie just gave me a card and twenty dollars, more than I expected from her.

My mom and dad got me a digital camcorder that I had been looking at for a while and a new cell phone, which I really needed after I kind of ran over mine a week ago.

My Uncle Alan gave me seventy five dollars, which also included Candi and Alan. My grandparents gave me a brand new laptop, very nice. The other grandparents gave me a hundred.

Liam just gave me a card, big surprise, seriously. I got some other various gifts from family and friends, mostly money. Now it was time for Jude's gift.

"Is it four inch stilettos and something super sexy from Victoria's Secret?" I whispered in her ear as she sat on my lap.

"Your _real_ gift will come in two weeks lovey, now here." Jude replied as she handed me this box.

I unwrapped the box and opened it. On the top was leather bound notebook, when I opened it, there was a picture of her, me, Kyle, and Wally from tour. The funny part was she was sitting on my lap and I was holding her tight, Kyle and Wally were squeezed in considering we were sitting on a loveseat somewhere. I still remember taking that picture and wishing I could do that all the time.

Next was a leather watch from Fossil, a vintage style called _Jake_. I had wanted it, but never said anything, I looked at it a couple times and she must have noticed.

Then there was this double picture frame, it had "then" and "now" on it. I looked at it closer, there was a picture from my ninth birthday, I remember it now; I invited almost my whole class. I was sitting next to Jude who looked annoyed; Kyle, Wally, Monica, Jamie, and Kat were all in it too. Then on the other side there was nothing, it was open for a picture of tonight. There was one last thing, another double photo frame. In one side, there was a picture of us at the lake before dinner matching; on the other was a picture of us in bed making a stupid face. On the sides of it Jude had wrote _Anyone But You_ lyrics.

"Thank you." I said looking at her; this definitely took a lot of thought, and I loved every bit of it.

"You are welcome." Jude replied smiling as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks everyone, these are all awesome gifts. Now let's get the _now_ picture." I said.

The picture was of Kyle, Wally, Monica, Jude, Jamie, Mason, and me. I included Mason just because I wanted to remember he was there. Allie refused to get in it as well as Patsy.

My party was a blast; music, games, cake, present, kisses from the girlfriend, and it was all a surprise. It ended at ten, which was fine by me. Everyone had left but Jude, me, my parents, and grandparents.

"I can't believe you are nineteen. I feel so old." My mom said crying as she hugged me, she had been crying a lot lately. Real emotional, menopause maybe?

"You aren't old." I replied.

"Thanks, well, we have to go out for drinks. Bye." My mom said rolling her eyes. The grandparents idea, that was for sure. **I was now ready to head home and show my love and review like you ;)**


	64. Chapter 64

**This is not a mirage, it's real. I finally found motivation and time to update. Sorry for the wait, I really am. I try to do it quicker, but I can't seem to get that down and I feel horrible about it.****Thank you to all those who reviewed the last time and those who keep reading. Honestly, I can't guarantee when the next update will be out, but I can promise there will be one. I still plan on giving this fic a proper end if you, the fans, are willing to stick with me.  
So, please enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer (time for another): I don't own Instant Star, the characters (well not Tyler…. yet), or songs used in this chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 64**

Jude and I had just made it out the door heading to the car when my dad stopped us.

"Why is such a hurry son?" He asked.

"Jude is tired, so we thought we would head out early." I lied.

"Ah, come on, come get drinks with us. You are legal now, come for at least one drink." My dad suggested.

"Rain check?" I asked trying to inch towards the car, where Jude was standing.

"Ah, I get it. Go have some _safe_ fun. I promise to give you two hours starting now of a free house." My dad said before patting me on the back and walking away.

--------------------

"You want to stay tonight?" I asked Jude as we sat in my driveway, she had driven me home.

"I guess so, I haven't in almost two weeks." Jude said smiling as she turned the car off.

"You go on up, I will be up in a few minutes. We also have one hour and forty minutes of promised alone time" I said once inside the house as I picked her up in a hug.

"Ok." Jude replied as she gave me a kiss and then ran up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see what all was in the fridge for a drink.

"So, what is she?" I heard a voice ask from behind in the kitchen. Damn it, I was promised an empty house.

"What do you want Candi? Shouldn't you be out whoring yourself?" I asked as I turned around with my bottle of water.

"I thought you were friends, but those whores at the lake told me different. And I feigned sick so I didn't have to stay any longer about an hour ago." Candi replied.

"Well, we sort of hooked up now leave the house." I said angry.

"Really, they told me you two were pretty close, actually were having sex on the boat and more." Candi sneered.

"Your point is?" I asked as I started coffee. This was going to be a long night, and not the good kind.

"Madison doesn't care?" Candi asked curiously.

"No, she loves Jude. Why did the whores tell you?" I asked trying to make this as casual as possible. She didn't need to know how much my mom freaks about this stuff.

"They were obsessing over you and how that bitch Jude Harrison was your girlfriend. I really hate them." Candi replied.

"Want to make a club, you and Jude can be co presidents. They didn't know who she was, and then told her to her face that she sucked and that Jude Harrison sucked even more." I said laughing.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen them when they found out." Candi replied.

"Oh, it was great, it happened at dinner in front of everyone. They couldn't really say anything till that night. Oh, we were at a club that Shay Mills just happened to be at, and she made this big show with him. They were fuming." I continued.

"I think I like her." Candi stated.

"Wait, Candi, are we actually getting along?" I asked after a minute.

"Oh god, we are." Candi said shocked.

"I got to go." We both said and walked off. We hadn't gotten along in six years.

"Get out of the house for another ninety minutes while you are at it." I screamed from the stairs.

I walked into my room to see Jude sitting on the bed in a t shirt and a pair of my boxers. One of my favorite sites.

I shut my door and walked over to her.

"I thought the door had to stay open?" Jude asked once I sat down beside her.

"Not tonight, family is staying." I replied as I laid her down beside me.

"Ok." Jude replied as she let me kiss her.

"I love you." I whispered in the kiss.

A few minutes later, I tried to take it to the next level, but she stopped me.

"We can't not after last time." Jude said.

"No one is home and won't be for a good hour. A promise from my dad. Except Candi is here, but she is on the other side of the house." I replied.

"I want to be able to come back and not get you grounded." Jude stated.

"We leave in two weeks, tonight is my birthday and I want my girl." I said as I pulled her shirt off.

"Speed." Jude stated not really giving me a _stop this now_ tone. She wants me.

"It's my birthday." I whined as I tried to pull the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if we get caught I am going to be pissed." Jude said caving in.

--------------------

Jude had fallen asleep, but I was still awake. We were pretty much in the middle of the bed, she had her head resting on my chest and I had my arm around her. I pulled the covers up over her shoulders, she felt cold.

Watching Jude sleep was something I loved to do often when I was with her. The more time we spent together, the more I knew that she was it. She was the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I kind of wanted to tell her something tonight before she fell asleep, but she fell asleep so fast.

I wanted to tell her that I had been thinking a lot and that maybe when we returned home from tour that maybe we should take a big step in our relationship. That maybe the two of us should find a real apartment and move in together. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone else yet, but I had been thinking about it long enough to admit it to Jude.

I also had been thinking farther into the future, though I would never admit it. I had this plan in my head. We move in together and after a year or two, I would propose. We would be engaged for a year, and then marry. Then a few years down the road, we could have a baby, followed by a few more spread out over the next ten years. I sometimes had the thought that I was fucking insane for thinking all this up, but I know she is it.

I was then interrupted from my thoughts I heard my door open.

"What?" I said as I saw a dark figure.

"Just wondering if you were still up." My mom said walking in, not good.

"Yes, but Jude is asleep." I replied hoping she would leave.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." She said as she came over and sat down beside me, I am very nervous right now. I think I am sweating and she is going to think it is from something else. One wrong move and she will find out that Jude and I are fully exposed under these sheets.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I guess not talk so much, but tomorrow do you have plans?" She asked as she brushed my hair out of my face.

"Um, wake up, make out with Jude, and that is about it." I replied jokingly, I needed to lighten the mood. I think she can tell I am tense which means I am nervous and I am.

"Vincent!" My mom said smacking my arm.

"Hey, you asked." I replied with a grin.

"I know, I was thinking about making you a special lunch, taking you shopping for tour, we need to make sure you have plenty of boxers, then having a nice family dinner." My mom told me.

"Do I still get to make out with Jude?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes." She replied sounding a little annoyed.

"Sounds like a plan mom." I stated.

"Great, I still can't get over that you are nineteen now. Or the fact that you will be leaving in a few weeks for three months." My mom said sounding sad.

"I am growing up." I reassured her.

"I know honey, I love you." My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"Night mom, love you too." I said as she left, damn was that close or what? First things first, find my boxers and put them on.

--------------------

I woke up early this morning, my door was still shut and didn't hear anyone up so I went back to sleep. Jude had moved over so I pulled her close to me, she still had nothing on, just how I like it. I ended up going back to sleep with her curled up against me.

I woke up several hours later to Jude lightly kissing me.

"Good morning babe." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yea, how about you?" I asked as I yawned.

"Just perfect, I love sleeping cloth less next to you." She whispered in my ear.

"I like you that way." I replied as I pulled her even closer to me.

"So, overall how was your birthday?" Jude asked as she kissed me neck.

"Just perfect, I loved going out, the surprise party was excellent, and the after party was just was great." I stated as I drew little circles on her back with my fingers.

"After party, what after party?...Oh, _that_ party." Jude said finally getting what I meant.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked Jude as she tangled her legs with mine.

"Maybe once or twice." Jude said right before our lips connected.

"Time to get up!" Candi yelled as she came barging in my room and ripping the sheets off my bed.

"CANDI!" I yelled as the covers went flying.

This is just great, my mom is right there and everyone is going to see Jude lying there naked.

I am fucked, and not the kind I like.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

"Why not, you seemed scared." Candi replied sarcastically. I looked at Jude, she must have got out of bed once I went back to sleep. She was wearing a tank that stopped halfway down her torso and my boxers. How did I not notice this?

"I don't like having the sheets ripped of my bed, and you are invading my privacy?" I replied, my mom had continued down the hall once she saw we were dressed.

"No." Candi said as she started searching around my room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I jumped out of bed.

"Seeing what really went down last night." Candi replied.

"Nothing went down." I lied, thankfully Jude had picked up her clothes and put them in her bag, smart girl.

"I swore I heard you two going at it last night. Candi said coming out of my bathroom.

"Candi, can you let us be and go downstairs or something?" I asked as I pulled the covers back on the bed and started to shove her out of the room.

"Fine." Candi said as she left.

"Finally, want to go get food, or stay here and have some fun?" I asked as I started to kiss her neck.

"I am hungry and I want to play you something." Jude replied.

"Fine, I will go down and grab us some coffee and stuff, you change and meet me in the kitchen. We will go in the basement." I said as I got out of bed and started looking for something to wear.

"Wear those." Jude said pointing over to her bag; there were my ninja turtle pajama bottoms. The last time I wore those were on tour.

"Fine, be down in five minutes." I said as I put those on and left.

Wait, why did she have those?

"How was my baby's night?" My mom asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Best birthday yet." I replied as I fixed some coffee.

"That is great; your dad got up early and got the pictures developed." My mom said handing me an envelope and the then and now picture frame. The pictures were great. I loved the ones of Kyle, Wally, and I. There were some good ones with Jude and one with Monica that stood out. We were giving each other a huge hug. There were also some group pictures.

"Who took this one?" I asked my mom as I noticed one of me and Jude off in the corner kissing. It was actually a good picture.

"I don't know, it was just on the camera. I was looking through old albums this morning. I found some interesting pictures from school parties. There seemed to be a lot of you and Jude fighting. Hard to believe you two use to hate each other. By the way where is she?" My mom said as she went through the birthday pictures.

"She will be down in a minute or two." I said as I slyly poured some Bailey's Irish Crème in my coffee, this is one reason I don't mind my uncle staying with us. It is so easy to sneak off with stuff like that.

"Vincent!" Candi started to scream until I poured it in her cup, which shut her up.

Wait, I can legally drink now, so why am I being sneaky?

"Everything ok?" My mom said not seeing what I was doing.

"Just fine Aunt Madison." Candi said with a smirk.

"Ah, there is my lovely rocker." I said as Jude came in the kitchen, man she looks hot. Candi is starring. She has on a pair of _low_ rise sweat pants and a t shirt that stops above her belly button showing off her belly button ring (did I mention she had one? It is fun to play with and drives her nuts).

"Do you need help carrying anything?" Jude asks a little hesitant, she feels awkward I bet with Candi starring like that.

"Grab me a doughnut and how ever many you want. I got the coffee." I said as I went ahead and started towards the basement. Jude did exactly that and followed.

"When did you start dressing like Sadie? Not that I mind, but damn." I said as we ate our breakfast, her sitting on my lap.

"I grabbed her shirt on accident, but I kind of like it and I take it you do too." Jude said with a slight smile.

"Hell yes, but I love you in anything or nothing at all." I replied with a big smirk, did I ever tell you she hits hard? Well she just did hit me rather hard.

"Shut up Speed." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, are you going to play me anything or can we just make out on the futon over there?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Hmm, the song can wait." Jude said as she laid down on the futon.

"Stop! That tickles!" Jude shrieked as my tongue played with her belly button ring as we goofed off on the couch.

"You know you like it." I managed to say as I kissed my way up her stomach and stopping right below her lips waiting for her to crack and kiss me.

--------------------

"Vincent, darling, I need to talk to you and Candace." I heard my grandmother say right as the blanket came flying off. How didn't I hear her come down?

"Hi Grandma." I managed to say, I could see Candi in the background grinning devilishly.

This has to look good, I have Jude's shirt pushed clear up over her bra, my hands are on her hips inside her pants, she one leg around my waist and her hands are behind my neck. We should probably get up, but we are in a state of shock right now.

"Hi Mrs. Spiederman." Jude stuttered. I know she is regretting letting herself get carried away and falling for my puppy dog expression again. This is exactly why we need an apartment of our own!

"Hi Jude, Vincent meet me upstairs in a few minutes." My grandma said a little disgusted. This should be nothing, apparently, she actually walked in on my mom and dad when they were sixteen, and I mean walked in as in halfway through. Or so I have heard.

"Ok." I replied trying to give her a little smile. She just walked off and thankfully made Candi go with her.

"Embarrassed much?" I asked Jude.

"Just a little, it could have been worse, I could have let you have your way and took my shirt off." She replied as we got up.

"Yea, but then it would have been worth it." I stated as I kissed her cheek.

"Shut up!" Jude said trying not to laugh.

"Let's go upstairs and remember, I love you dude." I said as I flung her over my shoulder.

"I love you too _dude_." Jude said laughing.

We headed upstairs for some real fun, if you call being verbally murdered fun that is.

--------------------

"What did you want to talk about grandma?" I asked as Jude and I walked in the living room.

"I just wanted to talk to you and Candi about this fall." My grandma replied.

"What about this winter?" Candi asked.

"Your grandfather and I are planning on going to Europe in the beginning of November and you two can come with us if you want." My grandma said.

"I would love to!" Candi shouted.

"I can't I will be on tour, plus our tour can last longer." I replied trying to sound upset. Sure, I would love to see Europe, but not with Princess Candi. Or my grandparents for that much.

"How is everything?" My mom asked walking in the room.

"Ok, are you aware of what these two were doing downstairs Madison?" My grandma asked.

"Writing a song, rocking out, goofing around?" My mom replied as she glared at me, she knew damn well what went on down there, she wasn't _that_ oblivious.

"Very far off Madison. You should watch your son more, they were down there necking, if I hadn't of gone down there, it might have been you and Jonathan all over again." My grandma said not to happy, did she not notice anything last night?

"Vincent, is this true? Were you and Jude down there making out? You don't just make out with friends, unless you are hiding something about Kyle and Wally." My mom said trying to be shocked and adding some humor.

"Mom, I make out with all my friends, you just have never seen me and Wally going at it. Kyle and I manage to be more discrete. Ask Jude, she has caught me and Wally many times. She just hasn't caught me and the G-Major peeps yet." I reply acting ashamed, my grandma isn't finding this funny one bit, Jude is dying and Candi doesn't know what to think.

"There is no doubt he is your son." My grandma smarted off.

"I will take that as a compliment. Those two have been at it ever since they came home from being with you. What did _you_ do?" My mom replied.

"It was all Grandma. She told me Jude and I looked perfect together and was a perfect match. We decided to act upon it and found out that we were madly in love. Thank you Grandma." I jumped in and said.

"You're welcome Vincent, at least someone appreciates me." My grandma replied.

"I appreciate you!" Candi piped in.

"Sucking up gets you nowhere Candace." My grandma replied harshly.

"Well, Vinnie, lunch will be ready in about an hour. Jude, you are more than welcome to stay and eat with us." My mom said as she got up.

"I would love to, but I should be getting the car back to my mom, but thanks for the offer." Jude said.

"Alright, I will see you later sweetheart." My mom said then she was gone.

"I will be right back, I am going to go get Jude's stuff and then walk her out to the car." I said as I dragged Jude out of the room with me.

--------------------

"Thanks for everything; you are the absolute best girlfriend anyone could have." I told Jude as she sat in the car with the top down.

"I love you Speed, and thanks for picking up the pieces when they all fell apart." Jude replied as she pulled me closer.

"Hey, what can I say, we are perfect. I better go though. I will call you tonight." I told Jude, and then gave her a kiss and she was off.

"You really love her don't you?" My grandma asked once I walked in the house.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Just wondering from the way you two act around each other and how you seem to always be with her." She stated.

"Guess you are right." I said walking off to go get dressed.

--------------------

"So, where should we go to first?" My mom asked me as we walked in the mall.

Lunch was great, she had made Stromboli, one of my favorite things she can make. Then we headed here.

"What store do you want to hit first?" I asked as we walked into the mall.

"We will work our way down, then up, and then back." My mom said as we started our long day of shopping.

--------------------

Ok, never again will I agree to a day of shopping with my mother. We seriously went into **every** store. We made two trips to the car to put bags in there. She basically bought anything I wanted. She of course had to buy everything she saw. I don't know how many times I sat in a chair and waited for her to try on outfit after outfit. The interesting part of the day was when we went to Victoria's Secret. Apparently, the lady that helped my mom remembered me from several years ago.

Did I ever mention that Kyle, Wally, and I were banned from there for a year?

What I thought. I then had to tell my mom all about it and let's just say she wasn't too happy. I then had to go along with my mom as she bought herself underwear. I don't care how old you are, having to be with your mom as she buys a thong is just wrong. Especially with the sales clerks watching your every move, and not just because of my temporary ban there.

"Mom, can we please leave this store soon?" I asked as she took one final look.

"Why?" She asked with a smirk.

"Cause I feel really uncomfortable cause of A what you are buying and B all those ladies are undressing me with their eyes." I replied.

"Ok, let me check out then we will go grab a milkshake or something." She replied as she headed to the counter.

After ten minutes and signing various items from all the sales clerks, my mom and I made it out of the store.

"So, rate your birthday for me." My mom told me as she handed me a milkshake from the food court.

"Ten, perfect." I said.

"Glad, Jude worked hard on that party and trying to get everyone to agree on it." My mom told me.

I just looked up and smiled.

"And the amazing part, there was no fighting during it either." My mom said in disbelief.

"That is a great present in its own." I stated.

"Did you have fun with Jude last night? I heard you two giggling when I first got home." My mom asked.

"Yea, we had a lot of _fun_." I said laughing.

"You two make an adorable couple. Oh! We need to buy you more underwear. Maybe you should stop buying regular boxers if she is going to take them all." My mom stated.

"Mom! She doesn't take them all and if she likes my underwear, then I am going to stick with that kind." I replied.

"Vinnie, I better not get a call asking me to overnight you new boxers." My mom stated.

"Mom, I can't help it that all my undershirts got ruined or stained on the last tour and needed more. I just didn't pack enough. Jude and I will be fine with the underwear I have, and like I said, if she likes them then I buy them. Plus, I like her in my pants." I replied with a smirk at the end.

"VINNIE!" My mom semi yelled.

"Come on _mother_. I am an adult and you are well aware of the fact that I like to do the dirty with my girlfriend, so stop acting all surprised and stuff. Seriously, at least I am not flaunting it around like dad does at times with his suggestive remarks." I stated.

My mom just glared at me.

"Oh, you can tell dad that I am fine in the whole birth control department. He asked me if I was going to need any BC like condoms for tour, told him I had plenty. I am going to head in this store." I said veering off from her as I watched her face turn pink.

I love being a pain in her ass.

--------------------

"Are you ready to head home?" My mom asked forty minutes later.

"I have been for a while mom." I replied.

"Then I take it you are ready to head back to hell." She asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Your dad decided our little family dinner should include his parents, Alan, Candace, and Al." My mom stated.

"No, just because they are all here doesn't mean they have to be included." I stated. I hated family gatherings, by round six of drinks it will be all arguing.

"I know, I am not happy about it either." My mom replied.

"How much longer are Candi and Al staying with us?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but the sooner she leaves, the happier I am." My mom stated.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Well, we better head back; I have a good bit of cooking to do." My mom complained.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"You will see honey." My mom said with a smile.

--------------------

If I said dinner went ok, I would be lying.

If I said it went bad, that would be an understatement.

Luckily for me, that was three nights ago and the family had evacuated the house.

That night had been awful; it had involved fighting among my grandpa, dad, and uncle. Then my grandma pulled me and my mom in. The fight left for me when I stormed out of the place and took a taxi home. My grandma refused to eat my mother's cooking so we had to go out, so the fight was in public too. Of course, fighting recommenced at home where my mom and I snuck out and stayed at 620 only to have my dad barge in at three am with Kyle and Wally because they were his ways of getting in there.

The next day, my parents had probably one of the biggest fights I had witnessed and remembered. My dad's clothes scattered the front lawn. Then that night they disappeared into their room yelling and weren't seen till two pm the day. Ewww.

Right now, I was lounging in my basement with Kyle and Wally. We had to be at G-Major in like an hour. I think at least.

"Dude, did you see the hits on that paparazzi video on youtube of us being filmed goofing off at the park?" Kyle asked as he sat there with my laptop.

"No, but I did see the thousands of pictures on private on his myspace of him and Jude with their lips locked." Wally stated.

"Hey! Get off my myspace you ass." I yelled.

"Wow, there really are those types on there. Ha!" Wally said laughing.

"Fuck you. Kyle continue." I said as I threw a pillow at Wally.

"The hits have us ranked up there with that vampire movie, Moonlight or whatever, brief photo shot thing." Kyle stated.

"Twilight." Wally and I both corrected.

"Yea, whatever. I think we need to start a video blog of us doing crazy ass things. Imagine how it could promote us and our upcoming tour but also showing everyone the _real_ SME." Kyle stated.

"I got a good idea!" I shouted.

"And?" Wally asked.

"Let's say it involves me on my keyboard, Kyle with drums, you recording and working a sound board, catching Quincy on his cell phone with a smirk, and calling a girl on the phone and having her touch herself." I said with a smirk.

--------------------

"Ok, camera ready?" I asked.

"Check." Wally replied from the sound board.

"Drums ready?" I asked.

"Bang!" Came Kyle's cymbals.

"I am ready, and obviously sound is working since Wally heard me. Let's go." I said.

"Five… four… three … two… one… action!" Wally said threw the mic.

"Yo, yo, yo everyone. I am Speed from SME and welcome to our first official video blog where you can experience what it is like to be us to a point. Right now, we are sitting in the studio at G-Major waiting to practice for our upcoming tour with my leading lady, the lovely Jude Harrison. So, while waiting to practice, we decided to do this little video blog to a _classic_ song in our opinion. One that we wish we could have wrote and performed. So enjoy!" I said.

After a brief pause, Kyle started in with the drums. Then I came in with singing and my keyboard.

"If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head." I sang as I stepped to the side to reveal I was wearing sweat pants that hung very low on my hips to show off my boxers. Kyle and I were also shirtless to add to the views and comments of the "OMF I WANT TO DO HIM WITH THAT BODY!" Boost the egos a little. Ha.

"I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay hay.

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear." I sang as I pulled out a pair of Jude's lacy panties from my pocket. Let's hope she doesn't see this part.  
"I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.

You're too young to be this empty girl  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my downfall.  
But I call and I call and I call.

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep."

"I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want."

"_Met you on the internet_." Came my voice in the background thanks to Wally. Kyle had refused to sing in this because he couldn't do it without laughing.

"I don't know what I want."

"_Then I lied about it_."

"I don't know what I want. "

"_Met you on the internet_."

"I don't know what I want."

"_Then I lied about it_."

"I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep."

"_Woah!_ I called her on the phone. _Woah!_ And she touched herself.  
_Woah!_ She touched herself. _Woah!_ She touched herself.  
_Woah!_ I called her on the phone. _Woah!_ And she touched herself." I sang as Wally disappeared with the camera to only catch Quincy outside on his phone with that damn smirk which went perfectly with this song. And he was in a corner.

"I laughed myself to sleep." I finished laughing along with Kyle.

"Thanks for watching the first ever SME video blog. Be sure to leave us your comments and let us know if we should continue." I said.

"SME OUT!" The three of us said together.

--------------------

"Two hours and twenty comments as well as two hundred views? DAMN!" Kyle shouted as we sat at a computer at G-Major stuffing our faces with subs.

"What is it?" Jude asked coming over and wrapping her arms around me.

"This video blog we made." Kyle said.

"Just us being stupid, nothing to interest you." Wally mumbled.

"Let's watch." Kwest and Tommy said walking up.

"No, you don't want to." I stated.

"Yes we do, now show us." Tommy said, I don't think he ever saw Wally filming him.

We showed them the video blog to get mixed reactions.

"Take that down now!" Tommy screamed after he saw himself.

"Why the hell were my undies in your pants pocket and now in that blog?" Jude shouted.

"That was classic." Kwest said laughing.

"Nice publicity move. Keep it up. Saw it an hour ago. Love the enthusiasm Vin, I expect to see it on tour." Darius said walking by.

--------------------

The past few days flew by just like every other freakin day since I graduated high school. I kind of wanted life to slow down or take a halt. I was laying in my bed listening to music. We had done a rehearsal for tour today and I think I pulled something when Kyle and I decided to make up a dance to one of Jude's songs. Jude also was still mad about the whole underwear thing, but it was funny and who ever said those were her panties? Though probably ever comment regarding them was linked to her since I threw them.

As I was about to doze off, my phone rang.

"Yo." I said seeing it was Wally.

Wally replied, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Slow down, dude." I stated.

"Like a month ago, I overheard my parents talking about a baby again and today when I was in the kitchen bathroom I found a pregnancy test box." Wally blurted out.

"Holy shit, was it positive?" I asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't find the test. I searched the house for it. I don't know, my mom can't have a baby. She just can't." Wally said in panic.

"NO! She can't cause if she does, that means my mom has to have one. You have to find the test immediately!" I shouted.

"Come over and help!" Wally screamed.

--------------------

After I had hung up with Wally, I rushed to his house. We never found that test, but Wally was sure his mom was pregnant. And that scared the living daylights out of me.

So I went home and initiated a talk with the parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can we talk?" I asked nervously as I found their bedroom door open. They were watching television.

"Sure, what is up baby?" My mom asked as I walked in the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Um, Wally and I overheard you and Maryland talking about wanting babies not too long ago and well…. I just… are you… considering a baby?" I asked awkwardly.

"Jonathan! I told you we should have told him about this in the beginning." My mom exclaimed.

"Holy shit, you're pregnant?" I asked.

"No! Not yet at least. Your father and I decided to try for a baby. I always wanted a second child, but timing never seemed right or it never happened. And you are all grown up and I miss having a baby, so yes, we are trying for a baby." My mom explained.

"No." I replied shocked.

"No?" My mom asked.

"No, no more kids. Me and only me." I said. Being nineteen years older than a sibling would be odd. I was old enough to be its dad. NO! I wanted a brother at nine, not nineteen.

"Well Vin, this is one of the few family matters that **your** opinion doesn't matter." My mom stated through gritted teeth.

"Be right back." My dad said as he grabbed his phone and pretended to read a message. I never fell for it, but my mom always bought that charade when things got heated.

After a long minute of silence, I felt my phone buzz.

"Who is that?" My mom asked.

"Uh…" I said as I saw it was my dad, and then noticed the subject. "Just the girlfriend." I lied.

_Don't freak on the baby thing. Tell her you are happy, it was just shock at first. There will be no baby, I am too old for another you. I am taking care of it and she is completely oblivious to still taking her pills. Just trust me and put on a happy face for her._ My dad said in a text message.

"Who was that?" My dad asked climbing back in bed.

"Jude, she says hello." I mumbled. "Mom, I am sorry for telling you no. You deserve to be happy and if a baby is what you need, I won't say anything. Good night." I said before leaving.

Thank god my dad and I were on the same page.

--------------------

"What are you doing tonight?" Jude asked me as I laid on her bed and watched her get ready to head to G-Major.

"Monica is taking me out for my birthday, late, but still." I replied as I stared at the ceiling.

"Can I come?" Jude asked as she finished her makeup.

"Nope, but how about I take you out tomorrow night?" I suggested.

"I guess." Jude said pouting.

"Hey, come here." I said sitting up and pulling her to me. "You, Jude Harrison, are my girlfriend and no one will replace you. Got it? I love you." I stated.

"I love you too, but do you really have to go out with your ex?" Jude complained.

"This is all because I had sex with her drunk at sixteen isn't it?" I asked.

"No." Jude lied. I could tell.

"You are the only girl I plan to sleep with for the rest of my life." I whispered as I kissed her. "Now put on some clothes and let's go before I make us late and get us in trouble." I said getting up.

"I still wish you wouldn't go." Jude whispered and I chose to ignore it.

--------------------

"Why do we have to sit through all this if the ass is going to make us perform separately in these sessions?" I complained. Tommy made SME sit in on Jude's practice run, but we never practiced with her. That would be a week later. So why not send us off with Kwest? Or have us come in later? Jude didn't have to stick around for ours. I was determined he was trying to make my life hell, and he sure was.

"Cause he is a douche, which is kind of obvious." Kyle replied.

"We could make another video blog." Wally suggested.

"And of what?" Kyle asked.

"I was thinking we build off that dance routine you two made." Wally stated.

"Only if you join." I said with a smirk.

"Let me steal a tripod and let's make a dance video." Wally said laughing.

"I need a costume, something to emphasize my ass and I am thinking white." I said darting off.

"SPIEDERMAN!" Tommy yelled.

"Bathroom." I replied as I kept going. I was going to rock this blog.

--------------------

"Welcome to the SME video blog number two. Right now, we are watching my girl practice for tour. If you haven't got your tix yet, we suggest you do that soon. You can find a full schedule on our homepage and myspace. So in true SME spirit and the fact we have short attention spans, we decided to spice up this little practice session with revealing our new kick ass moves. So sit back and watch SME break down in all the boy band cheesiness, and let's kick it. By the way, song is _4ever _by my lover." I said into the camera then Wally zoomed it out.

There stood the three of us waiting for Jude to start singing behind us, which was behind her. I stood there is full on white that I _borrowed_ from wardrobe and Kyle and Wally spiced up their outfits a little too. We had to dress up, right?

When the music started, we started doing our routine that originally started to form one night when Kyle and I had one too many drinks but slowly progressed into a joke. It was a combination of any dance we knew all wrapped into one huge thing. The three of us were trying so hard not to laugh, especially when we would shimmy behind Jude seeing how long it would take Quincy to notice us.

Two minutes into the song, Tommy made Jude start over, but he had yet to notice us. He did that one other time, which just added to our video. Right when it got close to the end I turned around and over did the famous "Little Tommy Q" ass shake with Kyle and Wally on each side each doing something to make fun of Boyz Attack.

All of a sudden, I heard "Smack that all over the floor, smack that give me some room, smack that till you get sore, smack that oh-ooh!" I looked up to see Jude singing that and dancing.

"What the hell are you three up to?" Tommy yelled as he stormed on stage. He had been a hell of a lot grumpier this past week than usual.

"I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo. And possibly bend you over look back and watch me smack that all over the floor, smack that, give me some room. Smack that till you get sore, smack that oh-oooh!" Kyle, Wally and I sang as I continued to shake my ass at the camera but moving towards Quincy with the dudes pretending to smack me.

"Is that camera recording?" Tommy asked all of a sudden noticing our camera.

"No." The three of us yelled as he started walking towards our camera.

It became a race to the camera that I won.

"Convicts out." I said into the camera as I held it up to my face to see me, Kyle, and Wally running from Quincy.

--------------------

After Quincy worked us extra hard during rehearsals, I walked out in the lobby to see Jude and Kwest with some other people watching our video blog.

"Man, this is hilarious." Kwest said to me.

"What is?" Kyle asked walking up.

"You three dancing." Jude stated.

"You got the butt shake down flat." Sadie said laughing as Kwest fast forwarded to that part.

"Speed, how long did it take you to get that?" Jude asked me with a smirk.

"Dunno, not that hard to shake your ass. How about I give you a private show tomorrow night." I said kissing her forehead.

"Gross." Wally and Kyle said feigning sick together.

"Ok, I got to head out. Keep tabs on the views and reviews, dudes. Love ya babe." I said before I gave Jude a kiss and left. **but I didn't forget to click the little linky following this to review ;) **


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter of **_**Wanting The One You Can't Have**_** and I bet you guys thought it would never comes. I am super sorry for the huge gap between chapters. But this chapter has it all, drama, humor, and fluffy romance. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review to let me know what you think. **

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. My life got turned upside down on December 1****st**** and I am still trying to find my way out. But I still promise to finish this story at some point, I know how I want this to end if that adds some assurance. **

**Again, thanks to those who read, those who stick by this, and those who review. You guys are awesomely amazing 3**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 65**

Tonight Monica and I are going to a club for my birthday like she promised. Jude wasn't exactly thrilled, nor was Kyle. We explained that they had nothing to worry about and that everything was going to be ok. Kyle was going to stay occupied watching our youtube account and probably _other_ things. Eww. Jude was either going to go out with Sadie, maybe bang up a few guitars with Patsy, watch _The Notebook_ again with Mason and Chaz since I refuse to watch it again, or read some book she got that is thicker than a brick.

"Ready to hit up the bar?" I asked Monica as I stood on her front porch.

"Bar? You mean bars right? If you, then you bet." She replied with a huge smiled as she gave me a hug.

--------------------

Around nine, we were out of it. Three drinks at one bar quickly turned into ten, I think. We were having a great time, we drank, and we smoked a cigarette or five, and danced. I was having a blast.

Right now, we were in the middle of the crowded dance floor just being ourselves…or well she was Monica and I was going by Vin trying not to be known as Speed from SME. It was working well, I think?

"Are you having a blast?" Monica asked me, well, more yelled at me.

"Yea, how about you?" I replied.

"Yea, I don't know which was better, my party or yours." Monica said laughing.

"I don't know, both are pretty good." I replied.

We kept dancing, with each song we got closer and closer. I don't know why, but this felt so wrong yet so right. I kept thinking back to my past and how much I had liked Monica, possibly even started to love her then. But every time a though of Monica entered my head, Jude followed.

"Do you ever think about our past?" I asked Monica as we went and sat down.

"Occasionally, do you?" She replied.

"Occasionally." I stated, like right now.

"Like right now?" She asked. Did she read my mind?

"Why, are you?" I asked. If she said yes, I would say yes.

"Yes." She replied. Fuck.

"Me too." I admitted.

"You know I still will always have feelings for you, Speed?" Monica asked me. FUCK!

"Same goes to you." I heard myself saying. Feelings can be like friends right?

"Why did we never work things out?" Monica asked. Damn alcohol. That is what I blame for this conversation that I will most likely forget in five hours.

"I don't know, part of me was scared of Wally, he was my best friend." I replied.

"True, I had the same problem. I think that was when you noticed Jude." Monica stated.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. Was it really that obvious?

"I don't know, I am guilty too, Speed, I ended up going to Eric because I knew he would take me. Then I turned into the school whore and you chased after Jude." Monica stated. She was right.

"You were not the school whore, Monica, close, but not." I replied laughing.

"Gee thanks, Speed." Monica said laughing.

"You know I am always here to make things better." I replied as we closer.

"I know, you seem to be good at that." Monica laughed as she inched closer.

The next thing I noticed, Monica and I were kissing. And I mean really kissing.

"I love Kyle." Monica said when we pulled apart after a while. We then proceeded to start kissing again.

"I love Jude." I managed to say when we separated again, but of course, we kissed again.

That lasted for probably another thirty minutes, I think. I seriously doubt time was running fast on my new watch Jude gave me. We would kiss, then pull apart, and say something then kiss again and throw a drink in there twice.

"What did we just do?" Monica asked when we pulled apart for the last time.

"I don't know." I replied still confused. I wish I could blame it all on the alcohol thinking someone would buy it, but I knew what I was doing. That's the fucked up part.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked. Did I?

"No, did you?" I asked after a moment of deep thought and wanting another drink.

"No, but that was awesome make out session." Monica replied like it was no big deal. We just fucking cheated!

"Same." I agreed. Why?

"I think we should go." Monica stated.

"Me too." I agreed. Best fucking decision of the night.

"I had a blast." Monica told me as she kissed my cheek.

"Me too and thanks for making my nineteenth fun." I replied, and then we kissed again and left. I am a fucking idiot who is drunk beyond reason.

How did I even get here tonight?

I walked and walked, I figured I shouldn't be driving, that is if I drove my car to the bar.

Wait, actually Monica drove, my car is at her house and I could have road with her.

I was not going to get in a car with Monica for several reasons, even though it is too late. She is gone. One, she was drunker then me, two, we might make out again, and three, I was scared of what could happen with the high amounts of alcohol. Alcohol, Monica, and I is not always the best combination. Hell, I can't even remember what it was like to have sex with her and she was my first!

At least I don't think I remember.

As I walked, I kept thinking about what happened with Monica. Did it mean something or was it two drunken friends just being drunk. Maybe it was us finally saying goodbye to what could have been. Then I would think about Jude, I loved Jude more than anything. She was the girl I wanted and the girl I had. Chances are, I won't remember a thing tomorrow morning.

--------------------

I have probably been walking for an hour now. I have no clue where the hell I am and I swear that I have passed that sign three times. Maybe I am just imagining it. I think I will go a different way.

--------------------

Another thirty minutes has come and gone, I am now sitting on a bench somewhere, I don't know where. I also don't know how I came across it, but I just ended up sitting here. My head is killing me too.

I keep thinking about Monica, how we messed up again. I am scared if Jude finds out, she just might leave me. I can't lose Jude again. It took me forever to get her back. She is all I wanted. Damn, did I just mess up…again? Oh god, what if the paps were out and I missed spotting them?

"FUCK!" I screamed.

"Son, are you lost?" A strange looking man asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Son, have you been drinking?" The man asked.

"Maybe, why?" I replied.

"Because I have seen you walk by five times, you can't walk straight, and you are slurring half your words." The guy stated.

"Oh, yea, I celebrated my nineteenth birthday with this girl tonight." I replied looking down. Yep, I was an idiot who was walking circles and looked trashed.

"Where is the girl?" The guy asked.

"She went home and I started walking." I stated.

"Where were you headed?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I want to go find my girlfriend and tell her I messed up. Then find my best friend and tell him I made out with his girlfriend. Then I am going to find my other best friend and tell him I was with his cousin again." I started saying. Where the hell was that coming from? I didn't want to admit that to anyone, yet here I am telling this old guy who could be some reporter and ruin everything. I blame it on the alcohol.

Oh, who am I kidding?

"Son, go home, go to sleep, and drink some coffee as soon as you wake up with aspirin." The man said to me.

I ended up getting up and walking, but I don't know where.

--------------------

_No one's point of view._

**Around two am, Jude Harrison was awaken by a sudden bang against her window. She thought maybe a bird flew into her window, again. Then she saw the time. **

"**BANG!" Jude heard again, this time it sounded like a rock. Jude slowly got out of bed and looked out her window. That is when Jude realized it really was a rock hitting her window and the person throwing them was none other than her boyfriend, Vincent Spiederman.**

"**What the hell?" She yelled at him as she opened the window. **

"**I need to talk to you." He yelled back, slurring his words. **

"**I will be right down, do not throw anything." Jude said before she grabbed her robe and ran downstairs all the while wondering **_**what the hell is wrong with him**_**.**

"**Speed, are you ok?" Jude asked once she got Speed inside the doorway. **

"**No Jude, I love you." Speed said as he tried to kiss her. **

"**You are drunk." Jude replied as she helped Speed keep his balance.**

"**I know." Speed laughed.**

"**You smell like smoke." Jude said in a disgusted voice. She knew he was going to bars, but she didn't think he would smell that bad.**

"**I know." Speed replied again.**

"**Anything I should know?" Jude asked hesitantly. **

"**Yes." Speed whispered.**

"**What?" Jude asked worried. **

"**I smoke, I have for two years. I like to smoke when I am stressed. I like to smoke when I am mad. Sometimes I like to lean out the window and smoke after we have," Speed said then got real quiet, "sex" he whispered before laughing.**

"**O-k, that was unexpected." Jude said still processing the information. Maybe it was just his imagination? How could she not know he smoked? They were always together. **

"**I love you." Speed said as he tried to kiss Jude again. **

"**Lovey, no." Jude scolded. She didn't want to kiss him with his breath smelling of alcohol, and smoke to her disgust. **

"**Why is the room spinning?" Speed asked.**

"**Honey, it isn't spinning, you are drunk. Let's get you upstairs and changed. Possibly a shower." Jude stated as she started to push him towards the steps stopping every few steps to let him regain his balance. **

**Jude led Speed upstairs. She tried to be as quite as possible because the last thing she needed was her dad to wake up and find Speed like this. Once in her room, she grabbed a pair of boxers for Speed.**

"**Babe." Speed said as he grabbed Jude around the waist and pulled her to the bed. **

"**No Speed, you are going to take a shower." Jude said. If he was staying with her, he needed to not smell like an ashtray in a bar.**

"**We?" Speed asked as he kissed her neck and laughed.**

"**If you are good and get in there, I might come." Jude lied, she knew this was the only way to get Speed to cooperate. **

**Speed had been in the shower for ten minutes. Jude wondered what was taking him so long to just rinse off. She walked in to see him leaning against the wall passed out. He had turned the water off apparently when he passed out. **

"**Speed, wake up." Jude said as she tapped him, but he barely moved. **

**After several failed attempts to move him and wake him up, she knew it was time to suck it up and ask Sadie for help. If he wasn't going to wake up to a kiss, cold water, and a few other tactics, Jude couldn't get him out herself. **

"**Sadie, I know it is early, but I need help." Jude said as she woke her sister. **

"**What? Can't it wait?" Sadie mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. **

"**No, Speed showed up drunk and passed out in the shower. I need help getting him out of there." Jude said.**

"**What?" Sadie said rather loudly as she suddenly shot up.**

"**It's a long story." Jude mumbled. **

"**You so owe me." Sadie grumbled as she rolled out of bed.**

**Jude explained everything she knew to Sadie as they headed to the bathroom. Sadie threw cold water on Speed's face once she got in there. He woke up to that this time, of course, and yelled. It took Jude and Sadie forever to get him out of the shower and into a pair of boxers. **

"**I can see why you like sleeping with him so much." Sadie said jokingly as she held Speed up and Jude attempted to get him into a pair of boxers**

"**Thanks Sades, just what every girl wants to hear her sister say about her naked, drunk boyfriend." Jude replied sarcastically.**

"**Babe, I love you." Speed said as he tried to kiss Jude again and successfully causing Sadie to fall over him.**

"**Lay down." Jude instructed after she finally got his boxers around his hips. **

"**Have fun." Sadie said as she went back to her room. **

"**I love you." Speed said as he pulled Jude down onto the bed.**

"**I love you too." Jude said finally letting Speed kiss her.**

"**Then let's do it." Speed said as he climbed on top of Jude trying to pull her pants down.**

"**No, Speed, you are drunk." Jude said stopping him.**

"**I need you." Speed said as he kissed her stomach. **

"**I know, just lay down beside me." Jude said as she tried to roll him over. **

"**Please Jude; let me show you how much I love you." Speed said refusing to give up.**

"**If you love me, you will lay down beside me." Jude said in a rather harsh tone.**

"**Fine." Speed said as he rolled off Jude and lay beside her. **

"**What happened tonight?" Jude asked as she put her hand on his cheek.**

"**Monica and I went to a club. We drank, we smoked, we drank some more, we danced, then drank some more, smoked some more, then made out for like an hour." Speed said.**

"**You made out with Monica?" Jude said rather surprised. **

"**Yea, but I decided that I love you. It was nothing. I was stupid." Speed mumbled.**

"**How could you?" Jude asked trying to hold back tears.**

"**I love you." Speed stated as he tried to kiss Jude.**

"**Did you even consider how I would feel?" Jude asked.**

"**I love you." Speed replied. **

"**Or how this would make Kyle feel?" Jude asked getting even angrier.**

"**I love you." Speed replied.**

"**How about Wally?" Jude asked. **

"**I love you." Speed replied.**

"**I can't talk to you right now." Jude stated.**

"**I love you." Speed replied as she buried his face into Jude's neck.**

"**Save it Speed." Jude said as she faced the wall crying. How could Speed do that to her? She loved him and she thought he loved her. **

**Speed passed out again, he never heard or saw Jude's cries. Jude couldn't go to sleep. Speed was supposed to be the one who wouldn't hurt her. He was supposed to be the one she could always trust. **

**She wondered if in the morning he would remember any of this. Would he still want her, or would he run back to Monica. Jude finally fell asleep after an hour of crying. **

--------------------

Did last night happen? Did I seriously make out with Monica? Damn, I hope it didn't happen, even worse, I am going to have to face Jude this afternoon when I take her out to lunch. It did seem a lot like a dream, especially that old dude.

Something doesn't feel right now that I think about it. I haven't opened my eyes yet, but I know something isn't right. I can feel someone running their fingers through my hair and humming. Maybe it is my mom? No, she has to work this morning.

Oh shit, where the hell am I? This is so not my bed and I don't think I have any clothes on.

"Hey baby." Jude said when I opened my eyes. She looked like she had been crying a lot. Despite the tears, seeing her was a huge relief. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I closed my eyes again, the light and my head didn't get along. So the large amount of alcohol consumption was real.

"No." Jude replied, I could tell she was crying now.

"Honey, what is wrong?" I asked as I set up pulling her close to me. I just realized that I am at Jude's house and I am wearing a pair of boxers that I don't remember having.

"You don't love me." Jude said crying even harder. It made my head hurt worse, but that wasn't the problem.

"What, how could you think that? Oh shit, what happened last night? The last thing I remember was talking to a strange man on the street who told me to go home." I replied quickly. What did I do?

"You came here, drunk and smelled of smoke. I got you up here and in the shower. You passed out in the shower and I had to get Sadie to help me get you in here. Once we got you in the room, you kept trying to undress me. You told me you loved me many times, but you also told me that you made out with Monica." Jude mumbled into my shoulder.

"Did I tell you the part that when we stopped, all I could say was that I loved you?" I asked nervously. Fuck, it really happened.

After I calm Jude down and reassure her of our love, I think I need to schedule an appointment with a plastic surgeon then go see Kyle.

"No, but you made out with another girl, one you use to have feelings for. It hurts, Speed, it really hurts. I thought you loved me, you were the one who was **not** going to hurt me." Jude was crying hysterically now.

"Jude, I know I messed up. We were drunk and talking, joking for that much. Next thing I noticed was that we were kissing. We both said it was a mistake, she even said that it made her realize she loved Kyle, something she has never said. I know that is no excuse for my actions, but you have to understand this. I. Love. You. Jude. Harrison." I stated.

"I…" Jude started to say but stopped due to tears.

"I know you are hurt, I can imagine. It probably feels the same as when I found you and Quincy in the studio kissing before your birthday. Please forgive me, Jude, please. You are all I have." I said as I held her close to me on the verge of tears and in desperate need of Advil.

"I want to so bad." She replied in a whisper.

"Ok, I guess in all honesty, I should tell you this. I smoke, mostly to relieve stress, but I smoke. I can quit if I want to, but as much as I say I want to, I don't." I confessed.

"You revealed that last night." Jude mumbled. Shit, what else did I reveal? That I had a picture of her… wait, I am not saying anything else till I know what exactly I said.

"Ok, so…Sadie saw me naked last night?" I asked trying to change subjects. That's a good idea right?

"Yup, but don't worry, you are all mine." Jude said as her tears slowly stopped. She called me hers! Fuck yea!

"I am glad to hear that. How about we get up, you get ready, head to my house, I get ready, I take you out, spend a good bit of money on you, have dinner, then come back here and have hot makeup sex." I suggested as I kissed her head. She was still my girlfriend that I plan to marry one day.

Shit, I hope I didn't reveal that either.

"I love you. But you are not forgiven. It is going to take a while Speed and you have to earn my trust back. Just be happy you have my heart so secured." Jude replied as she got up and I plan to win back her trust because I fucking love Jude Harrison in case you didn't know. "But I need some time, alone, to think this over."

--------------------

I went home for a few hours on my own. Jude's _I need some time_ thing had caught me off guard at the end.

I just hope…I can't bare to think about the what if's right now.

I decided I better go hunt Kyle down and talk to him. The plastic surgeon was out of his office that my mom recommended. She never asked why I wanted the name of the one who fixed her nose three years ago when she broke it drunk in the shower with my dad. Oh god, I think I just got what all happened that night now that I said that in my head. How could I have been so naïve to buy the excuse they fed me on her nose? Gross.

I drove by 620 and saw Kyle and Wally's vehicles both outside. Now or never I guess.

"Hey dudes!" I said as I walked into the studio trying to sound not so nervous. Or let them see just how screwed up I felt.

"Hey." Wally mumbled. He is pissed at me again over Monica. Nothing new I guess.

"Uh, Kyle, dude, can we talk?" I asked nervously.

"Talk." Kyle said in a monotone voice.

"Dude, I just want to say how sorry I am for making out with your girlfriend last night. I had no clue what was happening and I know it was wrong. I really did. You did nothing to deserve that, especially from me, one of your best friends. I would try and use the alcohol as an excuse, but I still knew what was happening. I am so sorry and I can understand if you never want to talk to me again or want to break my nose. I already called a plastic surgeon that is getting back with me. Again, dude I am so sorry I made out with Monica like that. I possibly or almost ruined my relationship with Jude and could have possibly ruined the relationship you have with a girl who really loves you but is too scared to admit it." I rambled on.

"Karma is really a bitch." Kyle stated after a minute.

"It is." Wally agreed.

"You are not going to go and try to sleep with Jude now are you?" I asked worried.

"Ew, no, not my type." Kyle stated quickly.

"Hey!" I shouted a little offended, but a little relieved he didn't see Jude like that.

"He was referring karma coming back to him. And dude, I am mad over this but I won't hit you or even mention it anymore." Wally stated.

"Speed, buddy, I think this is the point where I tell you about karma coming back to me and why I can't be extremely pissed and punch your face in like I wanted to earlier. Remember that girl you dated for three weeks, Blakey?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, the blonde cheerleader before I got involved with Monica, and after Jayce I think." I stated. Why were they bringing her up?

"Well, I had sex with her like five times." Kyle told me.

"Ok?" I asked. Since when did I care he did another cheerleader in high school. It was only confirming my thoughts he slept with the whole squad.

"Cause she was dating you and banging him all at the same time." Wally said with a laugh.

"What?! Dude I kissed Monica, nothing more but you fucked my girlfriend?!" I screamed.

"Hey, she told me you two broke up each time but came to school holding your hand the next day." Kyle argued.

"That is like, ten times worse than kissing your best friends girlfriend when trashed. You knew what you were doing!" I yelled.

"See, karma is a bitch, now let's end this bitch fest and call it even." Wally said stepping in between us.

--------------------

After talking to Kyle and Wally, I ended up going home. I had nowhere else to go and no clue if I really did still have a girlfriend.

"Honey, are you ok? You never came home last night." My mom said as I walked in the house.

"I went to Jude's. I just want to leave it at that." I mumbled.

"Honey, tell me what happened. You look as if you are about to breakdown." She stated.

I then went into a long story telling her everything with Monica to Jude to what Kyle revealed. She surprisingly listened and revealed little commentary.

"Go upstairs and take a nap. Call Jude afterwards." My mom stated as she kissed my forehead.

"I am going to play my guitar first I think." I mumbled as I walked off.

After thirty minutes, I had a song started. Depression and music sometimes worked for me, but a lot of times it didn't.

"_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love…"_ I was singing until I was interrupted.

"Jude?" I asked. She just walked out of my closet. I think I am imagining things. I did this before when I hadn't slept in twenty-nine hours and fifteen minutes.

Yes, I know the exact time, it was a contest to see who could go the longest between me and Kyle and I had a stopwatch.

"I had enough time to think." Jude stated.

"And?" I asked.

"We are done…" Jude started then paused.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Talking about that night with Monica." Jude finished.

"So… you are still my girlfriend?" I asked in shock.

"I would hope so, but you aren't forgiven yet, and that song better be finished and on youtube by this time tomorrow with a dedication to all those guys who have screwed up and need to get their girl back. Is that invite to dinner still available?" Jude asked.

"I love you." I stated as I scooped her into my arms. "Why were you in my closet?" I asked in between kisses.

"Cause I came to talk to you and you were gone. So I had a long talk with your mom because I kind of just lost it. She sent me up here, and I told her not to tell you I was here. Then I got scared and thought maybe you would go to sleep and I could sneak out and come back later. Then I heard you singing and decided to come out." Jude replied quickly so we could go back to kissing.

--------------------

Jude and I went to dinner and then headed back to her house. Jude and I were going to go shopping since I said that I would buy her something to make her smile in one of the many ways to make up for this situation. But we ended up not going; we spent too much time kissing. Not that I mind, but Jude had something in mind that she wanted to get, well wanted me to buy her. What, I don't know, but I will find out.

--------------------

"_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms."_ I finished my song on Jude's keyboard as we laid in her bed.

"I love it." Jude said smiling as she kept her head resting on my chest where it was the whole time I worked on the song. Playing the keyboard and holding her wasn't easy, but the guitar was a lot harder.

I know, I attempted it let's just say it didn't go so well.

"I love you." I replied as I kissed her forehead.

"Mmhmm." Jude mumbled. "I love listening to your heart."

I just rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head again.

"I am sorry for accusing you of not loving me. I was just so angry with you." Jude stated as she drew little hearts on my chest.

"You were mad and had every right to be." I replied pulling her closer and securing our covers around us.

"I love you." Jude said as she reached up to kiss me.

"I see you are still wearing your ring." I observed.

"It means everything to me. I told you that I had wanted proof of us as a couple and you gave it to me." Jude said with a smile.

"I am glad you like it." I said with a smile.

Jude and I laid in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before she broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss Monica? I want the truth, the absolute truth. I promise not to get mad, even if you were to say you love her." Jude asked.

"I love her. That is why." I lied; let's see if she is true to her word.

"You fucking bastard." Jude yelled as she slapped my chest and started to take the bed sheet and leave.

"I was kidding Jude! I was testing you, and you lied." I replied laughing as I pulled her back to me.

"Fuck you." She mumbled.

"Honey, you already did. But honestly, I don't know why I kissed her. It was one of those things that you can see happening but can't stop. Every time we kissed, all I could think about was how wrong it was and that I should be with you. I am guessing that is why I showed up here. I don't remember anything from talking to that strange guy to waking up this morning. I guess Monica and I were closing any open doors from the past." I replied truthfully.

"Ok, but please don't kiss anymore girls." Jude mumbled.

"I won't kiss any more girls. Are Kyle and Wally off limits?" I asked joking.

"Glad to know my boyfriend is funny." Jude said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." I suggested as I turned off her bed light. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"**I love you more if you review." **

**p.s. song is **_**Come On Get Higher**_** by Matt Nathanson.**


	66. Update as of November 12

**Update as of November 12, 2009**:

I know, I know, I suck.

It's a fact.

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in like 542984265425642654 years (or 8 months, same difference).

And I know, to make things worse, this isn't an update update. This is a "where the hell did she go?!?!" update.

So here it is, back in March (around my update), I took on a new job. With this job, I kind of got in over my head. It was crazy, I went into a place on the brink of foreclosure and things were insane. From March to just Tuesday, I was working 40 to 60 hours a week easily. I have never done that before. When I would get home, all I wanted to do was sleep.

On top of that, I had to deal with extreme family problems. My parents are in the middle of a horrid divorce, and basically I had to change everything from the life I grew up knowing. Including evacuating my house one night because of fear for my life with my brother and mom. That was probably the hardest thing, and I am still dealing with that.

Then the last part, I am still a full time college student. Add in that with the above two, and I have like no free time. Seriously. I go to work, do homework on down time, come home and deal with the family drama, do homework, repeat. My friend had left the state for college and was gone 3 weeks before I even found out.

BUT, now the positive side of this "where the hell did she go?" update… I lost my job on Tuesday (ok, not so positive, but I knew it was coming), because of the foreclosure/Sheriff's sale of my work. With that, I will have more free time when I am not doing homework. More free time means more writing time. I hope to get an actual chapter out soon. I do know where I want to go and how to end it. Even through the craziness, things would make me think of the story and I would jot down ideas.

As of right now, it looks as there will be maybe 3 to 4 more chapters. That can change, but I do have a plan!!!

So, hopefully this answers questions, and I am sorry I haven't updated. Thank you to all my loyal readers, and I promise you will not be sad with the ending I have planned. So stay tuned, there will be an update before the end of the year!!

Much love,

Lee


	67. Chapter 66

A/N: Is it real? An update?

YES! YOUR EYES ARE NOT DECEIVING YOU! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!

Yes, I realize I am like, the worst person ever, its been over a year since my author's note, and nothing. UNTIL NOW! My life is still a crazy mess. Like, if I wrote a fic about my life right now, I would get comments going "dude, that is so not realistic" or "that only happens in cheesy and overly dramatic TV shows that could never be real." Then throw work and school and moving my life around into all that plus a fire, it's amazing I still have somewhat of my sanity left (if in fact I ever had it).

So, to celebrate my graduation from college (part of the reason this did not come out sooner because I never wanted to write another thing after my 250 page paper, and school consumed my life), I am FINALLY updating. Sorry if there are mistakes, I really wanted to get this out!

Hopefully, I can update again soon. I am out of school and looking for a job, and oh my gosh, I have free time and its overwhelming!

So to all my loyal readers/fans/probably now haters, this is to you!

* * *

**Chapter 66**

It has been two days since my disaster of a birthday celebration with Monica. Jude, was somewhat ok with it now. The only reason I believe she is truly ok is because Monica came over to apologize to Jude, and when trying to be nice and fix her coffee, Jude had a klutz attack and Monica ended up wearing the coffee.

If I hadn't of witnessed it first hand, I would have never believed it was an accident or Jude's story of sliding across the floor on a wet spot and into the island where the coffee went flying on Monica. But it happened, and damnit, it was pretty funny.

Right now though, we had been called into a spur of the moment lunch meeting with Darius. I am kind of scared about this meeting. Quincy was the one who called on us and he seemed pissed. I swear I didn't do anything _that_ bad. I might have tried to auction Quincy off on eBay, but my account got deleted. Again.

"Ok, you are probably all wondering why I asked you here today, on such short notice." Darius said. He, Liam, and Tommy were all present as well as Kwest, Jude, and SME.

"Yea." We all replied.

"Well, as you know Kwest recently became engaged and he feels he should stay here with his fiancée rather then travel as a chaperon on tour." Liam said.

"Portia is busy here so we can't send her. I know you are all adults, but we do not know if you are ready yet to be let loose on the road with Lou." Tommy said.

"So we are sending T with you for the first month." Darius said.

I think this was a shock to everyone but Liam and Darius. I swear that Tommy is choking right now. Oh look, he is turning blue!

"What?" Tommy said once he stopped choking, gagging, coughing up a fur ball, whatever you call that sound.

"We are sending you. Who else could we send?" Liam replied in his smart ass tone.

"I don't know, but me with those three?" Tommy said looking at me and the dudes.

"Problem T?" Darius asked.

"D, you can't be serious." I blurted out.

"I am serious." Darius replied.

"Ok then, can we order?" Jude said changing the subject rather quickly.

"Fuck." I whispered to Kyle and Wally who both snickered.

I wonder if sixth time is a charm on trying to auction him off?

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet. Can you believe it, touring with Tommy? Hell no. This tour is supposed to be a blast, but I don't think that is going to happen, more like a disaster now.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

Another day had passed and Quincy was still going on tour. Jude and I were currently in bed basking in each other's presence. Jude refused to bring up Quincy going on tour, but some part of me believes she is somewhat happy about it. Despite how much she denies it, I know she still has a little bit of feeling for Quincy. And as much as I would deny it, I still have some worry there.

"Speed…" Jude said.

"Yes." I replied suddenly as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"I lo…." Jude was saying until we were interrupted by a loud bang from outside her window on the street and then flames appearing.

Jude and I quickly jumped out of bed and put on our pajamas. We ran out of her room and met Jason, Yvette's son (who is a brat) in the hall. By the time we got outside, half the neighbors were out there.

"What happened?" Jude asked Jamie as we sped walked over to him.

"Patsy's ex is back, and I think he is trying to send me a message." Jamie replied very nervously.

Out in the street was a car kind of like Jamie's, in a roaring fire. The fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars were nowhere to be seen, but barely heard. Inside there was a dummy, a fake one we hope, that was probably supposed to be Jamie.

You are probably wondering about this. Before Iggy, Patsy dated this guy who topped them all. He just got out of jail and wants her back apparently; I was the one who took the message at 620. That was a scaring experience by the way. Well, the dude found out about Jamie and knows some people, who knows some real shady people, who are helping him get Jamie, or so I am assuming. Sounds plausible right? I thought so.

"Where are the fire trucks?" I asked after like five minutes.

And there they come, from both directions. Rather fast for a residential area.

"Man, are they flying, I am glad I don't park on the street, there is bound to be an accident." Jamie said as we watched them.

"Yea." Jude and I both replied.

We stood there and Jason walked over. Jamie was right, there was going to be a wreck, especially when the cop car cut off the fire engine for some unknown reason. The engine swerved and hit a car. I think that car is probably totaled judging by the loud bang I heard. It wasn't a pretty sight and the cop car missed hitting the engine by a good two feet. It looks like the fire fighters are cussing out the police. I know I would be. Seriously, was there some type of reward for the first person here?

"I feel sorry for the person who drives that blue Pontiac." Jason said as we looked at the fire engine that was resting half on the car with the cussing fire fighters, while the non wrecked engine worked on the fire.

"Yea." We all three replied.

"What happened?" We heard someone yell. We looked over and saw Wally and Allie come running down the street.

"Patsy's ex just got out of jail and wants her back. I think he is trying to send me a message." Jamie replied as we all looked back at the car up in flames as the other fire fighters tried to put it out and I texted to Twitter _someone just lost a car due to the fire fighters trying to outrun the police and vice versa._

"Damn, I feel bad for the loser who parked on the street." Wally said as he looked over at the crushed car.

"Speed, don't you drive a blue Pontiac?" Allie asked.

Then it hit me.

I drive a blue Pontiac.

I parked on the street.

It hit Jude about the same time.

"My…my…my…" I tried to say, but I could barely talk.

The fucking fire engine ran over my car!

"Baby, calm down." Jude said as she quickly grabbed me.

"My car…my precious car…" I said as I tried to get to it.

"Speed, calm down." Jamie and Wally said as they tried to hold me back. All I wanted to do was get over to my car.

"It is crushed…my car…"I said as I pulled Wally and Jamie along with me.

"It is just a car; at least someone isn't trying to send you a hate message." Jamie said.

"You still have a fucking car." I yelled.

"Dude, calm down, anger isn't going to get you anywhere." Wally said.

After a few minutes, Kyle handed me a pack of cigarettes and something about I needed to relief some stress before I really exploded.

How could this happen? All the memories in that car, my first ticket, my first drag race, all the times with Monica (maybe I should forget those), all those make out sessions in there, and Jude, oh god, Jude and I have a million memories in there. Why my car?

First Quincy going on tour, now this, what the hell did I do?

A couple hours had past and the fire was out, the reports were filled out, and everyone was pretty much gone. My car had not been declared total, but un-operate-able until an adjuster comes and looks at it. It was also towed to a garage because it went against city ordinance by sitting on the street. Fucking city people demolished it. I thought this was only something that happened in small, redneck towns or on TV, not here.

"Baby, put out the cigarette and come in." Jude said as she sat down on the curb by me.

"This is the last one." I replied.

"It will be ok, everything will work out in the end." Jude reassured me.

"How can you be so sure? That is my car, I love that car." I whined.

"Just trust me babe, at least we weren't in it." Jude pointed out.

"Yea, but look at all the memories it had. It had some great memories. And my guitar was in there." I said between drags.

"I know, it will work out in the end. Come on, let's go in and go to bed." Jude tried to coax me.

"Alright." I said caving in as I put out the cigarette.

"I know you are upset. Just remember I love you. Is there anything that will make you feel better?" Jude asked.

"My car not being totaled." I stated sarcastically.

"Anything I can do?" Jude asked a little exasperated.

"No, let's just go to bed." I replied as I started walking to the house.

Once inside, we climbed back into bed. Jude laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around me.

"I promise everything will be ok." Jude told me.

"Yea." I replied. I didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"Oh, your guitar was not in the car. It is in the front hallway. I forgot to tell you I brought it in." Jude whispered to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Speed, I love you." Jude said then she gave me a kiss.

Things needed to get back to where they were. We were happy, I wasn't a complete idiot, I had a car, and Quincy was not going on tour.

Today was the day. The day of all days. The day we left for tour.

My mom was having separation issues with this tour. Up until three thirty she followed me about everywhere. She packed for me, she cried, she cooked, she cried some more, and then begged me to take her with me until my dad did some mom control.

Now we are all standing outside G-Major getting ready to leave. Monica is crying hysterically while Allie is trying to hold it in. My mom and Wally's mom are both teary eyed. All the dads are off talking with Darius and Liam. Jude is over talking to Mason, Chaz, Patsy, and Jamie. Sadie is with the moms and Kwest is talking to an extremely anxious Tommy.

Now it was time to say goodbye to the girlfriends. I am glad I don't have to do that, even though Jude said we should play along. It involves kissing, so I am game.

Kyle and Monica's goodbye was a little heated. I swear if there was a couch, they would be engaged in sex by now.

Allie and Wally's were more "sweet" as Jude put it. She wished she could say goodbye like that.

Now parents! My mom lost it; my dad was getting a little embarrassed by her. Then she and Wally's mom started crying on each other's shoulders. Kyle's mom said bye and told him she loved him then was off with her new boyfriend. Jude's parents were a little sad, but nothing like my mom and Wally's mom. Jude did start to cry when she told Sadie, Jamie, and Mason bye. We were finally able to leave after we pried our moms off of us and Jude away from Mason.

Once the bus was on its way. Tommy sat on the couch texting, his whores we are guessing, on his blackberry. We all went and unpacked some of our stuff. About 9pm, we decided to kick off tour SME style.

Kyle, Wally, and I walked out in the main part in just our boxers. Why get a pair of pajamas dirty when it isn't necessary? We were all comfortable around each other and we are just pretending Quincy is not there.

"Put some damn clothes on. No one wants to see that." Tommy yelled at us.

"Free country, we can do whatever the hell we want and we are going in just our boxers." Kyle said.

Five minutes later Jude emerged in a hot outfit. She was wearing this little pair of shorts that I so kindly suggested she buy. They were short, and I mean short. They could almost be considered underwear. She then had on a shirt that was just a little longer than a sports bra. Damn, is she trying to get me excited or what.

"Someone looks hot." I whispered in her ear.

"Keep it in the pants until Tuesday night when there is no concert. We want you to be completely rested for your surprise." She replied as she went in for a kiss.

"Jude, what the hell are you wearing?" Tommy said when he noticed her outfit.

"My pj's, why?" Jude replied.

"Because I don't know what to call that, underwear maybe?" Tommy said.

"Pajamas, Speed got them for me." Jude replied.

"Now I understand it all." Tommy mumbled under his breath. You can look, but you can't touch! HAH!

Wait, no looking either!

"Ok, are we ready to rock these bitches?" Jude yelled as she jumped on the couch with the guitar.

"Totally!" Kyle, Wally, and I replied.

Jude started to play _My Sweet Time_. I grabbed the tam-tam and we all started to sing and dance along with Jude. Well, all but Tommy. Wally of course recorded it. Why wouldn't he?

After the first song, we went into a second one, then a third one, and continued until a fifth one. Tommy was getting annoyed with us, but do you think we cared. Hell no! About the third song Lou started singing along.

"Dude, you were awesome." Kyle said to Jude as we all started to find various places to crash.

"I know." Jude said with a grin on her face.

"She is an awesome rock goddess, of course she knows." I replied as I picked Jude up so I could sit down.

"Hey, that was my seat." Jude said as I sat down. I just patted my lap and she sat down.

"So, tomorrow night is the first concert, should we do anything special?" Wally asked.

"We could dress up like last one." Kyle suggested.

"Let's do that on Halloween." Jude replied.

"Why don't you guys just go out there like normal?" Tommy said a little angry.

"I guess we could do that, or we can go out there in white suits and bandanas." I replied.

"Totally!" Wally agreed.

"White suits it is." Kyle said.

"You guys do that and you will pay." Tommy hissed.

"Gessh dude, lighten up. We were just joking. Do you think we would seriously wear white suits?" Kyle asked.

"Why don't you three go to bed?" Tommy said a little annoyed.

"Fine ready to go to bed, Red?" I asked Jude.

"She doesn't have to go to bed, just you three punks." Tommy replied.

"I am tired; I think I will go to bed as well." Jude replied as she got up.

We all went back and climbed in our bunks. Five minutes later, my curtain opened up and I saw Jude standing there.

"Can I sleep down here with you?" She asked as she held a little star shaped pillow I bought her when we first went out.

"I don't know." I said pretending to really think about.

"Please babe?" Jude asked using her sad puppy dog face.

"Climb in." I told her as I scooted over.

"You are nice and warm." Jude said once she was curled up with me under the covers.

"Well, I will keep you warm. I can even make you hot." I said as I ran my hand up her shirt.

"No!" Jude shouted in my ear.

"Fine Red…but I heart you." I replied.

"Aw, I heart you too!" She said then kissed me.

"We heart Juderman too!" Wally said.

"Now shut the hell up and go to sleep." Kyle added.

"Night guys." Jude and I said.

We both curled up and laid there for a while just exchanging little kisses here and there. After a while, we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. I think I am going to love this tour.

As long as I forget about the gay boy bander up front. Ha.

Saturday flew by. We had arrived four hours before the show and checked into the hotel.

The hotel was awesome, but we only got two rooms. Way to be a tightwad Darius.

Quincy automatically said he got one room to himself leaving me and Jude to share with Kyle and Wally. There went my fun quickly.

After the concert we went and signed autographs. The concert went great, a lot of people actually cheered for us, not Jude, but SME. Of course Jude got a loud cheering section as well.

The dudes and I couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling we felt when fans actually cheered for us and not Jude and her band. I am loving touring so far. It can only get better right?

I think so. Right now, it is 3am Sunday morning and Wally, Jude and I are sitting out in the hallway of the hotel. They hype from the concert has worn off and we are entering shut down mode.

You probably wonder why we are in the hallway right? Well, Kyle is on the phone with Monica and we personally didn't want to hear them having phone sex.

"I want to go to sleep." Jude complained.

"So do we, who wants to go make Kyle get off the phone?" I asked.

"Not me." All three of us said at the same time.

"And you think our relationship is all about sex. Look at those two." Jude said.

"I regret that comment, believe me. If we ever get that bad, shoot us Wally." I replied

"Will do and here comes our _chaperon_ with a _friend_." Wally said as we saw Tommy stumbling down the hall with some leggy blonde in an ultra mini skirt and a tube top. Her clothes weren't on right and Tommy's pants were not zipped. And my eyes are burning.

"Why are you guys in the hall?" Tommy asked as he spotted us. He was wasted and had those stupid sunglasses on.

"We were worried about you, daddy." Jude said as she tried to act younger.

"Daddy?" The lady said.

"Yup, he is my daddy. He got my mommy pregnant fifteen years ago when he was sixteen." Jude replied; Wally and I were trying not to laugh. My girl has skills.

"What?" Tommy yelled slash slurred.

"Sis, I remember what daddy said; we are not supposed to tell his girlfriends about his illegitimate children until after he nails them. Duh!" Wally said. Good one.

"You are his too?" The girl asked Wally.

"Yup, and that one right there. We don't know yet. Daddy is refusing to take the paternity test." Wally said as he pointed to me.

"You…you…you….argh!" The girl said as she slapped Tommy and stomped off.

"I hate you guys." Tommy said along with some other stuff. We don't know what or if we want to know, but it was hilarious.

"We pissed him off. Poor Quincy didn't get much action." Jude said as she laid her head on my arm.

"Yea, we need to perfect our act for next time. Good job though." I said.

"We could always end up in his room. No wait, get a paper that says he is our dad and be sitting in front of his door with suitcases." Wally suggested.

"Dude, you are a genius." I replied.

"Ok, I am going in. I want sleep." Jude said getting up.

Two minutes we see Kyle's cell phone come flying out the door. Then we see Jude pushing him out and kicking him.

"If you are going to have phone sex, do it in the damn hall or bathroom. We are tired." Jude yelled as Wally and I ran in the room.

Jude and I climbed in our bed as Wally debated about whether or not to get in his. The one he shared with Kyle.

"Is there room for one more?" Wally asked as he looked over at us.

"I suppose considering the circumstances." Jude replied. She just curled up on top of me as Wally laid down.

"Thanks dudes." Wally said.

"Don't get use to this." I said.

"I'll try not to, but you know how I feel about you." Wally said jokingly before I smacked him.

At 6am, we got a phone call from the front desk. It was our wakeup call Quincy set up to get back at us. We said we were up and they called back ten minutes later to double check. Then at 8:30am, Quincy came walking in our room. He managed to sweet talk a maid to letting him in while blaring Boyz Attack music.

Once we arrived to the front of the building, forty minutes later than was Quincy had so eloquently told, he looked pretty pissed. But there was something else about his look, and it almost had me scared.

Almost.

It couldn't be that bad, right? Today was our day off.

"Ready for an interesting day?" Tommy asked us.

"Are we ever?" I replied.

"Oh, you have no idea." Tommy said as he walked out the spinning doors.

Ok, I am scared.

"No!" Jude yelled as we arrived at the third place of our day off with Quincy.

Tommy had taken us to breakfast, nice right?

Hell no.

He had it planned that there would just be a huge swarm of crazed fans wanting our autograph and chase us for it. How he managed to stay out of it I don't know but he did. We ran three blocks trying to lose them all.

Next he took us to this little club type thing. We thought maybe to practice. Inside there were three white suits waiting for us and a pop star outfit for Jude. Then out of nowhere Troy appeared.

Everyone about had a heart attack. I think I did.

We ended up having to change into those suits. I wasn't about to fight Troy.

Next, Tommy took us out on a street corner with a video camera and made us dance to _Pick Up The Pieces_ as Troy stood there to make sure we did it right. I now understand why we were listening to Boyz Attack this morning.

If that was not humiliating enough, then what Jude had to do was. Jude ten had to do a dance to _Opps, I Did It Again_ on the same corner.

We wanted to kill Quincy after that. Though, I had a feeling if I could get my hands on that tape, I could make some ridiculous cash on eBay with it and piss Quincy off.

Now his third idea was pretty good I have to admit, even though it was a tad painful; and is currently where we are now.

Kyle, Wally, and I had to go up to six girls each and try to get their numbers using our gayest pick up lines possible. It was actually kind of fun, but we never let Quincy know that.

Jude had to attract six guys by standing on the street flaunting it. Oh, and that is not it. The guys and I had to get two guy numbers while Jude had to get two girls numbers.

I got slapped seven times, and yes, one guy slapped me. I did get the other guys number. Wally got four girl numbers and one guy number. Kyle didn't get any numbers what so ever. He did get a kiss, but it was from a dude. Jude got six guys easy and four girls sadly. All she did was pretend to helpless as she pushed her jeans down a little lower and rolled her shirt up.

Tommy was really enjoying his self, and oh how I will enjoy myself later. Ha ha ha.

Oh shit, Troy is looking at me funny again.

"Remember the night Jude broke up with you?" Tommy asked as he walked up beside me as I watched Kyle fight off some girl. Or is that a guy. I am not sure. He and Wally bet one another that they could get more reactions out of people in thirty minutes than the other. I think Wally is winning because he is not being chased by an _it_.

"Yea?" I asked trying to give off the go fuck yourself vibe.

"Let's just say that on that night, there was some pretty heated kissing going on between Jude and another person here on tour. Pretty sure you can figure out who it was." Tommy said before walking off with a smirk while I stood there completely still and emotionless.

What. The. Fuck.

"Oh fuck." I heard behind me and it sounded a lot like my girlfriend.


End file.
